Synchronicity
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: For the last seventeen years of their lives, Menma and Naruto have spent their lives in hiding, but when a series of unfortunate events bring their father's secrets and misdeeds to light for all to see, they're forced into a compromising position and begin to attend the prestigious Elemental Academy as members of their elite Alpha Class.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I was going through some of my old stories from way back when and wanted to test a few and see what people thought. This is one of a few I was thinking about reviving. Let me know what you think in the review section or send me a direct message!

**P.S.: **This was never posted. I found this, and there was just a title and an old slogan I had attached to it. (I don't know what the slogan is anymore because I erased it.) Also, I took the title "Synchronicity" from another fic that I had a while ago.

**Synchronicity: Chapter 1 – Elemental Academy**

In their world, only those who were strong survived, and those who didn't have the means to protect themselves were left to die.

It was this ideology that caused a rift across the world. Long ago, those who were gifted used to dedicate their lives to protecting those who couldn't protect themselves, but as time carried on, the non-gifted began to abuse the gifted who would sacrifice themselves for another tomorrow. Tension began forming between the people and soon, it was no longer a matter of fighting the monsters and terrors that threatened their lives, but a matter of fighting one another for dominance.

For a time, the gifted seemed to naturally prevail over the non-gifted, but the tide turned when the non-gifted began using technology that gave the illusion that they had the same talents and skills as the gifted. The fighting quickly turned deadly, and lines were crossed. Those who were gifted were captured and experimented on in an attempt to harvest their Chakra, but it was impossible.

So, the non-gifted manufactured something like Chakra and used it as a weapon against the gifted to regain their dominance. Ultimately, in the end, the gifted proved themselves incapable of being controlled any longer and established a new world order that placed them at the top and those who can't use Chakra beneath them.

Several decades have passed since then, and the non-gifted who once thrived in lavish cities and away from the terrors of the world now live in dangerous and decrepit conditions while the gifted thrived in the cities they were once denied entry. Though the gifted's primary threat of being enslaved was gone, they still had to worry about the monsters that plagued their cities. And so, the Shadow Council, a group of powerful men and women, formed and met and came to an agreement that there needed to be a school dedicated to training young Sorcerers and Sorceresses to fight against these monsters. Thus, Elemental Academy was created.

Since then, Elemental Academy has proved itself a profitable endeavor. They've produced generation after generation of worthy and legendary Sorcerers and Sorceresses over its five-hundred-year history. Each graduating class seemed more powerful than the last, and the legacies left behind by previous students heavily influenced the school, and its students.

So, every day the students of Elemental Academy poured their blood, sweat, and tears into their training. Some days it felt like life or death. And sometimes it was. There wasn't room for failure, and those who proved incompetent were cast aside.

"That's enough!" Their teacher leaped down onto the arena floor and began to make his way towards his students. He snatched the sword from the standing man's hand and stuck it into the ground. "Mr. Uchiha, how many times do I need to remind you that you need to recognize when you've won a match long before you've crossed the line?"

The obsidian haired teen glanced over at his teacher. His eyes were just as dark as his hair, and there was something beyond his eyes that caused an uncomfortable chill to go down his spine, "If that were the case, then I wouldn't be wasting my time trying to fight in the first place, Hatake-sensei."

Before his teacher could scold him any further, the teen turned on his heel and began to head out of the arena. His silvered haired teacher watched him as he walked before turning towards the injured student. He reached out a hand and carefully pulled her back onto her feet, "You did well today, Ms. Haruno. Just keep up the good work."

She simply nodded in response while wiping the blood from her nose. She didn't bother looking at their teacher. She kept her emerald eyes fixed on the teen, and she spat some blood onto the arena floor as he exited.

"We'll call it a day here," their teacher called. "Good work everyone, we'll continue with these matches next class. Ms. Yamanaka and Mr. Akimichi, you'll be going first tomorrow, so please make sure you're on time tomorrow."

"We'll be on time if you're on time," the golden-haired young woman teased and her classmates chuckled in response.

Their teacher couldn't help but roll his eyes in response, "Very funny. Now go on. You all have been bugging me about getting extra time in the showers, so go." He waved as his students made their way to the locker rooms, and once they were gone, he removed his student's sword from the arena floor. He checked the blade before returning it to its sheath.

"Kakashi."

The silver-haired man looked up towards the seating area and saw an older man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes looking down at him, "Namikaze-sensei."

"Up here," he requested as he patted the space beside him on the wall. He hopped onto the ledge himself as Hatake Kakashi, one of the instructors for Elemental Academy's Alpha Class, joined him. "So, how were they today?"

"They're improving," Kakashi answered. "It's almost a little frightening when it comes to how fast some of them are improving; especially Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura is improving at a faster rate than normal, but I suppose we can chalk that up to her dedication."

Namikaze Minato, the Head Master of Elemental Academy and Lead Instructor for Elemental Academy's Alpha Class, gave a slight nod to Kakashi's words. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Mr. Uchiha. As for Ms. Haruno, I'm glad that she's managing to keep up with the rest of her classmates. I know it can't be easy for her. How about the others?"

"Hyuuga Hinata isn't progressing as fast as we originally had hoped," Kakashi admitted. "I suppose it's partially because of her Chakra Deficiency. I heard they're still researching ways to get it under control, but it'll still take some time. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji are all honing their skills as a trio, but I'm worried that they aren't as strong when they fight on their own."

"And Inuzuka Kiba?"

"He's progressing at the normal rate, though he does have a tendency to slack off in lessons sometimes," Kakashi responded. "I suppose with his entry into Alpha Class, the title has gotten to his head and he feels he doesn't need to work as hard when the opposite is true: he needs to work harder. I feel he's starting to realize it day by day though."

Minato chuckled, "Good. And what about Aburame Shino?"

"The same goes for him in terms of his progression. He's not necessarily exceptional, but he shouldn't be overlooked." Kakashi reached into the pouch hanging off his waist and removed a tablet, "Eguchi Tenten has continued to display phenomenal skills when it comes to weaponry, while Lee Rock continues to excel in physical prowess despite having the lowest affinity for sorcery. Hyuuga Neji also continues to progress rapidly, and it won't be too much longer now before he surpasses Uchiha Sasuke."

"So, everyone seems to be shaping up nicely in their own ways," Minato commented, and Kakashi nodded. "I'm happy to hear it. Send me the data from today's training, and I'll review it. I'm thinking of changing their training regimen soon."

"Of course." Kakashi watched as Minato turned back around so that he was facing the stands. "Namikaze-sensei?"

"Yes?" Minato stood and dusted off the seat of his pants.

"How are things with you?" Kakashi seemed to speak with a more relaxed tone.

Minato eyed Kakashi for a moment before giving him a soft smile, "Things are good, Kakashi. In the meantime, keep up the good work, and if you have any concerns, please come speak with me immediately."

In the beginning, Elemental Academy didn't have a tier system, but as time went on, it became clear that not every student belonged in the same class. The introduction of tiers intensified student rivalries, and when Alpha Class began to receive special privileges, it became the ultimate goal for many students.

Being a member of Alpha Class came with guaranteed enrollment in the Elite Special Forces which was an organization of powerful Sorcerers and Sorceresses that handled only the most dangerous of monsters. Members of the Elite Special Forces encountered monsters of legend, were acclaimed heroes and were treated like deities by everyone.

Aside from the guaranteed entry into godhood, the students of Alpha Class were treated like royalty on campus. Being a student of Alpha Class meant living in the Alpha Class dorm: Genesis. It was a luxury dorm with state of the art amenities and facilities. Each student had their own rooms with private bathrooms and living areas. Genesis had it's own dining hall and Alpha Class had their own personal chefs that cooked their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. On the campus of Genesis, there was a private training facility and gym that only students and teachers of Alpha Class were allowed to use.

Some privileges that came with being a member of Alpha Class are that Alpha Class students were often drafted for assignments to handle monsters just on the outskirts of the city which meant they were in practical situations almost every other week, while regular students didn't get that opportunity.

Not only that, Alpha Class students had permission to leave the campus of Elemental Academy on the weekends without having to submit a request first. Their weekly stipend was even twenty times higher than that of normal students.

However, being a member of Alpha Class meant you trained twice as hard and twice as much. During the day, Alpha Class followed the same class schedule as anyone else, but every evening they had extra training sessions with their instructors. But, everyone outside of Alpha Class didn't care; they just wanted the luxury that came with being a student of Alpha Class.

"I can't believe you went up against Sasuke-kun like you did, Sakura," Ino said in a voice louder than necessary. "I was sure he was going to kill you."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she let the water wash over her, "Really? If I'm honest, I can't help but feel like you were _hoping_ that Sasuke killed me."

"What? Of course not," Ino feigned hurt. "The fact that you're accusing me of that is just outlandish, to say the least, Sakura. I would never wish harm upon my fellow classmates."

Sakura sucked her teeth and shut off her shower, "Blow it out your ass, Ino." She snacked her towel off the door and wrapped it around her before leaving her shower.

"So aggressive," Ino whined as she looked over towards Hinata. "Say, Hinata, don't you think Sakura's too aggressive?"

Hyuuga Hinata, a reputable beauty on the campus, shut off her shower and began to wring out her midnight navy hair, "You should be more careful about what you say to Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. You whine about her being aggressive, but you have to realize that the two of you may end up fighting one day, and Sakura-chan's going to take that aggression out on you."

Ino flinched and watched as Hinata grabbed her towel and headed out of her shower. She sucked her teeth and continued to wash her hair, "It's not like I'm scared of an Outlander like her anyway."

Sakura heard Ino's comment and stopped dead in her tracks. She clenched her fist so tight that the veins in her hand protruded out and her knuckles turned white. She turned, ready to march into the showers and give Ino a reason to be scared of her, but instead, she found Hinata standing in front of her. "Move."

"You and I both know that picking a fight with Ino isn't going to solve anything," Hinata said and watched as Sakura looked away. "Breathe."

Sakura took a deep breath followed by a long exhale. She saw Hinata give her a look of approval before heading over to her locker. She sucked her teeth before heading over to her locker. "Thank you," Sakura muttered.

"You're welcome," Hinata answered as she removed her towel and began to dry her hair. "You belong here just as much as the rest of us. And you wouldn't be in Alpha Class if you weren't exceptional, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

Sakura opened her locker, and on the inside, there was a picture of a much younger her standing with her parents. She stared at the picture for a little while before taking in another deep breath. Her exhale out was a little longer than the one before, but it was enough to calm her nerves.

After they were all showered and back in their uniforms, they made their way to their next class.

"It looks like everyone's here," a middle-aged man with brown hair and a scar across his nose muttered as he looked back and forth between his roster and the students in front of him. "Good, today's an important lecture, so make sure you pay attention.

"Today," he stepped to the side, and behind him, the board came to life, and ten images of Beasts appeared on the screen, "we'll be beginning our study of the Tailed-Beasts. You may also know them as Chakra Monsters. In order from one to ten, it is Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama, and lastly Datara. Of these ten, Datara, is the deadliest. Nicknames for Datara are One-Eyed God or _Ame no Hitotsu no Kami_, Deidarabotchi, and Nation-Building God or _Kunizukuri no Kami_.

"Umino-sensei?" Eguchi Tenten raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Eguchi?" Umino Iruka served as Elemental Academy's resident Beastology expert. Everyone knew him as a quiet man that usually kept to himself, and he only really spoke with Kakashi more than he did with the other Elemental Academy instructors.

"All the Tailed-Beasts disappeared, didn't they?" Tenten asked. "I mean, it's been well over one thousand years since any of them have been seen, and then we aren't even sure if Datara even existed because there's no concrete evidence of them ever existing."

"This may be true, Ms. Eguchi, but just because they've disappeared doesn't mean that they won't reappear," Iruka argued. "Though I will admit, if they are due to appear in our lifetime, then many religious groups believe that it's the beginning of the apocalypse and that there isn't much that can be done to stop these monsters from destroying everything."

"That's pretty bleak, Umino-sensei," Sakura said aloud.

Iruka shrugged, "It's all folklore at that point. No one knows where they went, and no one knows when they're coming back. But, Ms. Eguchi, this lesson isn't necessarily for you to prepare against them so much as it is to inform you of The Progenitors."

"You know, there was a rumor a long time ago that the Tailed-Beasts were sealed into people," Lee Rock said aloud.

"There isn't a single person on this planet capable of having a Chakra Monster sealed within them," Sasuke commented, and everyone looked at him. "They're not called Chakra Monsters or The Progenitors because someone thought it was a cool name."

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Uchiha?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, "Well, it's widely believed that we gained the ability to gain Chakra because of the God Tree. In some instances of folklore, and even in some forms of religion, people believe that we gained the ability to use Chakra from The Progenitors. Others believe we learned it from the Sage of Six Paths. The most commonly believed one is that we learned from Outsutsuki Kaguya who ate fruit from the God Tree over several millennia ago."

"Very good, Mr. Uchiha," Iruka said as he came around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "There's a little bit of truth in each of those so I won't say you're wrong, but you're not entirely right either. Records show that Outsutsuki Kaguya did indeed eat the fruit of the God Tree and gained the ability to use Chakra over several millennia ago. Historians found records stating that Outsutsuki Kaguya attempted to enslave the Human race in the beginning, and she succeeded for a time. During her reign, she gave birth to two sons. At the time of their birth, there was no sign of Chakra in their body. However, as they got older, it began to manifest, and as it manifested, they became stronger and stronger. They became so strong in fact, Outsutsuki Kaguya feared that one day, her sons would seek to overpower her. So in an attempt to retrieve their Chakra, she fused with the God Tree.

"She was hellbent on ensuring her rule lasted over several lifetimes, but when she fused with the God Tree, Datara was born. Her sons, Outsutsuki Hagoromo who is now known as the Sage of Six Paths, and his twin brother Outsutsuki Hamura, fought against Datara and defeated them. After separating the God Tree and Kaguya, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed their mother and freed humanity from her heinous reign.

"For a time, only the Outsutsuki Clan was gifted with the ability to use Chakra, but over time, Chakra began manifesting in others outside of their Clan," Iruka explained.

"So, where do the Tailed-Beasts come into play here?" Lee questioned.

"This isn't confirmed, but it is believed that the Sage of Six Paths absorbed Datara into himself and divided him up into nine parts, thus the first nine Tailed-Beasts," Iruka explained. "So, as for how Datara manifests, there are instances where it is the result of Outsutsuki Kaguya and the God Tree fusing together, while in other instances it's recorded as the tree itself taking on the form of Datara."

"That's a bit frightening," Ino admitted.

"Just a little." Iruka shrugged and made his way back to his board. "Okay, let's begin with the first Tailed-Beasts: Shukaku."

As Iruka carried out his lecture, his class took notes and asked questions. Occasionally, Iruka would ask questions that pertained to Shukaku, and though most of his students couldn't think of the right answer, Sabaku Gaara usually had the answer he was looking for.

"All right," Iruka called as he checked his watch, "it seems we don't have enough time for me to finish this lecture, so we'll finish up tomorrow. I'll be quizzing you on your knowledge of Shukaku, so make sure you study the notes you have, and if at all possible, do a little research tonight, so you're prepared for tomorrow."

"Yes sir," his students said in unison.

"Mr. Sabaku, thank you for your participation in class," Iruka thanked him.

"You're welcome," Sabaku Gaara, one of the most powerful students of Alpha Class, answered in his usual soft-spoken tone. He gathered his belongings and slipped them back into his satchel before standing.

"Enjoy your dinner," Iruka said to his students as they began to filter out of the classroom.

"I'm starving," Tenten exclaimed with a big stretch. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked to Hyuuga Neji who walked alongside her. "Should we eat here or go back to Genesis?"

"We might as well eat here," Neji answered.

"I'm going back to Genesis," Ino announced and several others nodded in agreement.

They parted ways after that. Half of Alpha Class got onto a bus back to Genesis, while the other half made their way to the dining hall. As they entered the dining room, all eyes were on them. None of them were phased by the stares as they made their way into the Alpha Class Lounge on the second floor of the dining room where they sat at separate tables.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back in her chair, "It's been a long day."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "It has been." She looked down at the main dining hall and saw several male students staring up at her. She shivered beneath their uncomfortable gazes, and before she looked away, she saw Namikaze Minato enter the dining room. "There's Namikaze-sensei."

Sakura looked down into the main dining room as well and saw Minato be approached by Kuramoto Sumika. She was one of the teachers that all the male students fawned over and probably dreamed about most nights.

She was a stunning beauty with striking grey eyes and full lips. She had a near perfect hour-glass figure that rounded out well at her thighs and bust. And it was well-known that she had a crush on Headmaster Namikaze Minato.

"Ah, Kuramoto-sensei, how are you doing today?" Minato questioned as he took an obvious step back from the approaching Sumika.

"I'm doing well today, Namikaze-dono," Sumika answered with a sweet smile. She closed the gap between them and leaned forward enough so that he could see her exposed cleavage. "Say, Namikaze-dono, will you allow me to cook dinner for you this evening? I know it must be hard sometimes, living on your own and everything."

"I do just fine on my own," Minato answered a little too quickly. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I didn't mean to answer like that. I do appreciate the offer though, Kuramoto-sensei, truly I do."

Sumika pouted, "Really? That's a shame then. I was hoping you, and I would be able to get to know each other better. I heard ramen was your favorite and I have a family recipe that I think you would love."

"Ramen?" Minato repeated.

Sumika eyed Minato for a moment, "Yeah? I'm sorry, is it not your favorite? I guess I assumed it was because I've seen you leave here with four bowls at a time on several occasions."

"Usually for nights when I know I'm going to be up a while," Minato said with a nervous laugh. "I was actually going to head home now since I have a lot that I need to review. Have a good night, Kuramoto-sensei."

"You too." Sumika watched as Minato left in a hurry, and she folded her arms across her chest. She poked out her bottom lip in a pout, "Honestly, what is it going to take?"

"I wonder why Namikaze-sensei rejects Kuramoto-sensei so much?" Sakura questioned. "Do you think he's gay?"

"Maybe?" Hinata shrugged.

That evening once all of Alpha Class was back in Genesis, they kept to themselves. Most studied while some went to bed early, and others continued their training. Luckily for them, it was one of those rare nights where their instructors collectively decided to cancel evening training. It was nearing eleven that night when Sasuke decided to return to the residential building from the training facility.

When he entered, he spotted Sakura heading towards the stairs with her books in hand. She spotted him in return, and the two of them stood there looking at one another for a brief moment before Sakura began to climb the stairs. He sighed and began to walk up the stairs himself.

Sakura made her way to her room, and once she was at her door, she scanned the black ban bracelet on her wrist. Once it cleared and her door unlocked, she entered and made her way into her living room. She dropped her study materials onto her coffee table before falling over onto her couch.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she stared up at her ceiling and focused on the silence that filled her room. She cherished this time of day most of all because she was away from her classmates and the judgemental eyes of every study of Elemental Academy. While in the middle of enjoying the quiet, she heard her phone ring.

She recognized the ringtone and scrambled for her phone. She placed it on her coffee table's tabletop and watched as a screen projected itself from her coffee table. She straightened up before answering, "Okaa-san, Otou-san."

"There she is!" Sakura's father, Haruno Kizashi, exclaimed with a ridiculously large grin. He smiled from ear to ear and Sakura was sure his cheeks had to hurt from smiling so hard.

"It's good to see you both," Sakura confessed with the strongest voice she could manage.

"It's good to see you too," Sakura's mother, Haruno Mebuki, spoke with a tone of relief at the sight of her daughter. "Are you doing okay in there? Are they treating you well? Are you eating right?"

Sakura smiled at her mother's concern, "I'm doing all right. Admittedly, some days are harder than others, but there isn't anything I can't handle. But seriously, you don't have to worry about me. How are in things in the Outlands? I tried to contact you the other day, but I couldn't get through."

"Things are as they always have been," Kizashi admitted. "We experienced a pretty bad storm here the other day, and all the communication lines were messed up. It took a few days before someone from Inside came Outside and fixed it. Today's the first day we've been able to use it since the storm passed."

"Is the house okay?" Sakura questioned.

Mebuki nodded, "The house is fine. There's a little damage, but it isn't anything your father can't fix."

Sakura pursed her lips together. She clenched her fist in her lap.

"Sakura-chan?" Mebuki noticed the sudden change in her daughter. "Sakura-chan, what is it? Is everything okay?"

Sakura let out a shaky breath and nodded her head, "Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine. I'll keep working hard here so that you and Otou-san can come Inside, okay? I'll get us a nice enough house for all three of us, and it'll be spacious, and clean, and warm. And safe. It'll absolutely be safe."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Kizashi chimed. "And it has to have a basement. I've always wanted a man cave."

Sakura giggled, "And it'll have a basement. And a nice backyard so that you can keep gardening, Okaa-san. I'll make sure that the soil is good so you can work in your garden all year round and plant whatever fruits and vegetables you want."

"I appreciate it, Sakura-chan." Mebuki wore a warm smile on her face. "Just make sure you continue to work hard, okay? And no matter what, don't let any of those kids there treat you like you're less than they are because you are so much more than what they'll let you believe."

Sakura nodded, "I'll keep my head up just like you taught me."

"Good." Mebuki grinned.

"Ah, our time is running out," Kizashi muttered. "We're sorry Sakura-chan. Our next call will definitely be longer; I promise."

"I'll pay for the next call," Sakura offered. "I'm glad I got to hear from you. Take care of yourselves, okay? Stay safe, and don't do anything reckless."

"Hey, hey," Mebuki folded her arms across her chest, "aren't we the parents here? If our daughter is going to sit there and lecture us on how to take care of ourselves, then we aren't doing a good enough job as parents."

Kizashi chuckled, "Don't worry about us. Hopefully, we hear from you in a few days. Take care, Sakura-chan. We love you."

"We love you!" Mebuki declared. "Give them hell!"

Sakura nodded, "I will. I love you." Sakura managed to get the words out before the call cut out. As the screen went away, tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. She tried her best to keep herself from crying, but she failed. She buried her face in her hands, and she sobbed.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time: **

_** "Ah, our time is running out," Kizashi muttered. "We're sorry Sakura-chan. Our next call will definitely be longer; I promise." **_

_** "I'll pay for the next call," Sakura offered. "I'm glad I got to hear from you. Take care of yourselves, okay? Stay safe, and don't do anything reckless." **_

_** "Hey, hey," Mebuki folded her arms across her chest, "aren't we the parents here? If our daughter is going to sit there and lecture us on how to take care of ourselves, then we aren't doing a good enough job as parents." **_

_** Kizashi chuckled, "Don't worry about us. Hopefully, we hear from you in a few days. Take care, Sakura-chan. We love you." **_

_** "We love you!" Mebuki declared. "Give them hell!" **_

_** Sakura nodded, "I will. I love you." Sakura managed to get the words out before the call cut out. As the screen went away, tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. She tried her best to keep herself from crying, but she failed. She buried her face in her hands, and she sobbed. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 2 – Headmaster Namikaze**

After Headmaster Namikaze made his hasty retreat from Sumika, he was halfway to his car when he heard his phone ring. He removed it and answered, "It's rare for you to call me, Lady Tsunade? Or should I say, Chief Senju? I can never remember which one you prefer."

"For someone as gifted as you, you certainly do have a shitty memory," the woman, Senju Tsunade, spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice at Minato's formal greeting.

"My apologies," Minato chuckled as he removed he reached his car and climbed into it. "Is this a social call?"

"Not entirely." Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, "Do you think you can come in? There's something that we need to discuss."

Minato let out a heavy sigh and checked his watch, "It's going to take me at least forty-five minutes to get into the city. And I'm going to assume that this meeting is going to take a while?"

"Unfortunately," Tsunade admitted. "Don't worry, we'll provide accommodations for you here in the city. There's no need for you to rush either, we're all expecting to be here for a little while. Also, I suppose I should give you a heads up, but the entirety of the Shadow Council is here."

Minato sucked his teeth, "Damn. All right. I'll be there as soon as I can." Minato hung up and checked the time on his dashboard. It would be close to nine by the time he reached the city, and all he wanted to do was go home. "This is the worse," Minato complained as he started his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The forty-five-minute drive was agonizing as Minato thought of why the Shadow Council could've been meeting all of a sudden. He thought that they could've been meeting to lecture him on how he runs Elemental Academy, or they could've been meeting to receive updates on the Alpha Class students.

As he entered the city, he made sure to take the long way to the headquarters of the Elite Special Forces. It added an extra fifteen minutes to his trip, and once he arrived, he reluctantly made his way inside. He scanned his band and passed through the kiosk before approaching the desk.

"Namikaze-sensei!"

Minato looked to his right and smiled at the sight of his old students. He laughed as one of them, Nohara Rin, ran over and hugged him, "Rin-chan, long time no see." He took her face into his hands and looked her over like a doting father, "Hm, you seem to be taking care of yourself. Say, when did your cheeks get chubbier?"

"They're not chubbier!" Nohara Rin was a former member of Team Minato. Since she graduated from Elemental Academy's Alpha Class, she joined the Elite Special Forces in their Combat Medic Division that was overseen by Chief Senju Tsunade.

"Oh, Namikaze-sensei! It's rare to see you around here."

Minato looked beyond Rin and saw Uchiha Obito, another former member of Team Minato, come off an elevator and head towards them. Minato hugged Obito as he joined them and looked him over as well, "I'm glad to see that you two are doing well."

"It's good to see you, Namikaze-sensei," Rin exclaimed as she held Minato's hand. "Say, how's Kakashi-kun? He barely comes into the city, and he's so busy that it's nearly impossible to get ahold of him."

Minato chuckled, "Kakashi-kun is doing well. He's definitely taking his role as an instructor to Alpha Class very seriously, and I'm very pleasured with him. But, what about the two of you? How's the ESF treating you?"

"We're doing well," Obito admitted. "Some days are a little harder than others, but it isn't anything we can't handle. Plus, the pay is pretty fucking phenomenal, so I don't think I can afford to complain about anything."

"I'm glad." Minato smiled at the two of them.

"Minato."

Minato looked up towards the second floor and saw Tsunade leaning against the railing.

"Looks like duties call," Minato said jokingly, and both Obito and Rin chuckled. He hugged the two of them again and affectionately rubbed their heads, "I'll drag Kakashi into the city so that the four of us can get dinner, okay?"

"Please do," Rin encouraged. "Have a good night, Namikaze-sensei."

"Have a good night." Minato waited until the two of them were out of the building before heading up to the second floor where Tsunade was waiting for him, "Lady Tsunade. From the look of things, you've been here since last night."

"You'd be right," Tsunade yawned. "Come on. Even though I told them they'd be waiting a little while, they're irritated. So take that as a warning and don't be confrontational or cheeky."

"Me? Confrontational and cheeky?" Minato feigned offense and chuckled when Tsunade rolled his eyes. "I'll do my best."

With that said, Tsunade led Minato to where everyone was waiting. She scanned her wristband and held her eye open for the biometric scanner. Once she was through, Minato did the same, and she led him down a long corridor. She reached a set of double doors, and after she typed in a keycode, the doors unlocked, and she pushed them open.

Minato walked in behind her and looked around the room. He recognized a lot of the men and women in the room as former classmates of his, and the parents of his current students. All of them were high ranking officials within the Elite Special Forces, and as Minato passed towards the front of the hall, they acknowledged one another.

As he made his way towards an empty seat, he made say to acknowledge each member of the Shadow Council before taking a seat. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs as the lights dimmed in the room.

"Lieutenant General Yamanaka, if you wouldn't mind?" Tsunade requested as she took a seat amongst her peers.

Lieutenant General Yamanaka Inoichi, commander of the Intelligence Division, stood from his seat and made his way towards the front of the room. As he reached the front, a projection appeared of their country with major cities marked. "As you all are aware, recent activity amongst Terrors have been abnormal over the last six months. And in these six months, we've experienced at least seven hordes which is a record high.

"With these increase in hordes, we've expanded our efforts to track these abnormalities and at least catch hordes before they reach S Rank sizes," Inoichi explained. "Unfortunately, a B-Rank horde – which will reach close to an A-Rank horde very soon – is heading straight for Eden. It was in the far reaches of the Land of Wind where we believe it originated and passed through the Land of Waves and is now in the Land of Fire."

"How long before it reaches here?" Minato questioned.

"At the speed in which they're moving, it'll be at least another seven days before it's reached our first line of defense," Inoichi answered. "Lieutenant General Uchiha already dispatched a survey unit to observe the horde and prevent it from growing any larger."

"So far they've managed to keep it as a B-Rank horde, but there's only so much we can do with the numbers that I've dispatched," Lieutenant General Uchiha Fugaku spoke up from where he sat just a few seats away from Minato. "At this rate, we're going to need to launch full Battalions to combat the horde before they reach Eden."

"And what about Elysian Fields? Arcadia? Erewhon? Xanadu? Are they having the same problems with these hordes?" Minato questioned.

"Not presently," Inoichi answered. "I've been in contact with them, and it's still difficult to pinpoint what exactly is drawing all of these Terrors together to travel in packs and ignore all their natural instincts."

"Obviously they're after something," Tsunade muttered from her end of the table. "It's just a matter of pinpointing what exactly it is they're looking for. "Orochimaru, have you noticed anything?"

Marshal Orochimaru, the commander of the Research Division and member of the Shadow Council, stood from his place at the table, "Presently, we've managed to capture a few Terrors from these hordes and do a thorough dissection of them. Now, it's known that Terrors carry their own kind of Chakra, but Terrors from hordes seem to be infected."

"Infected?" Tsunade repeated.

Orochimaru nodded, "And it's not a disease of the blood or mind, but the Chakra itself that's infected. It's part of the reason why Terrors go against their natural instincts, but as for the origins of this infection, we haven't found anything. However, we're planning to do a scan of the Outlands to see if we can pinpoint the source."

"Is there anything on record that reflects this virus you're talking about?" Grand Marshal Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Head of the Shadow Council and commander of the Elite Special Forces, looked to his former pupil and current colleague.

Orochimaru hesitated to answer, and he let out a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, it's make-up is similar to that of Datara."

"That's definitely unsettling," Minato muttered.

"The chances of Datara being reborn are _extremely _slim, so the concern for that should be minimal at least," Orochimaru assured the room. "Some conditions need to be met before Datara can be reborn, and seeing as 'ingredients' are missing, the likelihood of it being Datara is nearly impossible."

"So, if it's not Datara, is it the Tailed Beasts?" Marshal Jiraiya, the commander of the Elite Special Forces Front, looked over to his former teammate. "I know it's been a few years since we last got a reading on one of their locations, but is it possible that they're waking up?"

"Possibly?" Orochimaru responded. "The last incident was with Uzumaki Kushina, and the trigger for that was unknown."

There was a sudden silence that fell over the room. All eyes were on Minato, but Minato kept his eyes fixated on the Shadow Council. He didn't react to the sound of Uzumaki Kushina's name, but the Shadow Council exchanged looks as they shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"So, if it's not the Tailed Beasts, and it's not Datara, is it possible that another God Tree is sprouting?" Minato questioned.

"We're currently researching that possibility," Orochimaru answered. "We're still in the early stages of all of this, and with the influx of hordes, it's hard to get a research team out into the Outlands to do a proper investigation."

"Well, we'll handle this horde and get moving on sending out some research units to start a thorough investigation," Jiraiya said. "In the meantime, Headmaster Namikaze, we've asked you here because we would like to employ the use of your Alpha Class students."

"I assumed as much," Minato answered. "Of course you'll have access to my students, but you'll need to reduce the horde to at least a C-Rank before I release my students to you. And if it becomes an A-Rank or S-Rank, then I'll be keeping my students here in Eden and employing them to help with the evacuation efforts for the citizens in the Outlands and providing protection to the wall."

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, "That's fair. Is there anyone against Minato's proposition?"

There wasn't a response from the Shadow Council. Tsunade gave a slight nod in approval before looking at Minato, "We'll keep you updated on the size of the horde. If we reduce it down to a C-Rank, we'll need to dispatch your students immediately."

"Understood. I'll meet with my instructors tomorrow afternoon and get their teams situated," Minato explained as he stood.

"Good." Hiruzen nodded at Minato before turning his attention back towards Orochimaru. "Have you identified which Terrors are in this horde?"

Orochimaru nodded, and their meeting continued. Orochimaru detailed each Terror that made up the horde, along with their individual classes. The Terrors ranked from F-Class to A-Class which was unnerving for many of them.

By the time they finished, it was almost two in the morning. Minato let out a heavy sigh at the sight of the time, and when he looked up from his watch, he saw Jiraiya standing just on the other side of his desk.

"Hey," Jiraiya casually greeted Minato.

"Hey," Minato greeted him as he leaned against the desk. "Want to go get drinks? My treat."

Jiraiya nodded, "I could use a drink."

As Jiraiya and Minato headed out the conference hall, they were stopped by Lieutenant General Hyuuga Hiashi, a commander of a special field division of the Elite Special Forces and Head of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Lt. General," Minato politely greeted Hiashi.

"Headmaster," Hiashi greeted him in return. "How's Hinata doing?"

"She's doing as well as could be expected with her condition," Minato answered and saw the irritated expression o his face. "Some of the instructors – and even some students as well – are still researching ways to manage Chakra Deficiency, and there have been a few successful tests, so they're getting closer and closer every day."

Hiashi sucked his teeth, "I thought you were supposed to be pushing Alpha Class students beyond their limits so that they could improve at a much more rapid pace than your other students, Headmaster Namikaze?"

Minato wore a slightly irritated smile, "Lt. General, I would appreciate it if you didn't question my methods when it came to training _my _students. I can assure you that Alpha Class is training harder than their counterparts in other classes and proceeding as to be expected, as I said just a moment ago. Pushing students beyond their limits is the fastest way for them to burn out and seriously injure themselves."

"In the Hyuuga Clan – !"

"I wouldn't know anything about the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi," Minato dropped all formalities and interrupted him and met Hiashi's glare. "You decided to leave your daughter in my care at Elemental Academy, so I would appreciate it if you put a little more trust in me and faith in your daughter. I understand that you have high expectations for her, but she's not going to become the Sorceress you want her to become overnight."

"I should've expected you to go with such a lacking method," Hiashi argued. "You always made excuses for Kushina when we were in school as to why she should stay in Alpha Class even though she was the worst student from our graduating class."

"I would appreciate it if you kept Kushina's name _out _of your mouth, Hiashi." Minato narrowed his eyes at Hiashi. "And if I remember correctly, Kushina knocked you back on your ass plenty of times while we were students. She was only the 'worst' student because she didn't follow the expectations laid out for a Sorceress of the Elite Special Forces. You can't deny that she was a damn good Sorceress and quite possibly one of the strongest Sorceresses in the history of the Elite Special Forces."

"If she were so strong, she wouldn't have succumbed to Kurama like she did seventeen years ago and you'd be a father," Hiashi snarled.

Minato didn't say a word. He didn't need to. There was a look in his eyes that was enough to make Hiashi take a step back.

"Have a good evening, Marshal Jiraiya." Hiashi bowed politely towards Jiraiya before making a hasty retreat from the conference room.

Jiraiya watched as Hiashi left, and as soon as he was out of sight, he placed a hand on Minato's shoulder. He wasn't surprised as Minato jerked his shoulder away and began to head for the door. "Just a minute, Minato," Jiraiya requested and watched as Minato stopped. "Come."

Jiraiya stood off to the side and leaned against a nearby wall. He watched as people slowly filtered out of the conference room until it was just he and Minato standing side by side against the wall.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"Lord Hiruzen and the other Grand Marshals are hellbent on beginning a widescale search to hunt down the Tailed Beasts," Jiraiya informed Minato and noticed the way he tensed up. "Lord Hiruzen's worried that another incident like Kushina's is going to happen again, and he would like to avoid it if at all possible. Though it's not confirmed, Lord Hiruzen is operating under the assumption that all the Tailed Beasts have their own hosts. They just need the votes from Elysian Fields and Arcadia before forming a special tasks force to begin the search."

"Are you even allowed to be telling me this right now?" Minato questioned. "I would assume this kind of information was for Shadow Council members only?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "You and I both know that you'd be on the Shadow Council if you hadn't rejected Lord Hiruzen's offers."

"Do you know what Lord Hiruzen's intentions are if they managed to find the Tailed Beasts and these 'hosts' that he assumes that they all have?" Minato questioned.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Not exactly. Knowing Lord Hiruzen, he probably intends to execute the Tailed Beasts if he's awarded the opportunity to do so. However, I can't say it's the same for the other Grand Marshals."

Minato sighed, "Of course. Well, I want to go to bed more than anything. We'll get a drink another time."

"Get some rest," Jiraiya encouraged as he rubbed the top of Minato's head. "Don't let what Hiashi said to get to you. Kushina was a remarkable woman."

"Yeah, I know," Minato responded with a nostalgic smile. "Good night, Lord Jiraiya."

"Good night."

Minato headed out of the conference room and made his way back to the main lobby of the building. As he made it outside, he walked over to his car and drew a character on the driver side door. Once it was drawn, he blew on it, and it glowed a bright yellow before fading.

"Off you go." Minato gently kicked his tire and watched as his car disappeared. Once it was gone, he placed his hands in his pockets and with a few steps, he disappeared from in front of the Elite Special Forces headquarters.

Minato reappeared out in the middle of dense woods. Sprawled out in front of him were hundreds of lines of rope that stretched from tree to tree and created a maze out in front of him. Attached to each of these ropes were paper bombs while others said "WARNING" and "KEEP OUT."

Unphased, Minato followed a path that took him through the maze. He walked for a while before he reached a long flight of stairs that were crumbling and overtaken by nature. At the top of the stairs was a decrepit and uninviting temple.

He climbed the steps, but as he neared, he could see a figure sitting at the top of the steps, their head bobbing as if they were trying to stay awake. He chuckled at the sight of them, and when he made it to the top, he squatted down in front of the middle-aged woman in front of him.

He brushed a few strands of her bright red hair behind her ear and saw the way she looked at him with a tired smile. "What're you doing out here?"

"You were late," she whined.

"Sorry," he apologized. He gently kissed her forehead before standing and pulling her up. He adjusted the blanket that she had dropped around her shoulders and watched as she pulled it closer around her.

"Welcome home, Minato," she smiled.

He smiled, "I'm home, Kushina."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time: **

_** He brushed a few strands of her bright red hair behind her ear and saw the way she looked at him with a tired smile. "What're you doing out here?" **_

_** "You were late," she whined. **_

_** "Sorry," he apologized. He gently kissed her forehead before standing and pulling her up. He adjusted the blanket that she had dropped around her shoulders and watched as she pulled it closer around her. **_

_** "Welcome home, Minato," she smiled.**_

_**He smiled, "I'm home, Kushina." **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 3 – Revelations**

Almost eighteen years ago on the night of October 10th, the "Manifesting Kurama Incident" occurred. It was during this incident that it was discovered that Lance Corporal Uzumaki Kushina was hosting Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

In the official report, it says, "Lance Corporal Uzumaki Kushina, who had previously gone M.I.A. during a mission in the Outlands, had gone into labor which weakened the seal containing Kurama. Being unable to focus enough Chakra on containing Kurama, Kurama broke free but was unable to fully manifest, thus the reason his appearance was pure muscle and his tails hadn't completely formed.

"It is unclear how Kurama was subdued, but after failed efforts by the Elite Special Forces, Kurama suddenly disappeared. Grand Marshal Sarutobi Hiruzen ordered the immediate capture of Lance Corporal Uzumaki Kushina and Second Lieutenant Namikaze Minato. The capture of Lance Corporal Uzumaki Kushina was unsuccessful as she disappeared. Because of her failed capture, in public records Lance Corporal Uzumaki Kushina is marked as deceased while in the Elite Special Forces database, she is marked M.I.A. and highly dangerous. It is assumed that the child either died or stillborn."

"Second Lieutenant Namikaze Minato surrendered himself, and questioning of him commenced immediately. He was held for three months and underwent torture and questioning in an attempt to extract any knowledge he may have had on the state of Lance Corporal Uzumaki Kushina and her affiliation with Kurama. He denied any knowledge of the situation, and after it was deemed impossible to retrieve any information from Second Lieutenant Namikaze Minato, he was released."

Unbeknownst to the Elite Special Forces and the Shadow Council, Uzumaki Kushina still resided in Eden just underneath their noses and lived in the "abandoned" Kurama Temple in the dense woods just a few hours away from Elemental Academy.

"Good morning."

Minato looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of a half-awake Kushina as she twisted and stretched beneath their sheets. He leaned over towards her and planted a gentle kiss against her lips which she happily returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled when Minato grumbled.

He pulled away and looked down at her, "I have to go to work."

"Stay," she whined. "You came home late last night, and now you're leaving early this morning."

"I'm sorry," Minato apologized as he kissed her forehead. "I'll try and leave the academy early so that I can come home for dinner. Do you need me to go to the store for anything?"

Kushina nodded before leaning over towards her nightstand and opening a drawer. She removed a piece of paper and held it out to Minato, "Everything on this list please."

Minato looked the list over before folding it and tucking it away into his back pocket. He watched as Kushina sat up and stretched. Minato watched as she looked out towards their sliding door that allowed the sunshine to seep through and light their room.

"Do you have some time?" Kushina questioned as she looked to Minato, a more serious look on her face.

Minato knew what it was that Kushina wanted to discuss. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm trying to find a solution now, Kushina. With this horde headed towards Eden, the amount of security _in _the city is going to be slim for a few days, which gives me a little more leeway to do as I please and find a more plausible solution to our problem."

"It may seem more plausible, but it's not permanent," Kushina countered and saw the conflicted expression on Minato's face. "Minato-kun," her voice was a little sweeter, "I know you're trying your hardest to keep all of us safe, but you and I both know that this isn't going to last too much longer. Maybe…maybe you can talk to Lord Jiraiya – ."

"That's out of the question," Minato interrupted her. "We've been safe this long; there's no reason why we can't keep it up a little while longer. I know they like to believe that they're old enough and wise enough to be on their own, but they need a little more time before we can let them go off and be on their own out there. I know sending them to the Outlands isn't ideal, but… Kushina."

Kushina let out a heavy sigh, "You said you had to go to work, didn't you? I'm sure they're waiting for you."

Minato pursed his lips together. He rubbed the back of his neck before picking up his bag and heading for their bedroom door. He paused as he clasped the handle, and he looked over his shoulder to see Kushina staring at the sliding door again, "I love you."

"I love you," Kushina answered, but she didn't turn to look at him.

Minato watched her for a moment before leaving the room. He made his way down the long hallway until he bypassed the inner stone garden. He saw a few Shrine Maidens tending to it, but sitting in the center was a young man with spiky black hair and thick whisker markings on his cheeks. He seemed to be in deep meditation, but as Minato stood there and stared at him, he could see the muscles above his eyebrow twitch.

"How much longer are you going to stand there and stare at me?" the young man grumbled as he opened one bright red eye and peeked at Minato.

"Sorry, Menma," Minato apologized and watched as the young man relaxed and stood to his feet. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's still sleeping, obviously," Menma muttered as he stretched and made his way to where Minato stood. "You came home late last night. Is something going on?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Minato answered as he rubbed the top of Menma's head. He chuckled as Menma waved his hand away, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Menma answered. "How many times do I need to tell you to stop worrying about me. I'm not a kid anymore, Otou-san. I'm seventeen."

"You could be fifty-seven, and I'd still worry about you, Menma," Minato assured him. "You're my son, and as your parent, it's my duty to worry about you at all times."

Menma groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Since you're up this early, I'm going to assume you have an early meeting at the academy. You don't want to be late."

"You're right." Minato glanced down at his watch, "I'll be home for dinner tonight, so until then, behave for Kushina and the Shrine Maidens. I hear you've been giving them a hard time lately."

"Yeah, yeah." Menma brushed off Minato's warning. "Have a good day."

Minato smiled a bit, "Have a good day. And wake up Naruto, he can't sleep all morning."

"I'll do my best," Menma called as Minato walked away. As Minato disappeared another hallway, Menma looked up towards the sky and saw the hues or orange and yellow begin to turn to blue. "Clear skies today, huh?"

As Minato headed out the main entrance of the shrine, he saw more Shrine Maidens tending to the grounds. They all smiled at him as he passed, and he made sure to return their smiles with one of his own. Before passing through the main archway, he stopped and looked back at the shrine.

He thought back to that night, he was finally able to return to it and find Kushina with their sons, and how relieved he was to know that they were okay. Before seeing them, those three months of torture had hardened his heart, and he viewed his colleagues and superiors in a different light, but when he saw Kushina sitting on the front steps with their sons napping beside her, he buried those negative feelings deep inside and was thankful for their escape and survival.

"Otou-chan!"

Minato was pulled out of his reminiscing when he heard the familiar call. He watched as his son, Naruto, landed on the ground just in front of him. He laughed at the sight of his unruly bed head and dried drool just on the side of his mouth.

Unlike Menma, Naruto had Minato's blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had whisker markings that were thinner than Menma. Often, Minato found it hard to believe that the two were twins.

"Good morning," Minato greeted him.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted him in return. Despite probably having been woken up earlier than desired, Naruto seemed bright and excited. Minato recognized this excitement, and he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at what Naruto would say next.

"So," Naruto looked everywhere by at Minato, "I had a request, Otou-chan."

"What is it?" Minato already knew what he was going to tell Naruto.

Naruto hesitated a moment before looking Minato in the eye, "I was wondering if it'd be okay if Menma and I – ."

Minato's expression was all Naruto needed.

"Nevermind," Naruto backed off. "Have a good day, Otou-chan."

Minato pursed his lips together before letting out a heavy sigh and rubbing Naruto's head, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"It's okay, I understand," Naruto admitted with a small smile. "Menma said you'd be home for dinner, so I'll see you then."

"See you then," Minato said. He patted Naruto's cheek before passing through the archway. He looked over his shoulder, and instead of seeing his son, all he saw was the projected ruins that were supposed to be an abandoned Kurama Shrine.

He walked halfway down the steps before he disappeared. He appeared just beside his car that sat in front of the small house that was his official residence. He'd only been inside a handful of times, but he made sure to go in every once in a while to dust and clean. He could count the number of times he'd slept there on one hand, and the clothes were in his closet and sitting in his drawers probably still had their tags and stickers on them. He wasn't sure.

On his drive to Elemental Academy, all Minato could focus on was Naruto's unasked questions, Menma's irritability, and the worried look that lingered behind Kushina's eyes. And he thought about the coming horde. He was hoping that the horde stayed above a C Class so that he wouldn't have to supply his students for the fight. He knew the realities of hordes, and he didn't want to subject his students to something like that in their adolescence.

When he arrived at Elemental Academy, he made his way to the main conference room where everyone instructor at Elemental Academy sat waiting for him. He took a quick look at everyone in the room, and when he was sure everyone was present, he leaned against the podium and his pleasant disposition was back.

"Good morning," Minato greeted them. "I apologize for calling a meeting on such short notice, but yesterday evening I was called into a meeting with the Shadow Council regarding an impending issue. Now, the likelihood of Elemental Academy's Alpha Class becoming involved in the fight is slim, but our involvement with the evacuation effort will be required."

Minato summarized yesterday's meeting for his instructors, and he informed him of his conditions that needed to be met before Alpha Class would be dispatched. The instructors listened, and when Minato finished, he answered all of their questions.

"In the meantime," Minato continued, "I need Omega, Psi, Chi, Phi, and Upsilon to check _all _of our evacuation bunkers and resupply if necessary. Tau, Sigma, Rho, Phi, and Omicron, I need you to dispatch four-person cells and eliminate any Terrors around the evacuation sites. Xi, Nu, Mu, Lambda, Kappa, Iota, Theta, Eta, and Zeta will begin guiding citizens of the Outlands into the city and keeping any Outland Terrors at bay until Outland Territories are clear. Lastly, Epsilon, Delta, Gamma, Beta, and Alpha will all remain along the wall and oversee the evacuation. Any Terrors that prove problematic during the evacuation effort and cannot be handled by Xi thru Zeta, Epsilon thru Alpha will intervene and handle it, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You're dismissed," Minato called and watched as the instructors began to gather their things.

"Excuse me, Headmaster Namikaze!"

Minato looked up and saw an instructor from Psi Class standing from the back. "Yes, Totobami-sensei?"

"Unfortunately, some of my students wandered into the woods last night," Totobami Kota, a middle-aged man with naturally messy brown hair and innocent brown eyes, stood from his seat towards the back of the conference hall. "They got as close as the barrier around the Kurama Shrine."

"And what are the names of these students?" Minato questioned.

"They reported having seen an abnormally large fox in the woods. They said it had black fur and red eyes, and seemed violent but didn't attack them. They said it acted as though it was protecting the shrine," Kota explained.

Minato maintained his composure, "I see. I'll investigate the matter once all of this commotion with the horde settles down and things go back to normal."

Kota nodded, "Thank you, Headmaster Namikaze."

Minato nodded and watched as everyone filtered out of the room. After that, Elemental Academy went to work. As instructed, each class carried out their respective assignments. From atop the wall that surrounded Eden, Minato sat on the edge of it and watched as Outland citizens were ushered through the gates and loaded up onto buses.

"This is going to take at least three days," Kakashi commented as he stood beside Minato. "The Outland population seems to be growing day by day and stretching further and further outward."

"Unfortunately," Minato muttered. "But knowing the Shadow Council of Eden, they're drafting plans to expand the city, push the Outland further outward, and put Outland citizens at even greater risk."

"It's a flawed system," Kakashi muttered.

Minato scoffed, "Flawed is an understatement."

It was well into the evening when Eden shut its gates and stopped guiding Outlanders into the city. There were still thousands of Outlanders stuck outside, and though they were uneasy, they remained calm.

"It seems with all the activity in the Outlands, Terrors nearby seem irritated, so be on high alert," Kakashi announced as he addressed Alpha Class. "We'll be rotating perimeter sweeps throughout the night. All of you were notified of your team assignments earlier this afternoon, so when you get a notification on your ban, please report immediately and field ready, understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Headmaster Namikaze!"

Minato was in the middle of a conversation with Obito and Rin when he heard the shouting come over his earpiece. Usually, he remained calm in situations like this, but the urgency in their voice left him uneasy, "What's going on, Airi?"

"A Goliath Class Terror broke through the wall!" Morita Airi, the head instructor of Epsilon Class, spoke with heightened urgency. "Five units from the Elite Special Forces are in pursuit, but it seems to be heading towards the Kurama Shrine. There are C Class Terrors at the breach, and my students are holding them at bay, but we won't be able to hold them off long."

"Understood," Minato responded. Before he even said a word, he heard Alpha Class instructors barking orders at their students, and thirty seconds after Airi's distress call, Alpha Class was moving.

"Do you need us?" Obito questioned.

Minato shook his head, "Stay at your post. I'll handle it."

"This is Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin requesting release from their post to assist Headmaster Namikaze Minato, and Alpha Class with a Goliath Class Terror approaching Elemental Academy," Rin spoke quickly into her radio, despite Minato's request.

"Permission granted. You are clear to assist Headmaster Namikaze Minato and Alpha Class with a Goliath Class Terror. Be careful," the operator answered immediately.

"Keep up," Minato teased as he bumped his fist against Obito's before disappearing.

"Honestly, how does he expect us to keep up when he does that?" Obito whined.

"Less whining, more moving!" Rin urged as she pushed Obito towards the edge of the wall before they both jumped off.

As Minato reappeared in the same spot as last night, all he saw was that the trees were destroyed and deterrent barriers were down. He felt his heart beat violently against his chest as his palms began to sweat and his mouth dried out. Then, he ran.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time: **

_** "This is Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin requesting release from their post to assist Headmaster Namikaze Minato, and Alpha Class with a Goliath Class Terror approaching Elemental Academy," Rin spoke quickly into her radio, despite Minato's request. **_

_** "Permission granted. You are clear to assist Headmaster Namikaze Minato and Alpha Class with a Goliath Class Terror. Be careful," the operator answered immediately. **_

_** "Keep up," Minato teased as he bumped his fist against Obito's before disappearing. **_

_** "Honestly, how does he expect us to keep up when he does that?" Obito whined. **_

_** "Less whining, more moving!" Rin urged as she pushed Obito towards the edge of the wall before they both jumped off. **_

_** As Minato reappeared in the same spot as last night, all he saw was that the trees were destroyed and deterrent barriers were down. He felt his heart beat violently against his chest as his palms began to sweat and his mouth dried out. Then, he ran. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 4 – All Things Come to the Light…Eventually**

He hated this uneasy feeling that settled on his chest. He hadn't felt it in almost eighteen years, and he had hoped to never feel it again, yet there he was barreling through the woods and towards the Kurama Shrine. He leaped over knocked over trees and maneuvered through the newly devastated woods that surrounded the shrine. All the barriers and traps had been set off one after another, but whatever came through was clearly unphased and continued towards its goal.

He reached the steps of the shrine, and at the top of the hill, instead of the illusion of the abandoned and crumbling Kurama Shrine, he saw what he'd been hiding the last seventeen years. And if he saw it, he knew anyone else in the woods and near the shrine saw it too. Another wave of panic washed over Minato, but the moment he saw a whip of red hair at the top of the shrine, he felt something else.

He removed a throwing knife from a set of knives that hung off his belt and tossed it straight up the steps. He whistled, and when he saw Kushina catch the knife with ease and dodge out of the way of an abnormally large terror, he flashed stepped from the bottom of the steps to where she was at the top.

He ducked down and placed his hands against the ground. Almost immediately, a pulse reverberated out from him, and the ground cracked around them, and while the Terrors were knocked off balance, chainlike markings appeared on her arms. She pressed her hands against the ground, and the chain markings on her arms shot down her arms and into the ground. She and Minato watched as adamantine chains shot out from the cracks in the ground and wrapped around the Terrors, immobilizing them and chaining them to the ground.

From the sky above, golden magic circles appeared, and from those circles, spears rained down and pierced through the cores of all the immobilized Terrors, killing them instantly. Together, Minato and Kushina stood and watched as the Terrors dissolved into dust, leaving behind only their cracked cores that eventually faded as well.

Deep in the woods, Naruto and Menma raced through the treetops as the Goliath Class Terror barreled through the woods after them. As they reached the edge of the woods and flew into a clearing, Naruto used Menma's hands as a base before being launched into the air. Between them was a piece of steel wire rope, and Naruto pulled him up into the air and out of the way of the Goliath Class Terror as it broke through the edge of the woods and chomped on the air where Menma used to be.

The two of them landed on the ground just a few feet away from the Terror as it stood back and glared at the two of them. It stood tall, almost resembling a human, but its face was that of a demon. It carried a large Dadao blade that dragged across the ground beside it.

"A Namehage?" Naruto noted as he kept his eyes fixed on the monster. "Something's not right. Namehage's stay in the mountains and far away from cities and villages."

"Isn't it obvious, it's drawn to us, you idiot," Menma groaned as he tried to inch towards the right, but he watched as the Namahage's eyes darted in that direction. "This isn't going to be easy. Despite its size, it's fast."

"So we just have to be faster," Naruto muttered as he inched towards the left and saw the muscles tighten in the Namehage's arm as it tightened its grip around the hilt of its sword. "I got your back if you got mine?"

"Always," Menma replied. In that next second, they were moving, and the Namehage was moving along with them.

It drove its sword into the ground, and immediately the earth began to quake. In seconds, the ground cracked, and pieces of it erupted out of the ground. Menma maneuvered the altered terrain easily and whistled. He immediately gained the Namehage's attention as he landed on the tallest piece of jutted earth.

"Over here, you ugly bastard!" Menma shouted.

The Namehage snarled but was caught off guard as Naruto landed on his shoulder and wrapped an adamantine chain around its throat. Naruto hung just off his back like a necklace, but as he kicked his legs downward, he swung the Namehage over him and slammed it into the ground. He quickly hopped onto its back, and more chains jutted out of the ground and chained him down. As Naruto struggled to hold him, he saw the hair move off the Namehage's neck and saw a symbol there.

In his distracted state, he forgot to focus on the chains, and the Namehage freed its right arm and began to force itself off the ground. More chains jutted out and tried to hold the Namehage down, but Naruto watched as markings appearing on the Namehage's back that glowed a bright yellow color.

He quickly moved out of the way and was out of the way of a powerful lightning strike by just a split second. He tumbled against the ground, and as he recovered, he saw the Namehage was already on him again. Menma landed on the ground in front of Naruto, and he took a deep breath in before exhaling and expelling powerful bursts of flames from his mouth.

The Namehage stumbled backward and let out an agonizing cry. In its agony, the Namehage blindly waved their blade about causing powerful gusts of wind. Together, Naruto and Menma crouched low against the ground and held on as the wind threatened to blow them away.

The minute the Namehage kneeled and dug the tip of his blade into the ground, Naruto and Menma were moving again. More adamantine chains erupted out of the ground and wrapped around the Namehage's wrists. They watched as the Namehage began to glow yellow again, and the two of them made sure to not stay in one spot too long as lightning began to strike in succession.

Storm clouds formed overhead as the Namehage raged on and on, trying to free itself from the chains that bound it. Thunder clapped loudly, and rain began to pour. In their constant moving, the Namehage got free once more and swung his blade. He hit Menma with the broadside of the blade and sent him flying across the field.

Naruto managed to dodge the tip of the blade as it skirted by, but now the Namehage was focused solely on him. He did his best to calm his nerves, but the piercing eyes of the Namehage were unsettling. Nevertheless, he stood firm.

"Come on," Naruto urged as his blue eyes turned red and his whiskered thickened, "I know what you want."

The Namehage roared and charged towards Naruto. He continued to stand firm, but as the Namehage drew nearer, a large blue magic circle appeared overhead. Quickly, water collected and swirled about until the Namehage was just underneath it, and a large leg jutted out from the circle and knocked the Namehage into the ground.

It tumbled and rolled back onto its feet, but was met with an uppercut all the same. On the ground, Naruto was mimicking the movements of the hits that were knocking the Namehage around. He was quick with his movements and laid one hit after another into the Namehage.

Naruto laid one more hit into the Namehage before the magic circles disappeared. The Namehage let out a ferocious roar before charging towards Naruto. It ripped a piece of jutted earth from the ground and raised it over its head before slamming it down where Naruto stood.

Underneath it, Naruto was barely holding it up. He strained and dug his fingers into the earth. He let out an agonizing roar of his own as the earth the two of them held began to heat up until it shifted to lava and burn the Namehage. The Namehage struggled to release the hunk of lava, but he was knocked free as he was struck with a powerful blow that caused him to stumble.

It let out a roar of pain before bringing down its Dadao blade. Before the blade could make contact with Naruto, watch sliced through the blade and a portion of it fell off. The Namehage reacted by balling up its burnt fist and bringing it down against the ground.

It caved in against the blow, and even the Namehage fell into the crate it formed. It removed its fist, sure of its victory, but Naruto was missing. It looked around, confused. Just behind it, Naruto stood a few feet away. Behind the Namehage's back, a dark purple magic circle appeared, and when it turned, it was struck through the chest with a large spear. The force of the spear's projection caused the Namehage to fly backward, and it stuck into the side of the crate.

It struggled, but as several more magic circle of the same color and size formed, it froze. It let out a harrowing cry, but it was cut off as a rain of pierced the Namehage. Naruto wavered a bit before kneeling on the ground. Various injuries began to manifest on him, and he let out a strained groan.

"Sorry," Menma apologized as he limped over and plopped down beside Naruto.

"Don't mention it," Naruto groaned as he laid down against the ground. "Did you have to transfer the broken ribs?"

"I'd much rather have two broken ribs than four," Menma argued as he laid down next to Naruto. The two of them chuckled before wincing in pain because of their broken ribs. They bumping their fist against one another. "Nice job."

"Nice job," Naruto repeated.

"Menma! Naruto!"

"Told you I was the favorite," Menma teased before wincing against.

"That's what you get," Naruto muttered and watched as Minato and Kushina came sliding against the ground and stopping just beside them. He saw Menma was at his side, and he put on an exhausted smile, "Sorry. We left the grounds without permission."

"You did what you had to do." Minato looked Naruto over before looking at Kushina. "How's Menma?"

"He'll live," Kushina answered as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Freeze!"

Minato looked up, and lining the crate were members of the Elite Special Forces, weapons and magic circles aimed and ready. Not too far from them, Minato saw Jiraiya standing by, and the look he gave him said more than Jiraiya would ever be willing to say.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Menma groaned as he looked at Kushina.

Kushina wore a small smile despite the circumstance, "Yeah… We're in trouble."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time: **

_** "You did what you had to do." Minato looked Naruto over before looking at Kushina. "How's Menma?" **_

_** "He'll live," Kushina answered as she let out a sigh of relief. **_

_** "Freeze!" **_

_** Minato looked up, and lining the crate were members of the Elite Special Forces, weapons and magic circles aimed and ready. Not too far from them, Minato saw Jiraiya standing by, and the look he gave him said more than Jiraiya would ever be willing to say. **_

_** "We're in trouble, aren't we?" Menma groaned as he looked at Kushina. **_

_**Kushina wore a small smile despite the circumstance, "Yeah… We're in trouble."**_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 5 – Grand Marshal Sarutobi Hiruzen's Mandate**

Minato wasn't sure how long he was waiting before he heard the lock of his cell click and heard the old creak and whine of the door opening. When he tried to sit up, he could feel everything they'd done to him since he arrived all at once. He let out a deep, agonizing groan as he forced himself upright and leaned against the wall behind him.

Even though he couldn't see clearly at first, he knew the look of spiky white hair. He coughed and blinked a few times so he could see Jiraiya clearly. Minato wasn't surprised when he saw the conflicted expression on Jiraiya's face. It was a mixture of disappointment, anger, and disbelief all wrapped up in one. Though he expected that look, it still bothered him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jiraiya asked.

"What was I supposed to say?" Minato asked. "I was just supposed to tell you that my wife, a wanted fugitive, was alive and well and living in the woods at the 'abandoned' Kurama Shrine?"

"Yes!" Jiraiya shouted. He began to pace Minato's cell. "I love Kushina like she's my own daughter, and I mourned alongside you! I raised you as my son, and I thought you entrusted everything to me, but I guess I was wrong."

"It's not that simple, Jiraiya," Minato groaned as the pain continued to move throughout his body. "I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you, I didn't tell you because you're on the Shadow Council. I know you would've kept the secret just as well as me, hell, you probably would've done it better, but I didn't want you to risk your position for me. This is my mess and my mess alone."

Jiraiya sucked his teeth, "This isn't something you should've kept to yourself all this time, Minato. And those boys…"

"Naruto and Menma," Minato answered. "My sons."

Jiraiya eyed Minato for a moment before folding his arms across his chest, "Inside of them… there's…"

Minato eyed Jiraiya, a deathly serious look in his eyes, "Jiraiya."

"They're not idiots, Minato," Jiraiya informed him. "They already checked Kushina and found that Kurama was no longer dwelling inside her. So obviously, they checked your sons."

"What are you going to do to them?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know, Minato. You remember what I told you the other day, don't you? Lord Hiruzen and the other Grand Marshalls wants to initiate and continent – maybe even global – wide search for people who host the Tailed Beasts. They haven't been able to take it to a vote yet, but with proof that there are hosts, they can pass the vote easy and begin the manhunt _tomorrow _if he wanted."

"Wait." Minato took in Jiraiya's words, but before he could say anything more, the door opened again. He watched as Hiruzen entered into the cell, and the blank expression on his face left Minato uneasy. "Lord Hiruzen."

"Minato." Hiruzen let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, "It is going to be very hard to trust you after this, Minato. Especially after everything we've been through the first time."

Minato gritted his teeth, "What did you expect me to do? Was I just supposed to hand over my wife and let you probe and violate her so you can look for answers to something you can't even begin to comprehend."

"If it's for the sake of Eden, and the other cities, then yes," Hiruzen answered. "One life for the sake of many is a small price to pay."

"I can't believe that just came out of your mouth," Minato snarled. "Where is Kushina? Where are my sons?"

"They're elsewhere," Hiruzen answered.

Minato gritted his teeth, "I swear if your men have so much as touched a single hair on their heads, I'm going to bring down wrath that'll make the Tailed Beasts look like child's play!"

"I understand that you're upset, Minato, but you have to look at this from our perspective," Hiruzen argued. "For almost twenty years we believed that Kushina was dead and gone. There's even a grave for her – "

"In the Outlands," Minato interrupted.

Hiruzen pursed his lips together. "I always had great respect for Kushina as a Huntress and Sorceress. Though her methods were unconventional and she went against the status quo, she was still one of the best that the Elemental Academy ever produced, and the Elite Special Forces had the honor of having."

"What do you want?" Minato questioned.

Hiruzen wore a pained expression, "I'm hurt that you would assume I wanted something."

"Don't play stupid with me right now," Minato argued. "Out with it already."

Hiruzen sighed, and his pained expression faded and was replaced with a more stern look, "Fine. You're to resign immediately from your position as Headmaster of Elemental Academy. Lady Tsunade will take your place. After that, you're going to re-enroll into the Elite Special Forces, where you will be promoted to the status of Marshal and have a seat within the Shadow Council."

"And my family?" Minato asked.

"Naruto and Menma will enroll into Elemental Academy and join Alpha Class," Hiruzen answered. "I saw footage of their fight against the Goliath Namehage, and they're well trained. Of course, I didn't expect anything less from you and Kushina."

"And Kushina?" Minato gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw.

"She'll be held here for a little while longer," Hiruzen answered. "We still have questions for her."

"Hiruzen," Minato snarled.

Hiruzen waved his hand, "She'll remain unharmed. We know that injuring her may upset your boys, and seeing as they're housing a powerful creature, then I would like to keep from rousing it any way possible. At least until we know more about it."

In another room, Kushina hand suspended from the ceiling by her wrist. They were bruised, bloody, and raw from trying to pull herself up. Besides that, she wasn't injured in any way, but she looked exhausted. Over her head, a steady drip of water continuously fell atop her head, and every time it touched her, she flinched.

When the door opened, Kushina slowly raised her head and watched as Tsunade walked into the room with a look of concern on her face.

"Don't give me that look, Lady Tsunade," Kushina mumbled as she raised her head and laid it against her arm. "I knew something like this would happen if I were captured."

"How are you?" Tsunade asked.

Kushina chuckled, "Say, Lady Tsunade, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

"What is it?" Tsunade took a step closer to her.

"What did Lady Mito say when you voted to have all of the Uzumaki Clan expelled from Eden and banned from entering any other city?" Kushina questioned and saw the ashen look on Tsunade's face. "I can't even begin to imagine the disappointment she felt when it was announced."

Tsunade gritted her teeth, "Don't you _dare _mention her."

"Why not?" Kushina sounded genuinely curious. "She was just as much my family as she was yours. She raised me to take on Kurama after her, and I loved her. You know, they say she died of a broken heart when they forced all of the Uzumaki out of their homes and into the Outlands."

"Enough!"

Kushina chuckled, "Angry? You don't have a right to be. You expelled the Uzumaki – your _family _– to the Outlands, and you didn't even try to fight for them. You stood by and watched as they were marched out of the gates, and did nothing when those gates were shut, and they were locked out."

Tsunade clenched her fist, "I'm warning you, Kushina."

"I used to think you were one of the good guys, Lady Tsunade. I really did," Kushina admitted. "I don't know why, but I used to feel this sense of security whenever I was around you, and I felt that you would protect me no matter what. You took the time to train me when no one else would, and you acknowledged me. But, I guess you're just another member of the Shadow Council looking out for yourself and no one else."

"Don't act as if you know me, Kushina," Tsunade argued. "A lot has changed in eighteen years. I can't even say I know you anymore."

"You don't," Kushina confessed. "I've kept my secrets. I'll admit that. But when you're willing to torture your own people like this, then I regret having ever felt like I could live here as I was."

"It's idiotic that you thought you could in the first place," Tsunade concurred.

"You're right," Kushina muttered.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Menma lay opposite one another in a cushy room. It was fashioned like a lounge area with a large plush couch and a TV. There was a full kitchen in one corner, and every few hours someone would come in and cook for the two of them before leaving out.

If it weren't for the locked door and oddly placed windows that lined the top of the wall, Naruto and Menma would almost feel like they were at home. But they knew better than that. So they didn't eat what the chef cooked, and they drank only bottled water found in the fridge. Any prepackaged food they found in the pantry, they rationed that as well.

"What do you think they're doing to Okaa-chan and Otou-san?" Naruto questioned from his end of the sectional where he lay stretched out and staring at the ceiling.

"I'd rather not think about that right now," Menma confessed from his end of the sectional

The two of them laid there in silence for a little while longer before they heard the door open. They sat up and watched as Orochimaru entered into the room with a younger man. His smile caused a naggy feeling in Menma, and he quickly moved to the end of the couch where Naruto sat, so he was far away from him.

"There's no need to be afraid," Orochimaru insisted as he made his way to the couch. "My name is Orochimaru, I'm a Marshal of the Elite Special Forces of Eden, Councilman of the Eden Shadow Council, and Head of the Research Department. This is my assistant, Yakushi Kabuto. We just wanted to speak with you for a little bit."

"Don't say anything," Menma warned Naruto.

"Do you mind if we sit?" Orochimaru questioned as he gestured to the empty spots at the other end of the sectional.

Naruto shook his head, and they watched as Orochimaru and Kabuto sat down. Kabuto removed a came from his satchel and set it up on the coffee table, the lens pointed at Naruto and Menma.

"Why are you recording us?" Menma asked.

"Now," Orochimaru removed a tablet from his waist, "all I want to do is have a simple conversation with the two of you. You can feel free not to answer, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would. Would you state your names?"

Menma and Naruto shared a look. They looked at one another for a few seconds before Menma let out what seemed to be a sigh of defeat.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Menma."

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

"How old are you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Seventeen," Naruto answered. "We'll be eighteen on October 10."

Orochimaru nodded, "Still in your youth. Blood type?"

"B," Menma answered.

"Which of you is older?"

"I am," Menma answered. "What is the purpose of these questions?"

"We're just getting to know you a little better," Orochimaru answered. "It's not every day that such reputable individuals such as your mother and father are discovered to have two children of their very own stashed away in the woods somewhere. Not only that, they're _both _housing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Kurama."

"So you want Kurama?" Menma asked.

"Not necessarily," Orochimaru said with a smile. "You see, we're still unfamiliar with the idea of such powerful Terrors residing in Sorcerers and Sorceresses. They're said to have immense power, and the idea of them being housed in something inferior is quite the unusual concept."

"Maybe it's best if you left some questions unanswered," Naruto suggested.

"Unanswered?" Orochimaru seemed confused by that word. "Not possible. I've always been curious, and to be honest, nothing has fascinated me more than the two of you. I mean, for starters, the Tailed Beasts were thought to be extinct or in hiding somewhere that no normal Sorcerer or Sorceress could reach, yet here I am, less than twenty feet away from one of them. Tell me, is he awake in there?"

"He isn't," Menma and Naruto answered together.

Orochimaru chuckled, "So he is? How fascinating."

Naruto and Menma exchanged another look.

"I take it you're capable of communicating with one another telepathically?" Kabuto commented and saw the way Menma cut his eyes at him. He chuckled, "It's always been a theory that twins could communicate that way, but it's rare to find a set that actually can. Is it Kurama who makes that possible? Or are you both just notoriously gifted individuals?"

"You both talk a lot," Menma grumbled.

"It's in our nature," Orochimaru said. "Does Kurama transfer naturally from mother to child? Or is there a ritual that needs to occur? Is he bound to the Uzumaki Family?"

Menma and Naruto remained silent.

"Ah, my apologies. I asked too many questions at one time," Orochimaru apologized.

Outside the room and along the oddly placed window, several high ranking officers stood around and watched Orochimaru's conversation with Naruto and Menma. Amongst them was Kakashi, Obito, and Rin.

"I don't like this," Kakashi admitted.

"Neither do we, but we have to bear with it," Obito argued as he folded his arms across his chest. "Have you heard anything about Namikaze-sensei or Uzumaki-san?"

Kakashi shook his head, "It's airtight when it comes to the two of them. I can't even figure out where they're being held."

"My, my, my, it's rare to see the three of you together."

The three of them turned and saw Hiruzen entering the room with Jiraiya and Tsunade at his sides. They each respectfully bowed towards the three of them before standing upright.

"I know this whole situation must be hard for the three of you," Hiruzen mentioned and saw the three of them reply with solemn nods. "Don't worry, I understand fully. This has come as quite a shock to many of us."

"Lord Hiruzen, if you don't mind my asking," Rin spoke up, "what are you going to do with them?"

"No final decisions have been made, but I assure you that once we've come to a conclusion as a council, we'll make a formal announcement," Hiruzen assured her. Before any of them could ask anything else, Hiruzen walked away with Tsunade and Jiraiya following behind him.

"I don't like this," Kakashi repeated his earlier statement as he looked back down at Naruto and Menma. "Why did Namikaze-sensei have to keep something like this hidden?"

"Because he was trying to avoid something like _this _from happening," Rin answered. "Kushina and Namikaze-sensei knew the consequences, and they did their best to prevent them from happening."

"Have you always lived in the Kurama Shrine?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Interesting," Orochimaru hummed. "That shrine was thought to be abandoned a _very _long time ago. It was even deemed a dangerous place because it was falling apart. Tell me, is that true?"

"The Kurama Shrine has always been inhabited," Menma answered. "It was never abandoned, but it was hidden to keep people from desecrating the place. Shrine Maidens and Priests always lived there, but it wasn't until almost twenty years ago when Father and Mother moved in as residents."

"It's always been inhabited?" Orochimaru sounded surprised. "My, my, my, that's quite the interesting discovery. Well as you know, the shrine was greatly devastated when the Goliath Namehage came through. It attracted many other Terrors, and they seemed drawn to the place."

"Because Terrors are drawn to Ancient Chakra," Menma answered. "That's what you've been trying to figure out, right? Tailed Beasts are considered Ancients, and their Chakra is said to be from the God Tree itself. God Tree Chakra, Ancient Chakra, whatever you wanna call _pure _Chakra, is like candy to a Terror. They'll do whatever they can to consume it."

"Oh?" Orochimaru twirled his pen, "Now that's quite interesting indeed. How much do you know about the God Tree and its origins?"

"We know enough," Menma answered.

Orochimaru chuckled, "More secrets, huh? Hm, well that's quite all right."

"Are we done yet?" Naruto asked.

"Almost," Orochimaru answered. "Your fight against the Goliath Namehage, it was quite impressive. The whole thing was captured through a soldiers camera," Orochimaru informed them. "Are you two familiar with Elemental Academy?"

"What about it?" Menma asked.

"The Headmaster would like to offer you a formal position at Elemental Academy as members of its Alpha Class," Orochimaru said.

"The Headmaster? But, our father is the Headmaster," Naruto said.

"Not anymore," Orochimaru answered. "Lord Hiruzen," Orochimaru looked up towards the windows, "may I proceed?"

"You may." Hiruzen's voice came through to the room.

"Your father, he's been removed as Headmaster of Elemental Academy and has accepted a position in the Elite Special Forces as a Marshal and member of the Shadow Council," Orochimaru informed them, and everyone who was watching. "It's a small price to pay for the _many _transgressions your father has committed over the years."

"And our mother?" Menma questioned. "What about her?"

"She's been given permission to continue to reside here within Eden," Orochimaru said. "I'm sure the two of you are aware that the Uzumaki Clan – your family – was expelled from Eden and has been banned from entering any other cities, making them permanent residents of the Outlands. So, the fact that your mother gets to remain in Eden is actually quite the honor."

"And what happens if we don't accept your invitation to Elemental Academy?" Naruto asked.

"I suggest you take the invitation," Orochimaru said with a smile, but this one was much colder than before.

Menma eyed Orochimaru for a moment, "What's stopping us from leaving?"

"Pardon?" Orochimaru looked at him.

"Naruto and I could agree to this invitation and leave this cozy cell you've provided us, but what's keeping us from leaving Eden on our own terms?" Menma questioned. "The only reason you want to keep us here in Eden is that you want access to Kurama. You're trying to be gentle about it, but what makes you think that we'll comply with anything you say?"

"Because it's your life that's on the line," Orochimaru threatened. "If you truly believe I'm above strapping you down on a table and doing what I need to do to learn what I need to learn, then you're sorely mistaken. This is a courtesy, Menma, and don't think it's anything besides that. Minato's crimes are enough to have him either expelled to the Outlands or executed, the same goes for your mother. In fact, their lives rely solely on the two of you now. So, you can either accept the invitation to Elemental Academy, or this goes very poorly for the four of you for the foreseeable future."

Silence fell between them. Menma kept his eyes fixated on Orochimaru as a deep hatred for him seemed to visibly form behind his eyes. Orochimaru and Kabuto both sat unbothered by Menma's glare. For a moment, Naruto looked to Menma, and when he let out a heavy sigh, they all looked at him.

"Fine," Naruto answered.

"Wait for a second," Menma argued.

"It's obvious that we don't really have an option here," Naruto argued as he looked at Menma. "They can threaten to kill us, but it's just that: a threat. They want to learn more about us, about what's inside of us, and they can't do that if we're dead. He's too smart to not have already figured that out."

Orochimaru simply smiled.

"We'll go to Elemental Academy, but only after we see our mother," Naruto said.

"You're not interested in seeing Minato?" Orochimaru asked.

"Knowing our father, he already asked to see our mother," Naruto responded.

Orochimaru eyed Naruto for a moment before standing up. He patted Kabuto's shoulder and watched as he reached for the camera and turned it off. He clapped his hands together, and the door opened. Naruto and Menma watched as Minato and Kushina were thrown in, and the two of them immediately ran over to their parents and helped them up.

"Your wrists." Naruto saw the state of Kushina's wrist and felt the way she shivered in his arms. Without thinking, he took his hand in hers, and a dull orange light began to glow where their hands touched. Slowly, her wrists began to heal.

"Are you all right?" Menma asked as he helped Minato to his feet.

Minato kept his eyes fixed on Orochimaru as he passed, "The first time was much worse."

"It's good to have you back, Minato," Orochimaru said cooly just before he slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"What happens now?" Menma asked.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time: **

_** Orochimaru eyed Naruto for a moment before standing up. He patted Kabuto's shoulder and watched as he reached for the camera and turned it off. He clapped his hands together, and the door opened. Naruto and Menma watched as Minato and Kushina were thrown in, and the two of them immediately ran over to their parents and helped them up. **_

_** "Your wrists." Naruto saw the state of Kushina's wrist and felt the way she shivered in his arms. Without thinking, he took his hand in hers, and a dull orange light began to glow where their hands touched. Slowly, her wrists began to heal. **_

_** "Are you all right?" Menma asked as he helped Minato to his feet. **_

_** Minato kept his eyes fixed on Orochimaru as he passed, "The first time was much worse." **_

_** "It's good to have you back, Minato," Orochimaru said cooly just before he slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him. **_

_** "What happens now?" Menma asked.**_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 6 – The New Normal**

The next day, there wasn't a soul in Eden who hadn't heard of Namikaze Minato's transgressions. Many were shocked at the revelation that Uzumaki Kushina was alive, but many more were shocked at the discovery of their two teenage sons. And it didn't take long for word to spread that Kushina no longer served as the host to Kurama but that the responsibility had been passed on to both her sons.

For the first time in eighteen years, residents of Eden were left uneasy. The Manifesting Kurama Incident had left a lasting impression on those who witnessed it, and the revelation that Kurama had never left Eden in the first place caused severe unrest amongst its residents. And when residents learned that Minato and Kushina's sons would be enrolling into Elemental Academy and joining Alpha Class, there was an overwhelming amount of outrage that spread amongst the parents of students.

"What is Lord Hiruzen thinking?" Hiashi grumbled as he stood atop the wall and continued to watch as residents of the Outlands were guided into Eden. "Does he have any idea how dangerous Kurama is? The fact that he's allowing those two to not only attend Elemental Academy but join Alpha Class is utterly ridiculous."

Hiashi younger twin brother, Hyuuga Hizashi, let out a heavy sigh as he folded his arms across his chest, "There's not much to be done about the situation, Hiashi. I will admit that I'm not exactly comfortable with the situation either, but Lord Hiruzen must have his reasons."

"So you're willing to just blindly accept this?" Hiashi questioned. "Your son and my daughter are going to living in the same residence hall as those two. We don't know what they're capable of. Hell, we don't even know how this who 'hosting Kurama inside their bodies' thing works either."

Hizashi shrugged.

"You're shrugging?" Hiashi was astonished by his brother's relaxed demeanor about the situation. "How can you be so calm about this, Hizashi?"

"It's been eighteen years since the Manifesting Kurama Incident, Hiashi," Hizashi reminded him. "In that time, have we seen Kurama once?"

Hiashi eyed his brother.

"Just because we don't necessarily understand something doesn't give us the right to assume that it's dangerous," Hizashi argued. "Like I said before, I'm not entirely comfortable with the situation, but we have to give those boys _some _credit. There hasn't been a single incident with Kurama since Kushina, which means that those two must know what they're doing."

Hiashi sucked his teeth, "I don't understand you sometimes."

Hizashi chuckled.

Elsewhere along the wall, Kakashi sat on his own and away from his students who chatted amongst themselves and whispered about last night's discoveries. He heard bits and pieces of what they said and with most of it being nonsense, he decided not to pay any mind to what they said. He did notice, however, how they all suddenly stopped.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Kakashi looked up and saw Minato standing just beside him on the right. He wasn't sure what to say, so he gently shook his head and watched as Minato took a seat beside him. Instead of saying anything, Minato simply stared out over the horizon, and for a while, Kakashi did the same.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi broke the silence between the two.

Minato didn't say anything at first. He continued staring out at the horizon for a little while longer.

Kakashi clenched his fist, "Say something."

"I didn't know how to," Minato confessed.

"How could you not know?" Kakashi argued. "You sat there, and you watched me mourn over Kushina, and you said _nothing_. I watched you mourn. I saw how broken up you were over her death and over the death of your unborn children. I visited her grave with you."

Minato let out a heavy sigh, "I wanted to tell you, Kakashi. I truly did, but I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't pull you into this mess that's been piling up for the last eighteen years. If Lord Hiruzen ever knew that you knew about Kushina, or about Menma and Naruto, then you'd be getting treated like a criminal."

Kakashi clenched his teeth, "Minato."

"They kept me under lock and key for three months after the Manifesting Kurama Incident," Minato reminded Kakashi. "Kushina is about to be placed under twenty-four-hour surveillance, and I can't even begin to imagine what Hiruzen is going to have done to my sons so they can try to understand just what the hell is going on with them. Had I pulled you into this mess, you'd be in the same boat as the rest of us if not worse."

Kakashi knew Minato was right. In Grand Marshal Hiruzen's eyes, Kakashi was probably expendable and would've been outcast to the Outlands without so much as a second thought.

"How are they now?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"They're fine," Minato answered. "Naruto and Menma are uneasy. They've never been cooped up in a room that long before, so they're starting to get anxious. Kushina's doing her best, but seeing as Hiruzen hasn't exactly decided on what to do with her yet, she's uneasy as well."

"And you?" Kakashi looked at him. "How are you?"

Minato scoffed, "I'm doing as well as I can."

"Lord Hiruzen let you go?" Kakashi wondered.

"Yeah," Minato confirmed. "I'm not entirely sure why, but seeing as I'm on standby for dispatch, I'm sure he's planning on sending some soldiers out soon enough to go greet the horde. Even though I've been award the title of 'Marshal,' I don't have the power that comes with it. Hiruzen just wanted me on the Shadow Council."

Kakashi sighed, "I see. Do you know when Naruto and Menma will be released?"

"From what I can assume, they'll be released once all of this mess with the horde is settled," Minato answered. "In the meantime, they're being kept at Headquarters. Apparently, they'll let Kushina out as soon as they find a suitable place for her and I to live here in the city."

"So you really aren't going back to the academy then?" Kakashi asked.

Minato shook his head, "Hiruzen removed me as the Headmaster, so I have no business there anymore. So, because of that, I'd like to ask you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to keep a close eye on Naruto and Menma for me," Minato requested. "Things are going to be tough for them once they start at Elemental Academy, and though I would've preferred if they didn't have to enroll at all, there isn't anything I can do. I know a lot of the parents are worried about Menma and Naruto being enrolled there, and I know that the parents of Alpha Class students especially aren't happy."

"I've already had a few of their parents come up and complain to me," Kakashi admitted.

Minato rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sure. Listen, Menma and Naruto are good kids. Menma can be on the more mischievous side, but he's talented, and he's strong. He's scary smart, and he picks up on things very easily. Naruto, on the other hand, he's extremely hyperactive and knuckleheaded, and he's not very good at studying. Naruto has potential, but it takes a little longer for him to catch onto things and learn them. Just give him time, and he'll learn. He's smarter than he gives himself credit for. Menma will pick on Naruto a lot, and they'll fight a lot, so you'll have to make sure that they don't take it to far."

Kakashi watched and listened as Minato continued to ramble on about Naruto and Menma's quirks. The longer he talked, the more and more stressed out Minato seemed to become, and when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, he suddenly stopped. Kakashi could see Minato become suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, and Kakashi finally understood that Minato's worst nightmare had become a reality.

"I'm sorry," Minato voice came out strained as he rubbed his face. "I just want to make sure they're okay."

"You can trust me," Kakashi assured him. "I'll look out for them, so don't worry."

"Thank you, Kakashi." Tears were threatening Minato's eyes, but he quickly recomposed himself and managed to keep them from falling. He chuckled a little to himself before flashing his signature grin at Kakashi, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Just then, a beeping sound resonated through the air. The beeping coming from Minato's band was one of the many a part of the chorus, and Minato stared at it for a bit. He eventually let out a heavy sigh and stood to his feet.

"I guess it's time for me to get to work," Minato announced and watched as Kakashi stood up. "If I don't come back – ."

"I'll see you when you get back," Kakashi interrupted him.

Minato looked at Kakashi, and for a moment, he saw him when he was younger. He chuckled softly and nodded, "I'll see you when I get back."

Before Minato could walk off, Kakashi hugged him. Minato was caught slightly off guard by it, but he hugged him in return and patted his back. Kakashi held on for a little before letting go. Neither of them said a word to one another. Minato smiled at him, and as he passed, he patted Kakashi's shoulder like he always did.

"So we'll be going to school with Headmaster – no, I mean Marshal Namikaze's – son's now?" Hinata asked aloud.

"It looks that way," Tenten said as she folded her arms across her chest. "I guess with the two of them around, things'll become more interesting, don't you think?"

"What makes you say that?" Ino questioned. "If anything, things'll only become more hectic. We don't even know what these two are capable of and we're suddenly supposed to go to school with them? I don't like it."

"Neither do most of our parents," Shikamaru chimed in, "but there's not much we or our parents can do about it. The order came from Grand Marshal Hiruzen himself, and his word is final. We're just going to have to deal with it until we don't have to anymore."

"Ugh," Ino groaned, "I don't understand how you can be so accepting of all of this."

"I mean, it'd be interesting to have some new faces around," Chouji muttered, and everyone shot him quizzical looks. "I mean, a lot of us have known each other for most of our lives and every day it's the same people and the same faces. Who knows, they could be friendly."

"I doubt anyone with a Chakra Monster like Kurama is capable of being friendly," Neji argued. "In the meantime, keep your distance. There's no need is any of us getting mixed up with them, and I'm sure before we know it, they'll be gone. There has to be a reason Lord Hiruzen is keeping them around, and if that's the case, he'll reach the point where he'll no longer need them."

"The sounds like the most logical solution," Lee agreed, and many of them nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, let's continue to stay alert," Neji encouraged. "We don't want another incident like last night to happen again. We can't afford holes in the wall, especially not at a time like this when the Terrors are behaving unpredictably like they have been the last couple of months."

"Yes sir," the lot of them said in unison.

Together, they all returned to their assigned post and kept their eyes peeled for anything.

Evacuation of residents of the Outlands took three days as Kakashi and Minato had predicted, and once everyone was inside, soldiers from the Elite Special Forces and students from Elemental Academy were on high alert.

It was another three days before Headquarters received word from Minato that the horde had been handled and that they were returning home. Residents of Eden let out a collective sigh of relief, and as soon as Headquarters received confirmation that the horde had been dealt with, residents of the Outlands were escorted out of Eden.

When the men and women who had been sent to fight the horde returned, those guarding the wall couldn't help but notice that a fourth of them were missing. Many of those who remained seemed to carry bodies while in Minato's hand, he carried a collection of dog tags. Those who returned looked like they had seen hell. There wasn't a single soldier who wasn't bandaged, bloodied, or bruised amongst them.

As they approached the gate, the doors cranked opened, and the returning soldiers saw the Shadow Council standing by and waiting for them.

"Welcome home," Hiruzen greeted Minato warmly despite the harrowing look on Minato's face. "First I would like to thank you for your quick return to the field, Marshal Minato."

Minato didn't stop to bow towards Hiruzen. Instead, he approached him and grabbed him by the collar with the hand that held all of the dog tags, "Why weren't we updated?"

Hiruzen's warmness dissipated, "What're you talking about?"

"That was an S-Rank Horde, Hiruzen," Minato snarled. "All of the Terrors in that horde were abnormally sized, and their actions were bizarre. There wasn't nothing routine about anything that happened out there."

"Hm, I see." Hiruzen made Minato release him, "It seems some upgrades are necessary to improve the predictability of our technology here, so something like this doesn't happen again."

Minato gritted his teeth, "You – !"

Jiraiya stepped up and held out his hand, "You're tired, Minato. I'll take it from here."

Minato looked at Jiraiya for a moment before handing over the dog tags, "One hundred and seventy-four. We were only able to bring back sixty-three bodies."

Jiraiya looked at the bouquet of dog tags and saw how badly damaged some of them were while others seemed completely stained, "You did what you could. Thank you for bringing back those you could."

"Where's Kushina?" Minato questioned.

Suddenly, Minato's band lit up. Minato looked down at the screen and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't say anything as he walked into Eden. As he walked, he felt the exhaustion of the last few days crash in on him all at once, but nevertheless, he continued walking.

He walked for thirty minutes before he hiked his way up three flights of stairs and found a door marked "310." He knocked and waited, and when the door opened, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him as Kushina ran into his arms and clung to him.

"Thank goodness," Kushina cried as she gripped the back of Minato's jacket and buried her face in his chest. "Thank goodness. Thank goodness. Thank goodness."

"Shh," Minato cooed weakly as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop her head. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Kushina."

"You're hurt," Kushina mumbled.

Minato nodded, "Mm. And I'm tired."

Kushina let go of Minato and wiped away her tears. She sniffled, and Minato reached out and carefully brushed away some of her tears.

"Otou-san!"

Minato looked beyond Kushina and saw Menma and Naruto in the hallway of their new apartment. Minato could only manage a weak smile before he felt himself begin to black out. Luckily, Kushina caught him before he passed out.

At Headquarters, Jiraiya walked into his office and placed the array of dog tags onto a small metal branch that sat on his desk. He plopped down into his chair, and for a long while, he stared at the dog tags in front of him.

"Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked up and saw Tsunade standing in the doorway, "Tsunade."

"Lord Hiruzen's decided to dedicate this next week in observation of those who died fighting against the horde," Tsunade informed him as she walked into his office and gently shut the door behind her. "Elemental Academy is going to be recognizing this observation, so their classes will be suspended for the week."

"What about Alpha Class?" Jiraiya asked.

"They won't be meeting either," Tsunade answered. "They've been allowed to return to their homes in the meantime, but they'll be expected back at the academy on Saturday just like everyone else."

"Is Lord Hiruzen okay with your leniency when it comes to Alpha Class?" Jiraiya questioned.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, "I'm not sure. I didn't bother to wait for a response."

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck, "Of course not. Well, if that's the case, I better get to work. I'm sure Lord Hiruzen's going to want to inform all their families and then make a formal announcement recognizing them by the afternoon."

"Do you want help?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya shook his head, "I'll be fine on my own. You have plenty of work to do on your own anyway. I'm sure the hospital is overflowing at this point."

"Fine." Tsunade came around to where Jiraiya sat. She leaned down gently pressed her lips against his. It was a tender moment between the two of them, and when Tsunade pulled away, she gently brushed her hand against his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you," Jiraiya responded. He gave Tsunade a sweet kiss on the cheek and watched as she left his office. He returned his attention back to the dog tags and pulled the first one off the branch and read the first name.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. I was finishing up with finals, and I got swamped with homework, but it is officially summer vacation which means I almost have all the time in the world to write, so hopefully, I can get back on track with regular posting!

**Last Time:**

_** Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck, "Of course not. Well, if that's the case, I better get to work. I'm sure Lord Hiruzen's going to want to inform all their families and then make a formal announcement recognizing them by the afternoon." **_

_** "Do you want help?" Tsunade asked. **_

_** Jiraiya shook his head, "I'll be fine on my own. You have plenty of work to do on your own anyway. I'm sure the hospital is overflowing at this point." **_

_** "Fine." Tsunade came around to where Jiraiya sat. She leaned down gently pressed her lips against his. It was a tender moment between the two of them, and when Tsunade pulled away, she gently brushed her hand against his cheek, "I love you." **_

_** "I love you," Jiraiya responded. He gave Tsunade a sweet kiss on the cheek and watched as she left his office. He returned his attention back to the dog tags and pulled the first one off the branch and read the first name. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 7 – Changes to the System**

A week passed.

There was an air of solemnness that seemed to hang over Eden as many families continued to mourn the loss of their loved ones. In Eden's history, since the walls were built, they hadn't suffered a loss as great as this, so it served as a devastating blow to the confidence of its residents.

"We will continue to persevere in the name of those who lost their lives protecting this place," Grand Marshal Hiruzen had claimed. "We will not let their sacrifice go in vain, and we will continue to thrive here. We will continue to grow. We will continue to survive. We have always been strong as a people here in Eden, and we will continue to do so. For the Glory of Eden!"

His words resonated with the people, and it lit a fire beneath them. So, when Saturday came, students of Elemental Academy were eager to return to campus. Upon their arrival, many went straight to training, but the students of Alpha Class didn't have that same eagerness to them. Instead, they were weary. They'd been notified of Headmaster Senju wanting to meet with them in the early afternoon, and even though she hadn't expressed in explicit detail what she wanted to discuss, they all already knew what it was.

"How much do you think our curriculum is going to change now that Councilman Senju is our Headmaster?" Tenten questioned aloud as she leaned into the bus's aisle and prompted the question for all of its riders to hear. "I heard she used to be ruthless when she taught here forever ago."

"Didn't she resign because of her teaching methods?" Ino questioned as she looked over towards Shikamaru who sat in the window seat beside her.

Shikamaru was in the middle of reading and didn't look up, "That's what I've heard, but I don't know for sure. However, it is true that she's a strict disciplinarian. I'm sure with her around, things are going to start changing."

"You think she's the only one who's going to enact change?" Kiba scoffed. "Are we just going to continue to ignore the fact that Headmaster Namikaze's kids are going to be joining us from now on? I mean, we can't just pretend that _the _Chakra Monster, Kurama, is going to be sitting a few feet away from us."

"It's not actually Kurama himself," Sasuke corrected him, "Menma and Naruto are just serving as vessels."

"That's just as dangerous, isn't it?" Kiba argued. "I mean, the Manifesting Kurama Incident happened, and at the time, this Uzumaki Kushina person or whatever was supposedly the vessel for Kurama. How come he got out?"

"There's no clear explanation as to what triggered Kurama's manifestation that day," Sakura spoke up and everyone looked at her, "but there hasn't been a Manifested Kurama in the last eighteen years. I think it's safe to assume that there's not much to worry about?"

"Not much to worry about?" Ino repeated. "Honestly Haruno, how are you calm about this? A Chakra Monster that has been described as having the ability to reshape landscapes and bring about the apocalypse is about to be sharing a classroom with us." She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, "Maybe it's an Outlander thing. The Uzumaki were excommunicated from Eden after that anyway."

"It has nothing to do with me being an Outlander, but everything to do with deductive reasoning," Sakura argued. "Any person with even a handful of brain cells can conclude that we're in no _real _danger if Kurama's managed to live within the two of them this long without incident. None of you have heard of any incidents regarding Kurama or even a Manifesting Kurama in the last eighteen years, right?"

"She's right," Hinata agreed. "Maybe there really isn't much for us to worry about."

"Don't take her side, Hinata," Ino complained.

"That's enough," Neji spoke up.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura and snickered when Sakura shot her a dirty look. As the busses for Alpha Class arrived on their portion of the campus, they could see small remnants of the incident Goliath Terror that broke through the wall. They had heard some Terrors reached Genesis, but luckily soldiers of the Elite Special Forces arrived in time to subdue them before any real structural damage was done to Alpha Class' residential area.

All the busses line the road just in front of the main building, and slowly, all of Alpha Class' students filtered off the busses and began pulling their luggage out from below. Many of them were beginning to make their way towards their respective buildings but stopped when the front doors of the main building opened.

Kakashi walked out, which surprised many of them considering that he was there before them, and he was notorious for being late. He looked tired. And not his usual tired, but more tired than usual. "Welcome back, everyone," Kakashi greeted them. "I hope all of you got the message this morning that Headmaster Senju would like to meet with Alpha Class later this afternoon. With that in mind, I'd like to ask all of you to report here in The Hub no later than one forty-five. Headmaster Senju would like to start at two, so please be early, understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

With that, Kakashi headed back inside.

"When did he get here?" Chouji questioned as he pulled on his backpack and lifted the handle of his suitcase.

"I don't know, but he looked exhausted," Kiba noted.

"I know when I'm feeling tired, going for a run usually wakes me up," Lee shared, and all of his classmates gave him a strange look. He was genuinely confused by this, "What is it?"

"Nothing, Lee," Shino muttered.

As they began to walk again, they noticed their classmate Gaara was staring at one of the windows of The Hub. The curtain was drawn, so they weren't entirely sure what he was looking at, but when Lee approached him and waved his hand in front of his face, he snapped out of his trance.

"Yes?" Gaara asked.

"Are you all right, Gaara-kun?" Lee questioned.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I guess I got distracted thinking about something."

"If you say so," Lee muttered.

"Gaara."

Gaara looked over his shoulder towards his older siblings. Sabaku Temari, the eldest of the three of them and a current fourth-year student, wore a curious yet stern expression on her face. Beside her, Sabaku Kankuro, the middle child and a current third-year student, seemed to watch Gaara with a stern expression of his own.

"I'm fine," Gaara assured them.

Temari and Kankuro shared a look, but before either one of them could say anything, Gaara walked off with the other second-year students. Temari couldn't help but bite her lip as a trouble expression exposed itself on her face.

"Relax," Kankuro warned as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

Temari's expression softened, and she let out a heavy sigh, "I don't like this."

The Alpha Class students made their way towards their respective dorms. The second-year students made their way towards Building B, which sat closes to The Hub. As they entered, they were caught off guard by Menma and Naruto who were hanging out in the lounge with the TV on and appeared relaxed.

"So, Kakashi called this thing an 'Aide' didn't he?" Menma questioned as he stared at his brand-new black wristband.

"It says here that an Aide is capable of monitor the wearer's overall health including sleep patterns, heart rate, stress levels, body mass index, and blood sugar levels as well as the wearer's psychological, emotional, and mental state at all times," Naruto explained. "I guess that's part of the reason why we're required to wear them at all times? So, they can monitor our health?"

Menma shrugged, "Something like that. Kakashi was also saying we needed these things to get into all the buildings and gain access to the amenities and facilities designed specifically for Alpha Class. I think he even mentioned his phone number was in here somewhere?"

"It is," Hinata spoke up without thinking. Everyone quickly shot her a look, but they noticed how Menma and Naruto didn't react. Confused, they shared a look amongst themselves.

"We would greatly appreciate it if you stopped staring at us like animals in a zoo," Menma grumbled as he shot a sideways glance at the lot of them. "Shouldn't you be unpacking or something? You'll have a much better time doing that than standing there and waiting for us to do backflips and balance a ball on our noses."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and caught a quick look at his new classmates and housemates as they began to make their way towards the stairs. Some kept looking back and forth between the steps and the two of them while others didn't even bother to look and some _only _looked.

Towards the back of the group was Gaara. He was one of the ones who didn't bother to look, but both Naruto and Menma noticed him. They seemed to watch him all the way until they couldn't watch him anymore. The two of them shared a quick look before Naruto went back to reading the manual in his hand.

"She had a nice voice," Menma said.

Naruto nodded, "She did. It looks like we can access the Mission Board from our Aide if we're granted access to do so. We can accept missions and check mission details, along with put in requests for assignments. Seems like there's even a whole task manager on here to track progress with workouts too."

"It's going to take some getting used to," Menma complained.

Naruto nodded, "Mm." There was silence between them as Naruto continued to read from the manual, but the longer he tried the read, the more his furrowed his brows. He shut the manual and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of him, "They'll find her."

"Are we really going to talk about this now?" Menma questioned. "Look, what they decide to do with the shrine is their business now. Grand Marshal Hiruzen seized it."

"There's no telling what they're going to do when they find her," Naruto argued.

"_If _they find her," Menma countered. "She's smart. If anything, she probably snuck out when they were escorting the Outlanders out of the city." Menma stood up and stretched before rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Naruto, "There's no use in worrying about something that's out of our control. In the meantime, Kakashi's almost back, and we still need to get measured for our uniforms before Tsunade's this afternoon."

Naruto pursed his lips together.

"Don't give me that look," Menma argued. "I swear, you hardly worry about anything, but when you do, you always get this look on your face like it'll be the end of the world. Relax."

"That's hard to do, given the circumstances."

Menma sighed, "I know. We'll get through this so long as we stay together, you and me. Remember: I got your back if you've got mine."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"Come on," Menma patted Naruto's shoulder, "he's coming up the steps now."

Naruto rubbed his face as though he was trying to wipe away any trace of his worry. He stood just as the front door opened, and both Naruto and Menma turned to see Kakashi entering the foyer. They left the lounge area and joined him, and saw he was holding an energy drink in his hand.

"Those are bad for you, aren't they?" Menma pointed out.

"Only in excess," Kakashi said before taking a sip. "Come on, it shouldn't take too long to get your measurements. If you're lucky, they probably won't have to custom make any for you and have some available. However, if they don't, you'll get a pass for the next few days until your uniforms do arrive."

"Sounds fair." Menma placed his hands in his pockets, "Let's go."

After the three of them left, the second-years made their way back down to the first floor. All of them had changed into their uniform, and some of them helped straighten the ties of others or pick a piece of lint of their blazers.

For the girls, they wore black and red plaid skirts with either black thigh high socks, black knee high socks, or stockings and polished black shoes. They wore crisp, white collared shirts with a black and red bow and a black blazer with red trim. On the breast pocket of the collared shirt and the blazer was the sigil for Elemental Academy, and on their arms was a red armband with the sigil for Alpha Class.

For the boys, they wore black and red plaid pants with black socks and polished black shoes. The wore crisp, white collared shirts with a black and red plaid tie, and the same black blazers with red trim. On their ties, they wore silver tie pins, and on the breast pockets of both their collared shirts and blazers was the sigil for Elemental Academy as well as the red armband with Alpha Class' sigil on it.

"I guess they left," Tenten announced as she wandered through the lounge and checked every possible place for the two of them. "I wonder why they didn't react when we came in?"

"They probably didn't want to be bothered with us," Tanaka Tayuya spoke from the back as she placed her hands in the pockets of her blazer. "I mean, we weren't exactly welcoming when we came in."

"How do you expect us to react to them?" Nekomimi Tamaki questioned. "I mean, it's kind of hard to approach them like normal people when you remember what they are."

"Does anyone know what room they're in?" Fujiwara Kidoumaru asked. "The only floors with available rooms are the third and fourth floors."

"If we're lucky, they got put in the basement with our equipment," Ino grumbled.

Sakura sucked her teeth in response.

Ino eyed her, "Do you have something to say, Haruno?"

"Not really," Sakura answered.

"Are you going to spend all your time defending them?" Ino questioned. "Because if that's the case, you're not going to make things easier for you around here."

"I'm sorry, were they easy before?" Sakura asked. "I didn't realize things were 'easy' for me since you spend most of your waking hours bad mouthing me either to my face or behind my back because I'm an Outlander."

"Okay, I think that's enough," Chouji intervened as he stood between the two of them. "Come on, Ino. We said we would go talk to Sarutobi-sensei before the assembly, so let's go."

Ino sucked her teeth just as Sakura did a moment ago. She brushed passed her and purposely nudged her out of the way as she, Chouji, and Shikamaru left. Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, but when she saw the way Hinata looked at her, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Hatake-sensei has enough on his plate, so let's try not to make things more difficult for him, understood?" Neji suggested and watched as all of his classmates nodded in agreement.

For the next few hours, many of them just sat around and waited until it was time to go to The Hub. With Genesis being the specified Residential District for Alpha Class on Elemental Academy's Campus, The Hub was just another of their many private amenities.

It was a sizeable building that sat at the front of the residential district with five dormitories behind it. Inside The Hub on the first floor was their main dining hall that functioned during breakfast, lunch, and dinner hours. Also on the first floor was their lounge and living area that often served as a study room for many of them. On the second and third floor was their library, and on the fifth and sixth floors was their gym.

In the basement of The Hub was another lounge that mainly served as a game room that came equipped with arcade games, pool tables, darts, and a few bowling lanes. In the backyard was one of their pools that were often used in their free time, but just on the other side of the residential district was their second gym that came with an indoor pool and more equipment.

And lastly, there was a sizeable auditorium just off the back of the building. This is where Alpha Class gathered once a week for their assemblies and on special occasions like today. Just like Kakashi had asked, all of Alpha Class was in the auditorium and seated by one forty-five. And seated amongst them in the second-year section, was Naruto and Menma in their uniforms.

"So they had uniforms available?"

Naruto looked up and saw Gaara sitting beside him, "Ah, yeah. They did."

Gaara nodded, "That's good. They're real sticklers about that kind of thing around here."

"We've noticed," Menma grumbled. "That _Elemental Academy Rules and Guidelines for Alpha Class _handbook was obnoxiously thick. Does anyone actually read it?"

Gaara nodded, "Not really. Most of it is common sense and any of the serious stuff, they just tell us outright what it is."

"I knew it." Menma stopped slouching in his chair. "I'm Menma, by the way. This one is Naruto."

"Sabaku Gaara," he introduced himself and shook hands with both Naruto and Menma. "If you have any questions, then don't hesitate to ask me."

Naruto nodded, "Sure."

"I think that's the most Gaara's ever spoken at one time," Tamaki whispered.

"Why is he acting friendly towards with them?" Kiba questioned.

"Shush," Shikamaru shushed them. Kiba was ready to argue, but when he saw their instructors heading for the first few rows of seats, he settled down.

At exactly two o' clock, Tsunade walked out onto the stage.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Councilwoman Senju Tsunade, now Headmaster Senju Tsunade of Elemental Academy, greeted Alpha Class in a warm tone. "I would like to welcome you all back to Elemental Academy. I know the last week has been tough for a lot of us, but as Grand Marshal Sarutobi said, we must continue to persevere to ensure the longevity and prosperity of Eden. For the Glory of Eden."

"For the Glory of Eden," Alpha Class resounded together.

Tsunade gave a nod of approval, "I know a lot of you are wary of the fact that I've become the new Headmaster. I know Councilman Namikaze has had a significant impact and influence on the way things are done here at Elemental Academy, and I do acknowledge the significance of that. Therefore, I won't be making any major changes. However, with the ever-growing threat that the Terrors impose, there will be stricter expectations of Alpha Class from here on out."

Tsunade could see every Alpha Class student from first years to fifth years straighten their backs.

"Because of the abnormalities noted within the Terrors these last few months, Grand Marshal Hiruzen has asked that Alpha Class participate in more official assignments from the Elite Special Forces," Tsunade explained. "With that in mind, I'll be implementing a new system that'll become operational on Monday morning. This new system will divide all of you into Ranks F thru S. As you all are aware, Elite Special Forces assignments are assigned a rank that reflects the difficulty of the assignment.

"All of you will be ranked regarding your physical performance and combat abilities which have been evaluated up until this point," Tsunade said. "Once everything has been pooled together and assessed, you will be given a rank. Whichever rank you are granted, that is the rank assignment you will be eligible to participate in. For first-year students, you are allowed to participate in no more than two assignments a month. For second-year students, you are allowed three. So on and so forth, fifth-year students, you are allowed six assignments a month.

"Of course, with each assignment, there is a monetary reward, and you will be granted it upon the completion of the assignment. Not only that, your performance on the assignment will be evaluated and it will affect your standing here at Elemental Academy. For many of you, this will be a chance to advance in your curriculum and graduate early."

At that moment, Tsunade could see a fire light up in their eyes. It brought a smile to her face, "And of course, those of you who are granted an F Rank or any rank below an S, you will have multiple opportunities to improve your rank through monthly evaluations. I hope that all of you use this new system to your advantage and help us quell this threat until it has withered and died."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Tsunade nodded, "Good. Now then, onto our next bit of business, I know all of you are aware of your two new classmates who arrived earlier this morning."

There was a low murmur amongst the students as they all glanced over towards Naruto and Menma in the second-year section. Neither one of them were phased by their stares. When Tsunade raised her hand, they fell silent.

"I know a lot of you are concerned with their being here, but I would like to assure you that you have nothing to worry about," Tsunade claimed. "Measures are being taken to ensure that there is no threat of incident, and both Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and Uzumaki Namikaze Menma had agreed to do what they can to ensure the safety and peace of mind of all of you."

There were skeptical whispers amongst the crowd. Tsunade had expected this much, so she waited and let them quietly skepticize amongst themselves before she cleared her throat to gain their attention again. "Naruto and Menma will be joining Alpha Class as second-year students, and just like the rest of you, they'll be afforded the same opportunities when it comes to the Elite Special Forces, but only _after _a thorough assessment and evaluation to ensure that it is safe for them to go out into the field with all of you."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Ino grumbled to Shikamaru.

"It's supposed to, but everyone knows she's just saying it so she can say that she did say it," Shikamaru claimed, and Ino nodded in agreement.

Tsunade shot a look to Shikamaru and Ino who quickly straightened up, "In the meantime, classes will resume as normal come Monday morning. As always, you will be required to attend your morning training sessions along with all extra training sessions that are scheduled for you as members of Alpha Class. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. You're dismissed," Tsunade announced. "Use your time wisely between now and Monday morning, ladies and gentlemen."

With that, they dispersed.

"Do you know what they're planning for the two of you in terms of the 'measures' Headmaster Senju mentioned?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah," Naruto answered as he loosened his tie and revealed a patch of black duct tape-like material. "It's something Councilman Orochimaru developed that's supposed to serve as a suppressant for those with large Chakra Reserves. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but I definitely feel a difference."

"It's suffocating," Menma complained.

"Making friends?"

Gaara looked over his shoulder and saw Temari and Kankuro have made their way over, "I just thought I would introduce myself since no one else seemed willing to."

"Of course." Temari placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder and gave Naruto and Menma a warm smile, "Welcome to Elemental Academy. I'm Sabaku Temari, and I'm Gaara's older sister. I'm a fourth-year student. This is Kankuro, our brother, and he's a third-year student."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto fixed his shirt and tie, "I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, and this is my twin brother, Menma."

"Yo." Menma's nonchalant greet left Naruto a little embarrassed by he wasn't surprised by it.

"It's going to take some time for everyone to get used to the two of you being around, but once they do, things'll be easier," Temari assured the two of them. "In the meantime, you can rely on Gaara, Kankuro, or myself if you need anything or have any questions."

Menma eyed the three of them before standing up, "We'll keep that in mind, but we're not sure it's that great of an idea for Gaara to be around us. I'm sure you can understand why?"

"I don't know what you mean." There was a change in Temari's voice.

Menma smiled a bit, "Of course you don't." He scratched his stomach and saw the way Temari's jaw tightened, "Come on, Naruto. I want to check out the building before we head back to our dorm. Excuse us." Menma squeezed by the three of them and walked ahead of Naruto.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and stood, "Excuse me." Naruto followed Menma out.

"You're frowning again," Kankuro warned Temari and saw her side-eye him. "We've known about the two of them since we landed in Eden, Temari. Just because they're in closer proximity of one another doesn't mean that it's going to trigger anything."

"How can you know that for sure?" Temari argued.

"Can we not do this here?" Gaara asked. He let out a heavy sigh as he stood up, "I need to head towards the main campus and go to the Warehouse. I want to look into getting new materials for my weapons."

"I'll come with you," Kankuro said.

"We'll see you at dinner, Temari," Gaara announced before leaving with Kankuro.

Temari let out a groan of frustration as she rubbed the bridge of her nose and clenched her eyes shut, "Little brothers are such a pain in the ass."

"So I've heard."

Temari opened her eyes to see Shikamaru leaning against the seat in front of her, "Oh, Nara. What is it?"

"I was going to head to the library to read for a while, did you want to come with me?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari eyed him for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh, "Yeah. Let's go."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time: **

_** Temari let out a groan of frustration as she rubbed the bridge of her nose and clenched her eyes shut, "Little brothers are such a pain in the ass." **_

_** "So I've heard." **_

_** Temari opened her eyes to see Shikamaru leaning against the seat in front of her, "Oh, Nara. What is it?" **_

_** "I was going to head to the library to read for a while, did you want to come with me?" Shikamaru asked.**_

_** Temari eyed him for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh, "Yeah. Let's go." **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 8 – Sundays and Mondays **

"How have you been feeling these days, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru questioned as he stood by a set of monitors and scribbled notes onto his tablet. "You haven't been having any discomfort with it again, have you?"

"No." Sasuke sat on the edge of a medical bench, and there were dozens of nodes stuck to him that connected him to a variety of machines. There were stuck to him on every muscle and every major Chakra point. On his neck was a three tome marking that rotated slowly against his skin. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Not too much longer," Orochimaru answered. "You seem more irritable than usual today, Sasuke. Does it have anything to do with your new classmates?"

Sasuke sucked his teeth, "Why would I be worried about them? They're a nonfactor as far as I'm concerned. I have my own goals I'm trying to achieve, and I'm not going to let myself get distracted by the two of them."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Of course, of course. I just thought I would make conversation. Ah, but I should tell you that you shouldn't take them lightly. I take it you haven't seen the blonde one's fight against the Goliath Namehage? It's quite a watch."

Sasuke was silent for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Orochimaru, "He faced a Goliath Namehage on his own?"

Orochimaru nodded, "Indeed, he did. The other one was knocked out early on in the fight, so most of the damage done to the Goliath Namehage was done by the blonde one. I believe his name is Naruto? Ah, yes. Naruto is the blonde haired one and Menma is the dark-haired one."

Sasuke seemed to lose himself for a moment, and Orochimaru noticed. He finished taking his notes before walking over to Sasuke and beginning to remove the nodes from his back, "Everything still appears normal, so that's good. You seem to be keeping the Curse Mark at bay, so continue to do that, and there shouldn't be any major problems. However, as always, I need you to remember that negative emotions are a serious trigger for the Curse Mark, so continue to keep your emotions at bay."

"It's rare for you to remind me of something as trivial as that," Sasuke noted.

Orochimaru smiled, "I just want to make sure that nothing gets out of hand. We still don't know a whole lot about the Curse Marks, so it's best that we continue to monitor them in their dominant state for a little while longer before trying to test it in its active state. After all, we already know some of the basics about that, now don't we?"

Sasuke didn't say a word.

Orochimaru moved to Sasuke's front and continued to remove the nodes, "Anyway, keep up the good work. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to use the Curse Mark to your advantage someday? In the meantime, just continue doing what you're doing, and then I'll see you back here again next week."

Sasuke nodded and watched as Orochimaru removed the last of the nodes. He slipped off the bench and walked over to where his stuff was in a neat pile. He pulled on his simple t-shirt and sweatpants before slipping into his sneakers. "I'll see you next week."

"Take care," Orochimaru called.

Sasuke walked out of Orochimaru's observation room and saw his fellow classmates who were burdened with a Curse Mark sitting around. He wasn't sure when, or how, but they had designated him their lead. He didn't necessarily hate it, but he didn't see the point of it either.

"How'd your observation go?" Kobayashi Tayuya, a tomboyish young girl with long red hair and sharp brown eyes, questioned as she, along with everyone else, stood from the hallways comfortable couches.

"Everything was normal," Sasuke answered. "Is the bus already here?"

"Yeah, it just got here a few minutes ago, but everyone wanted to wait for you," Yamabushi Juugo, a quiet young man who was the tallest of the bunch with spiky orange hair and red-orange eyes, said. "Mitarashi-sensei says we should probably hurry since she doesn't want us getting back too late after curfew."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Yeah." He picked up his backpack that sat by one of the couches and began to make his way down the pristinely white corridor. There was light chatter behind him as they made their way out of Orochimaru's Research Facility.

Outside the front door, Anko sat by the bus's wheel with a cigarette hanging from her fingers and a video call up from her Aide. When she sat her students beginning to exit the building, she flicked her cigarette off into the darkness and stood upright, "We're about to leave here in a few minutes, so I'll see you soon."

"All right." Kakashi was on the other end, "I'll see you soon."

She hung up and waved as her students approached. "Good work as always, everyone." Anko had the same words of encouragement every time they did this. None of them could remember when she started saying it, or why, but they all appreciated the affirmation every now and then. She pulled up the roster and started calling off names.

Once everyone was on the bus, Anko climbed on and took a seat in the first row behind the bus driver, "We're all good." As the bus rumbled to life and pulled away from the facility, Anko leaned against the back of her seat and looked at her students, "Classes resume as normal tomorrow, so much sure you go to sleep as soon as we get back. As a quick reminder, Headmaster Senju's new system is going to be fully implemented by Friday evening, so from what I understand, you'll be able to accept assignments as early as Saturday."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Come Monday morning, Elemental Academy was back to its normal schedule. Sasuke half expected Naruto and Menma to wake up late and miss breakfast, but by the time he made it down to The Hub, Naruto and Menma were already sitting together and halfway through their breakfast. Gaara was sitting with them and seemed to be chatting away about something that had Menma and Naruto's attention.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Ino exclaimed as she joined Sasuke and linked her arm with his. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Sasuke pulled his arm away from Ino and fixed his uniform, "I slept fine. And you?"

Ino was a little disappointed by Sasuke's coldness towards her, "I slept well. I have to admit though, the thought of going through training with Menma and Naruto later this afternoon has left me a little uneasy though."

Gaara stopped talking, and Naruto and Menma looked over their shoulders at Ino. Ino noticed and she quickly took refuge behind Sasuke. Sasuke met their gazes though, and this caused a smirk to come onto Menma's lips.

"What do you think you're doing bothering Sasuke-kun so early in the morning?"

Ino looked behind her and saw Uzumaki Karin, a young woman with long spiky red hair on one side and straight hair on the other and matching red eyes. She was one of the few Uzumaki that was allowed to reside within Eden after Orochimaru vouched for her.

"Ah, Karin," Ino turned to face her, "I was beginning to wonder where that horrible smell was coming from. I noticed you haven't been snooping around as much lately. Have you been hiding?"

Karin gritted her teeth.

"That's enough, Ino," Sasuke warned.

Sakura walked by the three of them without acknowledging any of them. She did shoot a disgusted look at Ino though, and Ino noticed, but seeing as Sasuke already seemed irked enough with Ino, she decided to swallow whatever short remark she was going to dish out at that moment. Sasuke walked away from the two of them and made his way to the line.

"So, who's that?" Menma questioned as he looked at Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara answered. "The Uchiha Clan is one of the Prestigious Clans here in Eden, and they're also one of the Founder Clans of Konoha."

"They're that old?" Menma questioned.

Gaara nodded, "They've been on this land for well over a few thousand years. They were here when Konoha was founded and built, and they were here when it was destroyed. And then they continued to stay and helped build Eden, and they've been here ever since."

"Hm, interesting." Menma sipped some of his tea. "Then that makes them an Ancient Bloodline then?"

"Yeah, it does. Sasuke's ranked number two right now amongst second years. Hyuuga Neji is number one. Neji should be a Third Year, but he was required to miss his initial year because of his cousin Hyuuga Hinata," Gaara explained. "Hinata's supposed to take over her clan as soon as she graduates, but there's a rumor going around that her father is looking to have her younger sister succeed him instead."

"Why's that?" Naruto questioned.

"Hinata has a Chakra Deficiency," Gaara explained. "She's not able to maintain her Chakra very well, and it's constantly leaking out which means her Chakra Reserves are usually fairly low. They've been trying to find a cure or some kind of regular treatment, but so far nothing's been successful."

"So how's someone like her in Alpha Class? Is it her being a Legacy that's keeping her here?" Menma questioned.

"I never said she was weak," Gaara countered. "If Hinata were healthy, she'd have no problem being ranked in the top five of _all _of Alpha Class."

"Oh?" Menma's interest was piqued. He looked across the dining room and saw Hinata sitting with Neji. "Say, Gaara, what's the policy on dating here?"

Gaara and Naruto shared a look before Gaara answered, "There really isn't one? I mean, it's frowned upon by administration because they feel it's an unnecessary distraction from your studies and training, but if you're able to maintain a relationship and keep up with your duties and responsibilities, then they really don't care."

"Good." Menma smiled at Gaara.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Juugo said as Sasuke put his plate down beside Juugo and sat down. "Were you able to get enough sleep last night?"

"I got some," Sasuke answered. "You?"

"Not as much as I would've liked, but I got some," Juugo answered.

Breakfast wrapped up around seven thirty, and by eight o' clock, classes began. For Naruto and Menma, their first class was a workshop class with Sarutobi Asuma who taught his students how to craft weapons and figure out what weapon would best suit their needs in the field. Seeing as many of his students were already in the middle of the building process, Asuma took the time to catch Menma and Naruto up.

Menma wasn't too keen on having a class with Grand Marshal Hiruzen's son, but seeing as Naruto didn't seem bothered by it, Menma decided not to say anything. And he was later glad he didn't because Asuma hadn't looked at them the way Hiruzen did.

After that, they headed to a lecture class with Mitarashi Anko where she discussed weapon types ranging from short blades, long blades, basic handguns to submachine guns and semi-automatics. After an hour and fifteen minutes of this, they headed to their final morning lecture with Yuuhi Kurenai where she discussed Terror and their weak points and the best methods to take them down quickly.

Kurenai had just ended her lecture when the bell rang, "All right, that's lunch. Have a good lunch."

Menma let out a sigh of relief as he shut his textbook and slipped it into his satchel, "Morning lectures are going to be tough."

"I take it Headmaster Namikaze taught you all of this stuff already?"

Naruto and Menma looked behind them and saw Haruno Sakura. She'd been in all their classes so far, but she hadn't said a word to them. She hadn't really said a word to anyone.

"Ah, yeah," Naruto answered. "At least when it came to Terrors. He didn't really teach us a whole lot about weapons and weapon types. I guess that's because the Shrine Maidens and Priest weren't too keen on having them on the property."

"Makes sense." Sakura shut her notebook and dropped it into her satchel. "I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way. I'm an Outlander from the Seventh District."

Outside of Eden were makeshift cities and neighborhoods where Outlanders – individuals who were incapable of using Chakra – resided. There were twelve districts, and the Seventh was notorious for being the roughest and most dangerous one to live in. Partially because of Terrors but partially because of its residents.

"So you're the Outlander everybody whispers about," Menma commented.

"Unfortunately." Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood up. "They whisper about the two of you too."

"As expected," Naruto sighed. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sakura."

"Do you want to eat lunch with us? Maybe tell us what to expect for the afternoon block?" Menma asked.

"Sure," Sakura agreed.

Together, the three of them made their way to the main dining hall and up to the second floor designated for Alpha Class. For the Alpha Class students already there and waiting to order, they were surprised to see Sakura walking with Menma and Naruto. Sakura didn't pay them any mind, and the three of them sat in a corner booth together.

"So, you're an Outlander, huh?" Menma questioned. "And from the Seventh District no less. How was that growing up?"

Sakura shrugged as she picked up a menu and scanned it, "It was fine, I guess? My Chakra manifested fairly early, so I was brought into Eden when I was still pretty young. I was about five or six when they brought me in and enlisted me to Elemental Academy. Then when I turned fifteen, they threw me into Alpha Class."

"That makes you the first then," Naruto commented and saw Sakura nod. "Do you get to go home often?"

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, "Not really? Headmaster Namikaze used to approve leave for me every weekend to go to the Outlands, but usually, the Shadow Council would reject it, so I would never make it past the gate. I got to see my parents briefly, though when they came in for the evacuation."

"Are you the first one in your family to manifest Chakra?" Menma questioned.

"Yup," Sakura answered. "It was difficult at first since most, well _all_, my classmates were born within Eden. It's been 'Outlander this' and 'Outlander that' ever since I came to live inside the Walls. I'm pretty numb to it now for the most part. However, some like to rack on my nerves just because they can; because they know that the minute I slip up, I'm back to being _just _an Outlander."

"And what're you now if you're not 'just an Outlander?'" Naruto questioned.

"I'm someone with a chance to provide a better life for myself," Sakura answered. "No one lives in the Outlands by choice. So, I'm going to endure whatever I need to to remain within these walls and do my part to protect them. It's all I can do."

"Admirable," Menma commented.

"Ah, excuse me?"

Naruto, Menma, and Sakura looked towards the edge of their table and saw Hinata standing there. They hadn't noticed that the dining room had fallen silent until just then.

"I wanted to introduce myself," Hinata's voice was quiet, and she fidgeted with her thumbs. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, and I'm the President for the Second Years. I should've introduced myself earlier, but…um…"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled, and Sakura couldn't help but notice the way Hinata's cheeks seemed to turn pink at the sight of it. Menma noticed it too.

"Yeah, what he said," Menma piggy-backed off Naruto's words. "So, what are your duties as the 'president?'"

"Ah, well, I mainly just report to our instructors if anyone is having any issues, and I distribute any pertinent information that pertains strictly to the Second Years. To be honest, it seems like a glorified secretary position, but I try and do my best," Hinata confessed. "But, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, then feel free to contact me. I know transitioning may be a little difficult for the two of you, so if there's anything I can do to help ease the process, then please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you, Hinata," Naruto thanked her and Hinata seemed to light up at his kindness. "Say, did you want to join us? Sakura was going to tell us about what to expect from the afternoon block, and I'm sure there are a few things you could tell us too?"

"Um, if it's all right, then I wouldn't mind," Hinata muttered.

"Hinata!"

From across the dining hall, Kiba called out in an obnoxiously loud voice from the table he sat at with Tenten, Lee, Neji, and Tamaki. There was one more seat open, and it was clearly reserved for Hinata. Hinata waved to Kiba, who sat back and folded his arms across his chest while he grumbled quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized. "It looks like they're waiting for me. I don't doubt that Sakura-chan will be able to tell you everything you need to know. But if you do have questions, then you can ask me. In the meantime, enjoy your lunch."

"You too," Menma said and watched as Hinata hurried off to where Kiba and the others sat and took her place at their table. "Her boyfriend?"

"He would like to be," Sakura answered. "That's Inuzuka Kiba. He just recently joined Alpha Class about three weeks ago. He knew Hinata before then, though, so you can only imagine his excitement when he finally got to be in the same class as her again. However, he's all bark and no bite."

"I'll keep that in mind," Menma said. "So, what can you tell us about the afternoon block?"

After someone came and took their orders and their food came out, Sakura told Menma and Naruto about what they could expect from the afternoon block. Basically, as Sakura described it, it was eight straight hours of combat training. Normal Elemental Academy students went through six hours that were split up into two three hour sessions while Alpha Class had two four hour sessions.

After their lunch hour was up, they heard the bell ring that signaled twenty minutes until afternoon block began. Sakura guided Naruto and Menma towards the locker rooms, and luckily Gaara arrived in time to take the two of them inside and show them where their lockers were.

"Usually after afternoon block is over, you can leave your dirty clothes here, and Housekeeping will come through, pick them up, wash 'em, and bring them back in time for tomorrow's lesson," Gaara explained as he showed Naruto and Menma how to open their lockers. "However, it's always safe to bring an extra uniform just in case they lose your uniform or forget to put it back. It happens more often than it should, but if you stay prepared, it won't matter."

"Thanks for the heads up," Naruto said as he dropped his duffle bag onto the bench behind him and saw someone across from him had done the same. He looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke on the other side, just across from him.

"What're you staring at?" Sasuke questioned, slightly irritated.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized. He unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out his workout uniform before beginning to undo his formal uniform.

"Hey!"

Naruto was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when he saw Inuzuka Kiba appear in their aisle. He was already dressed, and this was the first time Naruto was noticing the large dog that seemed to follow Kiba around.

"Kiba, don't do this now," Uroboshi Kidoumaru complained as he pulled off his collared shirt and hung it up.

Naruto removed his shirt, and that's when everyone saw it. The entirety of his right arm was covered in a black duct tape-like material, along with a massive portion of his chest and back. On the parts of his body that were exposed, they saw scars, and lastly, they saw the black markings that were on his stomach.

"What is that on your arm?" Houzuki Suigestsu, a young man with straight white hair and purple eyes and a trademark snaggle tooth, questioned as he rushed over to Naruto and lifted his taped arm.

"It's the suppressants they're making us wear," Menma answered as he removed his own shirt and his upper body was in the same state as Naruto's. "It's supposed to 'keep us at bay,' whatever that means."

"There's so much of it," Suigetsu noted. "Is it uncomfortable?"

"Thankfully, no," Naruto admitted. "It's flexible and breathable, so it's not like it's a hindrance or anything. Though I have to admit that it does make me feel a little groggy and tired sometimes."

"Fifteen minutes until warm-ups!" Neji called from somewhere in the locker room.

"We better move," Gaara commented. "They usually like for us to be out there ten minutes before training starts."

"What's the point of specifying a time if we're just supposed to show up way before that time?" Menma complained as he undid his belt and removed his slacks. "It's annoying."

After everyone was changed into their uniforms and outside, they waited for the arrival of their instructors. As they waited, they stretched in preparation for what was to come.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Kakashi called as he walked out with the rest of the Alpha Class instructors. "As usual, we'll spend the first hour warming up and then we'll split off by year and proceed with your combat training, sound good?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Perfect." Kakashi clapped his hands together, "We're going to start with a warm-up run of one mile. After that, one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats, and then one hundred pull-ups. Then we will do one mile of lunges, followed by one hundred pound weights on as you do a one hundred yard sprint. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"All right, on Sarutobi-sensei's whistle," Kakashi called.

"Get ready!" Asuma called.

"What's with the number one?" Menma questioned.

"One is for Mondays," Sakura answered. "Then Tuesday is two, Wednesday is three, etcetera etcetera. We max out at six on Saturday, and then Sunday is half of everything we do today, and then the cycle begins again."

After Sakura finished her explanation, Asuma blew his whistle, and Alpha Class took off. As Alpha Class went through their warm-ups, Kakashi kept a close eye on Naruto and Menma, and he was pleased to see that they weren't struggling at all. In fact, they barely broke a sweat by the time they finished.

As the second hour of training began, Alpha Class was broken up by year, and they all went their separate ways to begin their combat training. The Second Years were left with Kakashi, and he led them to the training arena.

"We'll be starting with hand-to-hand combat today," Kakashi announced as they entered and he pulled out his tablet. "As always, pairings will be randomly decided, and matches will last no longer than ten minutes. However, matches can end earlier if your opponent taps out or becomes incapacitated. _Please_, as always, do _not _incapacitate your opponent. There's still another six hours of training after this."

"Yes, sir."

Kakashi swiped upward on his tablet, and a screen became projected for his students, "When you see your picture appear, please remain down here on the arena floor. As for the rest of you, if you don't see your picture come up, please make your way up to the arena seats. Are we ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect." Kakashi tapped his screen, and they all watched as both slots quickly shifted through the Second-Years photos. As both pictures appeared, there was a silence that fell over the class. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, you'll be starting us off."

"Is this okay?" Chouji questioned.

"I don't know, but I guess we're about to find out," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto," Kakashi closed the screen and tucked his tablet away, "you're allowed to use Chakra, but only to enhance your strength. Using elemental based abilities are prohibited during this lesson, so keep that in mind, okay?"

"Gotcha." Naruto felt Menma nudge his shoulder, and he looked at him, "What?"

"Don't embarrass me," Menma warned.

Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Menma."

"Good luck," Sakura murmured as she made her way up to the stadium seats with the rest of her classmates.

"You may begin when the timer hits zero," Kakashi announced as he launched himself off the ground and gracefully landed on the railing.

"I look forward to our match, Sasuke," Naruto confessed as he rubbed his taped shoulder.

Sasuke didn't say a word. All he could think about at that moment were Orochimaru's words from the night before.

_"…most of the damage done to the Goliath Namehage was done by the blonde one."_

Usually, Sasuke didn't care much for these "menial" matches, but he couldn't help the smirk that came onto his face, "I'm looking forward to it too."

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time:**

_** "Good luck," Sakura murmured as she made her way up to the stadium seats with the rest of her classmates. **_

_** "You may begin when the timer hits zero," Kakashi announced as he launched himself off the ground and gracefully landed on the railing.**_

_** "I look forward to our match, Sasuke," Naruto confessed as he rubbed his taped shoulder. **_

_** Sasuke didn't say a word. All he could think about at that moment were Orochimaru's words from the night before. **_

__**"…most of the damage done to the Goliath Namehage was done by the blonde one."**

_** Usually, Sasuke didn't care much for these "menial" matches, but he couldn't help the smirk that came onto his face, "I'm looking forward to it too." **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 9 – Bonds**

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's smirk, and he couldn't help but be unsettled by it. For the year and a half since he's become one of Sasuke's instructors, he'd never seen Sasuke crack a smile. He wanted to be glad that Sasuke finally seemed interesting in training, but he couldn't ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Timer starting, now," Kakashi reluctantly announced, and a countdown began above the arena floor. It started at ten before it began to count backward.

Naruto was still stretching and didn't seem too focused on the decreasing numbers on the timer. Sasuke, however, was anxious to start. He had half a mind to charge Naruto before the timer even hit zero, but he knew it would count as an immediate disqualification and then he wouldn't hear the end of it from his father.

But as soon as the timer hit zero, Sasuke was moving. He was sure he caught Naruto off guard since he was still stretching, but as he swung the first punch, Naruto flipped backward and kicked Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke stumbled backward and held his jaw and saw Naruto standing a few feet away, bouncing on the balls on his feet with his fist up.

"Sasuke got hit?" Ino, like everyone else, was in shock.

Sasuke sucked his teeth as he noticed Naruto had no intention of making the first move. So, he charged forward once more, and the two of them came to blows. Sasuke threw punches and swipes, and only a few connected as Naruto deflected, blocked, and dodged most of them. He was on the defensive, so he didn't make any moves to attack Sasuke. Seeing as Sasuke was sure Naruto was distracted by their hands, he quickly took a step back and brought his leg up and around to hit Naruto.

However, Sasuke's leg connected with Naruto's arm. From the bleachers, everyone was stunned into silence. As for Sasuke, he had a slightly amused expression on his face while Naruto seemed calmed and focused.

"Why isn't your brother taking the offensive?" Sakura questioned.

"Because he's learning," Menma answered. "Naruto comes off as a dimwit and knuckleheaded a lot of the time, but he's smarter than people give him credit for. Hell, he might be smarter than me, but I'll never admit that to him. Anyway, Naruto's very observant, and he notices everything, which often comes back to bite a person in the ass."

Naruto pushed Sasuke's leg around and countered with a right hook of his own that missed as Sasuke jumped back. Naruto took a few steps back himself, but he quickly lurched forward as he made his way towards Sasuke. As Naruto made it where Sasuke stood, Naruto planted his foot and cocked his fist back. Sasuke mimicked Naruto's movement, and their fists came in contact with one another.

"Not bad," Sasuke admitted.

"He looks tired."

Kakashi looked beside him and saw Headmaster Senju had taken the spot beside him. "Headmaster Senju."

"Good afternoon, Hatake-sensei," Tsunade formally greeted him but kept her eyes fixed on the match happening below.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to go head to head, but it didn't take long before Naruto's movements slowed down and Sasuke began to gain the advantage. When it came to this, no one was surprised, but Menma simply became more and more irritated.

Sasuke's entertained expression had quickly faded when he felt Naruto was no longer a match. He took a simple step back as Naruto threw a lazy punch and even stumbled. That's when he saw the seemingly exhausted expression on his face and saw how he struggled to stand upright.

"What's wrong with him?" Hinata asked.

"It's probably the Suppressor Tape on his arm," Neji answered. "I'm assuming they're restricting his Chakra Reserve, so he doesn't have access to the same amount of Chakra he usually would have access to. He probably used all of it up already."

"S-Sorry," Naruto apologize weakly as he fell to his knees.

Sasuke saw the way Naruto struggled to pull himself back up. He looked over his shoulder at Kakashi who seemed to wear a worried expression on his face, while Headmaster Senju's expression was unclear. He eyed the two of them for a moment before walking over to Naruto and lifting his right arm.

"What is he doing?" Tsunade questioned.

Naruto pulled his arm away, "Don't." He tapped the ground, and the timer stopped.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto forfeits. Uchiha Sasuke wins," Kakashi announced.

Sasuke grunted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't remove the Suppressor Tape," Naruto answered. "I'm sorry," he gave Sasuke a weak smile, "I was actually enjoying our match up until just now. Hopefully next time, I can give you a better fight."

Sasuke was going to say something in response, but he saw Menma land on the ground just beside Naruto and help him stand upright. With the two of them side by side, he saw just how pale Naruto had become and saw just how much he was struggling.

"Come on." Sasuke could see the worried look on Menma's face as he guided Naruto towards where their class sat. For a second, Menma reminded him of his own elder brother, but he didn't dwell on it long as Kakashi had already begun the selection for the next match.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tenten genuinely sounded concerned as Menma made it up to the stadium seats and helped Naruto sit down. "He doesn't look good."

"He'll be fine," Menma answered as he grabbed Naruto's arm and moved to begin to peel some strips away, but felt Naruto's hand grab his wrist. "Let me."

"No," Naruto argued between pants. "You know I can't."

"If you don't, you'll just make yourself sick," Menma argued.

"Go ahead."

Menma looked over to see Headmaster Senju leave her spot beside Kakashi and make her way over towards the two of them. A scowl came onto his face at the sight of her, and she noticed it. However, she didn't let it bother her.

"Only a few strips though," Tsunade said.

Menma eyed her for a moment longer before nodding and looking at Naruto, "You heard her. It's only a few strips."

Naruto hesitated for a moment before letting go of Menma's wrist and letting him pull a few strips away. Naruto had covered the entirety of his arm, so Menma removed everything between his elbow and wrist, so all that was left was the tape on most of his shoulder. Before Menma even finished, Naruto was beginning to regain his color.

"So the suppressors are that strong?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Looks like it," Menma grumbled. "I can only imagine how long I'll last when it comes to my turn." Menma stood up and tossed the strips of Suppressor Tape into a pile beside Naruto, "So, Headmaster Senju," he looked to the woman who had his mother's clan expelled from Eden, "is it really necessary for us to wear this stuff? You see what it does to us; it makes us useless. Grand Marshal Sarutobi said we were required to attend this academy, and we can't do that properly if we're being restricted like this."

Tsunade didn't falter underneath Menma's glare, "I'll speak with Grand Marshal Sarutobi and see if some adjustments to the terms can't be made. It would be pointless for the two of you to attend here and not get the full benefit of training. However, until Grand Marshal Sarutobi says otherwise, you're to continue to wear the Suppressor Tape. But I'll allow you to wear_ less_ of it."

Menma sucked his teeth.

"Thank you," Naruto sounded genuine with his words.

"How can you be thanking her?" Menma snarled.

"Because it's better than having to continue to wear this much tape," Naruto argued. "You're not going to want to feel like this Menma, trust me. Just accept what we can get for now until Grand Marshal Sarutobi weighs in on the situation."

Menma rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked as she approached Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "I'll be fine. I just need my Chakra Reserve to replenish itself."

"That could take days depending on how depleted it is, and from the looks of it, you've used almost all of it," Sakura argued.

"Trust me, Sakura-chan," Naruto managed a smile for Sakura, "my recovery time is faster than most people's. I'll be back to normal before the day is done."

For of the remainder of the class period, Naruto sat away from everyone else with Menma at his side. Match after match progressed without issues with clear winners at the end of every match. As the period ended, Hinata lost her match against Sakura and Kiba was quick to join Hinata at her side and help her up.

"I'm all right, Inuzuka-kun," Hinata said reassuringly as she dusted herself off and looked across the way to Sakura. "Thank you for not going easy on me, Sakura-chan."

"I know you would've been upset with me if I had," Sakura replied.

Kiba sucked his teeth, "Honestly Hinata, you need to be more conscious of your condition. Sakura could've seriously injured you, and then your father would be furious with you. You know he's already against you being in Alpha Class as it is."

Hinata looked at Kiba, and even though there was still a smile on her face, her eyes didn't match. Kiba quickly bit his tongue and avoided eye contact with Hinata, "I appreciate your concern, Inuzuka-kun, but like I said a moment ago, I'm all right. And even though I appreciate your concern for my condition, I'm capable of gauging my limits without your input on how I handle myself and my father's impending thoughts on it."

"I'm sorry," Kiba apologized quietly.

"That's all for hand-to-hand combat today," Kakashi announced. "You have a thirty-minute break before your next training session begins, so take this time to drink some water and stretch your muscles. If you feel you need to be treated, come and see me first to get a pass to the infirmary."

"It seems that she has a little bit of bite to her after all," Menma mused as he eyed Hinata and watched as she passed Kiba and struck up a conversation with Sakura. Kiba hesitated for a moment, attempting to form words that would gain Hinata's attention, but he ultimately gave up and walked away looking like an abandoned puppy.

"We should stretch," Naruto recommended as he stood and pulled Menma's attention away from Hinata. "Say, Menma?"

"What is it?" Menma asked as he stood and rubbed his shoulder. He glanced over towards his younger twin brother and saw a serious expression on his face that resembled that of their father's, and for a moment, Menma felt that overbearing pressure that came with it.

"I don't feel like I should have to remind you of this, but don't jeopardize things for us here," Naruto warned him.

Menma sucked his teeth, "I don't know what you mean."

Naruto eyed him for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck, "Sure."

Meanwhile, at the Elite Special Forces Headquarters, Grand Marshal Sarutobi stood at his floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the entirety of the city of Eden. There was a light knock at his door, and as Hiruzen glanced over his shoulder, he watched as the doors opened and Orochimaru entered with Kabuto just behind him.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you," Hiruzen said as he walked over towards his large mahogany desk and took a seat. "Do you have any new information regarding Minato's sons?"

"Nothing yet, sir," Orochimaru replied. "We did just receive a call from Elemental Academy. It appears that the Suppressor Tape works, but it might work too well. It seems that Uzumaki Naruto's Chakra Reserves have been restricted by almost eighty to ninety percent, which gave him a fighting time of about five minutes."

"Only five minutes?" Hiruzen said. "Hm, I see. It seems they'll need to learn how to ration their Chakra if they're going to keep up with the rest of their classmates."

"Tsunade was actually wondering if it would be possible to lessen the amount of Suppressor Tape required so that things could be easier for them during training," Orochimaru explained. "She believes that if they're going to attend Elemental Academy and train alongside Alpha Class that they're going to need free range of motion and with the amount of Suppressor Tape they're required to wear, it'll prove more as a hindrance."

"Tsunade-chan said this?" Hiruzen questioned.

Orochimaru nodded, "Yes, sir, and quite frankly, I agree. We need to be able to see what it is that these boys can do, and if they're only lasting five minutes in a simple hand-to-hand combat match, then there's not much data I can collect and work with. For all we know, the Suppressor Tape could be affecting more than their Chakra."

"You're worried it's affecting Kurama as well?"

Orochimaru hesitated, but responded with a slight shrug, "Possibly. There's no way for me to know for sure seeing as I can't just locate Kurama through simple scientific means. It'll require a much more…thorough investigation and that takes time and proper data."

Hiruzen let out a heavy sigh, "I'll take it into consideration. In the meantime, they can reduce the amount of Suppressor Tape they use by fifty percent. I don't need them falling behind Alpha Class and causing problems for the rest of their classmates."

"I'll let Tsunade know as soon as we're done here," Orochimaru said.

"Are we not done?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not quite," Orochimaru said as he woke up his tablet and tapped the screen a few times, "it seems something turned up from the investigation of the Kurama Shrine. I figured you'd want to take a look at it for yourself."

Hiruzen wore a quizzical look, but when Orochimaru placed the tablet in front of him, he saw pictures of a bedroom. The room was in chaos, but Hiruzen noted the line of firefly lights strung up near the ceiling along with discarded pieces of paper. Then he saw the priestess outfit hanging on the wall nearest the door, along with a jeweled hairpin. "I thought all the priestess were accounted for?"

"Not exactly," Orochimaru replied. "Yes, Minato and Kushina gave us a full list of names of the Priestesses and Priests who resided at the Kurama Temple, and we counted the rooms, and they matched the number of people we were given, except for this room. It was located in a standalone temple nearest Kurama's statue."

"They're hiding someone," Hiruzen muttered. "Any idea who? A daughter perhaps?"

"Possibly." Orochimaru shrugged, "There's no way for us to know for sure. We checked with all the Priests and Priestesses, and none of them are saying anything about another Priestess. And not only that, the outfit for this particular Priestess is different than the rest. In fact, it matches that of a High Priestess, but not one by traditional standards."

"Hm," Hiruzen rubbed his chin, "don't alert Minato, Kushina, or even their sons about what we've found. If you're able to find this mystery Priestess, I want you to bring her here. Is that clear?"

"Of course," Orochimaru said. "Anything else, sir?"

"When you're done with your examination of Naruto and Menma on Saturday, I want you to bring me your findings," Hiruzen requested. "Oh, actually, did you find anything out about Kushina?"

"No, sir," Orochimaru answered. "There's not much to be discovered now that she's no longer housing Kurama. In all honesty, she's just a regular person now."

"Hm." Hiruzen tapped his fingers against his desk. "Run Kushina through standard testing usually required for those seeking employment with the Elite Special Forces. Depending on her scores, I'd like to reinstate her as a full-time Lance Corporal with us."

Orochimaru nodded, "Very well."

"You're dismissed." Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and turned it back towards his windows.

"Thank you, sir," Orochimaru bowed slightly with Kabuto before leaving the room. "Kabuto if it's possible, go and collect the Suppressor Tape that Naruto and Menma removed. I'd like to collect some data."

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto bowed slightly towards Orochimaru before taking off in a different direction.

Orochimaru continued walking on his own through the halls of the Elite Special Forces Headquarters, and as he walked, he passed by Minato's door. He stopped for a moment and looked at "Marshal Namikaze Minato" stickered on the door before he heard the low murmur of Minato's voice just on the other side.

"There's not much I can do in my current position," Minato said in a solemn tone. "I'm doing what I can, but my hands are tied. I'm sorry. Just promise me you'll stay out there, okay?"

Orochimaru thought to press his ear to the door, but when he took a step away from the door and saw it open, he simply smiled at Minato, "Good afternoon, Marshal."

"Marshal," Minato greeted him in return. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"Not at all," Orochimaru replied. "Is everything all right? You look worried."

Minato gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru, "What kind of question is that, Orochimaru? After all that has happened in the last three weeks, you want to ask me if everything is all right?"

Orochimaru put his hands up in defense and continued to smile, "I was just trying to make conversation, Minato. There's no need to get so hostile."

"Please refrain from lingering outside my door and eavesdropping on my conversations," Minato requested before stepping back into his office and slamming his door.

Orochimaru similarly rubbed his chin to how Hiruzen usually did, "Interesting."

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Woohoo! Reached a milestone!

**Last Time: **

_** "There's not much I can do in my current position," Minato said in a solemn tone. "I'm doing what I can, but my hands are tied. I'm sorry. Just promise me you'll stay out there, okay?" **_

_** Orochimaru thought to press his ear to the door, but when he took a step away from the door and saw it open, he simply smiled at Minato, "Good afternoon, Marshal." **_

_** "Marshal," Minato greeted him in return. "Was there something I could help you with?" **_

_** "Not at all," Orochimaru replied. "Is everything all right? You look worried."**_

_** Minato gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru, "What kind of question is that, Orochimaru? After all that has happened in the last three weeks, you want to ask me if everything is all right?" **_

_** Orochimaru put his hands up in defense and continued to smile, "I was just trying to make conversation, Minato. There's no need to get so hostile." **_

_** "Please refrain from lingering outside my door and eavesdropping on my conversations," Minato requested before stepping back into his office and slamming his door. **_

_** Orochimaru similarly rubbed his chin to how Hiruzen usually did, "Interesting."**_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 10 – Headmaster Senju Tsunade's Proposition **

As the week progressed, Headmaster Senju continued to observe Alpha Class in all of their training sessions. With her presence, it forced all of Alpha Class to push themselves during training, and by the time Sunday's training session concluded, the students were exhausted.

Kakashi felt bad for them, but there wasn't anything he could say or do with Headmaster Senju constantly lurking over his shoulder and keeping a watchful eye over Menma and Naruto. Luckily her request to lessen the amount of Suppressant Tape Naruto and Menma had to wear had gone through, but at times, it put a damper on their performance during training. Nevertheless, they continued to persevere and push past their points of exhaustion with ease.

"Hatake-sensei," Headmaster Senju spoke and gained his attention, "would you inform all the Alpha Class instructors that I would like to speak with them later this evening? I want to review progress reports with you all and the other instructors from the other classes."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll let them know."

She gave a slight nod of approval before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away, "You're free to dismiss your students. They did well. Keep up the good work, Hatake-sensei."

"Thank you, Headmaster Senju," Kakashi responded before looking down at his battered and exhausted students. "You're all dismissed! Make sure you get some rest."

"Yes, sir," they responded with a relieved tone.

Naruto groaned as he stood up and began to rip away the Suppressant Tape he wore up and down the entirety of his right arm. He let out a sigh of relief as the last piece of tape came off, and he flexed his hand and arm to help regain proper circulation in his arm.

"Here," Sakura walked up to him and removed a small tin canister from a pouch on her waist, "take one of these. It'll repair any Linkage Damage you sustained."

"Linkage damage?" Naruto repeated as he picked up one of the black spherical pills and looked it over.

Sakura nodded and held out the canister for Menma as he walked over and took one, "It's when you start pushing your body beyond its limits and start causing damage to your Chakra Network. I know you two have been pushing yourselves to keep up with training, and there's a possibility you've been burning out your Chakra Networks while doing so."

Menma sighed and popped the pill into his mouth as he continued to rip away the Suppressant Tape on his left arm, "Thanks, Sakura. We appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all," Sakura confessed as she put the canister back in her pouch. "You just need to be a little more careful when you're pushing yourselves. Linkage Damage can be permanent if you go too far."

Naruto popped the pill he'd taken and swallowed it, "It wouldn't be a problem if we didn't have to wear the tape. We've been training since we were five, you would think they'd have a little more faith in us to maintain control over Kurama."

Sakura shrugged, "Your mother was the host for Kurama for years, but she lost control suddenly. So I guess they're worried about that happening with the two of you someday. They must think the Suppressant Tape'll be enough to prevent anything like that from happening again?"

Menma rolled his eyes and muttered, "They're going to need a lot more than Suppressant Tape if they want to stop Kurama."

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Naruto answered. "I think I'm going to go take an ice bath. My muscles are screaming right now."

"Well, since that sounds like torture, I'm going to go back to my room and take a shower like a normal person," Menma claimed, and Sakura giggled. "Where are you headed Sakura?"

"Back to the dorm," she answered. "I'll walk with you, Menma."

"We'll see you at dinner?" Menma asked as he dapped up Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "I'll see you at dinner." Naruto picked up his duffle bag and headed in the opposite direction as Sakura and Menma.

Up in the arena seats, Anko stood beside Kakashi and let out a sigh, "It's nice that Sakura-chan was able to make friends with them. I was starting to get worried that the other kids would bully her into leaving."

Kakashi shook his head, "Nah. She's stronger than that, but it is nice that she was able to make friends with them. And it looks like the others are starting to ease up around them as well."

"You think so?" Anko asked. "I know a lot of them are still uneasy around them."

"That's to be expected, considering the circumstances," Kakashi admitted. "But they're starting to see they're more than what they painted them to be when they first heard about them. They're good kids. They'll see that soon enough."

Anko smiled, "You sound like such a doting older brother."

Kakashi chuckled and looked at her, "An older brother?"

"I mean, yeah," Anko turned her back to the railing and leaned against it, "Minato practically raised you after your father passed away. And if I'm not mistaken, even before then, Minato would watch you while your father was out on assignments. Not to disrespect your father in any way, but Minato was like your dad."

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the railing, "I can't argue with that."

"So, like I said," Anko nudged Kakashi, "you're such a doting older brother."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and Anko laughed.

In the adjoining Recuperation Facility, Naruto scanned his Aide and entered. Sakura had introduced him and Menma to it after a grueling training session on Wednesday. It was a specialized facility that focused on helping students – mainly those in Alpha Class – rehabilitate and recuperate after training. They provided massage therapy, hydrotherapy, vibration therapy, and various others on top of a full-service spa with specialty baths to help ease muscle fatigue and replenish Chakra Reserves.

This week had been the busiest the Recuperation Facility had been in a while. After Naruto dropped off his duffle bag in the locker room, he made his way towards the back of the facility and scanned his Aide once more. A door slid open, and he entered into the room where they held the ice baths. Very few people used it, so it was usually quiet, but today Naruto found Sasuke dumping a bucket of ice into one of the tin tubs.

Ever since their match, Sasuke hadn't paid any attention to Naruto. It shouldn't have bothered Naruto, but the constant aura of disappointment that emanated off of Sasuke every they were near one another irked him. He had half a mind to leave and settle on taking aspirin and showering in his dorm, but he knew his muscle would be torturing him by tomorrow morning if he didn't.

He walked over to a tin tub near Sasuke and saw it'd been recently refreshed. He removed his sneakers and saw Sasuke submerge himself into his own bath. Naruto did the same shortly over, and let out a low groan as he felt the cold rush over him.

There was silence amongst the two of them for a long while, but Naruto looked over at Sasuke and looked at the three tomes marking on the side of his neck. He'd looked at it several times throughout the week and only heard from Sakura that it was called a Curse Mark.

"If you want to ask about it, go ahead and ask," Sasuke grumbled as he opened his eyes. "I'm getting tired of you staring at it whenever you get the chance."

Naruto considered feigning ignorance, but he somehow knew Sasuke wouldn't buy it, so he asked, "How'd you get it?"

"I got a really bad sepsis infection when I was twelve," Sasuke answered. "The infection spread from my blood to my Chakra Network, and it became infected. After I recovered, this thing showed up, and it hasn't gone away since."

"A Chakra Infection, huh?" Naruto said as he leaned against the side of his tub and looked at Sasuke. "People rarely survive that _and _a sepsis infection. You must've been lucky."

"That's what Orochimaru likes to say," Sasuke grumbled.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "He's been investigating the Curse Marks for years apparently. He still doesn't know what causes the Chakra Infection, and he can't figure out why some people who have had Chakra Infections come out unscathed while some of us get a Curse Mark. It's all just one unanswered mystery that probably won't get solved."

Naruto eyed Sasuke for a moment, "Does it do anything?"

Naruto noticed Sasuke's hesitation. He thought to drop the issue, but Sasuke answered, "It affects my genealogy if it activates. I don't really know how to explain it very well, but it affects the DNA and your brain. If it activates, you become this…monster, for lack of a better word. It's Hell."

"I know what that feels like," Naruto muttered.

Silence fell between them. After a few minutes passed, both Naruto and Sasuke climbed out of their ice baths. Naruto pulled off his shirt and wrung the water out of it while Sasuke pulled off his socks and walked over to the wall nearest the door where robes were hung up. As Sasuke stripped down, Naruto joined him and did the same.

"The Suppressant Tape," Sasuke spoke up as he pulled on a robe and tied it around his waist, "how does it feel?"

"Horrible," Naruto admitted as he picked up his wet clothes and dropped them in a small laundry bin. He scanned his Aide against the screen on top of it and watched as the conveyer belt it was on began to move and take the basket towards the back. "It feels like it dulls all your senses, and then it attacks your core and just drains you. It's exhausting just to wear the stuff."

"So the other day when we fought," Sasuke did the same as Naruto with his clothes, "you weren't near your full potential?"

"Nowhere near it," Naruto confessed as he walked out the room with Sasuke. "I was at ten percent at best, five if we're speaking realistically. Trust me, I wish we could've had a serious fight, but I'm required to wear the Suppressant Tape when we're training. If I try and use Chakra without the tape on, my brother and I could get in trouble with Grand Marshal Sarutobi."

"Hm."

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe when my brother and I are trusted residents of Eden, they'll stop looking at us as walking death carriers and start treating us like human beings. In the meantime, we're nothing more than individuals to be monitored."

"I'm sure they'll lighten up eventually," Sasuke said. "If you prove yourself useful, then I'm sure Grand Marshal Sarutobi will grant some leniency over time."

"Probably," Naruto muttered. "It'll explain why my father didn't receive a punishment we thought he'd get for hiding our mother and us."

"Like I said, prove yourself useful, and you'll be granted some leniency," Sasuke reiterated.

After that, Naruto and Sasuke made their way into the locker room and showered. They didn't say a word to one another as they finished up, and both went to the lockers that held their things. They both put on the standard sweats issued to them by the academy, and once they were dressed, they headed out the locker room together.

"Say, Sasuke," Naruto scanned his Aide and exited out of the facility, "you should sit with us at dinner tonight?"

"Huh?" Sasuke scanned his Aide and exited as well. "What makes you think I want to eat with you now just because you and I had a conversation?"

Naruto chuckled, "Because you don't hate me as much as you did before that conversation."

"I never hated you," Sasuke argued.

"Really?" Naruto teased. "So if you didn't hate me, then that means you liked me."

"I tolerated you," Sasuke countered and couldn't help but crack a bit of a smile at Naruto's reaction.

"Ah," Naruto cut Sasuke off, "you smiled! I didn't know you could do that. Did it hurt?"

"I didn't smile," Sasuke lied. "Plus, I have to go to my evaluation tonight, so I won't be eating here tonight."

"Well, eat with us tomorrow night," Naruto said as Sasuke walked past him.

"We aren't friends," Sasuke called.

"But we can be," Naruto called and watched as Sasuke wandered off. Naruto smiled a bit at the headway he'd made with Sasuke. It wasn't much, but he considered it enough of a start.

Later that evening, as Headmaster Senju had mentioned to Kakashi, she met with the instructors of Elemental Academy after dinner.

"All right, everyone," Tsunade removed her glasses and wore a warm smile for the faculty and staff of Elemental Academy, "our first week back was more successful than I could've hoped. Before we proceed with this meeting, I just want to thank each and every one of you for transitioning so flawlessly and encouraging participation in the new system."

"About that," Asuma stood from his seat, "a lot of students are complaining about their inability to accept assignments right now. I thought you said that this system would go into effect on Friday?"

"Ah, right." Tsunade nodded before standing. She gestured for Asuma to sit, and once he did, she cleared her throat, "That's part of the reason why I asked for this meeting so last minute. Not only did I want to discuss the progress of the students, but I have a proposition."

There was a low murmur from the staff, but once Tsunade raised her hand, they fell silent.

"I realize that a lot of the students here have never really faced _real _combat," Tsunade began, "so I want to do a practical exam for every level of this academy on varying degrees. I understand that our student body is extensive, so it will take some time to get through these exams, but I do believe it's necessary. Because you see, a student can perform well in controlled environments and earn perfect scores, but when it comes to the _real _thing, they may perform just as well as the lowest performing student here if not lower."

"So what do you recommend?" Kakashi questioned.

"As I said before, the practical exams will be different depending on classes, but I already have an exam in mind for the Alpha Class students," Tsunade explained. "Seeing as Alpha Class is comprised of our best students with promising – and hopefully guaranteed – futures in the Elite Special Forces, I believe they should undergo an exam similar to what new recruits of the Elite Special Forces have to pass before being accepted."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Anko asked. "I mean, if they pass the exam, then a lot of them are just going to demand that they be named Hunters and Huntresses with the Elite Special Forces."

"Not exactly," Tsunade argued. "I want them to undergo a week in Momobami Forest."

There was stunned silence from every instructor, but Kakashi shot up from his seat and slammed his hands against the desk in front of him, "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm sorry?" Tsunade genuinely seemed confused by Kakashi's question.

"The Momobami Forest has been a restricted area for nearly twenty years," Kakashi explained. "It's not nicknamed 'The Hundred Devouring Forest' for nothing, Headmaster Senju. If we send our students there, they won't survive."

"I understand the concern, but it's necessary," Tsunade countered. "Elemental Academy prides itself on producing exceptional students, and Alpha Class is supposed to produce students better than the exceptional students. I'm simply holding Alpha Class to the expected standard."

Anko stood and let out an incredulous chuckle, "You can't be serious? Headmaster Senju, they stopped using the Momobami Forest twenty years ago because they lost nearly an entire recruitment class that year."

"I'm aware," Tsunade responded. "That was the year I was proctoring, and I'm sure many of you don't know this, but that was Minato's recruitment class. He's one of the few that survived that week."

There was an uncomfortable silence now as all the instructors there remembered the stories about the Elite Special Forces infamous "Sacrificial Class." One hundred and twenty-five recent graduates of Elemental Academy and Haven Academy – Elemental Academy's sister school – had made it to the final phase of recruitment exams when they were taken to Momobami Forest. Back then, recruits were left in the Momobami Forest for a week, and at any point and time, a recruit was allowed to leave if they felt they were unable to survive the week, and usually close to seventy-five percent of a recruitment class would drop out before the fourth day. Unfortunately, during the year of the "Sacrificial Class," they never made it past the third day. An abnormal Terror had appeared and gone on a rampage in the middle of the night, and before sunset on the second day, one hundred of the students had perished, and the remaining twenty-five were escorted out. After that, Grand Marshal Sarutobi along with the other Grand Marshals declared Momobami Forest a restricted zone and made it off-limits for Hunters and Huntresses alike.

"With all this nonsense going on with abnormal Terrors and hordes, are you sure you want to throw our students into The Hundred Devouring Woods?" Anko questioned. "Headmaster Senju, I don't mean any disrespect when I say this, but this idea is absolutely insane. You'll be sending those kids to their death."

Tsunade was completely unphased with the arguments of Kakashi and Anko. She let out a heavy sigh and laced her fingers together in front of her, "If you lack faith in your students Mitarashi-sensei, Hatake-sensei, then let me know now so I can find suitable replacements for the two of you."

"Excuse me?" Anko visibly flared up, and Kakashi placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi had his eyes fixed on Tsunade, "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't question my faith in my students, Headmaster Senju. With all the lives that have been claimed in the Momobami Forest, along with the unexplained abnormal behavior of Terrors recently, I can't help but be concerned for the safety of my students seeing as the Elite Special Forces seem to be struggling with the way things are."

Tsunade shrugged, "If things become too dangerous, then we'll end the exam early. However, I stand firm in wanting Alpha Class to undergo this exam, and I've already submitted the request with Grand Marshal Sarutobi to reopen Momobami Forest for this exam. He's discussing it with the other Grand Marshals as we speak, and it appears that the Headmaster of Haven Academy is in agreeance with the idea and would like to send his students here to participate in the exam as well."

"What? The aristocrats of Haven Academy are actually going to come down to Earth? I doubt they'll do that without putting up a fight," Anko scoffed as she plopped down into her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "Haven Academy and Elemental Academy haven't done anything together in decades."

"Times are changing, Mitarashi-sensei," Tsunade said with a smile. "When things are approved, and the details are finalized, I'd like to make a formal announcement to Alpha Class. If we're lucky, we can do the exam in two weeks. As for the rest of you, I am working closely with the Shadow Council of Eden to think of suitable practical exams for your classes. Hopefully, by the end of the week, everything will be situated and organized, and we can begin practical exams for everyone as soon as possible."

There was another series of low murmuring from the instructors, and Tsunade simply smiled. Kakashi reluctantly took a seat, and he couldn't help but feel the deepening pit of worry settled in his stomach.

"Moving on," Tsunade spoke up as she looked down at her table, "regarding the results of some of the students from Zeta Class. They're slightly under what I would like for Zeta Class, so I would like to implement some training regiment changes to hopefully increase these numbers for next week."

The meeting carried on with Headmaster Senju wanting to make minor adjustments to training regiments here and there, along with pitching possible ideas for practical exams for the remaining classes. Meanwhile, the instructors of Alpha Class could barely focus on the remainder of the meeting. The idea of their students entering the Momobami Forest terrified many of them because they'd heard the stories from their parents and grandparents who'd been through "Hell Week" there. Many of their parents had gone through Hell Week in the Momobami Forest, and the stories alone were enough to give them nightmares when they were kids, so they could only imagine what kind of trauma their students would face when – no _if _– they survived.

When Tsunade had adjourned the meeting, Kakashi had thought to approach Headmaster Senju and plead with her to reconsider, but he knew that there was nothing he could say or do to convince her otherwise. For a moment, he thought to approach Grand Marshal Sarutobi directly, but he was hesitant because a part of him was hopeful that he had more sense than to reopen the Momobami Forest, but another part felt that he would open them.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi snapped out of his train of thought and saw all the Alpha Class instructors had stayed behind while everyone else, including Headmaster Senju, had left. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry. I spaced out for a second."

"What are we going to do?" Kurenai questioned. "Our kids are strong, but they're not strong enough to face the Momobami Forest on their own."

"She's right," Might Guy, the usually boisterous and energetic one, seemed to appear the most worried out of all of them there. "We've heard almost every story that's come out of that forest, and there's no way that our students are prepared for something like that. Many of them haven't even gone through a full year as members of Alpha Class yet."

"And our class is changing," Anko added. "With Headmaster Senju's new system, several of our students didn't meet her requirements and were dropped down to Beta Class while some moved up, which means we have brand new students we've never taught before. From what we've heard of the Momobami Forest, that place is almost the size of Eden, if not larger."

"And it's been years since any Hunter or Huntress has gone in there," Tanaka Samui mentioned. "There's no telling how many Terrors are going to be wandering around in there, and if they've been left unattended for so long, there's no telling how large some of them have gotten, _especially _with all these abnormalities and changes going on with them right now."

"Grand Marshal Sarutobi wouldn't approve something like this, would he?" Anko questioned, and everyone suddenly turned to Asuma.

Asuma let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know. A part of me wants to believe that my father wouldn't put our students in danger like this, but if he feels it's necessary to test their true strength, then there's a strong possibility that this may happen."

"If that's the case, we need to make some adjustments to the training regiment," Kakashi added, and everyone looked at him. "My father stressed the importance of teamwork when it comes to Momobami Forest. Even though the proctors would stress the importance of individual performance, your chances of survival nearly tripled if you teamed up."

"They don't start team training until _after _they're accepted into the Elite Special Forces," Anko explained. "Sure, we do the basics, but nothing specialized like combos and all of that."

"So we change that," Kakashi argued. "We'll set them up into three-man cells like they did with us when we entered into the Elite Special Forces. We have all of their new data gathered after this week, we can run the numbers and group them together based on their abilities and various capabilities like what they're capable of doing with mana, their fighting styles, their weapons of choice, and even their written exams and previous practical exams."

"Will this work?" Guy questioned. "A lot of them are still too immature to even _think _about working in teams."

"We'll just have to stress the importance of this then," Kakashi said. "If we want our kids to survive a week in the Momobami Forest, they're going to have to trust us and make the right adjustments."

Anko let out a heavy sigh, "Fine. We're going to be up all night if we want to get a head start on all of this."

"Let's get to work then," Asuma suggested.

With that, the instructors of Alpha Class made their way out of the main administration building and headed towards Genesis. That night, the instructors pulled together all of the information of Alpha Class' two hundred and fifty-two students and began pouring over each individual students capabilities. While many of them poured over his information, Kakashi worked alongside a few others to begin reconfiguring Alpha Class' training regiment, and by the time Monday morning came, they had the basics laid out.

Throughout the week while they further solidified the new training regiment and figured out the three-man cells, the instructors worked day and night tirelessly to ensure that their students were able to handle the trials and tribulations of Momobami Forest. And, through the week, the instructors couldn't help but worry over the possibility of their students facing a horror they'd never faced head-on and worried about the possibility of not seeing some of their students again.

When Sunday rolled around again, an unbearable pit weighed on the instructors' stomachs as Headmaster Senju called for Alpha Class to assemble on Sunday evening after dinner. None of them had heard anything from Headmaster Senju directly, but they didn't need to, they knew what was about to happen, and luckily they'd been preparing for their students.

"Good evening," Tsunade addressed the entirety of Alpha Class, "I would like to apologize in advance for calling you all here on such short notice. I know many of you are looking forward to getting some rest before tomorrow, but this evening's announcement is important, and I thought it best that I deliver this news to you directly."

"We didn't do anything, did we?" Menma questioned as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "Not that I'm aware of."

Sakura stifled a laugh, and both Naruto and Menma did their best not to grin.

"In two weeks, Alpha Class will be undergoing a practical exam," Tsunade announced, and all the instructors visibly turned pale. "For one week, you all will be required to survive in the Momobami Forest."

"The Momobami Forest?" Ino repeated, and many of the students were noticeably confused. When Ino looked over towards Shikamaru, she could see the furrow of his brow, "Shikamaru? What is it?"

"Is she trying to kill us?" Shikamaru questioned aloud.

Tsunade smiled a bit, "I see. Many of you aren't aware of what the Momobami Forest is. Well, allow me to explain." She cleared her throat and began to slowly walk the length of the stage, "The Momobami Forest is located a few hundred miles East of Eden. It used to serve as the final testing site for recruits of the Elite Special Forces, but twenty years ago, an unfortunate incident occurred where one hundred recruits of a recruitment class of one hundred and twenty-five were killed by an abnormal Terror. A popular nickname for this forest is 'The Hundred Devouring Forest.'"

"Why would she want us to participate in an exam in a place called 'The Hundred Devouring Forest?'" Sakura complained. "It's like she wants us to die."

"Do not fret," Tsunade said, "you all will be closely monitored twenty-four seven while undergoing your exam. If your Aide remains intact, all of your vitals will be monitored, and if it's noted that you are in a dire situation, either an Alpha Class Instructor or soldier with the Elite Special Forces will enter and pull you out of the Momobami Forest. On top of this, provisions will be air dropped into the Momobami Forest three times a day, and these provisions will range from first aid kits to ammo and food. All that is expected of you during this week in the Momobami Forest is that you survive."

"With rules that simple, a week in the Momobami Forest isn't going to be easy," Kiba murmured as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I wish you all the best of luck during your practical exam," Tsunade said. "On the morning of the exam, you will be required to be in front of the Hub fully packed with what you feel will be instrumental to your survival that week."

"What will we be graded on?" a student called out and asked.

"Everything," Tsunade answered. "Your grading begins that morning when your bags are checked, and it's noted what you packed. And once you arrive in the forest, the number of Terrors you kill, along with your combat abilities and survival skills will be scored as well. If you are pulled out early because of life-threatening injuries, this will also reflect in your scores. You can earn points, and you can _lose _points, so I recommend you act wisely while in the woods because every situation should be treated as a matter of life or death. If you take this exam lightly, I can guarantee that you will not survive."

The was a deafening silence in the room now.

"As I said before, I wish you the best of luck," Tsunade reiterated. "You're all dismissed."

"With that in mind, is it possible to opt out of the examed?" Ino questioned as she stood up with Shikamaru and Chouji. "I really don't want to risk my life during a stupid practical exam."

"I doubt the consequences of opting out of this kind of exam are going to be light," Shikamaru suggested. "Not only that, Uncle Inoichi might not like the idea of you trying to back out of an exam."

Menma stood with Naruto and Sakura and filtered into the aisle, "A week in the Momobami Forest, huh? Has Dad ever mentioned the place?"

"Not really," Naruto responded. "I think Okaa-chan mentioned it once, but then Otou-san got this look on his face that I've never seen before, and that stopped the whole conversation. Okaa-chan moved onto something else like it was nothing."

"That's probably because your parents were a part of the 'Sacrificial Class,'" Sakura commented.

"The 'Sacrificial Class?'" Menma repeated. "Wait, is that the nickname of the recruitment class that Senju just mentioned?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. After that, they closed those woods off, and no one has been allowed into them since."

"You need to opt out of the exam."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw Neji had caught up with Hinata. He could see the conflicted expression on Hinata's face while Neji's face was one of genuine concern.

"Your Chakra Deficiency still isn't under control, and it's not going to be safe for you to be in a place like that," Neji explained. "What are you going to do if you run out of Chakra and you're caught off guard by a Terror?"

"If I opt out of the exam, I may lose my spot here in Alpha Class, and I'll never hear the end of it from Father," Hinata argued.

"I think he would much rather have you alive rather than risking your life because of some practical exam," Neji countered. "Lady Hinata, I understand that you want to prove yourself to Uncle Hiashi, but you need to consider your circumstance and do the _logical _thing. At least promise me that you'll consider opting out of the exam."

Hinata pursed her lips together. She sighed and nodded, "I'll think about it."

Neji let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Something like this would be unrealistic for Hinata to participate in," Sakura murmured. "With her Chakra Deficiency, she probably wouldn't survive past the first day."

"Senju didn't mention anything about the repercussions of opting out of the exam," Menma mentioned. "Maybe they're not as dire as everyone thinks it'll be."

"Realistically speaking, you'll probably be dropped from Alpha Class if you opt out of this exam," Sakura suggested. "And I don't blame anyone here for being worried about losing their place. Alpha Class has privileges and prestige you don't get in Beta Class. No one wants to drop down, so they're not going to risk the possibility of it."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "I suppose this exam'll reveal a lot about some of the students here then. If there's the looming threat of failing and being dropped to Beta Class, some students may take desperate measures to ensure their place."

"Desperate measures like what?" Sakura asked.

Menma shrugged, "Humans are constantly desperate to survive and strive. If they're threatened in either one of those, they'll do what they can to ensure their place no matter what it takes. With that in mind, I suggest you be just as cautious of your classmates as you are of the Terrors we'll be facing in there."

"Hey."

Naruto and Menma stopped and saw Gaara standing nearby with Temari and Kankuro at his sides. The expression on Gaara's face was enough to make things clear for Naruto and Menma, and Menma nodded.

"Say, Sakura," Menma looked at her, "we'll see you tomorrow."

"Hm? Sure, see you tomorrow." Sakura watched as Naruto and Menma walked up to Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara before wandering away from the crowd.

Together, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Naruto, and Menma made their way to the academy's temple located a few miles away from Genesis. Considering the time of night, it was empty, and therefore the ideal spot for the lot of them to sit and talk, because it was the only place on the academy's ground that wasn't monitored.

"So," Menma sat down in a pew and propped his feet up on the pew in front of him, "what're we meeting about?"

"How much Suppressor Tape do you have?" Kankuro asked as he leaned against a row of pews and crossed his arms.

"A lot," Naruto answered as he took a seat on the steps to the altar. He leaned back against the steps, and he saw Gaara take a seat in the front pew with Temari taking a seat beside him, "Do you need it?"

"If we're going to go into Momobami Forest, then we can't run the risk of Gaara letting…_him _out," Temari explained.

"You mean Shukaku?" Menma said aloud and saw the way Temari cut her eyes at him. "Everyone knows that they're not allowed to put any kind of cameras or recording equipment up inside buildings dedicated to religious faith. We can say whatever the Hell – whoops, sorry Lord Hagoromo – about anything."

Gaara let out a heavy sigh, "I can only maintain Shukaku in low-stress situations, but with a practical exam in Momobami Forest, it's going to be a high-stress situation, and that'll complicate things for me. I won't be able to control Shukaku long, and I'll ultimately expose myself if I don't have any kind of preparation to prevent that."

"Are you sure?" Menma asked. "Suppressor Tape is a nightmare, and from the sound of things, you're going to want to be on high alert if you want to survive Momobami Forest."

"I don't have proper training like you two," Gaara confessed. "Shukaku was implanted in me when I was born, and he's been Hell on me all of my life. It wasn't until we got here that Shukaku stopped trying to take over my body, but I don't know what's going to happen once we get into Momobami Forest."

"Don't worry," Kankuro spoke up, "we'll do everything we can to stay by Gaara's side and keep him at bay, but we decided that the Suppressor Tape would be an added benefit."

Menma and Naruto shared a look.

"I can give you some of mine," Naruto offered, "but I'm warning you now, you're going to hate it."

"I'd hate losing control even more," Gaara added. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "You're welcome."

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Time: **

_** "I don't have proper training like you two," Gaara confessed. "Shukaku was implanted in me when I was born, and he's been Hell on me all of my life. It wasn't until we got here that Shukaku stopped trying to take over my body, but I don't know what's going to happen once we get into Momobami Forest." **_

_** "Don't worry," Kankuro spoke up, "we'll do everything we can to stay by Gaara's side and keep him at bay, but we decided that the Suppressor Tape would be an added benefit." **_

_** Menma and Naruto shared a look. **_

_** "I can give you some of mine," Naruto offered, "but I'm warning you now, you're going to hate it." **_

_** "I'd hate losing control even more," Gaara added. "Thank you, Naruto." **_

_** Naruto nodded, "You're welcome." **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 11 – The Hundred Devouring Forest (Part 1 of 5) **

After the announcement that Elemental's Academy Alpha Class would be participating in a practical exam in the infamous Hundred Devouring Forest, many parents showed up at Elemental Academy to speak with the headmaster. Through all the berating and disagreeing, Headmaster Senju stood firm through it all and consistently refused to cancel the exam. Not only that, Headmaster Senju ensured that if the parents forced their student to opt-out of the exam that they would automatically be dropped down the Beta Class.

With the looming threat of being dropped to Beta Class, many of the parents sealed their lips tight and didn't say another word. Headmaster Senju knew that very few of the students were legacies of former Alpha Class students, and for those who were first-generation Alpha Class students, it meant a chance of glory and a chance at recognition for not only themselves but their families. In their world, it was only the strong that seemed to thrive and prosper, and it was those who were graduates of Alpha Class that reaped the best of these benefits, and no one was truly willing to risk losing all of that.

Because of the controversy of academy students entering the Momobami Forest, Haven Academy decided to withdraw from participating in the practical exam alongside Elemental Academy. Headmaster Senju was surprised at first, but Grand Marshal Sarutobi saw it just as a greater opportunity to show the grit and capabilities of Eden's Elemental Academy Alpha Class.

While Headmaster Senju dreaded meeting with many of the unexpected parents that came through her office in those first few days after the announcement, the only parent she actually had called finally made their appearance after rescheduling three times.

"Lieutenant General Hyuuga, I'm glad you were finally able to make it," Tsunade said politely as she sat across from an ever stone-faced Hiashi while an always sheepish Hinata sat beside him. Seeing them side by side, Tsunade was finding it slightly hard to believe that they were father and daughter. "I apologize if I'm cutting into any personal business of yours."

"Not at all," Hiashi assured her. "So, I take it you called me here because of Alpha Class's upcoming practical exam?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes. I understand that your daughter has a Chakra Deficiency, so if you would prefer that your daughter opts out of the exam, then she can do so without any consequences."

When Hiashi wore a genuinely confused expression on his face, and Tsunade felt worried for the first time, "Why would you treat her as a special case? From what I've heard, anyone who opts out of this exam gets dropped to Beta Class?"

"Well, yes," Tsunade was beginning to struggle to find the right words, "but Hinata is indeed a special case. No other students in Alpha Class have a Chakra Deficiency. Admittedly, it'd be highly dangerous for Hinata to participate in the practical exam as she is. I don't deny that Hinata is a talented Huntress, but this won't be a controlled environment."

As Hiashi seemed to lean back in his chair, Hinata visibly tensed up. Tsunade wasn't sure what was going to be said next, but all she knew was that she wasn't going to be prepared for it.

"Hinata knows that if she were to drop to Beta Class, then she'd not only lose her position as my successor, but she'd also be disowned not only as my daughter but as a member of the Main Family," Hiashi explained to Tsunade. "Hinata will be participating in the exam."

Tsunade was flabbergasted by Hiashi's blatant decree, and the sight of a visibly defeated Hinata weighed on Tsunade's heart, "Lieutenant General, I understand that the Hyuuga follow a _very _strict doctrine, but you have to admit that your 'punishment' for Hinata seems a bit severe. If Hinata participates in this exam, there's a strong possibility that she may not survive."

"I appreciate your concern for my daughter, Headmaster Senju, but with all due respect, I'd like to ask you to refrain from trying to convince me of anything other than what I already believe," Hiashi requested. "Yes, the Hyuuga follow a strict doctrine, but this strict doctrine is what's ensured the prosperity and continued integrity of our family's name. Hinata knows this, and she knows what's expected of her _despite _her inconvenient handicap. Isn't that right, Hinata?"

"Yes, Father," Hinata spoke softly.

"But, Lieutenant General," Tsunade let out an incredulous laugh, "do you understand that there's a very likely possibility that your daughter may not _survive _the practical exam?"

"She wouldn't be the first Hyuuga to lose their life in the Momobami Forest," Hiashi claimed, and Tsunade's heart sank. "Was this all you wanted to discuss, Headmaster Senju? The drive back into the city is lengthy, and there's a lot that's required of me back at Headquarters."

Tsunade could only shake her head, "N-No. That's all, Lieutenant General. You're free to leave."

"Thank you." Hiashi stood and began to head for the door. As he reached for the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder towards his daughter, "You know what's expected of you Hinata, so don't disappoint me."

"I won't, Father," Hinata said in the strongest voice she could manage.

With that, Hiashi left. As the door clicked shut, Hinata stood, and Tsunade stood along with her.

"Hinata," Tsunade breathed.

Hinata raised her head, and the pained expression on her face struck Tsunade like a dagger through her heart, "I'll do my best to succeed during this exam, Headmaster Senju. I do thank you for your concern, though."

"Hinata, you're more than welcomed to opt-out of the exam on your own terms," Tsunade assured her. "If need be, we can falsify a score that'll make your father happy, and you don't have to run the risk of participating in the actual exam."

Hinata shook her head, "It's fine. Father would know if I didn't participate in the exam, and in all honesty, I want to participate. I don't want to be treated as an exception just because of my Chakra Deficiency. As a student of Alpha Class, I'll perform to the best of my ability, and hopefully, I meet your expectations."

Tsunade sighed, "Are you sure about this?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm sure."

"Well," Tsunade sat down, "there's nothing I can do if you're opting out of opting out. I wish you nothing but the best of luck during your practical exam, Hinata."

"Thank you, Headmaster Senju." Hinata bowed politely.

"You may go," Tsunade dismissed Hinata.

"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon," Hinata said politely before making her way out of Headmaster Senju's office. As soon as the door shut behind her, she stifled a sob. Before she lost full control of herself, she hurried out of the Headmaster Office and found the nearest bathroom.

Once inside, Hinata let out a heartwrenching wail as she collapsed onto the floor. Her tears flooded from her eyes and poured over her cheeks before falling against the polished tile of the bathroom floor. She sobbed and gasped for air as she felt like her chest began to tear into two. She had expected her father to want her to go through the exam, but some small part of her wanted him to finally be an understanding and caring father and want to ensure the safety of his daughter instead of not even flinching at the idea of her potentially losing his daughter.

"Prez?" Naruto's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

Hinata wasn't sure when it started, but Naruto and Menma had started calling her "Prez." She didn't necessarily hate the nickname, but they were the first to really acknowledge her as President of the Second Years. As she had told them before, she was just a glorified mediator between the instructors and students, but they'd been helpful when it came to her daily duties of collecting papers and running them back and forth between the instructors' lounge and their classrooms.

"Uzumaki-san?" Hinata's voice came out a mess, and before she could wipe away her tears, Naruto opened the bathroom door and saw Hinata there on the floor.

"Prez, what're you doing on the floor? What happened?" Naruto quickly shut the door behind him before going to Hinata and kneeling beside her. "Hey, hey. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized as she tried to wipe away her tears, but they didn't seem to want to stop. "I'm sorry," she apologized again as she began to break down. "I'm really sorry."

Naruto let out an awkward chuckle, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

Hinata shook her head, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I don't know."

"Hey," Naruto patted his pockets before reaching into his blazer's inside pocket and producing a handkerchief, "look at me?"

When Hinata looked at Naruto, she was caught slightly off guard by his raising the handkerchief to her cheek, but she let him clumsily wipe away her tears. Slowly, her tears seemed to slow, and when Naruto would gently mush her cheek, it seemed to cause the aching pain in her chest to hurt less.

"There." Naruto crossed his legs as he sat in front of Hinata and draped his handkerchief over his knee, "I know we don't know each other very well, but if you ever need to talk to someone that isn't Kiba, or your cousin, then I'm always welcomed to listen. Or, if you need to sob and have something close to a mental breakdown, I'll guard the door and tell people you're practicing for something."

Hinata sniffled and giggled, "What would I be practicing for?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. I've been watching a lot of TV, and some of those actresses could use some practice with their dramatic flairs. Some of it seems so forced."

Hinata smiled a bit, "Some of them are kind of bad."

"Right?" Naruto exclaimed. "Menma thinks I'm crazy."

Hinata giggled some more, and Naruto laughed along with her. They sat there together in a bit of a laughing fit before they calmed down. Hinata sniffled a bit more and wiped away a few stray tears as she began to calm down.

"I may be overstepping my boundaries here," Naruto began, "but I know you've been feeling worried and scared about going into the Momobami Forest ever since Headmaster Senju announced the practical exam."

Hinata pursed her lips together and looked away.

Naruto eyed Hinata for a moment before grabbing Hinata's right hand and wrapping his pinky with hers, "Let's make a promise."

"Huh?" Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I'll promise to always be there for you whenever you need me, but I need you to promise me that you'll never give up," Naruto said.

"Uzumaki-san." Hinata sighed and tried to pull her pinky away, but she felt just how Naruto squeezed tight enough so that she couldn't let go, but not tight enough to hurt her. That's when she noticed the unusual warmth of his hand.

"Promise me that you'll never give up," Naruto requested with a little more urgency than before. "Promise me that, and I'll promise that I'll always be there for you whenever you need me."

Hinata eyed him for a moment, and the seriousness of the expression on his face solidified for Hinata that he meant it. So, she hooked her pinky and locked it with Naruto's. She smiled a bit, "I promise."

Naruto smiled as well, "Good. Trust me, Prez, everything will work out during the practical exam, so there'll be no need for you to worry."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san," Hinata said in a sweet tone. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime," Naruto assured her. "Come on." Naruto stood up first and offered his hand to Hinata. As Hinata clasped his hand, he pulled her up with ease.

As they held onto the other's hand for a few lingering seconds, both Naruto and Hinata couldn't prevent their cheeks from turning pink. They released the other's hand at the same time, and Naruto put his hand in his pocket and looked everywhere but at Hinata while Hinata looked down. That's when she saw Naruto's handkerchief had fallen on the floor.

"Your handkerchief is dirty because of me," Hinata said as she squatted down and picked it up. "I'll wash it and return it to you."

"Ah, no. You don't have to do that," Naruto insisted. "I can wash it."

Hinata shook her head and tucked the handkerchief into her pocket, "I'll wash it."

Naruto had a feeling there was no point in arguing with her, so he gave up, "Okay."

There was a moment of silence between them before an alert went off on Naruto's Aide. He was caught slightly off-guard by the sudden chime, but when he checked the display, he remembered why he was in the Administration Building in the first place, "Damn it! I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Okay." Hinata could barely get the word out before Naruto bolted out of the bathroom.

Back in Headmaster Senju's office, she impatiently waited for the other Uzumaki Namikaze Twin to arrive. Menma had surprisingly arrived before Naruto when usually it was Menma who would arrive late. When she glanced at the clock on the wall, it was nearly fifteen minutes pass when Naruto and Menma were supposed to meet with Tsunade, and as soon as it hit the fifteen-minute mark, Naruto came through the door.

"You're late," Tsunade sneered.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized as he took a seat beside Menma.

"You left before me," Menma whispered as he hit Naruto's arm. "How did I beat you here?"

"I was in the bathroom," Naruto whispered.

Tsunade cleared her throat, and Menma and Naruto stopped their sidebar conversation. "Anywho," Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "I called you here to let you know that you've been approved to participate in the practical exam _without _having to wear Suppressor Tape."

Both Naruto and Menma were taken aback by Tsunade's news.

"Are you serious?" Menma asked in an almost too excited tone.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes. But it's been asked of you that you show some restraint while participating in the practical exam. The Shadow Council of Eden is well aware of the fact that you're both probably far more advanced than some of your classmates, and though we don't expect you to underperform, we do expect you to exercise extreme caution when it comes to using your Chakra and… _other _abilities."

"Don't summon Kurama, basically," Naruto said.

Tsunade eyed him, "Can you do that?"

"No," both Naruto and Menma replied simultaneously, but that only made Tsunade all the more suspicious.

Tsunade shook it off and leaned forward against her chest with her hands clasped together, "Not only that, there will be a specialist from the Elite Special Forces joining as a field proctor that will intervene if there are any signs of Kurama manifesting."

"A specialist?" Menma repeated. "Are you trying to tell us that our dad is going to be one of the field proctors?"

Tsunade shook his head, "No, Marshal Namikaze will not be participating in this whatsoever. I was just told to inform you that someone would be around to subdue the two of you if it became necessary."

"I guess it's better than having to wear Suppressor Tape," Naruto admitted, and Menma shrugged. "Was there anything else?"

"No, that's all." Tsunade relaxed some, "I wish you both the best of luck during your practical exam. I expect some exceptional results from the two of you."

"Well if that's the case, then we really have to try, now don't we?" Menma said sarcastically as he and Naruto stood.

Tsunade was unamused, "You're dismissed."

Menma and Naruto both bowed before heading out of Headmaster Senju's office. Once they were out, Naruto shoved Menma's shoulder, and Menma laughed, "What?"

"You're always getting on Headmaster Senju's nerves," Naruto complained, but he laughed. "One day, that woman is going to make things especially hard for us here because of you."

Menma rolled his eyes, "Ugh, please. Over half the student body hates us, and a majority of the instructors wouldn't touch us with a ten-foot pole. I _doubt _things could get much worse."

"Don't jinx it," Naruto warned as he nudged Menma.

Menma shrugged, "I'm just saying."

"But what about Gaara?" Naruto asked as they headed out of the Administration Building.

"Gaara is Gaara's problem," Menma reminded him. "He's doing what he feels is best for him, and I doubt either of us are going to be able to change his mind about the Tape."

Over the next few days, Alpha Class spent part of the time studying eye-witness reports and archived footage from the Momobami Forest. Many of what the students discovered about the forest was enough to cause many of the newer additions to Alpha Class to go and opt-out of the exam. Many of the Fifth-Year students who had already guaranteed spots within the Elite Special Forces opted out of the exam as well despite being dropped to Beta Class. For many of them, they'd spent a majority of their time in Alpha Class so a portion of an academic year spent in Beta Class wouldn't affect their records.

As for the First-Years, they didn't have that same luxury. After some deliberation with Alpha Class instructors and more angry parents, Tsunade agreed that First-Year students weren't required to participate, and Fifth-Year students who already had guaranteed spots with the Elite Special Forces could opt out of the exam with no penalty. As for the Second thru Fourth-Years, it was required that they participate and anyone who chose to opt-out still faced the penalty of being demoted to Beta Class.

Despite that, by the time it came the day before the exam, over half of Alpha Class had opted out of the exam. Their fear outweighed their desire to remain in Alpha Class, and many of the instructors couldn't blame them. A majority of those who remained were legacies, and despite some of them desperately wanting to opt-out, they knew that that wasn't an option for them.

"Well," Kakashi stood in front of the one-hundred and twenty students who had decided to carry on with the practical exam, "I want to start by saying that I am immensely proud of all of you for choosing to move forward with the practical exam. I know the last two weeks haven't been easy with all that you've learned about the Momobami Forest, and all the rigorous training you've gone through to help make sure you were ready for it.

"Before everything begins tomorrow morning, I want to remind you that you're in Alpha Class for a reason. Some of you may believe you're simply in here because of a fluke, or because of your parent's previous participation in Alpha Class, but I want to let you know that that's not the case. Each and every one of you are exceptional students in your own way, and I know you're going to lay the foundation for another generation of phenomenal Hunters and Huntresses that will go down in history as true legends of your era. You are tenacious. You are strong. You are capable.

"Don't let what you've learned about the Momobami Forest scare you. I want you to consider this practical exam as just another obstacle you need to overcome before achieving your goals," Kakashi requested. "I know it sounds cheesy, but it's the truth. You'll face obstacle after obstacle while you work your way towards becoming Hunters and Huntresses of the Elite Special Forces, and I can assure you that it'll all be worth it if you continue to persevere through each and every single thing that stands in your way.

"I want – no," Kakashi shook his head, and a more serious expression came across his face, "I _need _you to remember everything we've taught you over these last few weeks. I want you to remember everything you've learned about Terrors, and remember all the information we've been able to give you about Abnormal Terrors. Though it hasn't been confirmed, there's a strong possibility that some Abnormal Terrors are roaming about in the Momobami Forest, and if that's the case, there's an even stronger possibility that you'll run into them.

"I know many of the original formations we practiced over the last two weeks are obsolete now, but you know how to adapt. Adaptation is going to be the key to your survival. Remember to collaborate," Kakashi urged. "Your chances of survival increase if you work together, and all you need to do this week is survive. I wish I could tell you to avoid a fight at all cost, but the chances of going seven days without doing so aren't likely. And I know a lot of you are concerned with scoring enough points, but I don't want that to be your main focus. Your main focus should be on getting out of those woods by the end of the exam. Survival is _all _that matters right now. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the participating student said in unison.

"Good." Kakashi gave them a nod of approval. "Go and get some rest. Roll call will be tomorrow morning at nine, and we're leaving for the airfield by ten. If you haven't already packed – and you should've already packed – pack tonight because you won't have time to scramble to pack tomorrow before breakfast and roll call."

"Yes, sir!"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I wish you all the best of luck."

Together, all of the participating students stood before bowing towards Kakashi and the other Alpha Class instructors, "Thank you for everything!"

Kakashi wanted to smile, but he couldn't find the strength to do so, "You're dismissed."

The next morning, the solemn silence that loomed over Genesis was unlike anything Elemental Academy had experienced before. Instead of a bustling dining hall, there were only a few students who could stomach having a meal before heading off to roll call. Many others were holed up in their rooms double-checking and triple-checking the gear and necessities they had packed. And other participants broke down in the privacy of their rooms, while some considered withdrawing from the exam altogether. And many did.

By the time it came time for roll call, the one hundred and twenty students that Kakashi had addressed the night before had dwindled down to eighty. Headmaster Senju was visibly disappointed at the stark turn out seeing as her expected participation of two hundred and fifty some odd students had diminished to simple eighty. Out of the eighty that remained, all of the Legacies had remained, and she knew that if they hadn't been "cursed" with the title of Legacies, then many of them would've withdrawn from the exam as well.

"Good morning, everyone," Tsunade began her address, "I want to commend all of you for still having the courage to participate in this exam. And because of the circumstances that leave only eighty of you left to participate, please know that this will be reflected positively in your final scores and individual assessments.

"Before we begin the exam with the checking of what you all have packed, I would like to go over the rules, guidelines, and expectations for this exam," Tsunade explained. "As I mentioned before, so long as your Aides remain intact, there will be people monitoring your vitals twenty-four seven while you undergo your exam. If your vitals drop to a critical level and we feel your life is in danger, a proctor will come in and remove you from Momobami Forest.

"Every day at seven in the morning, noon, and five in the afternoon, provisions will be airdropped into Momobami Forest that will hold an array of necessary items that will help you continue to survive. These items can range from first aid items, ammo, and even food rations and provisions. If things become too dangerous within Momobami Forest, we will end the exam and evacuate all of you.

"Now, as for rules and guidelines, I'm sure I don't need to reiterate this but: the harming of a fellow student is strictly forbidden. If one student causes bodily harm to another, that student will be disqualified and failed immediately. Any acts that hinder, restrict, or sabotage a fellow classmate will result in immediate disqualification of the offender, and depending on the severity of the situation, it will reflect on your permanent record; however, the offense will result in an automatic demotion to Omega Class," Tsunade declared.

"Omega Class?" Suigetsu repeated. "Yeesh, you might as well drop out at that point."

"Shut up." Karin nudged him.

"As for how you will be graded, you will be graded based on your survivability. You are not expected to defeat every Terror you come across. A majority of your score will be based on how you act while in the field, and that scoring begins as soon as you touch down in Momobami Forest. I want you to remember that this isn't a contest to see who kills the most Terrors; that doesn't matter during this exam. What matters is how you adapt to your environment, and if you're capable of assessing threats accordingly and can handle them effectively with minimal errors. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!

Tsunade nodded, "Good." For a moment, she eyed each of the students that remained.

She went from Uchiha Sasuke to Haruno Sakura, then Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Eguchi Tenten, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro, Kamiya Matsuri, and Houzuki Suigestu. Uzumaki Karin, Yamabushi Juugo, Kobayashi Tayuya, Endo Kidoumaru, Fujiwara Sakon, and Fujiwara Ukon. Ishikawa Jiroubou, Kaguya Kimimaro, Kurokawa Karui, Morita Omoi, Nekomata Tamaki and Himitsu Sai. And lastly Uzumaki Namikaze Menma and Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

She noted each of their names and made sure to remember their faces. For the first time since she announced the practical exam, she actually considered canceling it. She felt overwhelmed by a sudden knot that formed in her stomach, and though she couldn't pinpoint what was causing it, it was too late. She'd let things go too far.

"I wish you all the best of luck during your exams," Tsunade spoke in the strongest voice she could manage, but even she heard the faltering tone in her voice by the end of her statement. "Godspeed."

After Headmaster Senju's last address to the participating students, she climbed into the back of a town car that took her away from Elemental Academy and towards the city. In the car with her was her assistant and apprentice Katou Shizune. She was a young woman who'd graduated from Elemental Academy's Alpha Class a few years ago and began studying underneath Marshal Senju shortly afterward. Though Tsunade had known Shizune since she was young and learned all of her quirks and behaviors, she couldn't help but note the difference in her silence.

Shizune was never the extremely talkative type unless she was frustrated about something, but Tsunade couldn't help but notice the way Shizune seemed to clench and unclench her jaw repeatedly while keeping her eyes fixated out the window.

"Say it," Tsunade requested.

Shizune pulled her eyes away from the passing scenery for the first time in nearly twenty minutes. She looked at Tsunade with an expression she hadn't regarded Tsunade with before in the many years they'd known each other. "Marshal Senju. No, Lady Tsunade," Shizuna switched from one formality to the next, "I mean no disrespect when I say this, but you're sending those kids to a slaughter."

Tsunade wore a bit of a sad smile, "You think so, too?"

"It's not too late," Shizune informed her. "There's still time for you to cancel all of this and settle on something more…realistic. Momobami Forest has been left untouched for twenty years. It was manageable before because the Elite Special Forces constantly had recruits and certified Hunters and Huntresses going in there for examinations."

"I wouldn't be able to call off the exam even if I wanted to," Tsunade confessed.

"What?"

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, "Seems as though the other Grand Marshals are interested in seeing what Elemental Academy's Alpha Class is capable of. If I'm honest, I wanted to cancel the exam weeks ago."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune was at a loss for words.

"I originally thought it would be a good way to assess the skills of the students I'd inherited from Minato, and potentially prove my usefulness as the Headmaster of Elemental Academy, but this may be the thing that destroys me," Tsunade confessed. "I know that, as an instructor, you're supposed to push your students to do things they didn't think was possible, but I suppose I've pushed too far. Things are out of my hands now, Shizune."

Shizune couldn't say anything. She wouldn't. She wasn't sure if she was more disappointed in Tsunade for having given up or in the higher-ups who were allowing a group of teenagers to enter into a literal death trap. The ruthlessness of their society's system astonished Shizune at times, and though a lot didn't surprise her, the way things were nowadays concerned her.

As they arrived at the Elite Special Forces Headquarters, Shizune followed Tsunade into the main surveillance room and was surprised that it was packed not only with the certified monitors for the exam but spectators ranging from simple Privates all the way up to Grand Marshal Sarutobi.

"Air transport for the participating students will arrive at Momobami Forest in t-minus five minutes," one monitor called out.

"Tsunade."

Shizuna looked just pass Tsunade and saw Uzumaki Kushina standing a few feet away. She had heard rumors that Grand Marshal Sarutobi was considering reinstating her, but as she saw her standing there and wearing a Lance Corporal uniform, she wondered how Kushina could come back and fight for an organization that tortured her just three months ago.

"Kushina." Minato stood just beside his wife, and even though he tried to hold her back, she simply yanked her arm away and closed the gap between her and Tsunade.

"You better hope and pray to whatever deity you believe in that my boys come home," Kushina snarled, "because if either of my boys die because of this fucking ridiculous exam of yours, you'll want to hope and pray that your god comes down and protects you from me."

"Kushina," Minato warned as he joined them and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on," he encouraged as he guided Kushina as far away from Tsunade as he could manage in the cramped and crowded room.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizuna glanced at Tsunade and saw she didn't have any particular expression on her face. Instead, her eyes were focused on the multitude of monitors that followed the helicopters that were carrying the eighty participating students.

"T-minus three minutes until arrival to Momobami Forest," another monitor called out. "The helicopters' hatches will open shortly after they arrive, and airdrops will begin in t-minus three minutes and thirty seconds."

"What was the final participation count, Tsuna?" Hiruzen asked aloud.

"Eighty," Tsunade answered as she made her way towards the front of the room where the majority of the Shadow Council had gathered. When she stood beside Jiraiya, she was surprised to see the Eden Elder's sitting in the very front with their eyes fixated on the screens in front of them. "Only a handful of them are Legacies."

"Exact count?" Hiruzen requested.

"Twelve." Tsunade focused on the screens in front of her.

"Hm," Hiruzen held his hands behind his back, "I suppose that's good enough considering the total participation. It is significantly smaller than two hundred and fifty plus students though, Tsuna."

Tsunade didn't bother responding to Hiruzen's comment.

"T-minus two minutes," a monitor announced.

"May Lord Hagoromo watch over them," Jiraiya muttered quietly to himself.

"Elemental Academy's Alpha Class Practical Exam will commence in t-minus one minute," a monitor announced. "For the record, this is the first time in twenty years that any Hunter or Huntress has been allowed access to Momobami Forest after the unfortunate event where one hundred Elite Special Forces recruits were killed by an Abnormal Terror during the final stage of their recruitment exam."

"I'm begging you, Kurama," Kushina breathed, "don't let anything happen to my sons."

"They'll be okay," Minato assured her as he held her hand.

"Final approval from Headmaster Senju Tsunade of Elemental Academy and Grand Marshal Sarutobi Hiruzen of Eden is required before the exam can commence. Is approval granted?"

"Approval is granted," Hiruzen answered.

Tsunade hesitated for a moment, and that slight moment of hesitation made all eyes focus on her. She didn't dare look at anyone else for she could feel Hiruzen's eyes burrowing into her. She could also feel the desperation from the parents standing just behind her. However, one outweighed the other.

"Approval is granted," Tsunade answered.

"With both approval from Headmaster Senju Tsunade of Elemental Academy and Grand Marshal Sarutboi Hiruzen of Eden, Elemental Academy's Alpha Class Practical Exam may commence," a monitor announced.

Silence fell over the room as they watched the helicopter hatches opened as they entered into the airspace over Momobami Forest. For a few seconds, there wasn't any movement, but then the first student, a young man with blonde hair, jumped from the helicopter.

Just above the set of monitors was the exam's timer and it began. No one really noticed it as they all watched as the eighty participating students jumped from the helicopters and made their descent into Momobami Forest.

Six days, twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds began to tick by.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Time: **

_** "Final approval from Headmaster Senju Tsunade of Elemental Academy and Grand Marshal Sarutobi Hiruzen of Eden is required before the exam can commence. Is approval granted?" **_

_** "Approval is granted," Hiruzen answered. **_

_** Tsunade hesitated for a moment, and that slight moment of hesitation made all eyes focus on her. She didn't dare look at anyone else for she could feel Hiruzen's eyes burrowing into her. She could also feel the desperation from the parents standing just behind her. However, one outweighed the other. **_

_** "Approval is granted," Tsunade answered. **_

_** "With both approval from Headmaster Senju Tsunade of Elemental Academy and Grand Marshal Sarutboi Hiruzen of Eden, Elemental Academy's Alpha Class Practical Exam may commence," a monitor announced. **_

_** Silence fell over the room as they watched the helicopter hatches opened as they entered into the airspace over Momobami Forest. For a few seconds, there wasn't any movement, but just as the first student, a young man with blonde hair, jumped from the helicopter. **_

_**Just above the set of monitors was the exam's timer and it began. No one really noticed it as they all watched as the eighty participating students jumped from the helicopters and made their descent into Momobami Forest. **_

_** Six days, twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds began to tick by. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 12 – The Hundred Devouring Forest (Part 2 of 5)**

As soon as Naruto's feet touched the ground of Momobami Forest, he saw the timer on his Aide flash as it began to count down. He adjusted the bag strapped to his back as he looked around at his immediate surroundings. For as far as he could see, there was overgrown vegetation unlike anything Naruto had seen before, and he couldn't help but be fascinated by it.

_I wouldn't get so sidetracked by your surroundings, Kit. _

_ So you're awake after all? _ Naruto asked internally as he rubbed his hands and began to walk. _Can you connect with your other half?_

_It's a bit difficult, but I can still sense him. He's approximately three miles away, but with this landscape, it'll take a while to reach him. _Kurama grumbled away from inside Naruto. _Something's not right about this place, Kit. I don't like it. _

_You don't like a lot of places_. Naruto argued.

_I _especially _don't like this place. Don't get yourself killed out here. The last place I want to end up is locked away in some test tube or cage or something in that Orochimaru guy's lab. I particularly don't like him, either. _

_ Roger that_. Naruto hopped over a log and continued to walk. _Do you remember much from when you were in here with Okaa-chan twenty years ago, Kurama? _

_ Not particularly. _Naruto was surprised that Kurama was as talkative as he was. Usually, it was nearly impossible to get Kurama to exchange more than a few words with either him or Menma, but Naruto assumed that their current situation made it impossible not to communicate. _I just know that one minute she was in here participating in that evaluation or whatever, and the next minute she and Minato received word that the evaluation was canceled because of the presence of an Abnormal Terror. She was picked up shortly after they got that message, but Minato had run off somewhere as soon as they received it._

_ Did he? Do you know where? _

_ Nope. When Kushina saw him again, he had this look on his face that made it look like he'd seen something out of a nightmare or something. She tried asking him about it, but he's never explained where he went that day. However, knowing Minato, he probably went to try and save those who'd come across that Abnormal Terror and found their mangled bodies instead. _

_ And I think we're done with this conversation. Thank you. _

_ Grow up, Kit. It's a part of the job you've signed up for._

Naruto had walked a little bit further before he heard the rustling of leaves just above him. He looked up quickly to see what had disturbed the trees, but he saw nothing more than falling leaves. He heard the rustling once more coming from a different direction and looked towards the source of the sound only to see more falling leaves. Then he heard the chittering of what sounded like monkeys.

"Monkeys?" Naruto tried to think back to their studies of the wildlife that resided in the Momobami Forest. From what they'd learned from Samui, there were very few normal animals that resided in the Momobami Forest, and that there was a strong possibility that they'd all been wiped out by the Terror population over the last twenty years.

However, what Samui failed to mention – though Naruto doubted she or anyone could've considered it – was the possibility of said wildlife becoming Terrors themselves. Naruto watched with wide eyes as a massive Makaku Monkey landed several feet in front of him. It had its traditional brown-grey fur, red face, red buttocks, and short tail, but its eyes were completely blacked out, and it stood at nearly eight feet tails with massive paws and fans as long as Naruto's arms.

"How lucky am I?" Naruto scoffed as he considered his options. He had a chance if he fought the Makaku, but when he saw two more land on the ground just behind the first, he quickly transitioned his thoughts from fight to flight. His eyes quickly darted back and forth between all three, and each one was just as terrifying and angry as the last.

None of them moved a muscle, but Naruto knew he couldn't stay there and have a staring match with the three Makakus. He took a cautious step backward, and when he saw all three sets of eyes dart towards his foot, he settled for fight then flight.

He took a deep breath in as all three Makakus snarled and began to barrel towards him. Just as the first one leaped towards him, he let out a powerful gust of air that sent the three of them flying backward and away from him. Naruto quickly turned in the opposite direction and began running.

_How far away is Menma? _Naruto requested as he began to barrel through the forest. He heard a loud screech from just behind him, and when he looked up, he saw the Makakus swinging through the treetops with their eyes focused on him.

_It seems Menma's dealing with his own problem. He says its best if you stay away as to avoid further complications. _

_ Damn it. _Naruto leaped over another overturn tree, and just as his feet touched the ground, one of the Makaku landed on the ground in front of him and clasped its paws together above its head before bringing rapidly bringing them down. Naruto slid between the Makaku's legs and just barely got out of the way of the powerful blow.

He quickly dodged to the right as a second Makaku landed on the ground and tried to grab Naruto with its foot. Just as he recovered from his dodge roll, the third Makaku landed and essentially boxed Naruto in between the three of them.

_They're not happy that their home is being disturbed. _Kurama explained.

_I know the feeling_. Naruto sympathized with the Makakus for a moment, but when he remembered that they seemed hellbent on killing him, he braced himself. Together, the three Makakus lunged at Naruto, and he leaped into the air just before their three skulls collided.

He quickly looked around, but before he could fully assess his surroundings, one of the Makakus grabbed Naruto by his leg and slammed him into the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, but just before the Makaku could pounce on him, he rolled out of the way and got back onto his feet. He looked around once more, and once he was aware of his surroundings, he started running again.

The Makakus quickly crawled up the surrounding trees and began to leap through the treetops again. Once Naruto had created enough distance between them, Naruto ran up the side of one of the forest's ridiculously tall trees.

Just as he landed on a branch, he crossed his arms and endured a punch from the first Makaku. He gritted his teeth beneath the force of the blow before grabbing the Makaku's arm and taking a step back off the branch. The Makaku cocked its other fist back, but Naruto spun and threw the Makaku into the ground.

Before he fell, he held out his hand, and a golden magic circle appeared. From that magic circle, chains shot forth and wrapped around the branch he'd been on, and he swung himself out of the way of the second Makaku that had launched himself off a branch. As Naruto swung through the air, he watched the Makaku catch itself on the trunk before launching itself towards Naruto.

He disconnected his hand from the first set of chains he released from his hand and released a second set that wrapped around a tree a little ways ahead of Naruto. He swung himself around the tree and dropped kicked the second Makaku in the face before sending it flying into a tree that it crashed into before falling towards the ground.

Naruto released the second set of chains and launched a third set up towards the treetops. Once the end of the chain wrapped around a branch, he pulled himself up and squatted on the branch he landed on. He absorbed the chains back into his hand and closed his hands, breaking the magic circle.

He looked around in search of the third Makaku. He could hear the first and second Makaku were already back crawling up tree trunks, and in his moment of distraction, the third Makaku came falling through a higher set of branches.

He jumped out of his way and jumped from branch to branch as he was pursued by the third Makaku while the first and second trailed not too far behind it. That's when Naruto remembered something. He looked to his right arm and saw that it was free of Suppressor Tape. He felt stupid for forgetting that he'd gotten permission from Hiruzen and Tsunade to participate in the exam without Suppressor Tape which meant that Naruto had no restrictions.

He smirked and stopped on a branch. He turned and just as the Makakus launched themselves at him, he balled up his fist, and a grey magic circle appeared around his wrist. In the air just above Naruto, a duplicate magic circle appeared, and as he swung his first, a duplicate fist emerged from the floating magic circle that sent all three Makaku crashing into the ground.

He stepped off the branch, and just as he landed on the ground, the Makakus were up and hurling themselves toward him once more. Naruto's movements were different now as he was more comfortable. He dodged the Makaku's frustration-filled attacks and countered with his more own more calculated ones. Despite there being three of them, Naruto was handling his own.

Suddenly, the Makakus stopped moving, and Naruto let out a long exhale. He stepped back, and the grey magic circle around his wrist transitioned to a bright white. Just beneath the frozen Makaku was a simple magic circle that'd been etched into the earth in the middle of all the commotion. The magic circle beneath them began to glow a bright white just like the one around Naruto's wrist, and just as the Makakus let out another screech, they were silenced by the spears that jutted out of the ground and pierced through them.

Naruto shook his hand, and the magic circle around his wrist broke. Once the circle around his wrist broke, the spears that pierced through the now mangled Makakus shattered as well, and the magic circle disappeared. He watched as all three of them collapsed onto the ground before they began to dissolve.

"I doubt they calculated that in their original scoresheet," Naruto muttered as he walked over to the leftover cores from the Makakus. He squatted down beside them and picked up a nearby twig. He poked one of the cores and saw it was pitch black and smooth, "Seems they have typical Terror cores."

Naruto picked one up before standing up and tossing it in his hand. He stepped on the other two and reduced them to dust. Naruto analyzed the core in his hand for a few seconds longer before letting out a heavy sigh and dropping it onto the ground. He stepped on that one as well, "It's best if I don't."

Miles away from Naruto, Sasuke wiped the blood away from his sword as a normal-sized Terror lay dead just behind him. While cleaning his sword, he walked over to the dissolving Terror's core, and stomped on it, reducing it to dust. He sheathed his sword and glanced down at his Aide. He saw that ten points were added to his score, "Hmpf."

He began to walk but suddenly stopped as paralyzing pain shot through his body. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in agony and collapsed to his knees as he held neck just where his Curse Mark lay. He dug his nails into his skin and the dirt as he struggled to keep his voice back. Then he heard his Aide beep before it answered itself.

"Seems like your Curse Mark is acting up," Orochimaru cooed. "Will you be all right?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke groaned. "It'll pass."

Orochimaru chuckled, "So you say. Don't forget that I gave you that medication in case of emergencies, Sasuke. I told the others that more medication will be dropped in the crates, but there's no guarantee that you'll be able to get any, so use what you have wisely."

"Go away," Sasuke demanded.

"Very well. By the way, wonderful performance against that Hakutaku. However, it seems that Naruto handled three Makakus on his own," Orochimaru said. "It seems that the wildlife has been infected in some way and changed into Terrors, so proceed with caution."

"Hang up already."

"Good luck, Sasuke. Show me what you're made of," Orochimaru requested before the line clicked dead.

Slowly, the pain began to subside, and Sasuke was able to move again. He stood upright and gritted his teeth as the pain at his neck remained for a few moments longer before fading away. His hand slid off his shoulder, and he let out a heavy sigh, "That's going to be annoying."

Elsewhere, Sakura cut through a set of bushes and stepped out and onto the edge of a cliffside. From there, she could see more of Momobami Forest. She had remembered just how much Kakashi stressed the size of Momobami Forest. Not only that, Kakashi stressed the importance of recognizing its regions.

Momobami Forest was divided into ten regions that varied in climate, terrain, and Terrors. Knowing these regions and their climates were the difference between life and death.

"Jabami, Totobami, Inbami, Yobami, Honebami, Mushibami, Warakubami, Obami, Komabami, and Batsubami," Sakura muttered the regions to herself as she looked around. From where she stood, she could see a mountainous range miles away that seemed to stretch into the low-hanging clouds while to the right of that she heard the low rumbling of thunder and the quiet pitter-patter of rain against leaves.

She could hear the rushing of water nearby, but she couldn't determine if it was a waterfall or river. There was also a massive clearing, and Sakura was sure that was the location of Hyakkaou Lake. Their instructors had stressed the importance of it but had also stressed the risk that came along with trying to reach it.

"Assessing the land?"

"Fuck!" Sakura jumped then looked beside her to see Himitsu Sai standing next to her. She hadn't heard him approach and hadn't even sensed him anywhere near her, let alone right next to her.

"Sorry," Sai apologized with a small smile, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No," Sakura placed her hand over her chest and wished her heart would stop pounding, "it's all right."

"I see." Sai had garnered a reputation of being standoffish and being a bit of a creep. Everyone noted the way Sai usually stood back and always seemed to be observing them, but none of them had thought to say anything to him. It was mainly because they'd forgotten he was there until he made his presence known.

"Have you run into any Terrors?" Sakura asked.

"A few," Sai answered as he held up his Aide and showed Sakura his score.

"Sixty?" Sakura felt a bit ashamed to not have fought anything yet, but when she looked down at her Aide, she saw twenty points had been added. "Sai?"

"Hm?" Sai looked at her.

"What do you think of this exam?" Sakura asked.

"It's dangerous," Sai answered without hesitation. "But if – ah, I suppose I should say _when _– we survive, we'll be better than we were when we came in here."

Sakura scoffed, "Is that right?"

Sai shrugged, "Eh."

Sakura eyed him before letting out a quiet laugh. "Sorry," she apologized, "I just didn't expect that from you."

"Really?" Sai asked. "Hm, I supposed it is strange. I don't speak very much. It's hard to assess a person if they don't speak much."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself when she felt her Aide vibrate. She looked down and saw a message scroll by notifying them that the first airdrop was happening in fifteen minutes. Attached to the message were coordinates, and when Sakura pulled up her map and pinpointed the drop point, she saw she was a little over a thirty-minute hike away."

"Hm, seems it's pretty far," Sakura muttered before closing the map and looking up to see Sai had disappeared. "Sai?"

Far from where Sakura stood on the edge of that cliff, Neji was barreling through the overgrown landscape of Momobami Forest. His main objective – aside from surviving – was locating Hinata. He had tried pleading with her to opt-out of the exam, but after Hinata had informed him of his Uncle Hiashi's meeting with Headmaster Senju, he was more disappointed and disgusted than shocked. He knew his Uncle Hiashi's ruthlessness knew no bounds, but he had hoped that there was some semblance of humanity buried underneath all of it that would've been somewhat sympathetic towards his firstborn.

He had hoped that the proctors would allow him and Hinata to jump simultaneously, but the proctors had made it mandatory that there be ten seconds between each student's jump. Even though ten seconds usually isn't too much time, it was enough to create a sizeable distance between the students, which made things difficult. And with there being so few of them in a forest as sizeable as the Momobami Forest, they were spread thin.

Another issue was that you couldn't be aware of another participant's coordinates until their Aides were linked to one another. Therefore, the only coordinates on the map that Neji currently had were for the nearest incoming airdrop that was scheduled to land in another ten minutes. He was hopeful that Hinata would be there.

Neji was almost to the drop zone when he began to slow down. He trod carefully when he noticed the disturbingly large spiderwebs plastered on the sides of trees and covering clusters of branches. As he inched towards a web against a tree, the veins on the side of his face protruded outward, and his usually pupilless greyish-white eyes developed a cracked pattern that stretched from the outer iris towards a partial pupil.

That's when he saw the Chakra that flowed through the webs. He let out a slight sigh of relief as he relaxed and turned around to see Endo Kidoumaru coming down from the treetops by a long web that protruded from his wrist. He was slightly disturbed by the two extra sets of arms that Kidoumaru had grown, and he looked away as Kidoumaru's extra arms retracted back into his body.

"I didn't expect you to be the first person I run into, Hyuuga," Kidoumaru confessed as he rubbed his sides. "You look like you're in a hurry. Are you headed towards the drop zone?"

Neji nodded, "Yeah. I need to find my cousin."

"Oh, Hinata?" Kidoumaru asked and chuckled when Neji furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes at him. "It's just a question, Hyuuga. There are a couple of other Hyuuga out here besides you and Hinata, so it's only natural that I clarify."

"Have you seen her?" Neji asked.

Kidoumaru shook his head, "Nope. I just finished wrapping up with a slight ordeal, so I haven't noticed much aside from some Terrors here and there. Have you seen anyone else since we landed?"

"No," Neji answered. "You're the first person I've seen."

"Well," Kidoumaru rubbed his wrists, "I guess it wouldn't be that easy to find the people you're looking for. This place is bigger than I thought, so trying to find Tayuya and the rest is going to be a major headache. I'll be lucky if I find them before the end of the day tomorrow."

"You think it'll take that long?" Neji asked.

Kidoumaru nodded, "Only Tayuya and I were on the second helicopter. Sakon, Ukon, and Jiroubou were on the other one. They're miles away in whatever direction they ended up in."

"I see." Neji sighed and checked his Aide. There were five minutes left until the airdrop. "I suppose this exam is going to come down to a willingness to adapt and survive with the people you encounter rather than seeking out any one person in particular."

"More than likely," Kidoumaru agreed. "However, your circumstance is different because the person you're trying to seek out may be in desperate need of teaming up with someone. Hinata shouldn't be out here with her Chakra Deficiency."

"She shouldn't be," Neji grumbled.

"Here," Kidoumaru walked over to Neji and tapped their Aides together, "we'll link up for now. If I'm not mistaken, it should be possible to share tracker information with a third party if they request it and you remotely approve it. After we check the drop zone, we'll split up, and if I run into Hinata, I'll pass on your tracker information."

"Thank you, Endo." Neji couldn't be any more relieved.

"Kidoumaru," he insisted. "I think our circumstances require us to be on a first-name basis now, don't you think, Neji? After all, we might not make it out of here, and call me crazy, but I'd like to hear my name a few more times before I potentially die."

Neji smiled a bit because he understood. He nodded, "Yeah. I get it."

"There." Kidoumaru pulled up his map and saw Neji was listed as one of his connections, "Let's go."

Together, Kidoumaru and Neji made their way to the dropzone. By the time they arrived, they were surprised that no one else had gathered. They were both hesitant to approach, and when they took a step towards it, they felt the ground tremble.

They shared a look, and when they heard the rustling of nearby bushes, Kidoumaru's extra arms extended outward and Neji's veins protruded once more. They stood side by side towards the sound and were ready to counter whatever was heading for them, but instead, Menma came jumping out from the bushes.

Kidoumaru and Neji were relieved, but it only lasted a second before they felt the ground tremble again. That's when Neji and Kidoumaru dodged out of the way just as a massive tiger came pouncing through the trees and barreling through them like they were blades of grass.

"A little help please!" Menma shouted as he ran up the side of a tree, but stumbled when the tiger swiped through the trunk of the tree.

"No one said anything about a Raijuu being in the Momobami Forest!" Kidoumaru shouted as he took a deep breath and began to shoot webs at the Raijuu's feet.

"That's because it's not supposed to be here," Neji argued as he dashed forward and began striking the Raijuu at its Chakra points in its back legs.

Menma managed to kick the top half of the falling tree away from him and watched as the bottom half hit the Raijuu in the face and caused it to stumble backward. While still in the air, he flipped, and a magic circle appeared just beneath his feet, and he landed on it.

"Neji, move!" Kidoumaru shouted before taking in a deep breath that caused his chest to expand. As soon as Neji was clear, Kidoumaru unleashed a fury of webs at the Raijuu's feet in rapid succession and the more the Raijuu struggled, it only got more tangled up.

With the Raijuu tangled up, Menma launched himself off the magic circle and began to spin. He brought his leg around in time for it to crash into the Raijuu's head and both Kidoumaru and Neji jumped out of the way as the force of the blow caused a powerful gust of wind to burst out from around it.

Kidomaru stuck to the side of a tree while Neji had climbed onto a low-hanging branch. They watched as Menma jumped back and away from the defeated Raijuu, and all together, they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Fucking bastard," Menma groaned as he fell back and tried to catch his breath. "That thing is too freaking fast."

"Are you all right?" Neji questioned as he landed on the ground near Menma and approached him. "Looks like the injuries you sustained aren't too serious."

"They'll heal soon," Menma assured him before sitting up and watched as Kidoumaru walked over to them. Menma eyed him for a moment and took in his six arms, "Weirdo."

Kidoumaru flinched, but maintained a smile, "We just helped you, and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"Spiders are gross," Menma declared.

"They're not gross!" Kidoumaru argued.

While Menma and Kidoumaru started to bicker, Neji rolled his eyes. He looked over towards the Raijuu, and couldn't help but notice that it wasn't dissolving. Before Neji could issue a warning, storm clouds formed overhead, and lightning struck all three of them.

They all let out agonizing cries as the lightning ruthlessly struck them. While the lightning harmed them, another strike of lightning hit the Raijuu and burned away Kidoumaru's webs. As the rain began to pour over them, the lightning subsided, and Kidoumaru, Neji, and Menma lay temporarily paralyzed against the ground.

Back at Elite Special Headquarters, both Minato and Hizashi shot up from their seats while Kushina sat there furiously praying with her hands clasped around the blue stone necklace that hung around her neck.

"Proctors, standby at Drop Zone 7," a monitor ordered into her headpiece. "A B-Class Raijuu is currently engaged and activated with three students. Endo Kidoumaru, Uzumaki Namikaze Menma, and Hyuuga Neji. Be prepared to engage the Raijuu and extract the students."

"Who's near there?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Tenzou Yamato is nearest," they monitor answered. "From there it's Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko, and Sarutobi Asuma. Shall I request more?"

"Request Hatake Kakashi and Momochi Zabuza," Jiraiya requested. "They're equipped to handle a Raijuu."

"Requesting Hatake Kakashi and Momochi Zabuza to approach Drop Zone 7 and be on standby to engaged the B-Class Raijuu if it becomes at all necessary," the monitor ordered into her headset. "Mitarashi Anko, Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma, please remain on standby and prepare to extract if it becomes at all necessary."

"Roger," all the named proctors confirmed they'd received the order and began to move towards the dropzone.

The Raijuu snarled as it glared at Kidoumaru, Menma, and Neji. Lightning seemed to crackle in its eyes while it burst forth from its body and caused damage to the surrounding area.

Menma groaned and gritted his teeth as he struggled to lift his arm. He kept his eyes fixated on the Raijuu, and together they seemed to glare at one another. For a second, Menma looked to his right and saw Kidoumaru was unconscious. Then he looked to his left and saw Neji was struggling to move as well.

_Sit back, Kit._

"Kurama, don't!" Menma shouted, but it was already too late. Menma felt an agonizing pulse jolt through his body, and he arched his back as he let out an agonizing cry.

Neji looked over and watched as Menma seemed to writhe in agony. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he watched as Menma's nails seemed to extend and become claws while his whisker-markings darkened, "Menma?"

Menma grabbed his head and curled up, "I'm begging you, please! Stop!"

Neji watched as Menma suddenly stopped moving. Then, Menma pulled himself up, and the look on Menma's face sent chills down Neji's spine.

"Tenzou Yamato," a monitor spoke up, "be prepared to subdue Uzumaki Namikaze Menma."

"Standby," Hiruzen ordered.

"Sir?" Tenzou Yamato landed on a branch just outside of the storm's range and pressed his earpiece.

"Remain on standby," Hiruzen ordered once more. "Extract Hyuuga Neji and Endo Kidoumaru. Kakashi, Zabuza. Do not engage."

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya questioned.

Hiruzen didn't answer.

"That's better," Menma cooed, but it wasn't his voice. It was deeper, and his eyes seemed sharper. As he ran his fingers through his medium length black hair, it grew and flowed down his back. He saw just how Neji looked at him, and he smirked, "Scared?"

Neji couldn't answer.

"Now then," Menma turned and faced the Raijuu and noticed it had taken a step back. "Oh? And just a minute ago you were ready to tear Menma apart. What's the matter? Fox got your tongue?"

The Raijuu let out a loud roar before charging at Menma with blinding speed. However, Menma matched the Raijuu's speed and countered with it. Menma held back the Raijuu by its jaw, and they were eye to eye. Despite the lightning that crackled around the Raijuu and occasional hit Menma, he didn't flinch.

With ease, Menma began to force the Raijuu back. The Raijuu tried swiping at Menma, but Menma held his hand out and stopped its paw with ease. Now irritated, Menma pushed the Raijuu back, and it went crashing through several trees. As he exhaled, smoke came out of his mouth, and there was an overly excited look in his eyes.

"Come on, let's play, Raijuu!" Menma demanded.

Just as Neji was beginning to regain feeling in his body, he saw Asuma land beside him and help him up, "Sarutobi-sensei?"

He looked beside him and saw Iruka scoop up Kidoumaru in his arms before heading back into the thick of the forest. Before Neji could make any kind of protest, Asuma rushed him back into the thick of the forest too.

"What're you doing?" Neji demanded.

"Yours and Kidoumaru's extractions were ordered," Asuma answered. "It's only temporarily. We'll stay with you two until you've regained full range of motion."

Neji looked over his shoulder, and the last thing he saw was Menma rushing towards the Raijuu.

Together, Menma and the Raijuu clashed and fell into an all-out brawl. Despite the Raijuu's speed, Menma was capable of keeping up, and though he sustained injuries during the fight, they simply healed in a matter of seconds.

Menma jumped out of the way of several balls of lightning that the Raijuu sent flying towards him. As the Raijuu opened its mouth to launch a powerful lightning attack, Menma rushed in and held its jaw open.

He opened his own mouth, and dark-colored orbs began to gather in front of his mouth from the air and slowly began to grow. Suddenly, they felt an overwhelming pressure surround them, and Menma stumbled backward out of the Raijuu's mouth, and the Raijuu began grumbling and howling in pain.

"An S-Class Chakra Presence suddenly appeared," a monitor announced. "I can't pinpoint the source."

"Is it a registered Terror?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, sir," the monitor answered.

Suddenly, the rain stopped, and the Raijuu deactivated. It ran off, stumbling and crashing into trees along the way and left Menma groveling on his own. Everyone at Headquarters watched as Menma seemed to revert back to his earlier appearance. His claws retracted back to nails, and his whisker-markings thinned out.

"Someone talk to me," Jiraiya spoke into his headset.

"We're fine," Asuma answered. "Whatever that Chakra Presence is, it seems to only be affecting Terrors."

"Only Terrors?" Tsunade repeated. "Can we get a visual on Naruto?"

"One moment," one monitor requested as she began to type. In a few seconds, Naruto appeared on the main monitor beside Menma, and everyone saw that Naruto was on the ground and in pain as well. Then, all eyes were on Kushina and Minato.

"It seems that some information was left out," Orochimaru hummed as he tapped his cheek.

"The S-Class Chakra Presence has disappeared, sir," one monitor announced and suddenly, Menma and Naruto were no longer in pain.

Instead, they both had shocked expression on their faces. Naruto stood up first and looked around as if he was desperately searching for something before beginning to run. As for Menma, he was slower to get on his feet, but he too started running.

"Who's nearest Naruto?" Hiruzen requested.

"The student nearest Uzumaki Namikaze Menma is Inuzuka Kiba and then Sabaku Gaara," a monitor answered. "The nearest proctor is Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Shisui."

"I want Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame following Menma while Hatsu Deidara and Akasuna Sasori follow Naruto," Hiruzen requested.

"Attention Akatsuki," a monitor began, "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, your assignment has changed. You're to follow Uzumaki Namikaze Menma. Hatsu Deidara and Akasuna Sasori, your assignment has changed. You're to follow Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

"Understood," Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother, and a reputable prodigy amongst the Hunters and Huntresses of Eden, spoke into his earpiece. He was lounging on a branch with Kisame standing nearby. He checked his Aide as Naruto's coordinates became highlighted on his map. "Let's go."

"What the fuck is Akatsuki?" Minato questioned as he made his way towards the front of the room where the remainder of the Shadow Council sat. "And what was their assignment before?"

"Akatsuki is a unit of specialized Hunters and Huntresses comprised of talented individuals from every Citadel," Orochimaru answered. "Proctoring this exam is their first assignment as a team. They're also surveying the wildlife, landscape, and Terrors of Momobami Forest upon which we will determine if Momobami Forest can be used in official recruitment exams once more in the near future."

"Why don't I believe you?" Minato asked.

Orochimaru smiled, "I doubt you're in any position to accuse me of lying or having ulterior motives, _Marshal_."

Minato gritted his teeth as he glared at Orochimaru.

"Minato," Jiraiya placed his hand on Minato's shoulder, "calm down."

Minato jerked his shoulder away from Jiraiya, "You can't honestly expect me to be calm when my sons are in that godforsaken forest all because Tsunade felt like she wanted to prove something when no one challenged her in the first fucking place!"

"Excuse me?" Tsunade stood up.

"Tsunade." Hiruzen didn't even bother to look at her, but his voice was enough to make Tsunade stop. Minato noticed, and couldn't help but feel even more suspicious of Hiruzen than he had been all day.

Minato didn't say anything as he made his way back to his seat beside Kushina. He held her hand, and he could feel just how tightly she squeezed it. Admittedly, Minato had his own suspicion on what the S-Class Chakra Presence was, and he was praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he'd been running, but before he realized it, it was nightfall. A part of him knew he couldn't keep going since many of the Terrors in Momobami Forest were nocturnal and much more dangerous than the ones who roamed during the day.

_Better find somewhere to set up camp. No need in wandering aimlessly in the dark. _Kurama suggested.

_Yeah, yeah. _Naruto sighed and looked around. He began to walk, and he'd taken a few steps when he bypassed a large tree and almost bumped into Shikamaru.

"Fuck," Shikamaru gasped as he held his chest and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You can't sneak up on people like that, dude."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, and then he saw Hinata just behind him. "Prez!"

"Shh!" Shikamaru warned as he slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth. "A lot of the Terror's that move around at night are blind and have hypersensitive hearing. Don't be too loud."

Naruto mumbled another apology before Shikamaru removed his hand from Naruto's mouth. Naruto walked around Shikamaru and was relieved to see that Hinata was virtually unharmed aside from minor scrapes and bruises, "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm okay."

"We ran into each other pretty early on," Shikamaru answered as he held up his wrist.

Naruto tapped his wrist against Shikamaru's and watched as their Aides linked up. He tapped his wrist against Hinata's next, "Any recommendations on where we should set up camp, Shikamaru?"

"It'll be safest for us to stay off the ground," Shikamaru answered. "A lot of the nocturnal Terrors track their prey through vibrations in the ground, so the longer we stay down here, the more we risk getting into a fight we don't want."

"I have a canopy net," Hinata announced. "It's expandable, so it should accommodate all three of us."

"That's great." Naruto held out his hand and watched as Hinata took off her backpack and unzipped one of the pouches. "Were either of you able to reach a supply drop?"

"No, it was too far," Shikamaru answered as he watched Hinata hand the net to Naruto. "Do you know how to use one of these?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Just need to send Chakra through it, and it'll expand." Naruto partially unfolded the net and wrapped it over his chest and torso before squatting and launching himself up towards the lowest branch. He grabbed onto it and began climbing higher up until he felt his Aide buzzed.

He looked down and saw a message from Shikamaru confirming that he'd climbed high enough. After that, Naruto tied one end of the net around the trunk of a tree before grabbing another end and sending his Chakra threw it. As it expanded, he jumped from one branch to another and tying the corner off to another trunk. He did this for the last two ends before jumping down to the ground.

"All done," Naruto assured them before looking at Hinata. "Do you have enough Chakra to get up there?"

"I'm not sure," Hinata admitted.

Before Shikamaru could make a suggestion, Naruto scooped Hinata up into his arms and jumped back up towards the net. Shikamaru resigned himself to a sigh before beginning to climb and eventually join them on the canopy.

"So," Shikamaru reached into his backpack and pulled out a food packet, "how's it feel to not have any Suppressor Tape on?"

"Freeing," Naruto admitted as he pulled out a food packet of his own and ripped open the top. "Suppressor Tape is more of a hindrance than anything since Chakra is constantly flowing through the body and it's designed the restrict the Chakra Core. If the core is restricted, the flow of chakra is restricted, and it's just a domino effect that leaves me feeling sluggish. It makes everything harder to do, and it's annoying."

"I know the feeling," Hinata muttered quietly.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Naruto looked at Hinata, "but how long have you had your Chakra Deficiency?"

Hinata sighed, "Since I was born. I've heard from various doctor's that while my mother was pregnant with me, they started sensing my Chakra as soon as my Chakra Core formed. Some had said that my Chakra Network never fully developed and that there are holes where it's leaking out. Others say that my Chakra Network is fine and that it's my Chakra Core that's the issue."

"No one's able to figure it out?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No. I've done a hundred different test, taken thousands of pills, and seen every medical specialist that my parents could find. No one's sure what's causing the issue, and by now, I'm sure it'll never get resolved."

"Chakra Deficiencies are rare," Shikamaru added. "They usually only last for a little while, though. It's caught early on in adolescences or even while the mother is still pregnant, but it does usually steam for underdeveloped Chakra Cores or Chakra Networks. Some just take longer to grow fully."

"You've been researching it?" Hinata asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Just a little."

"Do you mind if I try something?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Hinata eyed him and watched as Naruto downed his food packet in a matter of a few seconds. He only chewed a little before swallowing and detaching his canteen from his backpack and taking a few big gulps, "Should you eat that fast?"

"Trust me, the last thing you need to worry about is me," Naruto admitted as he wiped his mouth and screwed the cap back on his canteen. He eased his backpack off his back and moved, so he was sitting in front of Hinata. "Give me your left hand?"

Hinata was hesitant at first, but she held out her left hand. She watched as Naruto held it and gently pressed his thumbs into the palm of her hand, "What're you doing?"

"Before Okaa-chan would let Menma and I start our physical training, she had us do physiological and psychology training. She said that we needed to know our minds and our bodies before we tried any kind of physical training," Naruto confessed. "She started us with medical based training since it requires strict Chakra control and extensive knowledge of the body. It was only after that that she allowed Menma and I to start our physical training."

"So you trained with both Headmaster Namikaze and Lance Corporal Uzumaki?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded, "Even though Otou-san was sure we would never get the chance to join Eden or the Elite Special Forces, he still wanted us to be capable of protecting ourselves and each other. That night that Goliath Namahage was actually the first time Menma and I had actually fought a Terror."

"Hm, I see." Shikamaru held back his shock at that piece of information. He'd seen the footage from that night thanks to his father, and from what he saw, he was sure that Menma and Naruto had years of experience fighting against Terrors compared to the rest of them, but knowing that the reverse was actually true was shocking.

"Anyway," Naruto continued to knead his thumbs into Hinata's wrist before gradually moving towards her elbow, "Otou-san and Okaa-chan were pretty ruthless when it came to our training. Menma and I never really understood why, but then after we were fought that Goliath Namahage, we began to understand a little bit more."

Hinata winched, "That hurts."

"Found it," Naruto placed the palm of his hand against the spot he'd been kneading just in the crevice of Hinata's elbow, and his palm began to glow a bright orange color.

"What're you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Chakra Mending," Naruto answered. "I learned it from," Naruto paused, "one of the Priestesses from the Shrine. But Hinata, your Chakra Network is developed, it's just fragile."

"Fragile?" Hinata repeated. "I've never heard that before."

"I can't exactly explain it, but it seems like the type of Chakra you have doesn't necessarily match your Chakra Network," Naruto answered. "There must've been a point where you were leaking Chakra, because usually when your Chakra Network is fragile, it's because the Chakra you do have is breaking down the Chakra Network and it's a very gradual process. Menma had a Chakra Deficiency like this when we were little, and the Priestess who taught me guided me through the whole process."

"So what're you doing now then?" Hinata asked.

"Reinforcing your Chakra Network," Naruto answered. "It'll take a minute, but bear with me. You'll feel a lot better by the end of it."

Hinata hesitated, but she nodded. Meanwhile, Shikamaru sat back and watched as Naruto found several points where Hinata would complain about pain. From those points, Naruto would send the same orange light through it, and it would travel through Hinata's body for a few short moments before it faded away. For Shikamaru, it was fascinating to watch, and he took note of the entire process.

When Naruto sent the lost bit of light through the side of Hinata's thigh, Naruto wiped some sweat from his forehead and sat back. Then, Shikamaru's smiled a bit.

"Well, that's different," Shikamaru commented as he looked at Hinata. "I can't feel your Chakra."

"Kabuto," Orochimaru propped his feet up, "check the sensors near Hyuuga Hinata. Are any of the Chakra Wavelengths around there matching hers?"

"Just a moment," Kabuto requested as he began to type from his station. After a few moments, he looked back at Orochimaru, "None of the wavelengths match Hyuuga's sir. It seems as though Naruto's 'Chakra Mending' resolved her Chakra Deficiency."

"Hm." Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at where Hiashi and his wife Hiyori sat, and he saw the stunned expressions on their faces at the news. He was surprised to see that Hiashi had reacted at all. "Schedule Hyuuga Hinata's assessment with me upon her arrival home. I'd like to see for myself."

"Yes, sir."

"Twelve hours have passed since the beginning of the exam," a monitor announced. "Casualties are listed at zero. Encounters between students and Terrors is recorded at an average of five per student. Airdrops accessed is only seven out of twenty-four."

"Which student has the highest score?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Sabaku Gaara at three hundred and eighty-seven," a monitor announced. "Behind him is Uchiha Sasuke at three hundred and eighteen points followed by Himitsu Sai at three hundred points even."

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delay. I was dealing with some personal things, and while dealing with those personal things, I caught the flu/cold and ended up being sick for a few days. But, I'm feeling better now, and I am back for as long as my brain will allow me to type. I hope you enjoy it!

**Last Time: **

_** "Well, that's different," Shikamaru commented as he looked at Sakura. "I can't feel your Chakra." **_

_** "Kabuto," Orochimaru propped his feet up, "check the sensors near Hyuuga Hinata. Are any of the Chakra Wavelengths around there matching hers?" **_

_** "Just a moment," Kabuto requested as he began to type from his station. After a few moments, he looked back at Orochimaru, "None of the wavelengths match Hyuuga's sir. It seems as though Naruto's 'Chakra Mending' resolved her Chakra Deficiency." **_

_** "Hm." Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at where Hiashi and his wife Hiyori sat, and he saw the stunned expressions on their faces at the news. He was surprised to see that Hiashi had reacted at all. "Schedule Hyuuga Hinata's assessment with me upon her arrival home. I'd like to see for myself." **_

_** "Yes, sir." **_

_** "Twelve hours have passed since the beginning of the exam," a monitor announced. "Casualties are listed at zero. Encounters between students and Terrors is recorded at an average of five per student. Airdrops accessed is only seven out of twenty-four." **_

_** "Which student has the highest score?" Hiruzen questioned. **_

_** "Sabaku Gaara at three hundred and eighty-seven," a monitor announced. "Behind him is Uchiha Sasuke at three hundred and eighteen points followed by Himitsu Sai at three hundred points even." **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 13 – The Hundred Devouring Forest (Part 3 of 5) **

The next morning, Naruto parted ways with Hinata and Shikamaru. Naruto explained he was still searching for Menma, and even though Hinata and Shikamaru offered to search for Menma together with Naruto, he declined their help and headed off on his own.

As for all the other participants, it was more of the same. Some battles were more difficult than others. Unfortunately, thanks to Momobami Forest's expansive size, it was difficult for many of the students to meet up with one another. Many of the students were capable of handling many of their fights on their own, but some were either overpowered or suffered because of a careless mistake. The proctors continued to observe at a distance unless instructed otherwise, and as Hiruzen had ordered earlier, Itachi and Kisame continued to follow Menma while Deidara and Sasori followed Naruto.

Then there was more of the same on the third day. And the fourth day.

"Miyabi Totsuka has been safely extracted and is being transported to the health facility," a monitor announced. "Total amount of remaining participants is fifty."

"They're dropping like flies," Jiraiya muttered. "Grand Marshal, don't you think we should extract all of the students? These aren't ideal conditions."

"Unless a student is fatally injured, we won't be extracting any of the students," Hiruzen replied.

"I understand that that was the requirement, but you have to understand that we expected two hundred and fifty students to participate in this exam in the first place. With that kind of number, it wouldn't be hard for students to find one another and team up, but with only fifty students in Momobami Forest, that's like finding a needle in a haystack. And many of them are only wandering further and further away from other students, thus putting themselves in danger."

Hiruzen sighed, "I understand your concern, Jiraiya, but they knew what they were getting themselves into when they agreed to participate in this exam. They were afforded the opportunity to opt-out, and they chose to still participate."

"You know just as well as I do that many of those kids in there didn't have a choice in whether they participated or not," Jiraiya argued. "Those that are left have proven themselves enough, Grand Marshal."

"And they'll continue to prove themselves over the next four and a half days," Hiruzen added. "This isn't just a practical exam for them, Jiraiya, but it's also a learning experience. Momobami Forest is the ultimate test of will. It was why it was used for so many years before the unfortunate event twenty years ago. I know you're concerned, but continuing to treat this next generation of Hunters and Huntresses as children and shielding them from the tough things is going to jeopardize the future. It's better to harden them now, prepare them for the real world and show them that it's more than simulations and hypotheticals."

"For any proctor near Haruno Sakura, please prepare for possible extraction," a monitor requested. "Haruno is currently engaged with a B-Class Abnormal Bakeneko Terror. Will a proctor please confirm their location?"

"This is Hatake Kakashi, confirming my location," Kakashi answered. "I'm approximately two clicks from Haruno Sakura's position."

"Thank you. Please stand by."

"Hm, wouldn't exactly be a terrible loss if we lose an Outlander," Orochimaru muttered quietly.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," Jiraiya commented.

Sakura panted heavily as she threw her back against a thick tree trunk and held onto her arm that was broken and dislocated. Just a few feet away from her was the B-Class Abnormal Bakeneko Terror. Traditionally, Bakenekos were classified no higher than an F-Class or D-Class and were noted as nothing more than nuisances. If anything, they were one of the very few non-violent Terrors that usually caused mischief by shape-shifting and playing pranks on Humans, but the one Sakura was facing was anything but non-violent.

She pulled her belt from around her waist and bit down on it before grabbing her arm and forcing it back into its socket. She muffled her cry of pain while tears welled up in her eyes. She took deep breaths through her nose before twisting her arm and resetting it. She was crying now.

The Bakeneko slowed down. It sniffed the spot of blood on the forest floor. It noticed the trail of blood that led to Sakura's hiding spot and let out a low growl as it began to creep towards her.

"Prepare to intervene, Kakashi," Jiraiya ordered.

"Yes, sir," Kakashi confirmed.

Sakura could hear the crunch of debris beneath the Bakeneko's paws. She weighed her options, but they were far and few between. As it neared closer and closer, Sakura eased her breathing, and she began to think rationally. She reached into her medicinal pouch and pulled out a sizeable spherical green pill. Without hesitation, she popped it into her mouth and bit down on it.

She then reached to her hip where a regular-sized mallet hung, and she detached it from her belt, "All right, Haruno. Get it together. You're not going to let a stupid cat kill you."

She looked at her broken arm and noticed how the Chakra veins in her arm began to glow a light green. In the next second, she gritted her teeth as her arm began to heal along with some of her other injuries, including lacerations, a few broken ribs, and a fractured hip.

Just as the last of Sakura's injuries healed, she dodged out of the way just before the Bakeneko blasted the tree away. She recovered just before the Bakeneko saw where she had landed and was heading towards it just before it let out a vicious and deafening howl. Despite the pain, Sakura kept moving and tightened her grip on the mallet.

Noticing that the howl wasn't working, the Bakeneko stopped and started running towards Sakura. Before the Bakeneko could prepare itself, the mallet in Sakura's expanded to a monstrous size. She slammed it onto the ground with such force that the ground shattered and rumbled all around them. When the Bakeneko lost its footing, Sakura landed and the mallet shrunk in size.

Just as she twirled it in her hand and swung it upwards towards the Bakeneko's jaw, it expanded back to its monstrous size and sent the Bakeneko flying through the air and crashing into the side of a tree that was dangerously close to where Kakashi was hiding.

Sakura stomped on the edge of a shattered piece of the ground and sent it into the air. She cocked her mallet back like it was a baseball bat, and when the piece came back towards the ground, she hit it with enough force that it went soaring towards the Bakeneko and pierced through it, pinning it to the tree.

Kakashi watched as the Bakeneko struggled for a moment before going limp. Once he saw it was beginning to dissolve, he touched his earpiece, "Requesting to withdraw?"

"Withdrawal approved," Jiraiya responded.

"That strength is terrifying," Orochimaru admitted as he looked over towards Tsunade. "She reminds me a lot of Tsuna-chan when she was that age."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she watched the Bakeneko dissolve.

"What the hell?"

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke land on the ground behind her, "Uchiha?"

"Did you do this?" Sasuke looked around at the devastated and newly changed landscape around them. He wasn't sure how far it stretched, but it stretched far enough that Sasuke felt it from a few miles away.

Sakura wasn't sure why she felt embarrassed, but she owned it, "Yeah."

Sasuke looked at her, "Have you always been able to do this?"

Sakura hesitated to answer, but she nodded, "Yeah."

That's when Sasuke realized that had he slipped up once against Sakura in their hand-to-hand combat matches in class, he could've been killed. He'd noticed a while ago that Sakura's Chakra Control was leagues ahead of most of their class, but he hadn't expected Sakura to be capable of something as earth-shattering as what he just stumbled onto.

"Are you on your own?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. You?"

Sakura nodded.

Without needing to ask one another, Sakura walked over to Sasuke and tapped her Aide against his. Once their link was established, Sasuke pulled up a screen and sent Sakura the confirmation request for them to form a team. Sakura accepted in, and they both heard their Aides chime.

"Have you run into anyone else?" Sakura asked.

"Only two or three people," Sasuke admitted. "There's not enough of us to cover Momobami Forest evenly and still run into each other. I just happened to be passing through when I felt the ground shake. I almost didn't come to check."

"I wouldn't blame you." Sakura walked over to her mallet and Sasuke watched as it shrunk down to normal size before she clipped it back onto her hip. "I've barely come across any normal Terrors since we've been here."

"It seems like there are more Abnormal Terrors than normal ones," Sasuke added. "Let's go. Some more Terrors might head this way to investigate what happened."

Sakura nodded. Together, Sasuke and Sakura began to climb through the rubble. They were almost out of the center portion that had the most damage when Sakura stepped in one place in particular that gave way beneath the weight of her foot. Then they felt the ground quake once more, but stronger than before.

Sakura lost her footing for a moment, and before the ground cave in beneath them, Sasuke caught Sakura and leaped up towards the nearest branch. He put her down, and together the two of them started jumping from branch to branch to avoid getting dragged down as the ground gave way and took anything above it with it.

They were just barely out of range when the last tree they jumped onto began falling. Sasuke and Sakura both clumsily fell from the branch and tumbled onto the ground. They both groaned as they recovered from the fall, and Sasuke was first to sit up and see what had happened.

"I don't remember them mentioning anything about underground caverns," Sasuke said quietly, and that's when Sakura looked up and saw the vast underground cavern she had exposed.

"What the hell?" Sakura stood up and stood near the edge where the ground had stopped caving it and looked down. She estimated it reached down a few miles, and from what she could see, there were hundreds of tunnels that led into the expansive space they were at.

"I guess it's just one of the many things that's changed about Momobami Forest in the last twenty years," Sasuke muttered. "We shouldn't stay here. I have a bad feeling about this place."

Sakura nodded in agreement before hurrying off with Sasuke.

"Attention all proctors," Hiruzen spoke into his earpiece, "I'm issuing an immediate lockdown the Inbami Region of Momobami Forest effective immediately. Any students located in Inbami Region are to be evacuated immediately. Any nearby Akatsuki members, report to the area immediately and begin assessing the exposed cavern."

"Trigger a seismic pulse once the area has been evacuated and sectioned off," Orochimaru ordered. "We need to find out how far those tunnels stretch and if they're occupied."

"Issuing the evacuation notice and warning to all remaining participants," a monitor announced as she typed away at her station. "At present, there are only four students located in the Inbami Region: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Kirigaya Ikki, and Naoharu Okami."

"They're closing off the Inbami Region?" Menma questioned as he checked the notification on his Aide.

"Looks that way." Naruto looked towards the general direction of the Inbami Region. "I wonder what happened?"

"Inbami Region has been fully evacuated."

"Trigger the seismic pulse," Orochimaru ordered.

"Triggering seismic pulse in the Inami Region in three…two…one."

The first pulse went out, and everyone watching at Elite Special Forces Headquarters couldn't help but stand as they watched the results of the seismic pulse come back. The first pulse rendered back the expansive network of tunnels and caverns beneath the Inbami Region of Momobami Forest. Then, the dots rendered indicating the Terrors that lurked underground.

"How many is that?" Minato asked.

"Counting two thousand Terrors and rising. Terror Cores are coming back immature but steadily growing."

"It's a Nest," Jiraiya muttered. "Trigger a seismic pulse for the entirety of Momobami Forest one region at a time. We need to see how far this stretches. Don't issue a warning to the students, but issue a warning to the proctors. We don't want to alarm them."

"Triggering seismic pulse for the Totobami Region of Momobami Forest in three…two…one."

This continued for almost thirty minutes, one seismic pulse after another as the Elite Special Forces gained a rendering of what lied beneath Momobami Forest. That's when they learned that the network of tunnels stretched over the entirety of Momobami Forest with some tunnels ending in pods while more caverns like the ones Sakura uncovered in the Jabami Region.

Then, they noticed it.

"Unregistered Chakra Wavelengths discovered beneath the mountain range in Warakubami Region of Momobami Forest."

"What's its class?" Orochimaru asked.

"Chakra Core is registering higher than an S-Class."

"Call it." Hiruzen crossed his arm.

"Discovering an SS-Class or SSS-Class Terror has been indicated in the Warakubami Region of Momobami Forest. Further details are currently available," Kabuto called.

Dread settled over the room like an unbearable weight, and everyone felt it.

"You need to stop the exam," Minato demanded as he stood and looked at Hiruzen. "There are too many unknown factors at play here for it to continue to be safe for those students to remain in the Momobami Forest and survive. Please, I am begging you Grand Marshal Sarutobi, _end _it."

"Issue an evacuation notice for the Warakubami Region," Hiruzen ordered. "Once it's clear, label it a restricted zone and continue to monitor the unidentified Terror. Order Akatsuki to remained station nearby, just in case."

Minato felt his anger flare up, and he couldn't stop himself from banging on the table in front of him and stunning everyone into silence, "Are you even listening?" Minato shoved pass Jiraiya and made sure he was just inches away from Hiruzen when he addressed him. "Twenty years ago, when I was in there, I saw my classmates be slaughtered by an S-Class Abnormal Terror that wasn't picked up by the monitors back then.

"You have a chance to _prevent _what happened to my class from happening again, and you're not even _considering _it? We're not talking about a simple threat here, Hiruzen. This unidentified Terror is registering at an SS-Class or SSS-Class, and _no one _in there is prepared to handle something like that!"

Hiruzen sighed, "Akatsuki is more talented than you give them credit for."

"Fuck, Akatsuki!" Minato shouted. "My sons are in there. _Your _son is in there. If you don't do the right thing, then we'll both be left burying our children if whatever that thing is wakes up and decides it wants to hunt down everyone that's in there. You won't have an Elemental Academy Alpha Class to brag about, and you won't have an Akatsuki to show off to the other Grand Marshals. Instead, we'll be stuck planning another memorial because of your failure to put their lives ahead of you wanting results!"

Hiruzen finally turned and faced Minato. He wore a stoic expression on his face, and though he stood there emotionless, the blank expression on Hiruzen's face sent an unbearably uncomfortable chill down his spine.

"I'm beginning to question whether or not you have faith in those who have been fighting for the last four days," Hiruzen argued. "I understand your concern, trust me, I do. As a father, I can sympathize with the panic you're feeling that's settling down over you at all of these unknowns. However, this class isn't anything like the class of recruits who died there twenty years ago. Times have changed, and the children in there are stronger than any Alpha Class we've ever seen come through Elemental Academy. You know that just as well as I do. So stop thinking like a parent and start thinking like an instructor."

Minato gritted his teeth.

"What's this?" Kabuto asked aloud as he continued to type at his station. "Pull up a feed of the communication tower in the Jabami Region. Quickly!"

The urgency in Kabuto's voice made everyone turn their attention from Hiruzen and to the main monitor. Once the picture was up, that's when they saw an abnormally large Raijuu lurking around the old communication center that had long since been abandoned.

"That's not the same Raijuu that Menma fought earlier," Tsunade noted.

"It's registering as an SS-Class," one monitor announced.

"Inform the instructors and proctors," Jiraiya ordered. "We can't let it get anywhere near any of the students."

"SS-Class Abnormal Raijuu activating!" Kabuto announced.

Together, they all watched as dark storm clouds began to brew overhead while lightning seemed to crackle off the Raijuu's very body. In their stunned states of silence, no one was able to get the order out in time to the instructors or proctors. The Raijuu let out a roar so loud that it shook the speakers in Headquarters, and quite possibly the room itself, before a bolt of lightning larger than they thought possible struck the Raijuu. Just as it connected with the Raijuu, their screens went black, and their radios went dead.

"Damn it!" Kabuto cussed as he hit his station. "The Raijuu's lightning knocked out our communications. There's no telling when we'll be able to reboot the system. Well, that's _if _we can reboot the system."

"What do you mean 'if' you can reboot the system?" Jiraiya asked.

"The technology we have set up in the Momobami Forest right now is twenty years old. Before, when regular exams were held there, there were yearly checks to ensure everything was up to date, and modifications were made whenever updates were available. We didn't do that before Elemental Academy went in," Kabuto admitted.

"Now will you withdraw them?" Minato asked.

"How much time do they have left before their exam is concluded?" Hiruzen asked.

"A little over seventy-two hours," Kabuto answered. "With communications down, we can get the helicopters out there in a little over an hour, but then we'd have to send Hunters in to locate all the students, instructors, and proctors. That process alone with the amount of space that needs to be covered, and no working technology is going to take a long time."

"How long is a long time?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto huffed, "Roughly speaking? Close to forty-eight hours, and that's if they don't run into complications. I mean, we can try and work on restoring our connection with the tower here, but it'll be hard if at all possible. Ideally, we'd need to get someone on the ground to check on the communication tower and repair it."

Hiruzen folded his arm, "Fine. I'm authorizing an evacuation effort." He turned and looked towards all the parents and Hunters and Huntresses who had been spectating alongside him for the last few days, "I'll authorize _half _of you to go and help with the evacuation effort, but I need some of you to remain behind and remain on call in case of emergencies closer to home. Minato, I'll task you with leading the evacuation effort."

Meanwhile, in the Momobami Forest, Kakashi winched as his earpiece rang out at a high frequency and nearly burst his eardrum. He groaned as he yanked it out and proceeded to rub his ear, "What the hell was that."

"Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi watched as Anko landed on the ground beside him and saw her earpiece was hanging out of her ear as well, "Anko? What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure," Anko admitted. "I tried getting in touch with someone from Headquarters, but the radios are dead."

Kakashi grumbled as he pulled up his sleeve and tapped his Aide. When nothing happened, he tapped it again, then again, and again, "My Aide is down too."

Elsewhere, Naruto was leaning against a tree and relentlessly tapping at his unresponsive Aide. He let out a groan of frustration and looked over towards Menma who seemed to have given up as well, "Yours too?"

"Yeah," Menma groaned. "Whatever the problem is, those fuckers at headquarters better fix it soon. It's almost time for a drop, and we need to replenish our supplies."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah." He stopped leaning against the tree and stretched before looking around. "Until everything is back up, let's keep going. If I remember correctly, there should be a drop zone not too far from here. We can wait there and see if something drops."

"Let's hope so." Menma shifted his foot and heard his boot clink against something metallic. He looked down and just beneath the forest debris, he could see the slight glint of a blade. Curious, he squatted down and brushed away some of the debris before picking up the rusted throwing knife. "Hey, this is one of Otou-san's, isn't it?"

Naruto walked over to where his brother was squatting and looked over his shoulder to look at the throwing knife, "I think so. Did you find it just now?"

Menma nodded before standing, "This must've been one of the ones he used when he was here twenty years ago."

"It looks a little different than the knives that Otou-san uses now, though," Naruto noted as he took the basic looking knife and turned it over in his hands. "The three-prong one moves through the air better than this probably did."

"You should keep it," Menma suggested. "You've been practicing that technique more than I have. Plus, I'm sure Otou-san might want to see it. Think of the days before his life was a total trainwreck."

Naruto looked at the knife for a little while longer before clipping it onto his belt. For a moment, Menma saw Minato in Naruto. He could only imagine what Minato was like when his life was easier, but all he knew was the Minato that had fought tooth and nail to protect the life that he'd made with Kushina after she'd been declared an enemy. For a moment, he thought about what life would be like if all of their complications were nonexistent, but before he could imagine that life for a second, the hairs on the back of his neck stood, and he felt an uncomfortable knot form in his stomach.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, his voice strained as he and Menma looked off in the same direction and looked at nothing at all.

_She's awake. _

Far from where Naruto and Menma stood, Temari was kneeling by Gaara's side with a hand on his back and a concerned expression on his face. She, Gaara, and Kankuro were in the middle of climbing down a hillside when Gaara collapsed and started withering in pain. It was the second time since they'd been in Momobami Forest that this had happened, but this was worse than the first time.

"Gaara, talk to me!" Temari pleaded.

"I don't feel that Chakra Presence," Kankuro noted as he knelt beside Gaara as well. "Gaara, buddy. You have to talk to us. What's going on."

"R-run," Gaara's voice, and not Gaara's voice, came out strained by the fear was prevalent in his eyes.

"Run?" Temari lifted Gaara's face and took his face into her hands. "Gaara, you can fight this. Don't like Shukaku take you over!"

Gaara shook his head, "Not from…Shukaku."

"Then, from what?" Kankuro asked.

Before Gaara could get another word out, Kankuro and Temari felt an overwhelming heat flare up behind them that singed the hairs on the back of their necks. Though neither of them had turned around, they were paralyzed by the crushing Chakra Presence that bore down on them in that following moment. As for Gaara, he stared pass Temari with tears filling his eyes and a pleading expression on his face.

Slowly, Temari turned her head to look over her shoulder, and as storm clouds rolled in overhead and rain began to pour while lightning struck, and thunder roared, she could see the omniscient blue glow begin to bathe them in its light.

Standing just a few feet behind them, towering over them with born fangs and heterochromatic eyes glaring down on them was a Terror they'd only read about and heard about through stories. The blue and black flames that covered its body emanated a heat unlike anything they'd felt before, and the low growl crawling out from the back of its throat mixed with the uncontrollable pounding in their chests.

"Matatabi," a voice that didn't belong to Gaara came from his mouth.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Time: **

_** Slowly, Temari turned her head to look over her shoulder, and as storm clouds rolled in overhead and rain began to pour while lightning struck, and thunder roared, she could see the omniscient blue glow begin to bathe them in its light. **_

_** Standing just a few feet behind them, towering over them with born fangs and heterochromatic eyes glaring down on them was a Terror they'd only read about and heard about through stories. The blue and black flames that covered its body emanated a heat unlike anything they'd felt before, and the low growl crawling out from the back of its throat mixed with the uncontrollable pounding in their chests. **_

_** "Matatabi," a voice that didn't belong to Gaara came from his mouth.**_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 14 – The Hundred Devouring Woods (Part 4 of 5)**

_03:08:27:15_ – Three Days. Eight Hours. Twenty-Seven Minutes. Fifteen Seconds. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve. Eleven. Ten…

At the sound of her name, Matatabi let out a monstrous roar that shook the ground. Temari and Kankuro covered their ears while Gaara gripped his head and buried his nails into his skull while letting out a cry of agony. As Matatabi's roar rang out and her roar meshed with the sound of pounding thunder, Temari, in the act of desperation to protect Gaara, uncovered her ears and pulled him into her arms.

She forced her legs to move, and though it felt like she was carrying two tons worth of weight around her ankles, she pulled Gaara away from Matatabi. However, they didn't get far as Matatabi stopped her roar, and her eyes darted towards Temari and Gaara. Kankuro, without taking a moment to think, ripped away the wrapping on the gourde he carried on his back and launched his puppet towards Matatabi. It crashed against the side of her torso, and once it came in contact with her flames, it began to burn away.

But, Matatabi turned her attention away from Gaara and narrowed her eyes at Kankuro who now stood defenseless. Kankuro stood to his feet and made sure he made eye contact with Matatabi. Stunned, shocked, and scared, Temari stopped and looked back as her younger brother stood firm against a once thought to have disappeared for food Chakra Monster.

Frozen in fear, Kankuro couldn't move. Matatabi snarled at Kankuro before opening her mouth. Kankuro watched as orbs of varying dark colors began to gather in Matatabi's mouth and what started at the size of a marble rapidly grew into the size of a large watermelon. Kankuro prepared himself for the worse, and though he was determined to watch everything play out, he flinched and clenched his eyes shut.

However, he never got hit. He heard the blast clash against something, and though he was sure it was Gaara's sand barrier, he knew that even Gaara's sand wasn't strong enough to withstand a blast from point-blank range from a Tailed Beast. When he opened his eyes, he saw a young woman he didn't recognize standing in front of him with her hands outstretched in front of her and a massive golden magic circle projected in front of them.

From what he could tell, the young woman had long platinum blonde hair that reached well beyond her waist and was tied at the end with a black bow. He saw she was barefoot and that her feet looked wore and weathered as if she'd been there longer than he thought possible for anyone. Her baggy red sweatpants were dirty and tattered, and she wore an oversized pale yellow hoodie that hung off her shoulders over a what was once a white tank top.

"Get out of here!" Her magic circle shattered. She stomped her foot onto the ground, and several spikes erupted out of the ground and forced Matatabi back. Matatabi's flames seemed to burn brighter and hotter now as her attention seemed focused on the newcomer.

"Kankuro!" Temari shrieked.

Kankuro looked at the unknown woman once more, both shocked and amazed at her tenacity to face Matatabi head-on. As she looked over her shoulder at him, he saw her pale lavender eyes and the look of determination that was settled in them. Without her needing to say anything, Kankuro gained the ability to move his legs again and hurried over to where Temari was struggling to hold Gaara up.

He scooped Gaara into his arms, and without looking back at the woman who had saved them, he and Temari bolted into the woods and headed far away from the hillsides. While they distanced themselves from the fight, Matatabi stared down the woman with a fury in her eyes that would strike fear in anyone.

As Matatabi took a step towards the woman, the flames from her paw spread out around her like a pulse and began to burn the grass despite the rain that poured down around them. She took another step and let out another pulse, and before her paw touched the ground again, she stopped and looked behind her.

"No," the woman's voice came out breathless. She quickly clapped her hands together and just as she slammed her hands against the ground, Matatabi bolted into the woods herself. "No!" The woman shrieked before slipping against the mud and tumbling down the hillside. As she hit the ground, she didn't give herself time to wallow in the pain before forcing herself up and darting forward after Matatabi. She pumped her legs and arms as fast as she could, but despite her effort, Matatabi only got further and further away until she suddenly disappeared.

_03:05:09:43 _– Three Days. Five Hours. Nine Minutes. Forty-Three Seconds. Forty-Two. Forty-One. Forty. Thirty-Nine. Thirty-Eight…

Sakura let out a frustrated groan as she and Sasuke sat side by side in a burrow they'd found once the storm had rolled in. They had opened that it wouldn't last long, but the storm was getting close to the four-hour mark, and they hadn't moved since.

"It's going to get dark soon," Sasuke noted. "We should be safe on the ground tonight since the sound of the storm will make it harder for the nocturnal Terrors to hunt."

"That may be so, but I don't want to run the risk of being down here in the middle of the night if the storm does let up," Sakura argued.

Sasuke looked up towards the sky, "I doubt this storm is going to let up anytime soon. But, we can try and find somewhere to sleep tonight that's off the ground if that'll make you feel better."

Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky. Though it was only seven in the evening, it was usually still light out, but with the storm raging on overhead, darkness was beginning to settle in, and the pair only had about fifteen to twenty minutes left to decide before the nocturnal Terrors began rustling.

"If this rain weren't so relentless, I wouldn't mind going out and finding a better place to sleep," Sakura grumbled, "but with our Aides being down and not having a map, the chance of us resupplying and finding clothes that aren't soaking wet are slim right now."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "No point in running the risk of getting sick or getting an infection if we can't find fresh clothes in a Resupply. So, I guess we'll stay here tonight."

"Fine." Sakura went deeper into the burrow and away from the entryway. She began to search through her backpack and found her battery-powered light buried in a side pocket. She switched it on, and she let out a sigh of relief when it proved itself bright enough for their space. "I'll put a barrier up before we go to sleep."

"You can maintain a protective barrier in your sleep?" Sasuke asked, slightly astonished, and also intrigued.

Sakura nodded, "It was one of the first things I learned how to do before I became a student at Elemental Academy. It kept my family safe at night."

"I see." Sasuke settled in across from Sakura and watched as she began to sift through her back, "You don't get to go back to the Outlands very often, do you?"

Sakura suddenly stopped sifting. She pulled her hands out of her bags and let out a heavy sigh, "Not really, no. I try and request visitation every other weekend, but it's always turned down. So, every few weeks – if everything is okay at home, which is usually isn't – I get a five-minute call with my parents. It's not much, but it's what I have."

Sakura usually made it a point to remain calm and collected, but for the first time in all the years that Sasuke had been Sakura's classmate, he saw the pain that settled in her eyes. And he sympathized with her. He couldn't dwell on his sympathy long as he felt a dull pain begin at the site of his curse mark.

He cleared his throat and began to knead his fingers against it, but it did nothing but amplify the pain. Sakura pretended not to notice as she had done the last several times it'd happened since she and Sasuke teamed up. He'd always been quick to cover it up whenever anyone asked about it, so she assumed he'd continue to do so.

While Sakura focused on not trying to focus on Sasuke's curse mark, she felt the ground rumble beneath them as lightning struck the ground nearby followed by a powerful roar of thunder. Though Sakura usually didn't mind a good storm, she couldn't help but notice the thunder sounded extremely close and lasted a few seconds too long.

Then lightning struck again. And again. And again.

"That's too many lightning strikes," Sasuke noted.

Quickly, Sakura placed her hand at the top of the burrow, and as she projected a protective barrier around them, a powerful lightning strike struck the barrier and blew away the hardened soil that covered them. As the debris settled, Sasuke and Sakura could see why lightning stuck as many times as it did. Standing around them were four Abnormal Raijuus.

"They couldn't have had worse timing," Sasuke grumbled as he felt the pain intensity in his shoulder. He groaned in the back of his throat, and as he and Sakura stood with her protective barrier still covering them, they stood back to back, and they each faced two Raijuus each.

"Can you handle an Abnormal Raijuu?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably not, but I won't know unless I try," Sakura said. "They're waiting for me to drop the barrier."

Sasuke removed his sword from his hip, "When you drop the barrier, dodge forward."

"And what're you going to do about the impending lightning strike?" Sakura asked. "I get that lightning is your thing or whatever, but even I know that your body can only withstand so much."

"Just trust me."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke and could see flame-like tattoos beginning to spread from beneath his hand. She was skeptical, but she knew that she didn't have a whole lot of options. She looked back towards the two Raijuus standing in front of her.

"Fine." Sakura took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. She had been honest a moment ago when she admitted her uncertainty about facing two Abnormal Raijuus. From what she could detect about their Chakra Presence, they A-Class Terrors that were dangerously close to registering as S-Class Terrors. It didn't help that they were Abnormal and nearly three times the size of a normal Raijuu that would normally register as a B-Class or C-Class on a stormy day.

"On the count of three," Sasuke said.

"One…" Sakura used her free hand to unhook her hammer and twirl it between her fingers.

"Two…" Sasuke's flame-like tattoo markings spread further over his body. He knew there was no point in fighting it now, and all he could hope for now was that he didn't lose control. He felt like he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Sakura.

They both took a synchronized breath before bracing themselves, "Three!"

Sakura dropped her protective barrier and dodged forward. Just as expected, a powerful bolt of lightning struck the spot where she just stood and had hit Sasuke straight on. She watched as Sasuke gritted his teeth and bore the brute force of the strike before he could no longer grit his teeth and let out a cry of pain.

Without taking another moment to think, Sakura expanded her hammer to its monstrous size and turned the dial on the handle. As the kanji for "lightning" appeared on the face of the hammer, she swung towards Sasuke, and he stopped the hammer with his hand. Sasuke initially thought Sakura had misplaced aim, but as the lightning traveled down the hammer and hit her, he saw what she was doing.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she took on some of the force of the lightning, but once she had had enough, she swung the hammer over her head and slammed it down against the ground, sending out a powerful pulse that was paired with lightning and sent all four Raijuus stumbling backward.

Sasuke ended up collapsing to his knee and sticking his sword into the ground. Sakura turned and saw that the flame tattoos had spread over the exposed parts of his body, and she could only assume that they covered everything else. She saw the look in his eye change as he dug his nails into his shoulder and pierced through his own skin as he panted and seethed.

She couldn't dwell on him long, though, as the two Raijuus she had stared down just a moment ago had recovered and were heading for her. She began to move and darted forward towards them with her hammer hanging behind her. As she planted her foot against the ground and began to bring her hammer around, lightning cracked one more. When her hammer made contact against the torso of one of the Raijuu, the crunch of its ribs were masked by the powerful boom of thunder that followed.

The second Raijuu came up from behind the first and charged towards Sakura at a blinding speed. She took a few steps back and reduced her hammer to normal size before clipping it back onto her waist. She dodged out of the way of several swipes from the Raijuu

As for Sasuke, the Raijuus he had faced were keeping their distance. Sasuke kept an eye on them, but he knew what they were sensing, and he wasn't sure what he was more terrified of at that moment. He reached into the pouch on his waist and cussed underneath his breath at the realization that he was out of the suppressive medication that Orochimaru had given him. He'd been hoping to resupply yesterday, but every Drop Zone they went to didn't have the medication.

Despite the scorching pain that coursed through every stretch of muscle in his body, Sasuke stood to his feet. He swayed a bit before grabbing onto the hilt of his blade and yanking it out of the ground. He took a deep breath as his eyes shifted from pitch black and scarlet red, and three red tomes appeared.

As soon as he saw one of the Raijuus shift a paw, he darted forward. He was in front of the Raijuus in seconds, but before he could swing his blade and cut it, he saw its fur begin to stand up. He quickly moved out of the way, and a powerful bolt of lightning struck the place where Sasuke just was.

One after another, lightning bolts seemed to follow Sasuke, so he kept moving. Using this as an opportunity, Sasuke created distance between him and Sakura, and the two Raijuus who were focused on him followed him. Together, all three of them moved at blinding speeds across the Momobami Forest's floor and occasionally clashed against one another before continuing on.

For both Sasuke and Sakura, it was chaotic. Sakura couldn't remember a time where she had fought harder in her light, but she didn't take a single moment to think too much about it. She only focused on surviving. As for Sasuke, he was focused on maintaining his curse mark in its first stage and avoid having it progress any further, but the longer he prolonged his fight against the Raijuus, the larger the flames became and he began to see patches of black form that slowly began to fade to grey.

Sasuke landed on the side of a tree that cracked beneath the force of contact, then launched himself forward. He dodged just out of the way of one of the Raijuus claws, but as he passed overhead, he grabbed ahold of its jaw. He guided himself towards the ground and swung the Raijuu over his head and slammed it against the ground. The Raijuu opened its mouth, and he could see lightning charge there. He took a step back, and a grey magic circle appeared in front of him just in time before the Raijuu's blast ejected from its mouth. The magic circle Sasuke created launched the blast back at the Raijuu, and Sasuke looked away as the Raijuu's head burst into bits.

As for Sasuke's second Raijuu, Sasuke wasted no time moving. Sasuke went toe to toe with the second Raijuu. He struggled to find an opening seeing as this Raijuu was faster than the first, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the entirety of his right arm had turned grey. Then, he felt a pulse go through him. His eyes widen, and it was too late.

Across the way, Sakura jumped backward and twirled her hammer around her before allowing it to grow larger than it already was and crash against one of the Raijuus. She watched as it went sailing over the ground before skipping against it and eventually crashing into the side of a large tree. She couldn't dwell on it long before using the staff of her hammer to hold back the second Raijuu that pounced on her.

She gritted her teeth as the Raijuu bore down on her. Then she noticed its fur being to stand up, and she knew she only had a few seconds before lightning struck them both, and potentially killed her. She began to push back against the Raijuu, and though the Raijuu appeared to be stronger at first, it began to lose. She let out a roar of frustration before forcing the Raijuu back. She jumped onto her feet as her hammer shrunk in size. Before the Raijuu could launch itself back towards her, Sakura raised her hammer into the air, and it grew to its largest possible size.

With absurd quickness, Sakura brought the mallet down and crushed the Raijuu. Relieved – and exhausted – Sakura collapsed to the ground. She panted heavily as she felt her heart pound sporadically in her chest. She retracted her mallet and saw nothing was left of the Raijuu she'd crushed.

However, her relief was shortlived as a bolt of lightning silently struck just a few feet in front of her. She looked up, and that's when she felt her heart stop. Standing in front of her was another Abnormal Raijuu, but she could feel its Chakra Presence. It was massive in size and impressive compared to the Raijuu she'd just crushed, and it's overwhelming SS-Class Chakra Presence shook Sakura to her core.

That next moment, something whizzed past Sakura and crashed against the SS-Class Abnormal Raijuu. She yelped, but then she watched as two massive clawed wings extended outward with sharp claws extending out from the joints. She saw that the wings were attached to a young man with bluish-grey skin and medium length navy colored hair. Across the bridge of his nose was a large black diamond with its ends stretching slightly across his cheeks.

She was sure it was another Terror at first glance, but then she felt its Chakra Presence, and her eyes widened.

"Uchiha?" Sakura's voice came out weak.

_02:22:55:11 _– Two Days. Twenty-Two Hours. Fifty-Five Minutes. Eleven Seconds. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five…

Neji and Hinata stood back to back. Both of them drenched from the rain and covered in a multitude of scratches and scrapes. Both of them had their own eye techniques activated, but despite this, they still couldn't see what they were hunting. Or, better yet, what was hunting them.

It wasn't until the third day when Neji had found Hinata. By then, Kidoumaru had already run into Tayuya and after they'd run into Sakon. Luckily for Neji, Sakon had crossed paths with Hinata not too long before he'd found the three of them, so as soon as Neji had Hinata's location pinged on his map, he met up with her. He was relieved to have found her virtually unharmed, but he quickly noticed the lack of her excessive Chakra Presence spilling out from her.

Hinata explained what had happened to the best of her ability, and once Neji had heard that Naruto was responsible for mending Hinata's Chakra Deficiency, he wasn't sure how to react. Neji had become weary of Naruto because of what he had seen with Menma on the first day. However, he kept that to himself and merely told Hinata that he would need to thank Naruto when all of this was over.

As for right now, Hinata and Neji had done the smart thing and found a place high above the ground to avoid the nocturnal Terrors, but a bolt of lightning cracked through one of the trees holding up their canopy, and before they could latch on to another tree, they had hit the ground. From there, the two of them were stuck fighting an enemy they couldn't see or hear.

Hinata tried to even her breathing, but the more her eyes darted around and the less she saw, she couldn't strategize a way that they'd survive. As for Neji, he was trying his best to predict the Terror's movement, but it was so erratic that it was hard to strategize a plan of attack.

Suddenly, Hinata and Neji were knocked aside by a powerful blow, and they tumbled across the forest floor. Neji recovered first. In the thick darkness of the forest, he couldn't use his regular eyesight to see where the water splashed up beneath the rushing feet of whatever was attacking them. He was caught off guard again and cut across his chest. It wasn't deep enough to prove fatal, but it was deep enough to bring Neji to his knees.

Hinata didn't take the time to think before rushing over towards Neji's side. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes, and without thinking, she brought her hands together in front of her. To her amazement, she'd caught something. It was sharp and cut into her hands, but when she felt how much pressure was being exerted from the other side, she could only imagine that the tip of whatever she was holding was just inches from her stomach.

Before the Terror could pull away, Hinata gritted her teeth and sent her Chakra through the Terror, and for the first time, she got a clear sense of what they were fighting. It was a Suiko Terror, a severely overgrown lizard that thrived in these types of conditions. Its body was almost similar to that of a Human's, but Hinata could feel its mucus-covered scales just at her fingertips. They had webbed hands and feet, and there was a turtle-like shell on its back.

In dry conditions, Suiko's were typically harmless if you stayed above ground and kept your distance. However, in a storm like the one that'd been hovering over Momobami Forest for the last few hours, Suikos thrived. And Hinata remembered that they never traveled alone.

"Hi…nata," Neji groaned.

Hinata maintained her grip on the Suiko's tail. Despite its blade digging into her hands, she refused to let go, and she used every ounce of strength she could muster to keep it from stabbing her through her stomach. She knew she couldn't maintain her grip too much longer, but she was struggling to think of a plan of attack.

So instead, she chose not to think. She let her adrenaline make the decisions for her. She stepped to the side and yanked on the Suiko's tail. She relied more on her hearing than her eyesight, and when she heard its feet slide across the ground, she used all her strength to jab the Suiko's bladed tail through its shelled back. She heard it whimper in pain as the blade pierced the shell and made contact with its back.

Still relying on her hearing and focusing on sounds beyond the pitter-patter of the relentless rainfall, she kept her eyes closed. She slowed her breathing and calmed her nerves. Then, she started to hear more. With grace, she began to maneuver in the darkness against the other Suikos that charged towards her after they'd heard the cry of one of their own.

The pounding of their feet against the ground and across puddles alerted Hinata of their locations. One after another, they hurled themselves towards Hinata, Hinata effortlessly dodged and countered with chakra focused blows to parts of the Suikos.

She didn't let her fear of the unknown guide her, but rather her desperate want to survive. Neji was injured, and luckily for her, the Suikos were focused on her. So she did what she could. Sometimes in moments when she was flustered, she would receive a sharp cut across the leg or arm, but she didn't let the pain slow her down. She continued to duck and dodged while countering when she could.

Then the moment she'd been waiting for happened. She was surrounded by Suikos, approximately six or seven of them, and they'd all stopped. Hinata was short of breath, but she kept her eyes closed and her ears open. As they dove towards her, she removed a set of sharp needles from the pouch from her lower back and began rotating at high speed.

It was too late for the Suikos, they were each pierced through their cores by the needles Hinata had drawn and blown back by the Chakra barrier she'd formed around her. When Hinata stopped spinning, she collapsed to her knees and began breathing heavily, the pain of her injuries hitting her all at once now that her adrenaline was subsiding.

_02:19:34:27_ – Two Days. Nineteen Hours. Thirty-Four Minutes. Twenty-Seven Seconds. Twenty-Six. Twenty-Five. Twenty-Four…

Miles outside of Momobami Forest, Minato stood beside Fugaku. Together, they looked off into the distance towards Momobami Forest where a furious storm brewed. They could see the cracks of lightning and hear the roars of thunder that boomed over Momobami Forest.

"How much longer until ground transport gets here?" Minato muttered.

"They won't be here for another five hours," Fugaku answered, his voice low. "Kabuto said that they needed to refuel the vehicles after the last assignment. Whoever was in charge of that hadn't done so because they were too busy watching the Alpha Class Practical Exam with the rest of us in the Surveillance Hall."

Minato let out a low groan from the back of his throat, "If it's not one thing, it's something else. I was hoping the storm would've subsided by now so we could fly in, but that doesn't seem to be likely at this point. It took us too long to leave Eden, and now it's taking us even longer to get inside Momobami Forest."

"This exam shouldn't have happened in the first place," Fugaku grumbled. "If you were still Headmaster..."

Minato side-eyed Fugaku. He could see the frustrated expression on his face, and it was similar to the one Fugaku had twenty-years ago when they were extracted from Momobami Forest. Minato wasn't entirely clear on the details of why, but all Minato knew was that a few Uchiha were killed in the incident. And he understood Fugaku's frustration well. The feeling of being powerless and being unable to protect those you love is one of the hardest things. Minato had been weighed down by that frustration since that Goliath Namahage broke through the wall almost four months ago.

"The transport vehicles just finished undergoing their last inspection," Kushina announced as she hurried over to Minato and Fugaku. "It should be another thirty minutes before they're dispatched."

"Can't they get here sooner?" Minato asked.

Kushina shook her head, "I tried. Whoever is in charge of overseeing the inspections doesn't want to send out a faulty vehicle. He claims to understand the importance of the situation but isn't giving us any leeway."

Minato took a moment to think before looking over his shoulder at the group of Hunters and Huntresses who had come along with him. He had a sizeable group, many of them being parents of students currently inside Momobami Forest. He could see the worried expression on many of their faces.

"Minato," Kushina's voice came out shaky.

Minato recognized Kushina's tone, and it sent an uncomfortable chill down his spine. He looked at her and saw her eyes were focused on Momobami Forest. There was an ashen expression on her face, and she took several steps forward before stopping.

"Kushina?" Minato stood beside her, "Kushina, what is it?"

She placed a hand over her stomach, "One of them is in there."

"One of who?" Fugaku asked.

Minato didn't need to hear anything else from her. He took a few steps back and away from her. He rushed over to where Inoichi sat and shifted through his bag before finding a small black pouch. He opened it to see dozens of small metal dots inside.

"Are these operational?" Minato asked.

Inoichi nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

He started running. He pulled one of his throwing knives off his belt and threw it in front of him. As soon as it stuck in the ground, he closed the distance between them and showed up beside it.

_02:08:49:16_ – Two Days. Eight Hours. Forty-Nine Minutes. Sixteen Seconds. Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve. Eleven...

Menma groaned as Naruto stitched up his arm. He hated the fact that they needed to resort to first aid, but considering the fact that their Chakra Reserves were reaching dangerously low levels, they didn't have any other choice. For the two of them, they'd been fighting nonstop over the last twenty-four hours, and every fight was more exhausting than the one before.

"I'm almost done," Naruto said as he continued to stitch up the impressive gash on Menma's shoulder. "We probably don't have too much time left before we're fighting again."

"Unfortunately," Menma grumbled.

_Kit_.

"What is it?" Naruto and Menma said in unison, but then in that next second, the hair on the back of their necks stood up as chills ran down their spines.

Menma forced Naruto to the ground, and they both covered their heads as a massive ball of blue fire whirled back and destroyed the trees in its path. Naruto was the first one to get up, and he pulled Menma to his feet before forcing him forward.

Together, the battered, beaten, bloody, bruised, and exhausted twins forced themselves forward. Not too far behind them was Matatabi. Her paws pounded against the ground and left patches of burning flames behind her. While they ran, Naruto looked behind them and saw Matatabi was getting closer and closer, until she disappeared.

Naruto and Menma slid to a stop and pressed their backs against one another. Their eyes darted in every direction in search of Matatabi.

"Any idea of what we're going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm too exhausted to think," Menma admitted. "Where the hell did she go?"

Suddenly, Matatabi was in the air and just a few feet away from them with her mouth agape and a massive ball of Chakra in front of her mouth. Naruto and Menma couldn't help but wear weary smiles on their faces, both of them knowing they didn't have enough Chakra to counter her.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Menma muttered.

"Really bad," Naruto agreed.

Before Matatabi could release her attack, she was knocked down to the ground. Quickly, Menma and Naruto dodged out of the way of Matatabi's uncontrolled attack as it was launched forth and darted past the two of them. It eventually connected with something, and Menma and Naruto could only hope and pray that it hadn't touched a proctor, instructor, or student.

Then, the person responsible for knocking Matatabi down with a blow powerful enough to delay Matatabi from springing up again landed on the ground just beside Menma and Naruto.

"Don't touch them!"

Together, Menma and Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the young woman who was audacious enough to not only knock down Matatabi but also yell at her.

"Shion!"

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Time:**

_** "This is bad, isn't it?" Menma muttered. **_

_** "Really bad," Naruto agreed. **_

_** Before Matatabi could release her attack, she was knocked down to the ground. Quickly, Menma and Naruto dodged out of the way of Matatabi's uncontrolled attack as it was launched forth and darted past the two of them. It eventually connected with something, and Menma and Naruto could only hope and pray that it hadn't touched a proctor, instructor, or student. **_

_** Then, the person responsible for knocking Matatabi down with a blow powerful enough to delay Matatabi from springing up again landed on the ground just beside Menma and Naruto. **_

_** "Don't touch them!" **_

_** Together, Menma and Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the young woman who was audacious enough to not only knock down Matatabi but also yell at her. **_

_** "Shion!" **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 15 – The Hundred Devouring Woods (Part 5 of 5)**

The expression on Shion's face at the sight of Menma and Naruto was a mixture of sheer relief and pure joy. She threw herself into their arms without saying a word, and her tears mixed in with the rain that poured over the three of them.

"I've been looking for you," Shion sobbed.

"We've been looking for you too," Menma informed her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Naruto admitted as he wrapped his arm around Shion's back. "I was worried."

Shion giggled a bit before letting go and wiping her tears, "You found me."

Matatabi started to get up.

The reality of their situation settled in. Naruto and Menma began running with Shion following behind them. As they ran, Shion tapped both their shoulders and a bright green thread appeared between them. As it glowed, Naruto and Menma's injuries healed, and they began to look less and less battered and beaten.

"Lord Hagoromo must not hate us that much," Menma said as he hopped over a boulder and began to run faster.

"I guess not," Naruto agreed.

With their renewed energy and their Chakra reserves beginning to replenish themselves with Shion's help, Naruto and Menma had renewed hope. But, there was only so much hope they could have with a Tailed Beast chasing them. As they burst through the tree line, they slid to a stop as they found themselves at a cliff.

"Either we jump, or we get trampled," Menma said.

They didn't have time to make a decision, Matatabi came through the thee line in that neck second and tackled the three of them off the edge of the cliff. Together, the four of them fell, hurtling towards the treetops several yards below.

Together, the four of them crashed through the treetops and smacked into the ground with enough force to crack the field. Shion, Menma, and Naruto groaned while Matatabi tried to recover.

"Naruto? Menma?"

Menma looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke rush over. Seeing as the wind was knocked out of Menma, he couldn't talk, but he saw that he didn't need to. Sakura and Sasuke saw what had come crashing into the ground with them.

"Run," Naruto groaned as he forced himself up while the bones in his spine fixed themselves. The pain was agonizing, but he couldn't allow himself to wallow in it.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura was sure what to do, and when Matatabi raised her head and glared at Naruto and Menma, they knew just how dangerous things were. So, they made their decision.

Before Matatabi could get back on all fours, she was struck with a powerful bolt of lightning that temporarily paralyzed her. Naruto and Menma looked to see the small flashes of lightning that crackled around Sasuke's palm.

"What're you doing? Get out of here!" Menma demanded.

"If you think we're going to leave you here to fight that, then you're sorely mistaken," Sasuke informed them. "I know you two want to be the heroes who took down a Tailed Beast but be smarter than that. I know you're capable of thinking."

"Huh?" Naruto got up with a vein ready to burst out of his forehead. "Is now really the best time to be picking a fight, Sasuke?"

Sakura stomped on Sasuke's foot and ignored the nasty glare he gave her, "What he's trying to say is that we're classmates and comrades; we protect one another and help one another. However, before that, we're friends, and friends don't leave friends to take on a Tailed Beast; no matter how terrifying the situation is."

"There's no convincing you to run?" Menma asked.

"Nope," Sakura assured them. "We'll support you."

"You have good friends," Shion commented as she finally stood.

"Looks like it," Naruto agreed.

Matatabi, frustrated and annoyed with one sneak attack after another, was fed up. They stood back and watched as Matatabi began to grow in size. Sasuke struggled to keep using the lightning he'd summoned to hold her down, but before long, Matatabi negated the lightning. She let out a mighty roar that sent the lot of them flying backward and tumbling against the ground.

Naruto wasn't sure how tall she'd grown, but she had to be nearing thirty feet as opposed to the ten feet she'd been since she showed up. Nevertheless, it didn't stop them. Menma and Naruto darted forward with sets of magic circles floating just behind them. Together, they planted their feet and swung. Naruto went for a right hook while Menma went for a left hook. Both their fists passed through magic circles followed by massive replicas of their fist emerging from the magic circles that floated behind them.

Matatabi was gone before their fists could connect. They turned in time to see Matatabi appear just behind Sakura. Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the way and quickly drew his sword. He swung his sword and launched one powerful blade after another towards Matatabi direction. Sasuke kept her moving with each strike as Matatabi dodged one after another.

Sakura unclipped her hammer and ran past Sasuke. Sasuke swung his blade once more, and Matatabi unknowingly dodged to the path that Sakura was on. Before Matatabi could react, Sakura's mallet erupted to its monstrous size and the kanji for "water" appeared on the face of it. As Sakura swung, a stream of water followed as her mallet connected with Matatabi's ribcage. Matatabi was blasted across the ground not only by the force of Sakura's hammer but by the strength of the water Sakura had summoned.

None of them took a moment to celebrate as they moved to close the gap between them and Matatabi. They hoped to reach her before she recovered, but that was just wishful thinking. As Matatabi got up, dozens of magic circles appeared behind her at an impressive speed. She launched a fury of blue fireballs at the lot of them, but before any of them could connect, Shion stood at the forefront.

She pulled her hands out jacket's pockets, and Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Menma watched as silver threads spread out from her fingertips. She whipped the threads forward, and as the fireballs connected, they were sliced in half and knocked aside. Shion's threads didn't burn, and they didn't break.

Matatabi bore her fangs at the lot of them. Instead of launching another attack, she let out a yowl that seemed to summon lightning and drown out the thunder. It was deafening, and the five of them covered their ears as Matatabi's voice pierced their very cores. As they tried to stand against the weight of Matatabi's yowl, they couldn't help but notice as lightning struck the ground one after another around them. Not only that, they felt the Chakra Presence around them become more substantial and more cumbersome with each passing second.

When Matatabi's yowl finally subsided, the five of them saw what she had done. Surrounding them were hundreds of Cat Type Terrors. From what they could sense, all of them were Abnormal Terrors and could've been classified as A-Class or higher. All in all, they were outnumbered, and the odds weren't in their favor no matter how many different scenarios.

Naruto and Menma were in the middle of assessing the odds themselves when they felt something be forced into their hands. When they looked down, they saw that Shion had put a Terror Core into each of their hands. Their blood ran cold, and they looked at one another before looking back at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura noticed first, "Why do you have Terror Cores?"

Naruto pursed his lips and closed his hand over the core he'd been given. Menma, on the other hand, he wore a bit of a solemn smile, "You never saw us as monsters, did you?"

"Huh? Of course not," Sakura argued.

"Good," Menma said quietly.

"Menma?" Sakura watched as Shion placed her hand on the back of Menma's neck and allowed bright white threads wrap around his neck. The threads bonded together and almost formed something that resembled a collar. Once that was done, Naruto and Menma put the cores into their mouths and bit down.

Suddenly, Sasuke and Sakura felt an overwhelming Chakra Presence erupt from both Menma and Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Naruto and Menma begin to change. Together, their whisker markings darkened while their nails extended into claws and their teeth into fangs. Then, an orange cloak covered the two of them.

Menma was first to crouch low to the ground, and slowly, their skin began to peel away and burn in the cloaks. First, a single tail sprouted from each of their cloaks, and then a second, and a third. Their cloaks began to solidify and fox ears sprouted from the cloaks as animalistic growls radiated from the back of Naruto and Menma's throats.

Finally, a fourth tail sprouted and both Naruto and Menma let out a roar that rivaled Matatabi's. Then, they were off. Menma and Naruto sprinted forward and practically charged through the mass of Terrors that had gathered.

And then chaos erupted.

Sakura twirled her hammer and slammed it down against the ground as a horde of Terrors charged towards. Shion controlled her threads with acute precision and sliced through any Terrors who charged towards her. Meanwhile, Sasuke's Curse Mark spread rapidly and skipped its first phase and went straight into its second phase.

As Sakura fought, all she could think about – and hope for – was the chance to see her parent's again. She'd already been exhausted when Naruto, Menma, the unknown girl, and the presumably missing Terror had came crashing through the treetops. However, she knew that running away wasn't an option. No matter how badly her muscles screamed, or how badly her wounds ached, there wasn't a single part of her that wanted to run.

Sasuke, despite his many years of fighting his Curse Mark and feeling as though it'd devour him, had accepted it for the first time. He dreaded the day that one of his classmates would see him in this form, but Sakura hadn't flinched after he'd saved her from the SS-Class Abnormal Raijuu. She just stood there and looked at him for a while, and when he changed back, she checked him for injuries. She didn't ask, and she didn't say anything.

Shion had been relieved to have finally found Menma and Naruto after sensing their presence a few days ago, but she wasn't sure if they'd get the proper reunion they deserved. The number of Terrors that surrounded them seemed endless, and even though Naruto and Menma seemed to be mowing down most of them, their numbers didn't seem to thin out at all. Shion wanted to return to her room at the Kurama Shrine, but she knew that that wasn't a possibility anymore.

As for Menma, he wasn't Menma anymore. At least not right now he wasn't. "His" only focus was destroying as many Terrors as he could. He tore and ripped through them like they were nothing. He never stopped for a single second and kept moving.

Lastly, Naruto wanted all of this to be over. Matatabi was after him and Menma, more specifically Kurama, and though he knew he and Menma probably couldn't handle all of this on their own. He didn't want to drag Sasuke, let alone Sakura, into their mess. Just like Menma, Naruto tore through Terrors like they were simple F-Class Terrors, and through all the surprise attacks, his wounds healed, and he kept moving.

And finally, a miracle happened.

A massive golden magic circle appeared below Matatabi, and just as she jumped out of the way, chains erupted out of it and began chasing her down as she bobbed and weaved through them and the trees. Kushina landed on the ground, in the center of the circle, and a line of golden magic circles of varying sizes spread out to her left and right before more chains erupted forward and began to chase Matatabi.

Followed by Kushina, Minato landed on the ground behind her and spears came raining down on a large portion of the Terrors that had gathered there. And soon after that, proctors, instructors, and many of the remaining students from Alpha Class came raining down from the treetops and began fighting against the Terrors.

Many of the Hunters and Huntresses who came in from Headquarters as emergency support came in from the outside of the horde and began hacking away at their numbers. Finally, they were even.

Sasuke slid against the ground, and before he could burn a cluster of Terrors to ashes, they became engulfed in black flames. For the first time since he started fighting, he stopped. He watched as he elder brother landed on the ground just ahead of him while the remainder of Akatsuki charged forward.

"Aniki?" The last person who Sasuke wanted to see him as he was, was his elder brother.

Itachi turned. Neither of them had seen one another in the last three years, and Sasuke had hoped their reunion wouldn't be like this, but ever since they'd entered this forest, nothing went as they wanted it to. Much like Sakura, Itachi didn't have any particular expression on his face. Instead, he walked up to Sasuke and tapped his forehead like he always did.

"We'll talk after this. I promise," Itachi swore with a smile before following behind Akatsuki.

"I can't even begin to think about how much ass Marshal Senju is going to have to kiss after this one," Obito gasped as he pressed his back against Kakashi's.

"It's not like anybody could predict this," Kakashi argued. Together, lightning covered both their right hands. While Obito's was an electric blue, Kakashi's was a bright purple. They both dashed forward in their respective directions and continued to fight against the horde.

Kushina gritted her teeth as Matatabi continued to duck and dodge her chains. However, when Matatabi finally stopped, Kushina smirked. Surrounding Matatabi was miles and miles of Kushina's adamantine chains, and Matatabi had virtually boxed herself in without realizing it. However, before Kushina could tie her down, Matatabi disappeared.

Suddenly, everything slowed down.

Matatabi appeared behind Kushina. Kushina turned, but a Bakeneko bit down on her shoulder and forced her to her knees. Her let out a cry of pain, and at the sound of that, Minato turned and saw Matatabi was inches from his wife. He disappeared from where he stood and reappeared just beside Kushina with a spear in hand that he forced through the Bakeneko holding his wife.

Before Minato could do anything to combat Matatabi, Kakashi and Obito were in front of Matatabi. A large magic circle mixed with hues of blue and purple appeared in front of them, and together, they launched a powerful stream of lightning forward that even Matatabi couldn't avoid.

Together, Obito and Kakashi launched themselves off Minato's shield and went after Matatabi. Matatabi recovered soon after the blast and flipped in the air to land on her paws. She slid across the ground for a few feet before opening her mouth and launching several balls of fire into the fray.

Obito slowed down while Kakashi sped up. Kakashi ducked and dodged through the balls of fire as though they were harmless and Obito summoned several magic circles ahead of him that caught the fireballs. The magic circles rotated, and suddenly, Matatabi's attack was sent hurtling back towards her. She tried to run, but no matter where she went, Kakashi was right beside her.

Even though Kakashi couldn't land a direct hit on her, she kept running nevertheless. At times, Kakashi would barely dodge out of the way of one of Matatabi's swipes and suffer a laceration across his arm or chest, but he didn't let up. Then suddenly, Kakashi disappeared, and Matatabi was left dumbfounded.

In that second of confusion, Matatabi became surrounded in bright white light, and Matatabi looked down to see the engraving of a magic circle just beneath her. Then, Matatabi was forced to the ground by intense pressure. Matatabi managed to turn her head slightly and see who was responsible for capturing her.

Standing at the main point of the magic circle was Rin, and she stood there with a smile on her face. She snarled, and just before she could try and force herself off the ground, the white light turned golden, and Matatabi became chained to the ground.

There was a momentary sense of relief now that Matatabi was chained down, but it was shortlived as all the Hunters and Huntresses became overwhelmed by an unbearable Chakra Presence. Even the Terrors had stopped and were forced into a kneeling position by the force of the pressure. For many of the Hunters and Huntresses present, a sense of fear, unlike anything they'd ever experienced before, overcame them.

Matatabi's flamed body began to glow brighter and hotter than they had been, and those nearby had no choice but to cover their eyes. Matatabi let out a yowl that shook the ground, and when all of the Hunters and Huntresses were sure they were done, the heat subsided, Matatabi was silent, and the rain stopped.

When they all uncovered their eyes, they saw that all the Terrors that were still left were all gone, Kushina's adamantine chains were melted, and Matatabi was gone. Though Matatabi was gone, the memory of her Chakra Presence had etched itself into each of them, and a lot of them were visibly shaken.

The participating students were left on the ground shaken with wide eyes, while the proctors, instructors, and Hunters and Huntresses from headquarters were slow to get themselves off the ground. The only ones who didn't seem shaken were Minato and Kushina.

They heard something slam into the ground nearby, and when Minato and Kushina turned, they saw Naruto on top of Menma. While Naruto's cloak was beginning to fade, Menma's tails were thrashing about, and he was struggling to get Naruto off of him.

"Calm down!" Naruto shouted through gritted teeth as Menma's tailed slammed against his back. "Shion!"

Shion landed on the ground just above Menma's head and fell to her knees. She drew the kanji for "seal" on Menma's forehead using her nail, and as it emanated a white light, Menma's cloak quickly receded into the kanji, and Menma fell unconscious.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before rolling off Menma and falling onto his back. Shion let out a sigh of relief herself and laid down as well, "I'm exhausted."

Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak, but suddenly the three of them were surrounded by Hunters and Huntresses with guns drawn. He suddenly thought back to the night that the Goliath Namahage came bursting through the wall.

He slowly sat up, groaning underneath the pain that coursed through his body, and looked at Jiraiya as he joined the circle that surrounded them, "Are you taking us into custody again?"

Jiraiya nodded.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Figured."

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Time: **

_** "Calm down!" Naruto shouted through gritted teeth as Menma's tailed slammed against his back. "Shion!" **_

_** Shion landed on the ground just above Menma's head and fell to her knees. She drew the kanji for "seal" on Menma's forehead using her nail, and as it emanated a white light, Menma's cloak quickly receded into the kanji, and Menma fell unconscious. **_

_** Naruto let out a sigh of relief before rolling off Menma and falling onto his back. Shion let out a sigh of relief herself and laid down as well, "I'm exhausted." **_

_** Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak, but suddenly the three of them were surrounded by Hunters and Huntresses with guns drawn. He suddenly thought back to the night that the Goliath Namahage came bursting through the wall. **_

_** He slowly sat up, groaning underneath the pain that coursed through his body, and looked at Jiraiya as he joined the circle that surrounded them, "Are you taking us into custody again?" **_

_** Jiraiya nodded. **_

_** Naruto sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Figured." **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 16 – The Aftermath**

After the incident in Momobami Forest, Grand Marshal Sarutobi, along with the other four Grand Marshals, ordered for a thorough survey of the land both above and below ground. Several teams were dispatched to handle the clusters of nests discovered, while Akatsuki tried their best to track down Matatabi. They, unfortunately, lost her trail a few dozen miles North of the Momobami Forest, in a remote Outlander village.

While the Grand Marshals deliberated on what to do about the now missing Tailed Beast and debated the future use of Momobami Forest, Tsunade, as the Headmaster of Elemental Academy, was forced to make a statement about the series of unfortunate events that unfolded in Momobami Forest. And though it wasn't announced publicly, there were rumors already spreading that Tsunade's position as Headmaster of Elemental Academy was being debated amongst the Grand Marshals themselves.

Aside from that, any and all information about Matatabi was omitted from Tsunade's address to avoid panic.

"Unfortunately, Elemental Academy's Alpha Class students were unable to complete the entirety of their exam," Tsunade stated. "An unforeseen event took place while the students were undergoing their exam where a substantially sized Horde appeared and made it impossible for the students to continue. Because of the severity of the situation, their immediate evacuation was ordered. Despite the circumstances, the students handled themselves brilliantly, and all students will be rewarded appropriately for their valiant efforts during this exam and how well they handled themselves in such a trying situation.

"However, I do need to say, and very special thank you to Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, and Uzumaki Namikaze Menma as the two of them fought effortlessly and tirelessly against a bulk of the horde to ensure the safety of their classmates."

"In the meantime, Elemental Academy's Alpha Class is being treated for their wounds, and once all students are accounted for and it has been determined that their injuries prove to be no longer a hindrance on them, their training will resume as normal."

As for the students, Elemental Academy Instructors, and Elite Special Forces Hunters who witnessed what really happened, they were sworn to secrecy about the appearance of Matatabi.

As for Naruto and Menma, they were held for questioning.

"Based on the witness reports of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, they witnessed the two of you actually _consume _Terror Cores." Morino Ibiki, a callous Hunter who was one of the prize members of the Interrogation Division of the Elite Special Forces, sat across from the twins in an annoyingly bright room at a large metal table in uncomfortable cold metal chairs.

Naruto's and Menma's wrists and ankles were handcuffed and shackled together with sets of abnormal cuffs that seemed to burrow into their skin. Around their necks were collars that they'd been forced to wear ever since they'd been picked up in Momobami Forest, and all together with the cuffs, they felt worse than they ever did when they were wearing the Suppressor Tape. Their bodies felt unbearably heavy, and the wounds they had sustained that should've healed in no time at all were still fresh almost two weeks later.

"Historically speaking," Ibiki continued, "the consumption of Terror Cores by Humans has resulted in the body becoming Corrupted and breaking down. Back when the Great Catastrophe first occurred, it was actually a popular form of suicide that would leave the individual changed and transformed into a Terror in some cases. It's part of the reason why Hunters and Huntresses were later instructed to destroy any Terror Cores left behind as to avoid the distribution of these cores.

"In some cases actually," Ibiki leaned back in his chair, "people would consume Terror Cores to attain the abilities of the Terror that the core came from. It rarely ever worked, and in the cases where it did work, the individual became consumed by the Terror's inhibitions and lost control of themselves, creating Nightmares."

"We're aware," Naruto muttered.

"With Kurama residing in us, it makes us immune to the Corruption," Menma answered.

"If you're immune to the Corruption, how do you explain what happened to the two of you shortly after you consumed the cores?" Ibiki questioned.

"Beast Mode," Naruto answered. "It's when Kurama's Chakra melds with our own, and our own abilities become enhanced. It's similar to what you just mentioned, except for us, we don't run the risk of turning into Nightmares. We only did it because we didn't have any other choice. There was a Horde and only five of us. She came to us because of Kurama…we didn't want anyone to get hurt because of us, so we did what we had to do to protect Sasuke and Sakura-chan."

"And what about what happened on the first day where it seemed like you lost control, Menma?" Ibiki asked.

Menma looked up at Ibiki with exhausted eyes, but just beneath that exhaustion, there was something dark brewing there. Menma didn't say anything, and Ibiki concealed his discomfort.

"Does that happen often?" Ibiki asked.

"No," Menma answered. "Kurama does it when he feels like I can't defend myself. He puts his own survival above anything else, so if he has to take control of my body to ensure I don't die, he'll do it."

"And has that ever happened to you?" Ibiki looked at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, "Never."

"Where's Shion?" Menma asked.

"Nearby," Ibiki answered.

Just a few doors down, Shion was in a similar room, but she wasn't shackled. There was a collar around her neck though, and compared to Naruto and Menma, she seemed okay. She looked around the room as if she were looking for something on the barren walls, but she stopped when she heard the door open.

She looked to see Kabuto enter with a friendly smile on his face, "Good afternoon. I'm Yakushi Kabuto, and I'll be asking you a few questions today. Will that be all right?"

Shion nodded.

"Great." Kabuto put down his tablet and pen and straightened them before he began to set up the camera and tripod he'd carried in.

"Are Naruto and Menma okay?" Shion asked.

"They're just fine," Kabuto answered. "Before we begin, I'd like to tell you that if you cooperate as you have been since you first arrived, you'll be released and allowed to rejoin Marshal Namikaze and his family."

"Really?" Shion seemed to light up.

Kabuto nodded, "Of course. This may take a while, though, so I hope you can bear with me during this final step of the process."

Shion nodded.

"Would you mind introducing yourself for the record?" Kabuto requested as he finished adjusting the camera and began to record.

"My name is High Priestess Matsuzaki Shion," she answered. She sat in a pair of baggy black sweatpants, an oversized white shirt, and an even larger black hoodie. "I was originally born in Old Demon Country and resided in an Outlander city not too far from where my ancestors used to reside before the Great Catastrophe. I was found by an Uzumaki and brought here to Eden, where I spent most of my life as a resident of the Kurama Shrine."

"And the name of the Uzumaki who found you?" Kabuto questioned.

"Uzumaki Mito," Shion answered.

Kabuto was silent for a moment as he eyed Shion. Her unwavering expression and the relaxed muscles of her face told him that she wasn't lying. He sat down across from her and picked up his pen. "How old are you now, Matsuzaki-san?"

"Fifteen," she answered.

"And you were at the Kurama Shrine the night the Goliath Namahage attacked?"

Shion nodded.

"And you fled?"

She nodded again.

"Why?"

"Papa – Namikaze Minato – and Uzumaki Kushina had told me, while I was growing up, that if anything were to ever happen to the Kurama Shrine that I was to go to the Outlands and be with the Uzumaki out there," Shion explained. "The same was told to Naruto and Menma, but considering the predicament, they were obviously unable to do as they were told and did what was right and defeated the Goliath Namahage before severe damage was done to Eden."

"And you say you're a High Priestess? A High Priestess of Kurama?" Kabuto wondered.

"Of _all _Tailed Beasts," Shion answered.

"Hm." Kabuto tapped his pen against the table. "Matsuzaki-san, we ran some test on you when you first arrived. You see, on the first day of Elemental Academy's Alpha Class Practical Exam, we seemed to have picked up your Chakra Presence on our radars. It registered as an S-Class, but it didn't identify as neither Human nor Terror. Why is that?"

Shion hesitated to answer.

"Matsuzaki-san? You've been doing well, so far. As I told you before, if you continue to cooperate with me and answer these questions, then you'll be released and allowed to reunite with Marshal Namikaze and Lance Corporal Uzumaki," Kabuto reminded her. "So, do you mind explaining why your Chakra Presence didn't register as neither Human nor Terror?"

Shion sighed, "Because I'm a Hybrid."

"Well, Matsuzaki-san," Kabuto smiled a bit, "you're the first Humanoid Terror Hybrid we've ever encountered. We haven't run full tests on Naruto and Menma yet, but all things considered, I think it's fair to assume that their test will come back as the two of them being the second and third. Is it fair to assume that I am correct?"

"You're wrong," Shion responded.

"Oh?"

"Naruto and Menma are Human, through and through. The only bit of Terror you'll find in them is in their Chakra, and that's because of Lord Kurama," Shion explained.

"Hm. I see," Kabuto leaned back in his chair, "and your parents? How exactly is a Hybrid like you conceived?"

Shion looked away for the first time.

"Matsuzaki-san."

"My mother was Human, and my father was a Humanoid Terror," Shion explained.

Kabuto stopped twirling his pen, "A Humanoid Terror? Matsuzaki-san, what you're telling me carries quite a bit of weight, don't you know that? I mean, the idea of a Humanoid Terror hasn't ever really been taken into serious consideration by anyone, well quite possibly ever. Not since the Great Catastrophe or the first emergence of Terrors shortly after that. I mean, even Humans who chose to commit suicide by consuming Terror Cores and Hunters and Huntresses who've consumed Terror Cores and later turned into Nightmares aren't considered Humanoid Terrors. But, I digress. Nevertheless, your father, what was he classified as?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Shion replied. "And for his own safety, I won't be telling you his name."

"Oh? He has a name? Then that must mean he's in a Citadel Database somewhere then?" Kabuto smiled, "Well, I guess I can't blame you for wanting to protect your parent. But, I feel as though your mentality on Terrors may be slightly skewed. I mean, you do know that Terrors are dangerous creatures that we as Hunters and Huntresses have been fighting against since the Great Catastrophe that nearly wiped out the entirety of the world's population?"

"I'm well aware that a vast majority of Terrors are violent and dangerous, but you fail to understand that they're rarely the ones to go out and pick a fight," Shion argued. "There isn't anything skewed about my mentality on Terrors, Yakushi-san. I know far more about Terrors than you or your master, more than anyone really, so I won't allow you to sit there and tell me that _I'm _the one with a skewed mentality. The difference between you and I is that I understand better than you do, that's all."

"I can definitely tell you were raised by the Lance Corporal," Kabuto chuckled. "You have a fiery personality like her. Lord Orochimaru used to talk about the infamous Uzumaki Kushina, the rebellious and knuckleheaded Huntress who refused to follow any kind of doctrine or guidelines, but still managed to produce exceptional results by doing things her way."

"You wanted to question me about how I got into Momobami Forest undetected, yes?" Shion asked.

"Sure," Kabuto shrugged, "go ahead and tell me how you got from the Kurama Shrine to the Momobami Forest. And tell me how you managed to survive the journey and your stay in Momobami Forest."

"I snuck into the Bunker you have for the Outlanders that you immigrate when things are too dangerous for them in the Outlands," Shion explained. "After that, I emigrated to the Outlands with the crowd, and I stayed in a hostel for a while before something – probably Matatabi – called out to me and I started making my way to Momobami Forest."

"How'd you survive in the Outlands on your own?" Kabuto questioned.

"Terrors don't attack other Terrors. Your classification system using Chakra and technology emulates the natural instincts of a Terror. They're capable of sensing if another Terror is a threat, and to most Terrors, I'm a threat." Shion shifted in her seat, "Therefore, Terrors were more likely to avoid me rather than approach me. And the few who did were offering assistance."

"Assistance?"

"I'm a High Priestess for the Tailed Beasts, and Terrors see the Tailed Beasts as deities and therefore do what they can _not _to disrespect them. If you noticed during the fight with Matatabi, there were dozens of Cat Type Terrors defending her. A lot of those Terrors from that Horde aren't native to Momobami Forest, but they were there because Matatabi was there."

"Hm, I see." Kabuto crossed his legs and placed his tablet on his thigh. He picked up his pen and began to scribble some notes. "You know, we've yet to locate Matatabi."

"I'm not surprised," Shion answered.

"Why is that?" Kabuto asked.

"The Matatabi we faced was only _half _of her," Shion explained. "Had she been fully formed, I doubt anyone would've survived her assault."

"Half of her?" Kabuto repeated. "What are you saying? Is she split into two parts like Kurama is?"

Shion nodded, "She is. She probably returned to where her other half is. And no, I don't know where that could be. For all I know, she could be dwelling inside another person much like Kurama is, or her other half could be lying dormant in a shrine. Or, she could be hiding out in the Outlands in a forest somewhere."

"Hm, so you can sense the Tailed Beasts, but you can't track them down?" Kabuto asked.

"Not to their exact location," Shion answered. "I went to Momobami Forest to find her, but I was there for nearly three weeks before Elemental Academy's students showed up. That's when I sensed Kurama and Shukaku."

Kabuto stopped scribbling and looked at her, "Pardon?"

From the expression on Shion's face, she knew she had said more than she should have and that it was already too late.

Kabuto smiled a bit, "Well, that's quite the interesting bit of information, Matsuzaki-san." Kabuto stood and turned off the camera, "Well, that'll be all for today. Thank you for your participation, Matsuzaki-san. Someone will be in shortly to release you."

Before Shion could say anything more, Kabuto had packed up and walked out of the room. As the door shut behind him, an incredibly large smile crept onto his face. He adjusted his glasses and made his way down the hall to where Ibiki was questioning Naruto and Menma.

He didn't knock as he entered and saw Ibiki was in the middle of scribbling down a note. As he entered, he saw the nasty glare that Menma shot towards him while Naruto regarded him with a blank stare.

"Yakushi?" Ibiki looked at him, "What is it?"

"Would the two of you mind telling me who's hosting Shukaku?" Kabuto asked.

Naruto and Menma visibly tensed up.

Kabuto smiled more, "So you do know who it is? You see, Shion let it slip that she sensed Kurama _and _Shukaku when the Elemental Academy entered into Momobami Forest, so that already narrows our search down to the two hundred people who entered. So, you can either tell us now, or we're going to be forced to enter into a long and arduous process of testing and interrogating everyone who was a part of this exam."

"You couldn't even identify Matatabi on your radars, how do you expect us to believe you have technology capable of locating which student Shukaku resides in?" Menma asked.

Kabuto smiled, "Looks like we've narrowed it down to seventy-eight."

Menma gritted his teeth.

"Agitating Shukaku isn't going to end well for anybody," Naruto warned.

"Is that a threat?" Kabuto asked.

"Just a fact," Naruto responded.

"Hm." Kabuto patted Ibiki's shoulder, "I think we'll conclude things here. We'll hold you for another seventy-two hours for observation before we release you."

Naruto and Menma didn't say anything. Ibiki gathered his notepad and pen before walking out of the room with Kabuto. Once the door shut, Ibiki let out a heavy sigh and handed off his notepad to Kabuto, "Are you sure it's wise to hold them for another seventy-two hours?"

"They know who's hosting Shukaku, and it's important that we find out who it is," Kabuto responded as he tucked away his tablet and Ibiki's notepad into his messenger bag. "Don't get sympathetic, Morino-san. All of this is to ensure the safety of Eden and its residents."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself to sleep at night, then fine," Ibiki grumbled before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "Be careful."

"How's your little brother?" Kabuto questioned as he pulled up a screen from his Aide and began to type.

Ibiki stopped. His younger brother, Idate, had been one of the Alpha Class students who'd been evacuated early due to a near-fatal wound. "He's recovering well," Ibiki answered. Though he hadn't said it out loud, he was thankful that Idate had gotten evacuated when he did. He was one of the last ones to be removed from Momobami Forest before their connection was cut off.

"That's good to hear," Kabuto said with a smile before shutting off the screen he had pulled up. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. Bye-bye."

Meanwhile, at the Elite Special Forces Headquarters, Hiruzen was in the middle of reviewing reports from commanding officers who assisted with the evacuation from Momobami Forest. Many of the reports were the same, all of them detailing the Abnormal Terrors and the abilities they remembered. Some were more clear than others, but Hiruzen didn't dwell on the sloppiness long considering the chaos of the situation.

It was arduous work, but it was necessary. However, Hiruzen was thankful when he heard a knock at his door. He removed his glasses and sighed, "Come in."

The door opened, and Hiruzen watched as Minato quietly entered and shut the door behind him. Hiruzen wasn't too surprised to see Minato drop by without requesting a meeting considering that both of his sons and his last secret – at least he hoped that was his last secret – were being held at the Capitol.

"Minato," Hiruzen leaned against his desk, "what brings you by? Is it about your children?"

Minato nodded. He didn't seem like his usual combative and defensive self; instead, he was meek, "I'm sorry to drop by unannounced like this, Grand Marshal, but I have a personal request."

"A personal request?" Hiruzen repeated. "Minato, I hate to tell you this, but you and I aren't exactly on good standing with one another where you can make personal request anymore."

"I understand," Minato admitted. "However, I'm hoping you can understand nevertheless. I'm asking that you allow my family and I to return to Kurama's Shrine for a few days."

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, "Oh? And why do you want to return there?"

Minato sighed, "It's become evident to Kushina and I that Menma isn't able to control the half of Kurama that dwells within him any longer, and is proving to be a hindrance on him. So, with your permission, we'd like to return to Kurama's Shrine and perform the appropriate ceremony that would extract Kurama from Menma and place him in Naruto."

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last Time: **

_** "Minato," Hiruzen leaned against his desk, "what brings you by? Is it about your children?" **_

_** Minato nodded. He didn't seem like his usual combative and defensive self; instead, he was meek, "I'm sorry to drop by unannounced like this, Grand Marshal, but I have a personal request." **_

_** "A personal request?" Hiruzen repeated. "Minato, I hate to tell you this, but you and I aren't exactly on good standing with one another where you can make personal request anymore." **_

_** "I understand," Minato admitted. "However, I'm hoping you can understand nevertheless. I'm asking that you allow my family and I to return to Kurama's Shrine for a few days." **_

_** Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, "Oh? And why do you want to return there?" **_

_** Minato sighed, "It's become evident to Kushina and I that Menma isn't able to control the half of Kurama that dwells within him any longer, and is proving to be a hindrance on him. So, with your permission, we'd like to return to Kurama's Shrine and perform the appropriate ceremony that would extract Kurama from Menma and place him in Naruto." **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 17 – Changing Dynamics**

Sakura was in the middle of replacing the bandage on her torso when she heard knocking on her dorm room door. She was caught slightly off guard considering a majority of Alpha Class was allowed to return home while they recovered, but because Sakura was an Outlander, Kakashi advised – or more like ordered – that she remain in the dorms. He claimed it was better for her to recover Inside, and though she wanted to argue, there wasn't one to be had.

"Coming," she called before taping down her bandage and pulling down her shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair, and she groaned at its length. It was starting to go past her shoulders, and though she didn't necessarily hate when her hair was long, she just preferred it when it was short.

When she opened her door, she was expecting to see either Kakashi or another instructor, but instead, she saw Sasuke. She was surprised to see him considering that last she heard, Sasuke had been kept for observation by Orochimaru. Much like her, and she was sure about the rest of their classmates, he was bandaged up with yellowing bruises.

"I thought you'd be home with your family," Sakura said aloud.

Sasuke shrugged slightly.

Sakura noticed the way Sasuke seemed to look everywhere but at her with his shoulders hunched forward. Instead of the permanent scowl that he usually wore on his face, he had a conflicted expression on his face. Then Sakura noticed the small black bag in his hand and saw the medical symbol on the side of it.

"Did you need help with something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, his voice low. "I have some stitches on my back, and I think I might've torn some of them."

Sakura nodded, "I'll take a look at them." She stepped aside and let Sasuke into her room, "Go into the kitchen and take off your shirt."

Sasuke did as he was told and headed into Sakura's kitchen. He put down the medical bag he'd brought with him, and while Sakura began to take supplies out of the bag, Sasuke carefully removed his shirt. He sat backward in one of her chairs and let out a heavy sigh.

"Why'd you come back to the dorms so early?" Sakura asked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and made her way to her sink.

"I didn't feel like staying at home," Sasuke admitted.

Sakura thoroughly washed her hands, "I guess I can understand that." She dried her hands and pulled up a chair behind Sasuke. She pulled on a pair of gloves and saw the large wounds on Sasuke's back. She knew immediately that they were caused by the wings she saw Sasuke sprout while in Momobami Forest, but she was sure that when they left, the wounds weren't there.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura picked up a spray bottle and shook it, "Yeah. I was in the hospital for a few days, but once everything checked out, they released me. I thought I would get to go to the Outlands for a bit and see my parents, but Kakashi told me I had to stay in the dorms. This is going to sting a little."

Sasuke winched as Sakura sprayed Sasuke's wound, "Have you spoken to your parents?"

"Briefly," Sakura answered before beginning to remove Sasuke's stitches. "They're glad I'm okay. Hopefully, when everything dies down, I'll be able to apply for visitation and go to the Outlands for a few days before classes start back up."

"I hope you get it approved," Sasuke admitted.

Sakura smiled a bit, "Thank you." Sakura made quick work on Sasuke's stitches and began cleaning up his wound. Once she was satisfied, she picked up her needle, "You're going to feel a pinch in three, two, one."

While Sakura stitched up Sasuke's wound, neither of them said a word. In the past, the silence that hung between them usually would've been awkward, but this time, it was comforting. For the first time, both of them were relieved to have someone else in their presence.

After Sakura was done stitching up Sasuke's wound, she covered it with a bandage and taped it down. She gently patted his back before removing her gloves, "All done."

"Thank you," Sasuke said before standing up.

Sakura was sure he'd leave with that, but instead, he pulled his shirt back on and sat back down. She could see the look on his face as though he wanted to say more, and she couldn't help but feel as though he didn't want to leave. And admittedly, she didn't want him too.

"Part of the reason why I came back to the dorms so early is that I wanted to say thank you for what happened in Momobami Forest," Sasuke finally said.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura responded with a warm smile.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, you don't understand. I've been petrified of how anyone outside of those of us with Curse Marks would react if they ever saw me reach that stage of it. It's not…human, what I turn into when I reach that point. So, thank you for not turning away from me or running away when you saw that."

Sakura wasn't sure why, but she reached across to Sasuke and grabbed Sasuke's hand. She let out a heavy sigh as she patted his hand, "I know there are parts of us that we can't control, so there's no point in judging others based on what makes them who they are. I know you didn't choose to have your Curse Mark, much like how Naruto and Menma didn't choose to become hosts for Kurama. They're forced, but they're a part of you, and I'm not going to judge you for something that's a part of you."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to react, but he knew he was thankful. For the first time since Sakura's known Sasuke, she saw him smile.

Sasuke gently squeezed Sakura's hand, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sakura suddenly felt her heart beat a little faster. She was hoping her cheeks weren't turning pink, and to avoid that from happening, Sakura pulled her hand away from Sasuke's. "Are you hungry? We can go to the main campus and get lunch."

Sasuke nodded, "Sure."

Sakura nodded as well before cleaning up the bloodied tissues and old stitches while Sasuke packed his medical bag. Once Sakura's hands were washed, the two of them headed out of her dorm. Sasuke dropped off his bag in his room before they headed out of Building B.

"Oh, have you heard anything from Naruto or Menma?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "I haven't heard anything. All I know is that they're going back to the Kurama Shrine for a few days."

"Huh?" Sakura stopped walking, "Why are they going back?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Meanwhile, at the Kurama Shrine, it was surrounded by Hunters and Huntresses while the grounds were littered with Shrine Priest and Priestesses. They seemed to be scrambling to tend to the grounds seeing as it had been nearly four months since they'd been able to, and with Elite Special Forces officials trampling through the grounds, nothing was as it should've been.

Inside the shrine, Naruto and Menma sat beside one another on their old porch and watched as the Priest and Priestess worked carefully yet quickly.

"I didn't think I'd miss this place once we finally left it," Naruto muttered quietly as he rubbed his hands, "but now all I want to do is stay here."

Menma didn't say anything. Menma hadn't spoken much since they were released, and Naruto knew it was partially because Kurama was about to be extracted from him. It reminded Naruto of when they were younger when Menma would close himself off when his emotions were running high.

Naruto was just fortunate that Menma was quiet because there were times when they were little when Menma would go on a rampage, and it would be nearly impossible for the priest and priestesses to calm him down, so Kushina would need to use her adamantine chains to hold Menma down. In fact, Menma was the main reason Naruto learned how to use their clan's trademark chains so early on.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Minato nearby. Minato waved him over, and Naruto nodded before looking at Menma, "I'll be back."

Menma nodded.

Naruto patted his shoulder before getting up and walked over to Minato. Minato led Naruto away from the internal garden until the two of them were in Naruto's old bedroom. It'd been cleaned, and though Naruto was grateful for that, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep in his old bedroom long before he needed to return to Elemental Academy.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Minato let out a heavy sigh as he folded his arms, "I wanted to let you know that after you've recovered from the transfer, you, Shion, myself, and Hiruzen are going to Haven."

"Haven?" Naruto wasn't entirely sure what Haven was, and he'd only heard the name a few times since he'd left Kurama Shrine.

"How do I explain this? Ah," Minato rubbed the back of his neck, "Haven is the Capitol. We have five major citadels: Eden, Elysian Fields, Arcadia, Erewhon, and Xanadu. Outside of the five major citadels, there are minor citadels that have affiliations with the major ones, and then there's the _main _citadel: Haven. It's a specialty citadel that houses the clan that helped quell the Great Catastrophe and established a new order with what was left of humanity at the time."

"And what clan is that?" Naruto asked.

"The Outsutsuki," Minato answered.

"Outsutsuki? Like Outsutsuki Hagoromo?"

Minato nodded, "They're direct descendants of his. Their clan was the first to use Chakra, and they're considered the progenitors of humanity. They have roots that predate civilization. The entirety of the Outsutsuki Clan and their immediate cousins are allowed residency in Haven, but a select few individuals outside of the Clan are sometimes allowed a temporary residency in Haven to train with true prodigies and masters of multiple Chakra Arts.

"But aside from that, they're also the true leaders of our society. Their High Priestess outranks every Grand Marshal put together, and unfortunately, she's summoned Hiruzen along with Shion, you, and Menma. I'm only able to go because I have an outstanding invitation to Haven."

"An outstanding invitation?" Naruto repeated. "How?"

Minato sighed, "Because I was supposed to go train there. I had originally turned it down, and even after everything that happened when you and Menma were born, I was told I was welcomed to move to Haven and become a permanent resident. Obviously, I turned it down."

"We're not bringing Menma because he won't be hosting Kurama anymore?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded, "I explained the situation to an official from Haven, and he said that Hiruzen would only need to bring you."

Naruto pursed his lips together, but he nodded.

Minato patted Naruto's cheek, "Don't worry. Everything'll be fine."

"Nothing's been fine since we left here," Naruto argued.

Minato couldn't help but let out a half-hearted chuckle, "Yeah. You're right." He pulled Naruto into a hug, "I'm so sorry for everything."

Naruto hugged Minato back and simply buried his face into his father's shoulder. Outside of Naruto's bedroom door, Kushina was leaning against the wall. For a moment, the hallway that seemed so lifeless and deserted lit up for a moment, and she saw flashes of Naruto and Menma running through the hallway with Kushina chasing after them. And she saw moments of Naruto and Menma sneaking around after their bedtime and other times where Kushina and Minato would sit in the hallway with Naruto and Menma and talk and tell stories.

They were happier times then. Kushina longed for those days to return, but she knew they were long behind her, and if they were destined to happen again, they were in the distant future. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck for a moment before standing up and walking away from Naruto's bedroom.

As she wandered the hallways alone, she ran her fingers along the paneling. She wanted to enjoy the few days they had here before they had to leave again. However, it didn't feel like home anymore. The light that filled this place had died that night, and even if they were allowed to stay, it wouldn't ever be the same.

When she reached the internal garden, she saw Menma was still sitting where Naruto had left him. He wasn't staring at anything in particular, and when she sat beside him, he didn't acknowledge her. Without saying a word, she linked her arms with his and placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she hummed in the tone only a mother could manage when her child needed her most.

At the sound of her words, tears welled up in Menma's eyes, and he gritted his teeth. Menma hugged her, and as tears fell, he let out a gut-wrenching wail of frustration that hit Kushina in her core. She held onto him as tight as she could and let him let out all of his frustration and anger into her.

Soon after Menma had unloaded everything that had been weighing down on him, Kushina wiped away his tears. She didn't say a word as she did this, and Menma didn't push her away like he usually would if she started touching his face. It was comforting.

"Lady Kushina."

Kushina looked over her shoulder and saw one of the priestesses standing just behind them wearing her ceremonial robes, "Is it time already?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Kushina sighed, "All right. Thank you." Kushina stood with Menma, and she felt Menma hold her hand. She couldn't remember the last time Menma willingly held her hand, so she squeezed his hand and began to walk with him.

They walked in silence as they left the main shrine and began walking down a stone pathway that led through the woods. The walkway was lined with paper lanterns, and the path was clear aside from the few Elite Special Forces Hunters who lingered in the woods nearby. After a while, they didn't see any Hunters and began to see Priest along the path who wore kitsune masks on their faces.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, Menma saw the medium-sized pond he hadn't been in since he was a baby. He always knew it was there, but every time he and Naruto would try and go near it, they would be stopped by the priest and priestess before they could reach it.

Menma could see that at the bottom of the steps, a priestess was waiting for him. She held a set of white robes in her hands, and when he reached her, he saw that Naruto was standing at the edge of the pond. Naruto had already changed into his robes, and he could see that the seal on his stomach had already appeared.

He was hesitant to take the robes, but he felt Kushina place a gentle kiss on his cheek. For some reason, that was enough to remind him of all the times where he wasn't able to handle Kurama, and he remembered why it was for the best that Kurama be taken. But despite that, Menma couldn't help but feel reluctant, nevertheless.

Menma took the robes and changed before joining Naruto at the edge of the pond. As he stood beside his twin, he could see just how calm he was. For some reason, that was infuriating for Menma. He didn't say anything though, as they could hear, the low humming of prayers begin to surround them as the priestesses and priests began their chants.

From behind, they could hear the ethereal chiming of bells. Neither Menma nor Naruto turned. As the bells continued to chime, Shion stood between the two of them wearing the full ceremonial robes of a High Priestess. She spoke a chant that none of the others said, and as she got onto her knees, she touched her hand to the pond's surface, and a powerful ripple radiated across the water.

Suddenly, the pond began to emanate a subtle glow. As Shion stood, she removed the gaudy pieces from her ceremonial robes, so she was left in much simpler garments. Carefully, she stepped into the pond and continued her chant, and as soon as she reached her place near the center of the pond, she turned and looked towards Naruto and Menma.

With that, Naruto and Menma stepped into the pond and made their way across the pond to where Shion waited for them. Once they reached her, they first submerged themselves fully before coming back up and floating on their backs with their heads towards Shion.

Together, all the priest and priestess got onto their knees and touched their foreheads to the ground. Their chant changed as well, and Shion gently touched Menma's forehead, then Naruto's. After that, Menma's seal appeared on his stomach, and they both began to feel an unbearable burning come from within.

Slowly, markings from Naruto's seal began to stretch of the entirety of his body while both he and Menma's seals began to unwind and open. Then, they felt the worse pain they'd ever felt in their lives. The chanting suddenly became louder along with the chiming of the bells as dark orange Chakra began to seep out of Menma's seal and crawl across the water to Naruto.

Both Naruto and Menma were unable to move, but their cries of agony rung out throughout the woods. The chanting only became louder. As more and more of Kurama's Chakra seeped out of Menma, Shion noticed how Menma's hair began to go from black to blonde, and his eyes went from red to blue.

No one was sure how much time had passed, but when the last bit of Kurama's Chakra had finally made its way into Naruto, his seal shut and Naruto let out a wail, unlike anything they'd heard before. Menma fell unconscious, and Minato was quick to catch his son before he sunk into the water.

As for Naruto, his whiskers darkened, and his nails began to elongate into claws. Shion's chant changed once more, and she placed her hands on Naruto's head. Slowly, a cloak began to bubble over Naruto, and as it reached Shion's hand, it began to burn away at her skin. Despite the pain, she refused to let go.

Shion seemed to chant harder as the cloak slowly began to solidify over Naruto. Then, before the cloak solidified completely, it stopped. Shion could see that Naruto's eyes were beginning to return back to their same brilliant blue, and soon after that, the cloak began to recede. Slowly the chanting subsided from all around them until it was just Shion's voice and the chiming of the bell.

Eventually, when Naruto's seal closed and he fell unconscious, the chiming of the bell stopped and so did Shion's voice. Shion let out a sigh of relief as she caught Naruto before he sank beneath the surface, "He'll be okay."

"Thank goodness," Minato said with a sense of relief.

Naruto felt for a week after that.

When Naruto eventually woke up, he found himself staring at a mirror. He was confused for a moment until he reached out and found himself touching Menma's cheek. For the first time in their seventeen years, Naruto saw Menma with blonde hair, and when Menma opened his eyes, he saw his eyes were no longer bright red, but a similar dark blue like their mother's.

"What're you doing?" Menma asked.

Naruto smiled a little, "I thought you were a mirror."

"Idiot," Menma scoffed.

Naruto chuckled.

"So? How're you feeling?" Menma questioned.

"Different," Naruto admitted.

Menma nodded, "Okaa-chan said you would say that. Shion said the transfer was successful, and it doesn't look like there's a chance of Kurama getting a chance to overtake you. She says your too stubborn for it to happen."

"Ah, is that so?" Naruto slowly sat up and held his head. The room spun a bit, and he held his eyes closed until he felt it stop moving. He shook his head before looking at Menma, "How long was I asleep?"

"A week," Menma answered. "They just made an announcement that Alpha Class is going to resume their training come Monday. Everyone should be back on campus by now."

"Is everyone okay to start training again?" Naruto asked.

Menma shrugged, "Apparently. Headmaster Senju said we wouldn't resume training until everyone's injuries proved to no longer be a hindrance on our training regiment. But, I'm sure they'll start the training off light before increasing it back to our normal intensity."

"I guess I should get up then," Naruto admitted.

"After you eat," Menma told him before standing up. "I'll go tell Okaa-chan and Otou-san you're awake. Just stay here."

Naruto reluctantly nodded and watched as Menma left. He let out a heavy sigh and fell back onto his mat. He placed his hand on his stomach and winched as the jolt of pain that shot through him, "Ouch."

_Idiot._

"I see you haven't changed, Kurama," Naruto said. "How's it feel to be whole again?"

_It's the best I've felt in seventeen years. And how do you feel?_

"Heavy," Naruto admitted. "Does that feeling go away?"

_Eventually._

"Is Menma going to be okay?" Naruto wondered.

_He'll be fine. Even though half of me isn't in him anymore, there are still traces of my Chakra within him. Seeing as you and your brother were conceived while Kushina was my host, some of me is part of you._

"I see." Naruto stretched, "I guess that's a relief. It's funny though, Menma has blonde hair and blue eyes now. We're really identical twins now. Do you think we can pull pranks on people now?"

_You're so childish._

Naruto snickered. Suddenly, the door opened, and Naruto watched as Minato and Kushina entered his room. He sat up and grumbled as Kushina mushed his cheeks while Minato rubbed his head. After being fussed over and asked a million and one questions on how he was feeling, Naruto was allowed to eat.

After stuffing his face, Shion looked Naruto over and did a final check to ensure that there was no chance of Kurama overtaking Naruto like he used to with Menma. With Naruto awake, and the connection solidified, Shion confirmed that there was nothing for any of them to worry about.

Soon after that, Minato reported to Obito who had been left in charge of the team watching the shrine, and five hours after Naruto woke up, they were escorted out of the shrine. While Menma was taken back to Elemental Academy, and Kushina was taken back to their apartment, Naruto, Minato, and Shion were transported to the airfield.

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last Time: **

_** After stuffing his face, Shion looked Naruto over and did a final check to ensure that there was no chance of Kurama overtaking Naruto like he used to with Menma. With Naruto awake, and the connection solidified, Shion confirmed that there was nothing for any of them to worry about. **_

_** Soon after that, Minato reported to Obito who had been left in charge of the team watching the shrine, and five hours after Naruto woke up, they were escorted out of the shrine. While Menma was taken back to Elemental Academy, and Kushina was taken back to their apartment, Naruto, Minato, and Shion were transported to the airfield. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 18 – The City in the Sky**

Though Menma usually would've shied away from having his cheeked rubbed by Kushina, he welcomed it for the first time in a while. Her hand was gentle to the touch, and the warmth against his cheek filled him. Though he didn't want to say anything out loud, he felt empty. Having lost Kurama, there was a part of him that was missing, and though he didn't want to admit it, Kurama was a part of him, and he wasn't sure if there was a Menma that existed without Kurama.

"You don't need to return right away," Kushina assured him as she placed her hand on the center of his chest. "You can rest at home with me for a few days, and when Naruto returns, you two can return to school together."

Menma considered it for a moment. He knew their classmates would have a million and one questions surrounding what happened in Momobami Forest and what happened after they'd been separated. And to be honest, he didn't want to answer any of them. It was all an extensive nightmare that Menma didn't want to relive, and though Menma had shown a brave face through it all – minus his breakdown in the garden with his mother – he didn't want to have to endure those questions without Naruto.

"I'll go," Menma said quietly. He put on a small smile that made him look like Kushina, "It's been almost four weeks since I did anything physical. I'm starting to feel…flimsy."

Kushina eyed Menma for a moment before nodding. "All right. If you feel like you need to get away for a few days, let me know, okay? An extraction can place a heavy burden on you both physically and mentally. Plus," Kushina ran her fingers through Menma's now blonde hair, "I'm sure you're going to want to dye this back to black?"

Menma let out a light chuckle, "Probably. Is it hard for you to tell Naruto and I apart now?"

Kushina surprisingly shook her head, "Not at all. Naruto is Naruto. Menma is Menma. I'll always be able to tell the two of you apart no matter what cosmetic changes you go through."

Menma smiled a bit. He placed his hand over Kushina's, "I'll take it easy for the next few days. If necessary, I'll come home."

"Good." Kushina stood on the tips of her toes and placed a kiss on Menma's forehead. She watched as he walked away towards the escort waiting for him, and as soon as he climbed into the van, her smile faded. She looked around and saw Rin was already at her side, "Rin-chan."

"What do you need?" Rin asked in her ever-so-sweet voice.

"Tell Kakashi to keep an eye on Menma," Kushina requested, and she watched Rin nod. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Kushina." Rin smiled at her.

Kushina sighed, "Thank you." She ran her fingers through her hand and looked off in no particular direction.

"They'll be back," Rin assured Kushina.

Kushina couldn't help but shake her head, "I'm not entirely sure about that, Rin."

Meanwhile, at the airfield, Naruto, Shion, and Minato climbed out of the van, and Naruto was relieved to see an actual passenger plane instead of another helicopter like the one that dropped them off in Momobami Forest. But then he noticed the amount of security.

"Hiruzen must already be here," Minato muttered to himself as Obito climbed out of the van and joined them. "Do you know who's working detail?"

"Itachi and his Akatsuki partner Hoshigaki Kisame," Obito answered. "Kakashi, Rin, and I requested permission to join the escort, but it seems like Grand Marshal Sarutobi wants to keep things as minimalistic as possible while in Haven."

"Hm." Minato rubbed his chin, "I would've at least suspected that Orochimaru and his shadow would've come along for a trip to Haven, but I suppose the officials there must've said something to Hiruzen. He's not even taking a full detail of Eden Hunters along with him."

"It's possible. Haven's always been known for how restrictive they can be with who they let into Haven. Considering the sensitivity of the situation, I guess they don't want too many more eyes on the situation?" Obito shrugged.

Minato sighed, "That's likely, and I wouldn't put it past them to be this cautious. Things are hectic enough with the discovery of Matatabi, and that only leaves more questions to be answered."

Obito nodded. "Exactly. But, we have to take things one day at a time. In the meantime, however," he turned to Naruto, "when you get back, I'd like to train with you sometime. That's only if you're up for it, though."

Naruto looked at Obito with a slightly confused expression, "Really? Even though..."

Obito smiled and nodded, "Even then. Oh, and Namikaze-sensei. I wasn't sure when to tell you this since you've been distracted the last few days, but I'm applying to Elemental Academy, so if all goes well, I should be there next quarter as an instructor of Alpha Class."

"What made you want to become a teacher all of a sudden?" Minato questioned.

Obito scratched his cheek, "Seeing those kids in Momobami Forest actually inspired me a little. I mean, even after we had gotten a lot of them out of there with more en route to the safe zone, once they heard that their classmates were surrounded by a horde, they didn't even hesitate to go back in."

A feeling came over Naruto that he couldn't even begin to describe, "Really?"

Obito nodded, "We had to hold some of them back because of the severity of their injuries, but even then, everyone was so fired up to go. Not because they wanted to be heroes or say they fought a horde, but because they knew their classmates were in danger. And when I saw how fearless a lot of them had become in that situation, standing side by side veteran Hunters who'd been doing this for so long, I almost couldn't tell the difference.

"I suppose I want to be able to contribute to a generation of Hunters and Huntresses who have that kind of gusto about them that they wouldn't hesitate to put their lives on the line like that, even in such an extraordinary circumstance such as fighting a Tailed Beast," Obito explained.

Minato had the look of a proud father on his face as he patted Obito's shoulder, "Say that during your interview, and they'd be idiots not to hire you."

"Thank you, Sensei." Obito wore the grin of a child as Minato ruffled his hair. "Have a safe flight, and try to stay on their good side."

Minato nodded, "I'll do my best."

With that, Minato allowed Naruto and Shion to board ahead of him before climbing on board himself. Once they were on, they saw Hiruzen sitting on his own in a plush leather seat with a book in hand. Sitting across the aisle beside him, and across from one another with a table between them, was Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Was the drive here, okay?" Hiruzen questioned as he slid a bookmark between the pages and gently closed the book.

"It was fine," Minato answered. "Sit here." Minato pointed to the set of seats behind Itachi and Kisame that was in Minato's line of sight as he sat across from Hiruzen.

Naruto and Shion took a seat, neither of them saying a word as they were silently overwhelmed by the plane itself.

"First time in an actual plane?" Kisame asked as he leaned into the aisle and addressed Shion and Naruto. Both of them were taken aback by Kisame's bluish-grey skin and small, round, white eyes. The curved triangular markings underneath his eyes almost resembled gills. He had navy colored hair that was styled up, and when he spoke, Naruto remembered the distinct sound of his voice from when he was in Momobami Forest.

Shion nodded.

"It's quieter than flying in a helicopter," Itachi said, and Naruto was surprised by how softspoken he was, "and you don't have to jump out of it." Compared to Kisame, he was pale with jet black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail with long bangs that framed his face. Much-like his kinfolk, he shared the trademark jet black eyes of the Uchiha, and he had long, pronounced tear-troughs on his face.

"Unless there's an emergency," Kisame added.

"Kisame," Itachi scolded. "Allow me to formally introduce myself, I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"Like Obito-san and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded, "Yes. Obito is my cousin, and Sasuke is my little brother."

"You and Sasuke are brothers?" Naruto started to compare the two based on first impressions alone, and he couldn't see it at all.

Itachi nodded, "I know he can be a little much to handle, but that's only because he's painfully shy, and it's hard to get him to open up to people. It may sound like a pain, but if you give it time, I'm sure you'll become friends soon enough."

Kisame snickered, "I don't think your little brother would appreciate you saying this about him."

"Sasuke'll be fine," Itachi argued. "Ah, I never got to say thank you."

"Thank you?" Naruto repeated. "For what?"

"For what you and your brother did in Momobami Forest," Itachi explained. "You two handled a majority of that horde on your own, which made things easier for the rest of us. Had it just been us in there, after close to forty-eight straight hours of combat in extreme conditions like that, we would've suffered severe casualties. So, thank you."

Naruto blushed a little, "You're welcome."

"See? Doesn't hurt to be different," Kisame exclaimed as he flashed a shark-toothed grin.

"We'll be in Haven for a little over three days," Hiruzen told Minato. "They want to do their own observations and test on both Naruto and Shion, and once that's done, we'll meet with the Council."

Minato let out a heavy sigh, "Didn't they get the test results from Orochimaru?"

Hiruzen nodded, "They did, but they want to run their own test and compare notes."

"Will she be there?" Minato questioned.

Hiruzen simply nodded.

Minato didn't say anything more.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Kisame asked as he noticed both Shion and Naruto tense up a little at the sound of the door being latched shut. "We can teach you a game we play in our unit."

"You don't mind?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all," Itachi assured him before both he and Kisame moved over towards the window and made room for Shion and Naruto. Once Itachi made sure both Naruto and Shion knew how to buckle themselves into their seats, and the belts were tightened, he let Kisame explain what game they were playing.

Kisame told the two of them that it was a card game they had learned from Deidara, and though the rules seemed convoluted at first, in practice, they were simple. It was a welcomed distraction for most of the flight, though there were times when their ears would clog up, or the plane would wobble due to turbulence.

"So, Naruto, how old are you?" Kisame asked.

"Seventeen," Naruto answered.

"And what about you, Shion?" Kisame asked.

"Fifteen," Shion answered.

"Really?" Itachi seemed surprised. "You fought so well, though. Almost like a professional. I would've guessed you were older, at least eighteen or nineteen, at least."

Shion seemed giddy at Itachi's compliment, "Thank you. Mamashina taught me well."

"Mamashina?" Itachi repeated.

"It's what she calls Kushina," Minato answered. They hadn't noticed, but Minato had been watching them for the duration of their flight while Hiruzen steadily read his book. They weren't sure if he was bored or irritated, but they felt bad for not noticing sooner.

"Does she call you Papato?" Kisame guessed.

"Papanato," Shion corrected him.

"That's adorable," Itachi admitted. "Sasuke used to have nicknames for everything when he was little."

"Did he?" Naruto's interest was piqued.

Itachi nodded, "Sasuke used to be so cute when he was younger, but he's gotten so mean now that he's older. Before, he would follow me around like he was a shadow, and it would be 'Aniki' this and 'Aniki' that, but I guess he's a little resentful towards me because I've been away from Eden for so long."

"Where've you been?" Shion asked.

"Around mostly," Itachi answered. "I did a tenure in Haven for two years in a training program before getting my certification, then I joined our family's guild, but then I got an invitation to join Akatsuki. That was another six months or so of training, and then we got the call that we were to assist with Alpha Class' Practical Exam in Momobami Forest. This was the first time in a while that I've actually been home longer than a few days."

"What's it like being in a unit like Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

Kisame tapped the deck of worn playing cards against the table, "It's interesting, to say the least. With the way our world works nowadays, travel between citadels as a citizen isn't common, so you don't necessarily meet people from outside. To be honest, I hadn't met anyone from outside of Xanadu until I joined Akatsuki."

"How far is Xanadu from Eden?" Naruto asked.

Kisame scoffed, "Far. Traveling by land takes a little over a week, approximately nine days. I think the closes citadel to Eden is probably Elysian Fields, and that's a four-day trip."

"You can't fly to any other citadel?" Naruto asked.

"Flying isn't the safest way to travel, but it's the fastest, and if it isn't necessary, it won't be used," Minato explained. "However, considering the time crunch that we're on, and the location of Haven, we have to fly."

"Where's Haven located?" Shion asked.

"At the center of the world," Itachi answered.

Shion wasn't sure he meant by that, and before she could ask another question, they were interrupted by the flight attendant bringing out their dinners. Despite them being on a plane, the meals looked appetizing and edible, and after they'd eaten, Minato showed Shion and Naruto how to convert the seats into beds.

Hiruzen fell asleep first, and not soon after him, Minato fell asleep too. Kisame and Itachi played cards for a little while longer before converting their seats into beds, and once everyone was lying down, the flight attendant turned off the main light.

The only one who couldn't sleep was Naruto.

_What is it? _Kurama asked.

_I'm just not tired. _Naruto answered internally, deciding it'd be best to not wake anyone up.

_Anxious about going to Haven? _

_A little. Have you ever seen it? _

_Never._

_Hm. So I guess it'll be a first for both of us. _Naruto looked out the window. He saw nothingness for miles and miles down below, but along the horizon, the sky was dusted with hundreds of sparkling dots. For a moment, he felt he was back at home at the Kurama Shrine, and he was lying on his back, staring up at the stars with Menma and Shion and pointing out constellations they knew and creating new ones.

And he thought of the nights where he'd be alone staring at the sky because he had snuck out of his room to wait up for Minato. Every time Minato would come home and find Naruto's head craned back and staring at the endless void of stars, and he would say nothing as he sat beside him and stared up at them with him. It was peaceful then.

_The Outsutsuki…what kind of family are they? _

_I don't remember much, but I do remember not liking very many of them after Lord Hagoromo passed. The details are fuzzy, but try to keep your head down and avoid pissing any of them off, all right? _

_All right. _

Naruto wasn't sure when, but he fell asleep sometime before the sun breached the horizon. He'd gotten used to the hum of the plane's engine, and with nothing but silence left to keep him company, his only other option left was to sleep.

However, he didn't sleep long, though, as he was jolted awake by Shion's knee pressing into his stomach. He groaned as he sat up, and he opened his mouth to complain, but then he saw the expression on her face as he stared out the window with wide eyes and her mouth agape. Then he felt an overwhelming chill run down his spine.

"It's the God Tree," Shion spoke in a hushed whisper.

He looked out the window, and just off in the distance was a massive tree whose roots seemed to burrow into the Earth's core and spread for miles, and bits of its roots breached the surface surrounding it. The trunk was miles wide, and it stretched towards the sky like a building. As for the top of the tree and its branches, it's branches spread far and wide across the horizon, covering miles and miles, much like its roots below and shading the ground beneath it.

From what Naruto could see, there was a community thriving below, and it wasn't anything like the Outlander City that surrounded Eden. If anything, the Outlander City that surrounded this tree _resembled _Eden. But what fascinated Naruto most was what was nestled in the branches of the tree.

"This is Grand Marshal Sarutobi Hiruzen of Eden with Marshal Namikaze Minato requesting entry into Haven with Elemental Academy Alpha Class Student Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, High Priestess Matsuzaki Shion, Akatsuki Captain Uchiha Itachi, and Akatsuki Member Hoshigaki Kisame," Hiruzen spoke into his earpiece suddenly.

"Please standby."

Nestled in those branches, Naruto could see bits and pieces of metalwork and machinery that didn't seem to hinder the tree but work around it.

"Permission granted. Enter through Loading Dock Alpha."

"I thought the God Tree didn't exist anymore?" Shion asked as she whirled around and looked at Minato.

"Outside of Haven, it doesn't," Minato said, and that ended that conversation.

When their plane landed and docked, Naruto couldn't help but feel how tense Hiruzen had become. It was the first time since Naruto had met him that Hiruzen had become anything but calm and collected, and that just made him feel nervous as well. As for Minato, he seemed the most level headed of them all.

As the door was unlatched and the stairs released, Minato headed out ahead of Hiruzen. Hiruzen followed out after him, then Kisame. Itachi told Naruto and Shion to exit ahead of him, and when they stepped off the plane, they saw the pristinely white loading dock their plane had landed in.

"You made it sooner than we had hoped, good."

Naruto and Shion turned just in time to see a group of men walking towards them.

The gentleman in front had pale white eyes similar to Neji's, and his bluish-grey hair was straight and pulled back into a high ponytail while he wore a simple suit with a tie. Behind him, a much larger gentleman with the same eyes stood with a callous expression and short bluish-grey hair.

Next to him, a young man seemingly close to Itachi's age stood by with an interesting expression on his face, paired with a hard-to-hide grin. He, too, had bluish-grey hair that was short, spiky, and unkempt with pale white eyes.

"You must be Momoshiki," Hiruzen's voice was low, and nowhere near as authoritative as Naruto had recognized it to be from when they were in Eden.

The gentleman in front nodded, "That I am. This here is my father, Kinshiki, and my brother Urashiki. Lady Kaguya asked us to greet you once you arrived."

"We hope Lady Kaguya is doing well, and we'd like to extend the humblest of apologies for arriving so late," Hiruzen apologized. "Unforeseen circumstances and such."

Momoshiki smiled, "No need to apologize for profusely, Grand Marshal Sarutobi. This whole situation is unfamiliar and foreign to all of us, so we're all learning our way around it. We're just glad that you made it here as quickly as you did. Ah, but we do hope that all of your students are healing well after everything that happened in Momobami Forest?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Quite well. They resume their lessons today."

"Good, good." Momoshiki nodded, "Well, come along. Considering the time, we'll need to take Shion and Naruto straight to our Research Facility to begin testing. While they're being testing though, both you and Marshal Namikaze, as well as your escorts, are free to roam the city at your leisure."

"If it's all right," Minato spoke up for the first time, "I'd like to stay at the Research Facility while they're being tested, or at least nearby."

"Arrangements have already been made for you to stay at the Research Facility with both Naruto and Shion," Kinshiki spoke up. "I figured you'd want to stay close to your son, so I requested that accommodations be made for you. Hopefully, they're comfortable enough for you."

Minato didn't crack a smile, but he bowed slightly, "I appreciate it, thank you."

"Let's go," Urashiki urged as he headed towards the van that was hovering nearby. "I'm sure they're dying to see what it looks like inside."

Shion and Naruto exchanged a look before Itachi nudged them forward. Together, they all climbed into the technologically advanced van that didn't need wheels and hovered with no problem, even after Kinshiki climbed inside with his massive girth.

While Naruto and Shion sat together by the window, their nerves were running high, but as soon as they were out of the loading dock, and out of the antagonizing long corridor, they saw it.

A brilliantly light city that wasn't anything like Naruto had seen in Eden, and unlike anything, Shion had seen ever. The city itself was integrated into the treetop of the Gods Tree, with its branches being held up by support beams and skyscrapers being built around the branches.

There were elevated roads and railways that weaved through the buildings, and the city bustled and buzzed like a hive. It was controlled chaos. And for some reason, it reminded Naruto of the night sky he had stared at just the night before, and the many nights back when he lived at the shrine. The way the light that spilled through the leaves glittered off the building's windows twinkled the way the stars did, and when he caught glimpses of that, his nerves calmed.

"Welcome to Haven," Urashiki announced from the driver's seat.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **100 Followers Achieved! Thank you all very much for following this story, it's definitely one of the favorites that I have worked on. And luckily, after this chapter, I'll start delivering on that M rating, so just be a little more patient with me! Please, please, please, as always, **follow**, **review**, and **favorite**!

**Last Time:**

_**While Naruto and Shion sat together by the window, their nerves were running high, but as soon as they were out of the loading dock, and out of the antagonizing long corridor, they saw it. **_

_**A brilliantly light city that wasn't anything like Naruto had seen in Eden, and unlike anything, Shion had seen ever. The city itself was integrated into the treetop of the Gods Tree, with its branches being held up by support beams and skyscrapers being built around the branches. **_

_**There were elevated roads and railways that weaved through the buildings, and the city bustled and buzzed like a hive. It was controlled chaos. And for some reason, it reminded Naruto of the night sky he had stared at just the night before, and the many nights back when he lived at the shrine. The way the light that spilled through the leaves glittered off the building's windows twinkled the way the stars did, and when he caught glimpses of that, his nerves calmed. **_

"_**Welcome to Haven," Urashiki announced from the driver's seat. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 19 – Sarutobi Hiruzen's Decision**

Urashiki let out a groan of frustration as he fell back onto a lavish couch and propped his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him. Kinshiki made himself comfortable in a lounge chair nearby while Momoshiki made a beeline for the bar and loosened the tie around his neck.

"I think that was the longest I'd ever seen you be nice to somebody," Urashiki teased and snickered when Momoshiki shot him a glare.

Momoshiki slammed a glass onto the bar's counter and dropped a ball of ice into his glass before scouring the fully stocked shelf behind him. It took a moment before he finally settled on his liquor of choice, and filled his glass near its brim. "Rarely does Kaguya allow an invitation to be sent to an Outside to enter Haven for their feats as a Hunter, but _this_? This blatant display of insubordination and disrespect? Treachery? If anything, Namikaze Minato should've been publicly executed _years _ago."

Urashiki shrugged, "You said the same thing eighteen years ago, and Kaguya didn't listen. Bring me a glass with ice? What makes you think she's going to consider that proposal now? I mean, _especially _now?"

Momoshiki groaned as he grabbed another glass and dropped a ball of ice into it before joining Urashiki on the couch, "The insolence that Marshal Namikaze continues to portray as if his actions don't have consequences is just blatant disrespect towards the Outsutsuki is equivalent to him spitting in our faces. If anything, we should have him killed while he's here."

"And upset his son?" Kinshiki commented. "From the footage we've seen, that boy is talented, and though I don't doubt the abilities of our own Hunters, I would like to avoid any hypothetical situations turning into actual situations if at all possible."

Momoshiki gritted his teeth, "But Father."

"He's right," Urashiki said as he poured his own drink, "not only that, we have that girl to worry about as well. They may be green, but they're not stupid. It's best not to underestimate them. Let's wait and see what Kaguya has to say to them once all their testing is done. However, I am curious."

"What about?" Momoshiki question as he took a long drink.

"Well," he crossed his legs as he leaned back against the couch, "we all watched the footage of that girl saying that her father was a Humanoid Terror. Now, hypothetically speaking, it's probably not a standard Terror like a Namahage or whatnot, but maybe one of the Tailed Beast. And only so few of them are male."

"Urashiki." Kinshiki sighed.

"Hypothetically speaking," Urashiki reiterated. "It wouldn't be outside of the realm of possibilities if the Tailed Beast could shape-shift, I mean, there are records claiming that some of them lived amongst Humans way back before the Great Catastrophe, and though we've never confirmed it, we've never outright denied it either."

Momoshiki rolled his eyes, "Nonsense."

"I'm just saying," Urashiki said. "Shukaku, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama, and Datara are plausible, and seeing as she was at the Kurama Shrine and picked up by an Uzumaki, it's fair to assume that Kurama could possibly be her father."

"Kurama's been in Eden ever since it was established, residing with the Uzumaki," Kinshiki argued, and Urashiki stuck his tongue out at him. "Once Kushina was picked up against after Eden's wall was breached, she admitted that she'd been Kurama's host since her birth, and before that, Kurama's host was Uzumaki Mito. Your timeline is off."

"I can't believe you two are actually debating this," Momoshiki groaned.

"Not debating, just debunking," Kinshiki corrected him.

"Ah, fuck," Urashiki caught a glimpse of his watch and downed the rest of his drink, "I got to get back to the academy. I only had the morning off. If I don't see you tonight, I'll see you in two days when the Council meets."

"Hopefully, Minato receives the punishment he so rightfully deserves then," Momoshiki grumbled as he poured himself another drink.

As for Naruto and Shion, the next two days were the closest they've ever been to living nightmares. Naruto had thought that Orochimaru's extensive testing back in Eden was painful, but the testing he endured in Haven made Orochimaru's test seem like child's play. It was invasive and every fiber of his being ached. There were times that he thought he'd die, and had it not been for Kurama, he was sure he would have.

By the time the final test was done, Naruto wanted nothing more than to return to leave Haven, and if anything, he wasn't sure if he wanted to return to Eden. Not if it meant more testing, more Suppressor Tape, and more Inhibitor Collars and Inhibitor Cuffs. He wasn't sure what would be waiting for him once he returned to Eden, let alone what would be waiting for him once he returned to Elemental Academy, and a part of him didn't mind if he never found out.

_You have to get up, Kit. _Kurama urged. And that was all he could do for the last two days, he'd been doing all he could to keep Naruto alive through all the testing, but even he was nearing a point of exhausting. A bulk of Naruto's test had been to see what limits Naruto's body could endure, and they had discovered nearly all of them.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Everything hurt. Despite the pain, though, he forced himself onto his feet and saw the look of pure awe and amazement from the men and women who had been charged with observing him these last two days.

"Very impressive, Boy," the lead examiner, a man who had introduced himself as Outsutsuki Koushiki, said with a truly proud tone. He hadn't bothered to learned Naruto's name. "With that, we will conclude our examinations. We will get you cleaned up and get you injected with a stimulant that'll help your cells, and Chakra regenerate so you can be alert for your meeting with Kaguya – ah, pardon me, _Lady _Kaguya – in just a few hours."

Naruto didn't want to think about what they'd done to Shion. He forced himself to continue standing while nurses hurried in and helped him into a wheelchair. He was glad to be sitting, but he would've appreciated a warning before he felt a sharp jolt of pain just at the base of his neck.

"This is the stimulant Doctor Koushiki just mentioned," one of the nurses informed him. "It'll begin taking effect immediately, so you should feel it momentarily. If you start to feel sick, please let us know right away, and we'll flush your system."

Everything seemed to move quickly after that. Just like Doctor Koushiki had said, the stimulant had helped Naruto's Chakra regenerate as well as his cells; therefore, any fatigue he'd been feeling had practically vanished by the time he'd showered and changed out of his clinical clothes and into his normal clothes. Though he no longer felt the physical pain, the emotional and mental trauma and what he had endured still lingered.

He wasn't sure how, but he had ended up someplace that wasn't the Research Facility, and he was now standing a few feet away from Minato and Hiruzen, the two of them in official-looking attire that Naruto had only seen his father never wear. As for Hiruzen, he'd seen in shortly after Eden's wall had been breached, and he had to address the citizens as they mourned the lives of those who'd gone out and confronted the horde that'd been heading towards them.

"Naruto?" Minato's voice sounded muddled.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut tight. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but nothing felt right.

"Hey!"

Naruto opened his eyes, and Minato was suddenly in front of him. He wasn't sure when Minato had crossed the room to meet him, but the look of concern was familiar. He'd seen Minato briefly last night after the first round of testing had been completed, but he was fading in and out of consciousness and barely remembered exchanging words with his father.

"Otou-san," Naruto's voice was low, "I want to go home."

Minato pursed his lips together. He placed a gentle hand on his son's cheek, "I know. Come here." Minato placed his arm around Naruto's shoulder and carefully guided him down the hallway to where Hiruzen was sitting. He carefully sat Naruto down and sifted through a backpack sitting beside the bench before producing a bottle of water, "Here, this may help."

Naruto took the bottle of water with shaky hands. What should've been easy to open seemed like a monumental task, and before Minato could help, Hiruzen reached over and unscrewed the cap for Naruto. Naruto silently thanked him with a simple nod of his head before raising the bottle to his lips and downing the entirety of it in a few gulps. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

"Here, this one too." Minato produced another water bottle with the cap removed this time, "I'll go get some more from the vending machine. Shion may be thirsty too when she arrives."

Minato left in a hurry, and Naruto drank this bottle slower than the first. Hiruzen watched him carefully, and when he noticed Naruto's hand begin to shake less and his eyes started to become less dilated, he sighed.

"I doubt this is what you expected when you thought of what your life would be like when you joined Eden," Hiruzen commented as he placed his hands in his lap.

Naruto shook his head as he wiped his mouth.

"I'm partially – well, entirely – to blame for that," Hiruzen admitted. "I'm sorry."

Naruto hadn't expected to hear that from Hiruzen quite possibly ever. He looked at him, and he saw the solemn look in his eyes as he stared at nothing in particular, "Why are you saying that now? After all this time?"

Before Hiruzen could answer, they were interrupted by Shion being escorted into the building by a set of Hunters. She was in a similar state as Naruto when he first arrived, and he was quick to retrieve her. Luckily, Minato came back in time to give her water, and once both she and Naruto were rehydrated and the drugs in their systems were diluted enough, a young man about Naruto's age came out into the hallway.

He was a little shorter than Naruto, and he had the same porcelain skin as all of Haven's residents. He had shaggy, snow-white hair with turquoise eyes, and he wore traditional yet official robes. He bowed slightly towards Hiruzen and Minato before speaking, "The High Council will see you now."

"Don't speak unless spoken to, either of you," Minato warned.

That was their only warning before Naruto and Shion followed Hiruzen and Minato into the next room. As they entered, Naruto could see a large group of Outsutsuki, all of them wearing traditional robes that seemed fancier than what the young man wore. Then Naruto noticed the cluster of men and women who lined the wall, all of them having the same white hair and turquoise eyes while the people who sat shared the same white eyes and bluish-grey hair.

Naruto recognized Momoshiki, Kinshiki, and Koushiki, but he didn't recognize the other men and women who sat around a massive circular table with the center cut out that held a projector in the center. There were four empty seats nearest the door that they had entered, and Minato and Hiruzen each sat down beside an Outsutski while Shion sat beside Minato, and Naruto sat beside Hiruzen. At the head of the table was a larger chair that almost resembled a throne, and it was unoccupied.

Behind the throne-like chair, against the wall, were two carved pillars, and though it took Naruto a moment, he recognized who the carvings were supposed to be. On the right was Outsutsuki Hagoromo, and on the left was Outsutsuki Hamura.

_Never thought I'd see that. _Kurama commented.

"Namikaze Minato finally agreed to be a Marshal, isn't that something?" one of the women at the table cooed as she eyed Minato and regarded him with a playful tone. "I never thought I'd see the day, I mean, Grand Marshal Sarutobi had been pining after you for years and years, but you never accepted. I suppose with all the secrets you kept, becoming a Marshal was the _least _you could do?"

"Enough, Mashiki," Kinshiki warned.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a knot form in his stomach. He did his best to suppress his discomfort, but a low groan came from the back of his throat, and he gained the annoyed side-eyes of all the Outsutsuki sitting at the table.

"Naruto-nii?" Shion looked at him.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"It's Kurama," Naruto groaned.

The doors behind the throne-like chair opened, and the Outsutsuki stood. Hiruzen and Minato stood as well, then Shion and Naruto. Naruto did his best to stand straight, but the discomfort Kurama was causing him was bordering on unbearable. Then, he saw her.

A pale-skinned young woman with delicate facial features stood in front of the throne-like chair with a stoic expression on her face and scarlet lipstick. She had extremely long, sweepy grey hair with white eyes and short round eyebrows. Unlike her counterparts, she wore a high-collared hime-kimono with tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown, and it was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. Had Naruto not known any better, he would've thought he'd seen Hinata for a moment.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kaguya," the Outsutsuki in the room greeted her respectfully as they bowed towards her.

Outsutsuki Kaguya. She was a woman of mystery to those outside of Haven, many of them having heard she was a direct descendant of the original Kaguya herself, with many believe she was her reincarnation. Some religious groups had formed in her honor after she'd emerged as the Supreme of Haven almost thirty years ago, but unlike previous Supremes, she hadn't made very many public appearances outside of Haven.

"Now that Lady Kaguya has arrived," Momoshiki began to speak, but he stopped immediately when he saw Kaguya slightly raise her hand. "Lady Kaguya?"

"Before we begin, allow me to inform both you, Grand Marshal Sarutobi and Marshal Namikaze, that this meeting wasn't requested so that a discussion could be had. This meeting was _ordered_ because it seems that time and time again, Eden and its Hunters seem to be participating in serious transgressions that greatly put your citadel, and quite frankly our way of life, at risk," Kaguya's voice was smooth and enchanting, but the authority behind it was overbearing, to say the least. Not only that, Naruto couldn't help but notice the silent, stunned expressions of her High Council.

"Over the last two decades, Eden has placed itself in one compromising position after another. We're in troubling times with the increase in abnormal Terror behavior, increase Terror activity, the rise of Abnormal Terrors, and the appearance of massive Hordes that threaten the very citadels we've built to protect what's left of humanity. And though I wish we had more concrete answers as to what's causing these sudden abnormalities, there just aren't any, and we can't have _any _citadel struggling as you are.

"And though I wish that were the beginning and end of our concerns, we now have to worry about the appearance of Tailed Beasts we presumed to have disappeared long ago," Kaguya continued. "As I said before, these are troubling times, and though Eden is supposed to be our strongest citadel – and I won't deny that you've overcome seemingly impossible obstacles these last few months alone – it is troubling that these obstacles _continue _to appear.

"Now, whether these obstacles appear because of your seemingly poor leadership, Grand Marshal Sarutobi, or it's purely bad luck, I can't simply continue to ignore all that's transpired. You've done some remarkable things in your time as Grand Marshal, Hiruzen-san, I won't deny that either, but there's been a series of decisions made in your last twenty years that have given me cause for concern."

"If I've ever made you doubt your faith in me as one of your Grand Marshals, Lady Kaguya, then I humbly apologize at this time," Hiruzen said politely with a slightly bowed head.

_I don't like this, Kit. She smells too much like that bitch who killed Master Hagoromo. _Kurama snarled.

_Calm down_. Naruto practically pleaded. He hoped that none of the Outsutsuki noticed his clenched fist over his stomach, but he was sure they could see the beading sweat on his forehead. He wanted to vomit. He wasn't sure if it was because he had all of Kurama, or because Kurama was extremely irritated, but he'd never felt his stomach burn as it did right now.

"Are you questioning whether you have made me question my faith in you or not? Because if you are, then I can assure you that you most certainly have made me doubt my decision several times, Grand Marshal Sarutobi," Kaguya explained plainly. "As I said before, you have done _some _remarkable things in your time as Grand Marshal, but there have been some decisions made that have given me a cause for concern."

Hiruzen didn't say anything more.

"Nothing?" Kaguya sounded peeved. "Very well. Let's proceed with this meeting, and I'll say the rest of my piece at the end. Momoshiki, you may proceed."

Momoshiki nodded before tapping the table. Suddenly, various images, documents, and recordings appeared from the projectors embedded in the table's glass top. Naruto saw imagines of himself – or at least a _version _of himself – from Momobami Forest shortly after he'd consumed a Terror Core. He assumed the images came from the bodycams of the Hunters and Huntresses who arrived to help them evacuate.

"I suppose a major concern of ours would be the gross negligence that led to the series of unfortunate events that transpired within Momobami Forest during Elemental Academy's Alpha Class Practical Exam," Momoshiki began as he laced his fingers together in front of him. "For starters, Momobami Forest hadn't been used in any capacity in the last twenty-five years, meaning that the Terror population had grown exponentially without its usual maintenance of Eden's Elite Special Forces sending their recruits in for the final portion of their exam.

"Not only that, what with all that's happening with the Abnormal Terrors all around, it's only natural to assume that Terrors within Momobami Forest faced the same afflictions. Also, it appears that the normal wildlife has changed in its own way and adapted into some form of Terror itself, which heightened the risk factor of Momobami Forest even more," Momoshiki explained.

"And," Mashiki spoke up, "to add on to that, it appears that neither upgrades, maintenance, or an inspection were ordered before Alpha Class was dropped in. As a matter of fact, it appears that an inspection was ordered only after the fact."

"It's almost like you were sending them off to slaughter," Koushiki muttered as he flipped through some reports. "What would've happened if a student happened to stumble upon a nest and hatch one of the sacks? That could've caused a serious chain reaction, and I doubt even those twins could've handled that."

"All around, the situation placed a handful of students, proctors, and members of the Elite Special Forces in grave danger," Momoshiki commented. "Considering the circumstances of the time we're in, I can honestly say that this simply can't be overlooked. If I may be so bold, I suggest that Lady Senju Tsunade be removed immediately as Headmaster of Elemental Academy."

"All in favor, say 'aye,'" Kaguya requested.

"Aye," said the entirety of the High Council.

"All those against?" Kaguya asked.

Silence.

"Effective immediately, Lady Senju Tsunade will be removed as Headmaster of Elemental Academy," Momoshiki announced.

"Next." Kaguya laced her fingers together in her lap.

"An issue that needs to be addressed is the existence of Matsuzaki Shion," Koushiki spoke up. "I was able to confirm that she is indeed a Hybrid, but I was unable to confirm _which _Terror she's descended from."

"Her DNA doesn't match anything in our databases?" Momoshiki asked.

Koushiki shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. And though I wish I could give you a definitive answer as to why that is, I just can't. We're still steadily discovering Terrors as time goes by, and from what I saw in her interview, she was discovered in what used to be Demon Country. As well as I know, that area has been left abandoned and unexplored for close to one hundred years now. If anything, there _may _be an Outlander village there, but it could've been destroyed by a horde by now."

"Young lady," Kaguya spoke up.

"Yes?" Shion answered a little too loudly, and couldn't help but turn red as a result.

"In your interview with Yakushi Kabuto, you said you were found by Uzumaki Mito when you were a child, yes?" Kaguya asked.

Shion nodded, "Yes."

"And since then, you've been in the care of Namikaze Minato?"

Shion nodded again, "Yes."

"It seems the Uzumaki trust you a great deal, Marshal Namikaze," Kaguya commented.

Minato didn't comment.

Kaguya smiled a bit. She placed her laced fingers onto the table in front of her and focused her attention on Hiruzen, "As I said before, these are trying times that we're facing as of late, Grand Marshal Sarutobi. And I'll say this again: you've done some truly remarkable things in your tenure as Grand Marshal of Eden, but there have been some decisions you've made in the last twenty years that have made me question whether you should _continue_ as its Grand Marshal any longer.

"Every Grand Marshal's reign comes to an end eventually, and unfortunately, I do believe yours has reached its end. I do appreciate the work you've done to advance Eden as you have during your forty-five years as its Grand Marshal, truly I do, but it's time that you place Eden in someone else's care," Kaguya claimed. "You've yet to name a successor, so I'd like it if you'd name one now."

Naruto wasn't entirely sure how to react to Kaguya's demand, but when he glanced over towards Hiruzen, he seemed perfectly calm. If anything, it was the calmest he'd been since they'd left Eden.

"If it's all right with you," Hiruzen's voice was even, and he sat with his back straight and his eyes focused on Kaguya, "I'd like to name Marshal Namikaze Minato as my successor."

Minato didn't react. The High Council, on the other hand, sat with wide eyes as they all looked to Kaguya, who sat with an unclear expression at first. Then, she smiled.

"Quite a fine successor indeed," Kaguya agreed. "You'll make a formal announcement of your retirement to your people within a week, and just before the new term begins at Elemental Academy, you'll be sworn in as the new Grand Marshal, Namikaze Minato-san. Is that clear?"

Minato simply nodded.

"Is there anything you'd like me to review ahead of time before you're named Grand Marshal?" Kaguya asked.

"I'd like to allow the Uzumaki Clan to return to their compound in Eden," Minato answered immediately. "As you said before, these are trying times, and with what we faced in Momobami Forest, it's become abundantly clear that we're severely outmanned. The Uzumaki Clan alone accounted for nearly fifteen percent of the Elite Special Forces before they were excommunicated. I'm sure there are plenty of students who will choose the life of civil servants after what they experienced in Momobami Forest, and quite honestly, I don't blame them, so we need to make up for the losses, and use the resources available to us."

"I agree," Kaguya chimed. "The Uzumaki Clan's excommunication is at this moment reversed, and they shall be allowed reentry into Eden once Namikaze Minato is named Grand Marshal in two weeks. As for the matter of who's to be the next Headmaster of Elemental Academy, I'll allow Eden's Shadow Council to decide that amongst themselves. This meeting is adjourned."

"Lady Kaguya?" Momoshiki spoke before anyone else on the High Council could utter a word.

"Meeting is adjourned," Kaguya repeated once more. "Hiruzen-san. Minato-san. I wish you and your company a safe journey back home. You'll be escorted to your plane, and you'll be allowed to depart immediately."

"Thank you, Lady Kaguya," Hiruzen and Minato said in unison as they stood and bowed politely towards Kaguya and her High Council.

With that, they left.

The trip back to Eden felt excruciatingly long, seeing as no one said a word. When they landed, Naruto waited for his father to deplane, but before he could say a word, Minato placed a gentle hand on Naruto's head.

"Itachi is going to escort you and Shion to Elemental Academy," Minato informed him. "You'll be allowed a few days to rest and recover from the trip, so you won't have to return to class immediately. I'll be by in a few days to check on you."

Naruto thought to argue, but when he saw the look in his father's eyes, he simply nodded, "Mm. I'll see you in a few days."

While Itachi climbed into a car with Shion and Naruto, Hiruzen and Minato climbed into the back of a car that Kisame drove. Much like their flight, their drive was silent. Kisame took them to Elite Special Forces' Headquarter.

It was still early in the morning, so very few people were milling about when Minato and Hiruzen arrived. They were greeted with polite bows, many of which were returned with tired smiles before they finally reached Hiruzen's office. Once inside, Minato gently shut the door, and Hiruzen stood in front of his floor to ceiling window that overlooked the entirety of Eden.

Silence hung between them as it always did, but this felt... heavier. Without saying a word, Minato went and stood beside Hiruzen at the window and took in the sight of Eden in the late afternoon glow of a setting sun.

For a moment, Minato thought it was beautiful. He hadn't thought about all the bad things that had happened to him over the years while residing within its walls. Instead, he thought about the good things.

He thought about when he first walked into Elemental Academy. He thought about when he proved himself worthy of a place in Alpha Class. He thought about his achievements and accomplishments that many people said he wouldn't be able to achieve as an Outlander and first-generation Chakra user. And he thought about when he met Kushina.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? This citadel," Hiruzen muttered his first words in two days.

Minato nodded, "It is."

"I know you'll protect it well, Minato." Hiruzen held his hands behind his back.

Minato glanced over at Hiruzen and saw the somber expression on his face. He studied it for a while before letting out a sigh and stepping away from the window, "I have to ask, but did you only choose me as your successor because I was there?"

Hiruzen didn't answer immediately. For some reason, that bothered Minato. He kept his back to Hiruzen and clenched his jaw. He wasn't sure if it was out of frustration or anger, but he was definitely confused.

"You've always been my choice, Minato," Hiruzen finally said.

"Huh?" Minato turned and saw Hiruzen had turned around to face him. "What are you saying?"

Hiruzen smiled a bit, "Thirty years ago, a storm threatened to devastate the Outskirts of Eden. But as the storm approached, an Outlander boy projected a barrier so powerful that it rivaled that of professional Hunters registered with the Elite Special Forces. It was truly a remarkable thing what that boy did.

"At first, I didn't believe it was possible for an Outlander, let alone an untrained child, to do what professionals couldn't, but then I saw you walk into Elemental Academy," Hiruzen explained. "I immediately got a feeling in my gut that told me everything I had heard was true, and I knew at that moment that you'd be my successor."

Minato wasn't sure how to respond. He'd only been eight when he stepped foot in Eden for the first time and to learn that for the last thirty years, Hiruzen had remained steadfast in his decision; he was speechless. He thought that it explained the leniency with his punishments for all his past transgressions, but even then, there had been plenty of people who felt that he should've been executed when it was revealed he helped Kushina hide after going M.I.A. on an assignment. Even more so after it was revealed that Kushina was the host for Kurama.

"As a husband and a father, I understand the decisions you've made," Hiruzen explained. "If I were in your position, I believe, without a shadow of a doubt, that I would do for Biwako, Asuma, and Adachi what you did for Kushina, Naruto, and Menma. And speaking as a grandfather, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Konohamaru and my future granddaughter."

"So then, why?" Minato asked. "Why have you put my family and me through the wringer for the last four months?"

"Because you can't sympathize as a father and still carry out your responsibilities as Grand Marshal," Hiruzen replied. "Being Grand Marshal requires you to make choices and decisions that will either haunt you or leave a bad taste in your mouth. You'll learn that the assured prosperity and protection of Eden comes before anything else, even your own morals and beliefs."

Minato gritted his teeth, "So you did all that you did to me to appease the citizens od Eden?"

"You're familiar with the phrase 'one for all, all for one,' aren't you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course I am," Minato replied.

"Another version of that phrase is 'one for all, all for victory,'" Hiruzen explained. "Citadels only continue to thrive and survive because, as a Grand Marshal, you make decisions that'll appease the masses. So long as the masses are appeased, they will continue to put their trust in their Grand Marshal, and their citadel, and ensure its continued prosperity. Eden may be the largest and the strongest citadel, but it only takes one infraction to make it all come crumbling down. Structurally and fundamentally, we are strong. But in terms of trust and dependency, that will _always_ be fragile.

"Grand Marshal Senju Tobirama told me this just before I assumed my role of Grand Marshal after him, that the greatest human emotion isn't love or adoration, it's fear," Hiruzen explained. "Fear will overtake every rational thought a person has, and it will destroy everything inside them before it begins to fester and spread. Fearis a _disease_, and to make sure that fear doesn't settle into this citadel, you do what you must to ensure the people's love and adoration for this place."

Minato pursed his lips together.

"This world we live in, it's a horrifying place." Hiruzen approached Minato and placed a hand on his shoulder, "The citadels are a place where fear isn't welcomed. Fear plagues the Outlands, and we as Hunters do what we must to keep Terrors and Nightmares at bay. As a Grand Marshal, there isn't a soul in this citadel that will doubt your ability to protect this place, because you've done it time and time again. That remarkable boy from the Outlands has grown into a remarkable man who has been deemed indispensable by the Supreme herself.

"But it's not your strengths or your talents that are going to get the people to trust you." Hiruzen placed a hand on Minato's chest, "all of that love and adoration you feel towards your wife, towards your sons, and towards that girl, is going to need to go towards the people of this citadel. All the things that you did to protect them, you're going to need to do more of the same through the years. From here on out, every person with breath in their body both inside and outside of these walls is your _family, _and you must do everything within your power to make sure that they continue to love and adore this place _because _of you."

"Hiruzen." Minato was at a loss for words. Over the last few years, Minato had spent most of his energy loathing Hiruzen and Eden, but then he thought about all the things _he _had done. Minato had done everything he could to protect his family, and he compromised his morals and beliefs to do so, and in Hiruzen's eyes, those actions jeopardized the peace he was charged with protecting.

"You should go home," Hiruzen suggested. "Go, and tell your wife the good news."

Minato nodded, "Right."

At the moment, Minato wasn't sure how he felt about Hiruzen. A part of him still resented Hiruzen for all that he had done towards him and his family these last few months, but another part of him understood why. When putting it plainly, Eden and every other citadel depended on the communal trust and support that went into the Grand Marshal. For forty-five years, all Hiruzen did was made sure that Eden survived another day, and he had done his job. After all, they had survived Namikaze Minato.

As Minato left and made his way back to his apartment, Hiruzen's words continued to play over and over again in his mind. Once upon a time, Minato had wanted to become the Grand Marshal, but that dream had died after the Manifesting Kurama Incident. Since then, he hadn't even thought about the possibility of becoming a Grand Marshal.

"Welcome home." The sound of Kushina's voice silenced every worrying thought that had been swirling in Minato's mind.

Minato dropped his bag at the door and pulled Kushina into his arms. He hugged her as tight as he could, and the feeling of Kushina's arms around him eased the tension that had built up in his muscles. He was drained.

"Where are Naruto-kun and Shion-chan?" Kushina asked as she placed a hand on Minato's cheek.

"Elemental Academy," Minato answered. "Lady Kaguya believes it would be best for Shion to remain here in Eden with us, so I went ahead and filled out the necessary forms to get her enrolled into Elemental Academy. She'll finish the term as a reserve student of Alpha Class, but beginning in the second term, she'll be full-time."

"Thank goodness." Kushina let out a sigh of relief.

"And," Minato took hold of Kushina's hands, "I've been named Hiruzen's successor. I'll be sworn in in two weeks."

Kushina was silent. It took her a moment to process the news, but once she did, she simply squeezed Minato's hands, "Minato."

"And they're coming home," Minato told her.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "Who's coming home?"

Then it hit her. Kushina released Minato's hands and clasped her hands over her mouth. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes, and as Minato nodded, she collapsed and sobbed. Minato carefully sat beside her and pulled Kushina into his lap.

Meanwhile, at Elemental Academy, Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he plopped down onto the couch in his dorm's lounge. Shion had fallen asleep, and despite being glad to be back in Eden and done with tests, he couldn't sleep.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata just at the lounge's archway. He was caught slightly off guard by seeing her in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, but she wore an oversized hoodie that hung off her shoulders.

"Hi," Naruto greeted her and watched as she walked over and took a seat beside him. He noted that she still had a few bandages on her hands, as well as on her arms and legs. There were light scars left behind, but nothing too damaging.

"When did you get back?" Hinata asked.

"A few hours ago," Naruto answered. "Everyone was out when I came back, so I've just been in my room."

"Ah, we had training this afternoon," Hinata explained. "Everyone passed their final examinations, so we'll be resuming our normal schedules come Monday morning."

Naruto was relieved, "That's good."

"Menma looked different when he came back," Hinata commented.

Naruto chuckled, "I bet everyone thought it was me?"

"Almost everyone," Hinata replied.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura-chan knew it was Menma immediately," Hinata said. "I did too."

Naruto wasn't sure why, but he felt relieved at the thought of Hinata recognizing it was Menma. He scratched his cheek, and when he noticed the way Hinata blushed, he couldn't help but do the same.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did," Hinata said quickly. "If you hadn't remedied my Chakra Deficiency, then Neji-nii and I would've died."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her.

"When communications were lost, and everything started going haywire, Neji-nii and I got stuck on the forest floor after dark," Hinata explained. "Neji-nii got hurt, and had you not helped me, then I wouldn't have been able to protect both of us. So, thank you."

Naruto smiled a bit, "I'm glad I was able to help."

Hinata watched as Naruto began to focus on his hands. She noted the way he kneaded his thumb into his palm and noticed the deep furrow of his brows. He seemed to have drifted off into his own thoughts, then Hinata noticed the light scars on his neck and wrists.

She remembered seeing Naruto and Menma be handcuffed and collared after Matatabi disappeared, but she wasn't sure of what had happened to them afterward. When Menma came back, he hadn't said much. Admittedly, Hinata was relieved to see Naruto back at Elemental Academy.

Considering that Naruto seemed distracted, Hinata saw it as an opportunity. She felt her heart suddenly beat rapidly against her chest, and she could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. She considered this a "now or never" moment, so she mustered up every ounce of courage she could find within herself and leaned in towards Naruto.

"Say, Hinata –." Naruto turned to look at Hinata, and his sentence was cut short by Hinata's lips pressing against his owns.

Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden contact, but what surprised him was the fact that Hinata didn't immediately pull away. He wasn't sure how many seconds passed before Hinata finally pulled away.

"Um," Hinata got off the couch and pulled her hoodie up onto her shoulders, "I should head to bed. G-goodnight."

"Goodnight," Naruto responded quietly and watched as Hinata hurried out of the lounge. It took him a few moments after Hinata had gone to realize what had happened, but once he had fully processed it, his face flushed red, and he buried his face into his head.

_Well, aren't you lucky? _Kurama teased.

"Shut up," Naruto groaned.

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry! I didn't realize I had gone so long without updating this story. Things got pretty hectic over these last few weeks in my personal life, and I ended up losing track of time. Things have mellowed out, so I'll try and be more consistent with my posts!

**Last Time:**

"_**Where are Naruto-kun and Shion-chan?" Kushina asked as she placed a hand on Minato's cheek. **_

"_**Elemental Academy," Minato answered. "Lady Kaguya believes it would be best for Shion to remain here in Eden with us, so I went ahead and filled out the necessary forms to get her enrolled into Elemental Academy. She'll finish the term as a reserve student of Alpha Class, but beginning in the second term, she'll be full-time." **_

"_**Thank goodness." Kushina let out a sigh of relief. **_

"_**And," Minato took hold of Kushina's hands, "I've been named Hiruzen's successor. I'll be sworn in in two weeks." **_

_**Kushina was silent. It took her a moment to process the news, but once she did, she simply squeezed Minato's hands, "Minato."**_

"_**And they're coming home," Minato told her. **_

_**Kushina raised an eyebrow, "Who's coming home?" **_

_**Then it hit her. Kushina released Minato's hands and clasped her hands over her mouth. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes, and as Minato nodded, she collapsed and sobbed. Minato carefully sat beside her and pulled Kushina into his lap.**_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 20 – Minato's Request**

The next morning, Minato felt… heavy. The weight of his newfound responsibility was beginning to settle in on him, and though a part of him should've been overwhelmed, he wasn't. Much to his own surprise, he was calm. For a moment, he wondered if this is how Hiruzen felt on the morning after Senju Tobirama named him as the next Grand Marshal of Eden.

As he stood up and stretched, he noticed that every ache that had plagued his body for the last four months had suddenly dissipated. His shoulders didn't ache. He wasn't nauseous. His muscles weren't tight. His head didn't hurt. His chest didn't feel tight. He could breathe easily for the first time in what felt like forever. It wasn't that his worries about his sons or Shion had dissipated, but the ever lingering nagging that had nestled itself in the back of his mind when it came to his family's safety and Hiruzen's unclear and unknown intentions was finally gone.

He carried himself to their bathroom, and as he removed his shirt, he heard his Aide ring. He swiped it against his bathroom's mirror and answered the incoming call, to which he saw Jiraiya pop up on the mirror's surface.

"Adachi." Minato was slightly surprised to see Hiruzen's youngest son come up. Unlike Asuma, Adachi took after Hiruzen and was practically a carbon copy of Hiruzen's younger self.

"Good morning, Marshal Namikaze," Adachi greeted him. "I'm sorry to disturb you this early in the morning, but Grand Marshal Sarutobi has informed me that I needed to pass along some information to you."

"I was already up," Minato assured him. "What is it?"

Adachi glanced down at something, "It appears he'll be passing on the responsibility of naming the next Headmaster of Elemental Academy on to you. And with you becoming the next Grand Marshal, you'll need to name your security detail, preferably a three-man cell. No less than two individuals."

"Anything else?" Minato asked.

"He would like to meet with you later this afternoon to begin the transition of power," Adachi explained. "You'll gain access to extremely sensitive information that's for the Grand Marshal's eyes only. It's a lengthy process, so this'll have to take place over several meetings over the next two weeks until your official swearing-in ceremony."

"Of course."

Adachi looked up at Minato, "Other than that, that is all for now. Congratulations, Grand Marshal Namikaze."

"Thank you, Adachi." With that, Minato hung up.

He finished getting undressed, and he climbed into the shower. As he let the water pour over him, he let out a heavy sigh. The pitter-patter of the water reminded him of the sound rainfall used to make against the makeshift tin rooftops of the shacks they called homes in the Outskirts of Eden when he was younger. The rain would be freezing cold and would sting against his skin, and he would have to find crawlspaces to hide in just to get away from it.

Just as he was beginning to hear that distant wailing that signaled the impending doom of a devastating storm, he felt a gentle hand against his back that pulled him back to his hot shower in his apartment in Eden.

"You were drifting again," Kushina said softly as she wrapped her arms around Minato's waist and pressed her cheek against his spine.

Minato let out a heavy sigh and placed his hands over Kushina's, "Yeah." He gently squeezed Kushina's wrists, and after she released Minato, he turned around to face her. He chuckled at her sleepy expression and gently caressed her cheek, "You should've stayed in bed."

"I didn't want to," Kushina whined. "You know I can't sleep if you're not there."

Minato smiled a bit at Kushina's words. He had noticed shortly after he and Kushina started sharing a bed, that it didn't matter what time it was, if Minato got out of bed for any reason, Kushina would get out of bed shortly after he did. There would be a rare occasion where Minato would have trouble sleeping, and he would wander into the living room to avoid disturbing Kushina, but she would come out soon after and curl up on the couch beside him and fall asleep.

"Kiss?" Kushina asked sweetly.

Minato obliged with Kushina's request. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss, but as he felt her soft hands gently graze against his arms, a welcomed chill went through his body. He hadn't realized it until just then, but through all the exhaustion and stress, Minato and Kushina hadn't touched each other in almost five months.

Their sweet kiss slowly delved into something deeper as Kushina's tongue brushed against Minato's lip. He complied with her silent request, and as he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to find his tongue, he backed Kushina into the wall.

Kushina's body shuddered as the cool shower wall covered her back while Minato's stiffening erection pressed against her stomach. Though she hadn't said anything to Minato, her body ached for him these last four months, but she could see just how badly their situation weighed on him. But today, she could see that he was slowly starting to become his old self again.

When Kushina wrapped her arms around Minato's neck, Minato lifted her off the ground with ease like he'd done a million before, and it stills caused the same tingling sensation it always did to pass through Kushina. While still drowning in their kiss, Kushina began to instinctively grind her hips against Minato's, and it didn't take long before Kushina was drenched and Minato's erection ached.

As Minato broke the kiss, he made sure to focus on Kushina's face as he lifted her up before lowering her onto his erection. He bit his lip as he could feel her already pulsating around him, but he enjoyed the twisted, pleasure-filled expression on her face.

"Hurry," Kushina pleaded as she laced her fingers through Minato's hair. "I can't wait any longer. I need you, Minato-kun."

With that, Minato complied with Kushina's requests. He began to thrust into her, and as he did, Kushina dug her nails into his back. He didn't hold anything back and made sure he drowned Kushina in pleasure. He remembered what spots to hit inside of her that would make her cling to him, and he knew where on her neck to kiss to rile her up.

"Minato-kun," Kushina's voice dribbled out as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and put her forehead against his.

Minato thrust into her a few more times and watched as she buried her face in his next and let out a muffled cry. Her body quaked as she clung to him as tightly as she possibly could, and she pulsated violently around him. He groaned in the back of his throat as he bit his lip and did his best to hold himself back. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could. He had time to make up for, and he was going to be sure to repay Kushina for every last minute he neglected her these last four months.

As Kushina came down from her climax, Minato shut off the shower and carried her out. He walked them over to their bathroom counter, and as he slipped out of her, he heard a gentle whine slip from Kushina's lips, and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly in response. He gently kissed her forehead and cheek before playfully flicking his tongue against her ear.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm nowhere near done with you yet. Turn around."

She happily complied as she turned around for Minato. She bit her lip as his hands brushed against her body as though they were trying to refamiliarize themselves with her skin. He took his time as he traced some faint scars she had obtained from her years as a Huntress, and some scars she'd gotten from Minato. His hands moved up her torso, and he grabbed onto her breast with a firm grasp that caused Kushina to gasp.

He gently kissed Kushina's neck as he began to knead Kushina's breasts and enjoy their softness, He tugged and teased her nipples, and he enjoyed the way Kushina squirmed against him. She poked her bottom out so that it bumped against his erection, but that just excited her even more. As he peaked up at Kushina's reflection in the bathroom mirror, he could see her face was completely flushed.

"Stop teasing," Kushina pleaded.

Minato chuckled as he ran his tongue against the sweet spot on her neck, "Fine." He watched as Kushina bent over in front of him and reached behind her and spread herself for him. He enjoyed the sight of a submissive Kushina, mainly because this was a side specifically for him and no one else.

He caught himself enjoying the view for a moment too long as Kushina reached out and grabbed ahold of his erection. She pulled him to her, and the tip of his erection began to slide in. He held onto Kushina's waist as he slid the rest of himself inside of her, and once he was all the way in, he felt Kushina's body shudder beneath him.

"Are you okay?" Minato cooed as he ran his hands up her back and pulled her hair to the side to fully expose her back.

Kushina nodded as she bit her lip.

Minato smiled, "That's my girl."

Neither Minato nor Kushina were sure how much time passed between that morning and when they were both finally completely satisfied. They laid tangled up in their sheets and in one another in a daze, and Kushina barely kept her eyes open as Minato gently grazed his fingers against her back. That paired with the steady beating of Minato's heart, Kushina was truly comfortable for the first time in a while.

"Kushina," Minato spoke softly. "I have a request."

Kushina looked up at her husband. She was the conflicted expression on his face, and she knew then that it was something she wouldn't be in total agreeance with. She sat up and watched as Minato sat up as well. He grabbed some of her hair and began to fiddle with it and look at it with a distant look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Kushina asked.

Minato sighed, "I need you to become the next Head Mistress at Elemental Academy."

"Huh? Minato, there's no way that they'll allow that without a fight," Kushina argued.

"I know it'll be hard for many people to accept, but it's necessary," Minato countered. "With the Uzumaki returning, there's going to be a lot of kids eligible to enroll at Elemental Academy, and for generations, before they were excommunicated, the Uzumaki made up at least thirty percent of every graduating class and fifteen percent of Alpha Class. I can't afford civil unrest amongst the trainees at the ground level, especially with the instructors fueling it amongst them."

"Minato." Kushina sighed. She wanted to argue, but she knew she couldn't.

Minato held Kushina's hand, "And it's not only the Uzumaki. With Shion there and Menma without Kurama and Naruto with all of Kurama, it would be best if one of us is there with them. I know it's not ideal, but it's necessary."

Kushina pursed her lips together, but she nodded. "And what about Kakashi?"

"I would like to name him to my security detail and keep him close, but he may decline my offer," Minato admitted. "And both Rin and Obito just applied to become instructors at Elemental Academy for this upcoming quarter, so I'm not sure if it'd be ideal for me to name them as my security detail."

"Not that you need a security detail," Kushina muttered.

Minato chuckled, "I have to follow the rules. I'm the next Grand Marshal, after all."

Kushina smiled a bit, "I suppose so."

At the sight of Kushina's smile, Minato felt lighter. And in that moment of bliss, Minato thought of something. Kushina noticed the sudden glint in his eye and arched an eyebrow as he climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Minato-kun?" Kushina watched as Minato dressed in casual clothes consisting of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. He didn't look anything like a Grand Marshal, but she was sure that he wouldn't be allowed to dress like this too much longer. But then again, knowing Minato, he would still do much of what he wanted anyway.

"I need to make some phone calls," Minato told her as he hurried to her side of the bed and planted several kisses on her cheek. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Kushina giggled, "Minato-kun."

"I'll see you for dinner," Minato said before he left their apartment.

Kushina huffed, but she couldn't help but smile. Seeing Minato be energetic and have a slight glow to him made her happy. And then she thought about seeing her family again for the first time in eighteen years.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh, Minato-kun."

**To Be Continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Last Time:**

"_**Say, Hinata –." Naruto turned to look at Hinata, and his sentence was cut short by Hinata's lips pressing against his owns. **_

_**Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden contact, but what surprised him was the fact that Hinata didn't immediately pull away. He wasn't sure how many seconds passed before Hinata finally pulled away. **_

"_**Um," Hinata got off the couch and pulled her hoodie up onto her shoulders, "I should head to bed. G-goodnight." **_

"_**Goodnight," Naruto responded quietly and watched as Hinata hurried out of the lounge. It took him a few moments after Hinata had gone to realize what had happened, but once he had fully processed it, his face flushed red, and he buried his face into his head. **_

_**Well, aren't you lucky? Kurama teased. **_

"_**Shut up," Naruto groaned. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 21 – Menma's Anguish**

Menma couldn't stand the silence.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Menma glanced over at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was nearing midnight. He let out a heavy sigh as he climbed out of bed and shuffled out of his bedroom and towards the door. He half-expected to see Sakura at his door again since she'd been the one to come and check on him every other day or so, but when he opened his door and saw Naruto, his body moved on its own.

He threw his arms around Naruto and hugged him tighter than he ever had before. Naruto returned the hug as well, and the two of them stood there in silence for a very long while. When Menma did finally let go of Naruto, he began to exam his twin as if he were their mother, but all he saw were faded scars he was already familiar with – some he wasn't too familiar with – and nothing more.

"You're okay?" Menma asked.

Naruto nodded, "I'm okay."

Menma let Naruto into his room and shut the door behind him, "I wasn't sure when I'd see you… if I'd see you."

Naruto smiled a bit, "You know I'd always come back for you, no matter what."

Menma nodded a bit, "Yeah."

Then, Naruto noticed it. _All _of it. For a moment, he hardly recognized his twin, and it wasn't because of his blonde hair or blue eyes, but it was how he stood that threw him off. Before, Menma would always stand with his back straight and his head high, and he would always lean to the left. And though condescending might not have been the appropriate word, Menma always exuded a level of confidence that Naruto barely knew how to obtain for himself.

Now, however, Menma stood with a slight slouch, and his everpresent smirk was missing. His eyes were low as if he were avoiding eye contact when before, Menma would be able to stare down a brick wall and win. His shoulders that he used to keep back were now forward as though he were trying to fold in on himself.

Then, he felt guilty. Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked at his seemingly lost twin. He placed a hand over his stomach and gripped at the fabric of his shirt, bunching it up beneath his curled fingers.

"Don't," Menma spoke softly as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized.

Menma let out a light-hearted chuckle, "It can't be helped, ya know? I'm supposed to be the big brother here, and you're the one who always seems to be saving me from myself."

Menma couldn't stand feeling weak.

"You're only thirty seconds older than me," Naruto reminded him. "It doesn't matter who's the big brother or the little brother here. What matters is that we _are _brothers. We promised each other to have each other's back no matter what, and it doesn't matter if I save you from you or if you save me from me, it's what we promised each other."

Menma looked at Naruto, and that's when he saw his eyes. Before, they had always been a brilliant blue that could rival the sky on a clear day, but they were darker now. They were almost the same shade as Kushina's, but it wasn't as if his eyes had suddenly decided to change shades. Menma could see something behind his eyes.

Menma walked over to Naruto and took his face in his hands, "Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto was caught off guard by Menma's sudden approach.

"It's okay," Menma said.

Naruto wasn't sure why, but that caused something in him to break. Naruto had spent the last few days enduring anything and everything they did to him in Haven, and he had been broken in more ways than one. Except in all of that time, he didn't let it show.

Naruto crumbled to the floor and let out an agonizing wail that sent chills down Menma's spine. As Menma slowly got to his knees, he could see the tears that poured from Naruto's eyes and flooded his face. His body quaked, and as he sobbed, he could hear every ounce of pain he'd been carrying. He pulled Naruto into his arms, and he held onto him as Naruto wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could. It was a desperate grasp, and all Menma could do – and wanted to do – was sit there and let Naruto let out anything and everything he needed to let out.

By the morning, Naruto and Menma had fallen asleep there on his dormitory floor. Naruto woke up first, feeling more exhausted than he had been before he fell asleep, and forced himself to sit upright. His eyes were sore, and he was sure they were swollen too.

He reached beside him and shook Menma awake, and as he sat up, the two of them looked at one another and chuckled.

"We haven't slept on the floor like this since we were kids," Menma noted.

"I was wondering why we stopped, but now that we've done it again, I know why," Naruto commented as he rubbed his back and groaned. He got up and cracked some bones before helping Menma to his feet.

"How do you feel?" Menma asked.

Naruto sighed, "Better."

Menma smiled and nodded, "Good. Don't let it build up like that again."

"I won't," Naruto assured him. He rubbed his face and groaned before wandering off towards the bathroom.

Just as Menma was about to head into his kitchen, he heard knocking on his door. He checked the time on his Aide and saw it was almost nine. He opened the door, and not much to his surprise, he saw Sakura, but then he saw Shion standing beside her.

"Shion?" Menma was stunned to see her, and then he realized he had forgotten to even ask about her when Naruto showed up last night.

"I found her wandering the hallway," Sakura answered as she watched Shion hug Menma and bury her face into his chest. "She said she woke up and couldn't find Naruto in his room, so she came out to look for him and got locked out. Do you know where he is?"

"He's here," Menma answered as he hugged Shion back and rubbed her head. "He fell asleep over here. Sorry Shion, that was our fault."

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Honestly. Keep an eye on her, will you?"

"We will," Menma assured her.

"Is Naruto doing okay?" Sakura asked.

Menma nodded, "He's okay. He's in the bathroom."

Sakura nodded, "Okay. I'll talk to him at breakfast then if he decides to come down. If he doesn't feel like coming down, then tell him I said 'welcome home' and that I'll be by later to check on him."

Menma nodded, "I will."

With that, Sakura wandered off. Menma shut his door and looked down at Shion, who was misty-eyed.

"Don't cry," Menma requested as he rubbed Shion's cheek.

"I'm not going to cry," Shion argued as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

Menma chuckled, "Liar."

"Shion?" Naruto hurried into the main room and saw Shion standing at the door. "I'm sorry, Shion. I forgot you were in my room."

"Jerk!" Shion whined as she began to land soft blows to his chest. "Idiot! Stupid! Traitor!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized again as he rubbed her head. "There, there. Calm down."

Shion puffed out her cheeks, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He began to play with Shion's cheeks, and even though she fussed and tried to push him away, he wouldn't stop. Eventually, Shion relinquished herself to Naruto's torment and allowed him to play with her cheeks to his satisfaction until he finally let her go.

"Sakura dropped her off," Menma announced as he opened his arms and allowed Shion to wrap her arms around him again. He gently scratched her head as Shion nuzzled her cheek against his chests. "She said 'welcome home.'"

"I should go see her," Naruto muttered. "Did she say where she was headed?"

"The dining hall," Menma answered. "I'll come with you. I've been hiding out for the last few days because I didn't want to face them on my own. I've only seen a few people since I've been back."

Menma couldn't stand feeling scared.

Naruto nodded. He looked at Shion, and for a moment he could see the distant look she would get in her eyes when she didn't want to do something, but couldn't find the words to say so. Naruto and Menma made eye contact, and as Naruto shifted his eyes towards Shion, Menma rested his chin atop her head.

"Just hold my hand," Menma told her.

Shion nodded. It took her a little while before she finally let go of Menma and took hold of his hand. Once Shion had calmed down enough to step outside, Menma and Naruto walked on either side of Shion.

Together, the three of them made their way out of Building B and headed towards The Hub. As they walked, Naruto and Menma could notice a majority of their classmates, both upper and lower, eyeing them. As Menma had mentioned, he'd been hiding out in his room since he'd returned, so all in all, this was the first time that the two of them had made an appearance on campus in almost five weeks.

Not only that, they were accompanied by a third mystery person that very few people knew of outside of those who participated in the practical exam. Nevertheless, Naruto and Menma didn't let their stares bother them.

However, when they stepped into the dining hall, and everything stopped, that's when they began to feel uncomfortable. Everyone stared at the three of them for an agonizingly long time, but then they heard clapping.

From across the room, Naruto could see Shikamaru standing on his chair and bringing his hands together to make a resounding clapping sound that resonated across the massive dining hall. Then, Chouji joined in. Followed by Ino, then Kiba and Akamaru's booming bark. And soon, everyone in the dining hall was clapping, even their instructors.

Sakura approached them first and smiled at both Naruto and Menma before looking at Shion, who had retreated behind the two of them. Sakura poked around Menma and saw Shion peek at her with wide eyes, and when Shion saw Sakura's warm smile, she hide herself a little less.

"We haven't gotten the chance to formally introduce ourselves to one another," Sakura said as she held out her hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Matsuzaki Shion," Shion said quietly as she reached out and took Sakura's hand. "Thank you for helping me find Menma and Naruto-nii."

"You're welcome."

Slowly, the rest of their classmates approached them and bombarded the two of them with questions. Some had questions about why Menma's appearance had changed, and they had questions about who Shion was and where she came from. Most of their questions, however, consisted of them wondering where the three of them had been for the last five weeks.

"Just a minute," Naruto requested with a nervous laugh. "Are you all okay?"

"Are you seriously asking us that after you've been incognito for the last five weeks?" Ino questioned in an irritated tone. "We were worried out of our minds wondering where the two of you had disappeared too after Marshal Jiraiya arrested you! And no matter how much we pestered Hatake-sensei, he wouldn't – or couldn't – tell us anything."

"You were worried?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, "Why do you seem surprised by that? Of course, we were worried. Did you really think you went the first three months here without beginning to form some type of bonds with us?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond.

"We're okay," Sasuke finally answered Naruto's question, and they could all see he was relieved to hear that. "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked at Menma, and together, they nodded.

"We're okay," Naruto answered. "It just feels good to finally be back here with everyone."

"Don't do anything to get yourself arrested again," Tenten warned.

Naruto chuckled, "We'll do our best."

"Don't forget that you all still have a training session this morning," Kakashi warned as he walked up and clapped his hands together. "We have a lot of work to catch up on, and we aren't going to go easy on any of you. Go eat."

After breakfast, they headed off to their morning training session while Shion went off with Anko to get her Aide and measured for her uniforms. Menma wasn't entirely comfortable with leaving Shion on her own, but after meeting a majority of their classmates, Shion seemed to have relaxed.

"Ah, Menma, Naruto," Kakashi caught up with the older of the Uzumaki Twins, "just a moment."

Both Menma and Naruto stopped walking and turned to look back at Kakashi.

"What is it?" Menma asked.

Kakashi sighed and folded his arms, "It seems that Grand Marshal Hiruzen has requested that the two of you retake your Alpha Class Aptitude Evaluations. What with the circumstances of Kurama being extracted from you Menma, and with you having all of Kurama, we need to make a note of any changes an adjust your training regiments accordingly."

"I feel the same," Menma lied.

"Menma." Naruto eyed his brother and could see the evergrowing frustration start to appear on his face.

Kakashi pursed his lips together, "I don't doubt that, but we'll need to conduct the tests regardless of what you say. Asuma is waiting for you in Examination Room One, Menma. Naruto, you'll be with Yamato in Examination Room Two. They'll be monitoring your tests today, and by tomorrow morning, I'll be able to decide on what to do with your training regiments."

"Is my position in Alpha Class in jeopardy?" Menma asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "It's not. Regardless of the presence of Kurama, I've always thought you were talented. If there is a change, I doubt it's substantial. All of this is just precautionary measures so that we can say we did it rather than having a situation arise and wishing we had, ya know?"

Menma nodded, "Sure."

"Just relax." Kakashi placed a hand on Menma's shoulder. "You'll do just fine."

Menma didn't say anything. He simply smiled before heading off in the opposite direction of the training field. Kakashi watched as he headed back into the locker room, and though he wasn't entirely sure why, an uncomfortable chill ran down his spine.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and followed Menma into the locker room. By the time Naruto walked in, though, Menma was already heading out the other door.

_You're worried. _Kurama noted from deep inside of Naruto.

"You're not?" Naruto asked.

_I never said I wasn't. _Kurama admitted.

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your patience these last few weeks! I appreciated the comments I got in response to my hiatus that showed support and love. It means more to me more than you guys will possibly understand, so thank you for that. I'm doing slightly better, but all in all, my Writer's Block has greatly improved. We're back to our regularly scheduled stories!

**Last Time: **

_** "If it's all right with you," Hiruzen's voice was even, and he sat with his back straight and his eyes focused on Kaguya, "I'd like to name Marshal Namikaze Minato as my successor." **_

_** Minato didn't react. The High Council, on the other hand, sat with wide eyes as they all looked to Kaguya, who sat with an unclear expression at first. Then, she smiled. **_

_** "Quite a fine successor indeed," Kaguya agreed. "You'll make a formal announcement of your retirement to your people within a week, and just before the new term begins at Elemental Academy, you'll be sworn in as the new Grand Marshal, Namikaze Minato-san. Is that clear?" **_

_** Minato simply nodded. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 22 – Grand Marshal Sarutobi Hiruzen**

Time seemed to fly by for Hiruzen now, whereas before, everything seemed to move at a snail's pace. His days always seemed to drag, but now, they carried on in the blink of an eye without so much as considering him.

He always knew that his tenure as Eden's Grand Marshal wouldn't last forever, but he couldn't help but feel somber at the realization that it was finally coming to an end. He could remember the days when he longed for simpler times, and for days when it didn't feel as though the fate of humanity rested upon his shoulders, but with that weight beginning to come off his shoulders, he didn't feel light, but he felt empty.

"It's rare for you to call us out to drinks like this, Master Hiruzen."

Hiruzen looked up from his full cup of sake to see his three disciples standing in front of him. Otori Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade, and Hakaru Orochimaru. For a moment, he could see the three of them being tweens and grinning up at his with childish delight and massive grins, but now, they were much older with smaller smiles and not an ounce of childishness seemingly left in them.

"Are you all right?" Tsunade asked as she slid into the booth first and took a seat beside Hiruzen. Orochimaru slid in and sat on Hiruzen's left, while Jiraiya pulled up a chair.

"I'm quite all right," Hiruzen answered in an even tone with a small smile. "I just felt like getting a drink with you all."

"It has been a while," Orochimaru admitted as he picked up a cup and held it out as Jiraiya began to pour. "You returned from Haven a few days ago. We expected to hear something from you as soon as you got back, but when we tried to contact you, Lady Biwako mentioned you had seemed off and that we should give you time to process."

"Ah." Hiruzen nodded, "Mm, yes. A lot happened in Haven, to say the least."

"Can you tell us about it?" Tsunade asked. "Not as your Marshals, but as your students?"

Hiruzen looked at each of them. They watched him with a certain intensity, and underneath the weight of each of their stares, he smiled. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade all exchanged looks with one another before watching Hiruzen finally take a sip of his sake.

"I'm retiring as Eden's Grand Marshal," Hiruzen announced.

Jiraiya's, Tsunade's, and Orochimaru's eyes widen simultaneously at their teacher's news. Neither of them knew what to say or how to respond to Hiruzen's announcement. Instead, they all took a sip of their sake one by one and waited quietly as Jiraiya refilled their cups.

"You don't have anything to say?" Hiruzen asked.

"Is there anything to say?" Orochimaru asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "A Grand Marshal can't serve forever, but I suppose we're all just shocked that you're retiring. It's one of those things where it's expected to happen, but when it does happen, you can't help but feel uneasy about it."

"I suppose you're right," Hiruzen agreed.

"What made you decide to retire?" Tsunade asked.

Hiruzen held out his cup and watched as Jiraiya poured, "Supreme Outsutsuki. She feels that over the last twenty years, I've made a series of decisions that have more or less compromised the integrity of Eden."

"What's happened to Eden over the last twenty years isn't your fault," Orochimaru argued. "It's proven that Terrors are attracted to large sources of Chakra, and with Eden being the largest citadel there is, it's not uncommon for frequent attacks to happen here."

Hiruzen shook his head, "That may be true, but I can't help but agree with her. I'd made some questionable choices as a Grand Marshal, and I've placed Eden in compromising positions because of my own stubbornness."

"You did what you had to do to ensure that Eden remained standing," Tsunade argued. "Being a Grand Marshal isn't easy, Master Hiruzen. You've done nothing but a remarkable job."

"Even if you say that the decision has already been made and I am to retire as its Grand Marshal," Hiruzen reiterated. "I'm going to make the announcement in three days, and I'll be announcing my choice of a successor at that time as well."

"And who have you chosen?" Orochimaru questioned. Carefully, he took a sip of his sake but seemed to keep an eye on Hiruzen. Then he noticed how Hiruzen looked across the table and smiled at Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked back and forth between Jiraiya and Hiruzen, but then she noticed Jiraiya smile as well, "You named Jiraiya as your successor?"

"No," Jiraiya answered, "he hasn't. Believe it or not, he chose his successor thirty years ago, isn't that right?"

Hiruzen nodded, "I did."

"Thirty years ago?" Orochimaru repeated.

"It's Minato," Jiraiya answered.

Orochimaru and Tsunade exchanged a look before looking back at their teacher.

"Is that wise?" Orochimaru asked. "I won't deny that Minato does have the skills and talents to be a phenomenal Grand Marshal, but he won't exactly be accepted by the masses with open arms. Not only that, how are the people going to react when youannounce that he's _your _successor? If anything, in the eyes of the people, you've been at odds with Minato for years."

"It's true," Hiruzen answered. "In the eyes of the people, it's going to seem idiotic that I'm choosing to leave this citadel in the hand's of the man who seemed to threaten it's very integrity for years for the sake of his own family; however, I didn't do what I did because I feel any type of animosity towards Minato. As I told Minato the other day, as a husband and a father, I understand very well why he did what he did, and I assured him that I did all that I did because it was my duty as a Grand Marshal. Had it been any other way, then things could've been – no, they would've been – much different."

Jiraiya leaned against the table, "How are you going to get the people of Eden to accept this decision, Master Hiruzen? I mean, this'll cause a stir, unlike anything we've ever seen before and will most likely ever see again."

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, you're right. But with us being in the times that we are now, I do believe it's best if things were rattled just a bit, don't you think?"

"Drastic times call for drastic measures, I suppose," Orochimaru muttered.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Tsunade asked. "And I'm not talking about Minato, I'm talking about you stepping down?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad," Hiruzen admitted with a light chuckle. "I've served as Grand Marshal of Eden for forty-five years. That's a majority of my life, and though I can admit to the three of you that there were days where I wanted to quit, and days where I wish I could've gone back in time and told my younger self to reject former Grand Marshal Tobirama's request, I wouldn't trade a single day of my service in for anything in the world."

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru couldn't help but smile a little.

"I want to thank the three of you for serving as my Marshals for as long as you have, and for going on this journey with me." Hiruzen made sure to make eye contact with each of them as he looked around at them. "I consider myself blessed to have been able to train the three of you and to watch you grow into the remarkable individuals you are today. I couldn't be prouder of the three of you, and I'm glad I'm able to say that I was your teacher."

Orochimaru chuckled, "You're going to make Tsunade cry if you keep talking like that, Master Hiruzen."

"Shut up," Tsunade argued as she sniffled and down her cup of sake in three massive gulps.

"Slow down," Jiraiya warned as he gently pulled on Tsunade's nose. "Get some food in your stomach first before you start throwing back sake like that."

Hiruzen chuckled at the three of them begin to bicker with one another. Despite the three of them being well into their fifties, they still managed to bicker at one another like children. It was a nostalgic sight, and Hiruzen hadn't realized it until now, but he hadn't sat down with the three of them like this in a very long while.

"Once I'm retired," Hiruzen spoke up and immediately got their attention, "would you mind drinking like this with me every once in a while?"

"Of course not," Jiraiya agreed. "We'd be more than happy to sit down with you, Master Hiruzen. Always."

"I suppose if it doesn't interfere with my schedule, I wouldn't mind joining you every now and then," Orochimaru agreed.

"I'm always free for a drink," Tsunade declared.

Hiruzen smiled, "Thank you. All of you."

"Now you're really going to make Tsunade cry," Orochimaru teased.

"I am not!" Tsunade shouted through watery eyes.

Jiraiya laughed, "I think we've reached out sentimentality for the night, don't you think? Let's order something to eat."

Together, the four of them shared a meal for the first time in a while. They reminisced about the past when things seemed to be simpler and how things now seemed to be changing faster than they could possibly imagine. They didn't talk about work. They didn't talk about Terrors, both Abnormal and Normal, and they didn't talk about Haven. It was the easiest night the four of them had experienced in a long time.

At the end of the night, they wandered out onto the street and saw very few people out and about. When Jiraiya glanced down at his watch, he saw it was nearing two in the morning.

"I suppose it would be too late for me to stop by the lab and get some research done," Orochimaru admitted with a yawn.

"I'm sorry to have kept you out this late," Hiruzen apologized.

"Don't apologize," Jiraiya told him as he knelt in front of Tsunade and allowed her to climb onto his back. He stood up and hoisted her up, then chuckled as Tsunade nuzzled her cheek against his, "It was great getting to take it easy for a change."

"Thank you for the drinks, Master Hiruzen," Tsunade slurred with a cheery smile.

"I'll walk you home, Master Hiruzen," Orochimaru offered.

"Goodnight," Jiraiya called as he began to walk away with Tsunade on his back.

After parting ways, and after Orochimaru walked Hiruzen back to the Grand Marshal Estate, Hiruzen went into his study rather than his bedroom. Before tonight, he had mulled over how to address the people of Eden on his retirement, but after spending a night out with his former pupils, all uneasiness he had felt before had dissipated.

He opened a drawer of his desk and removed a blank scroll. He carefully unrolled it and smoothed out the paper before preparing an inkwell and brush. Admittedly, it was an oldfashioned way to write, but it was a tradition for the Grand Marshals of Eden to write their inaugural address and farewell address in a scroll. Hiruzen had received Senju Tobirama's addresses on the day of his inauguration, and before that, Tobirama received the addresses of that of his elder brother, Hashirama.

Now, Hiruzen was preparing to pass on his addresses to Minato. How Hashirama had explained it, it was a way of assuring future Grand Marshals that whatever doubts they may be feeling before taking on the role of Grand Marshal aren't new. That previous Grand Marshals faced their own adversities and challenges during their tenure, but all in all, it was going to work out so long as they put Eden and its people first. With the passing of these addresses from one Grand Marshal to the next, it carried the hope for the future through generations.

He wrote until dawn, and once he signed the end of it, he gently blew on his name and waited for the ink to dry. He looked over it once more, and once he was satisfied with it, he gently rolled it closed. He looked behind him where, in a glass case, two scrolls sat side by side.

The one on the left was white, while the one of the right was black, and on the base of each hilt, Senju Tobirama's name was carved into the wood. For a moment, Hiruzen thought back to the moment when Tobirama had asked him to succeed him. He'd just been a teenager then and didn't fully understand the severity of the Grand Marshal position. He'd accepted, thinking that being a Grand Marshal meant getting to relax since things were quieter then, but when Tobirama had been gravely injured, and Hiruzen succession was moved up, he felt the entire weight of his new title crash in on him.

He was naïve back then, but he knew that if he knew back then what he knew now, he still would've accepted with a moment's hesitation. And he would've accepted with a straighter back and higher head. But knowing that he couldn't change the past, he was going to make sure that he addressed the people of Eden just as confidently as he wished he could've accepted his successorship all those years ago.

On the day of his announcement, Hiruzen's family stood behind him. Though they'd been upset about his forced retirement, they were admittedly relieved to see Hiruzen finally get a break. His wife Biwako, their son Adachi, his wife Katsumi, their son Asuma, his wife Kurenai, and Adachi's son Konohamaru all were behind Hiruzen as he walked out onto the podium for the last time.

"People of Eden," Hiruzen began, his voice booming with confidence and authority so that he commanded the attention of each and every person watching him at that moment, "I stand before you today having served you for forty-five years as your Grand Marshal. I was bestowed this honor by Grand Marshal Senju Tobirama, and it is with great pleasure and great pride that I can say, with your help, we've managed to maintain and ensure that Eden continued to grow, thrive, and prosper against any and all adversities we've faced during my tenure."

There was a resounding round of applause mixed with cheering that resonated across Eden. Hiruzen had experienced it many times, but today's felt different. He supposed that the feeling of him being the recipient of that praise was reaching its expiration, and he could slowly feel the seconds tick by as he stood there before them. The reality was settling in, but it didn't make him feel somber as it had before.

"And," Hiruzen wore a melancholy smile, "it is with a heavy heart that I announce that my tenure as your Grand Marshal has finally reached its end."

Silence slowly fell over the crowd.

"It has been nothing short of an honor and a privilege to serve you as I have these last forty-five years, but it is time for me to step down from my position as Eden's Grand Marshal and place Eden, its people, and its future in the hands of its next Grand Marshal," Hiruzen continued. "I will admit that I mulled over what to say to all of you at this moment, and even more so these last few days, but after sitting down with my former students, it became clear to me for what I needed to say.

"I want to leave all of you with a necessary message," Hiruzen stated. "In recent years, Eden has been faced with adversity that many other citadels would've crumbled beneath, but here in Eden, we've stood firm against anything and everything that has beaten against these walls our ancestors built nearly five centuries ago. I want you all to continue to stand firm against the Terrors and Nightmares that threaten what we've fought so hard to protect here.

"I can admit that my traditionalist way of viewing the world, and my unwillingness to accept what was changing around me, has led me to make decisions that could've otherwise jeopardized the integrity of our citadel. And I apologize for that. I served you as best as I could, for as long as I could, but it has become evident to me that the times that Eden is destined to face are something I cannot adapt to. And it isn't due to an unwillingness, but my incapability to do so, and that is something I was unable to accept until recently.

"However, I know you, the Citizens of Eden, are made up of some of the most brilliant, remarkable, and resilient bunch of Hunters and Huntresses that have blessed this time that we are in," Hiruzen spoke proudly, and just as he had promised himself, he kept his back straight and his head high. "When I first addressed the Citizens of Eden at the young age of twenty-five, many of you were skeptical of whether or not I'd be able to keep up what former Grand Marshals Senju Tobirama and Senju Hashirama had started, and to be quite honest with you, I was skeptical of whether or not I'd be able to myself.

"But I must say thank you for opening up to the idea of me serving you as Grand Marshal, and for allowing me to do so. And I ask that you continue to do the same for the man I've chosen to succeed me in this role as your Grand Marshal. We, as a people, have become comfortable with our strength, but I ask that you change your mentality on our comfort and our strength. Times are changing, and we too must change along with it if we are going to continue to survive.

"And I don't doubt for a second that my successor will ensure that Eden solidifies its foundation, that I've unfortunately compromised, and makes it so that Eden stands for another five centuries long after I've gone, and that he's gone. As I retire from my position of Grand Marshal of Eden, I name my successor to be, Marshal Namikaze Minato."

If someone had suddenly dropped a pin on the edge of Eden, Hiruzen was sure he heard it. The silence was expected, but it was far more deafening than he had anticipated. He let the silence remain for a little while, and he allowed the news to settle in over the Citizens of Eden.

He sighed, "Eden has been strong and will remain strong against anything and everything it has faced and will face in both near and distant future. A change – a truly drastic change – is necessary. I believe Namikaze Minato, a man who has done nothing short of miracles and been nothing but tenacious is the very man Eden needs for what we're about to face.

"Despite all that Namikaze has faced in response to his own actions, due to my decisions as his Grand Marshal, he has always fought to keep Eden and its walls standing. Despite all that has happened to him as a Citizen of Eden, he has done his due diligence to serve Eden and protect it to the best of his ability.

"When a horde threatened these walls just six months ago, Namikaze fought on the front lines and protect Hunters and Huntresses who would've preferred to see him fall at the hands of a Terror, but despite the animosity they might've felt towards him, he protected them. And most recently, he protected our children in Momobami Forest. He has fought tirelessly not only for his family, but for this citadel, and I wouldn't want anyone but him to succeed me in this role."

Hiruzen silently prayed that he could get through to them. He never doubted his decision before, but for those few seconds of silence, he wondered if he should've chosen someone else. But, his doubt faded just as quickly as it had appeared as he heard clapping come from the crowd gathered outside. First, it was one person, then there were two. Then the number grew to thirty, then two hundred, until eventually there wasn't a person who wasn't clapping.

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at their acceptance of Minato as his successor. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked out over them once more, "I thank you. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. I ask that you continue to stand firm against all things that threaten this place, and I ask that you stand with your next Grand Marshal, Namikaze Minato, in continuing to grow Eden. We will not bend or break against anything, for we are humanity's stronghold. For the Glory of Mankind, we shall not fall!"

"For the Glory of Mankind, we shall not fall!" the Citizens of Eden responded to Hiruzen's final words with a resounding cry that shook the very walls of Eden that day.

Hiruzen waved to the Citizens of Eden one more time before stepping off his podium. He headed back into the Elite Special Forces' building. There in the waiting room, he could see Biwako had light tears streaming down her face while both of his sons simply looked proud. His grandson seemed mesmerized, but all together, they were pleased with Hiruzen's address.

Hiruzen gently kissed his wife's forehead before wiping away her tears, "There's no need to cry for me, Biwako. I've done what was required of me, and now it's time I leave Eden in the hands of someone else."

Biwako nodded in agreement, "I know. I know. It's just bittersweet is all."

"I know." Hiruzen hugged his wife and let out a heavy sigh. "I'll admit, for a while, it felt like that this day would never come, but now that it's finally happened, it almost feels like my time as Grand Marshal happened in a blink of an eye."

"Well, I can promise that it was more than a blink of an eye," Asuma argued, and Hiruzen chuckled. "But, now that you're retired, what are you going to do with all your new free time?"

Hiruzen stood there quietly for a moment as he thought about his answer. Then, he said, "I'm going to go to sleep."

**To Be Continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delay! Things have been a bit hectic on my end, and I haven't been as focused as I should be when it comes to my writings. I recently started grad school, and I'm still working full-time, so my free-time has been cut in half. Also, I got distracted by _Animal Crossing: New Horizons_, so I apologize for that. Also, Minato's speech took longer to write than I'm willing to admit. I apologize for the delay, but here is the next chapter of _Synchronicity_. Thank you for your continued support!

**Last Time: **

"_**However, I know you, the Citizens of Eden, are made up of some of the most brilliant, remarkable, and resilient bunch of Hunters and Huntresses that have blessed this time that we are in," Hiruzen spoke proudly, and just as he had promised himself, he kept his back straight and his head high. "When I first addressed the Citizens of Eden at the young age of twenty-five, many of you were skeptical of whether or not I'd be able to keep up what former Grand Marshals Senju Tobirama and Senju Hashirama had started, and to be quite honest with you, I was skeptical of whether or not I'd be able to myself. **_

_** "But I must say thank you for opening up to the idea of me serving you as Grand Marshal, and for allowing me to do so. And I ask that you continue to do the same for the man I've chosen to succeed me in this role as your Grand Marshal. We, as a people, have become comfortable with our strength, but I ask that you change your mentality on our comfort and our strength. Times are changing, and we too must change along with it if we are going to continue to survive. **_

_** "And I don't doubt for a second that my successor will ensure that Eden solidifies its foundation, that I've unfortunately compromised, and makes it so that Eden stands for another five centuries long after I've gone, and that he's gone. As I retire from my position of Grand Marshal of Eden, I name my successor to be, Marshal Namikaze Minato." **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 23 – Grand Marshal Namikaze Minato**

It was quiet where Minato was. It was just before dawn, and he sat on his own on the top of Eden's Eastern Wall. Behind him, Eden slumbered peacefully. In front of him, the Outskirts were slowly rustling awake. From where he sat, he could see a few Eden Hunters patrolling the streets on either side of the wall with few citizens roaming about.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Have you been searching for me long?" He looked over to his right, and there he saw Kushina standing a few feet away with a blanket draped over her arms.

"Of course not," Kushina answered as she walked over to where Minato sat and took a seat beside him. She handed the blanket to Minato, and she nuzzled in close next to him as he wrapped the blanket around the two of them. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Minato answered as he kissed her forehead. "It's just been a while since I'd been up here."

"Has it?" Kushina asked.

Minato nodded, "Mm. It's been one thing after another since that Goliath Namahage broke through the wall six months ago. For the first time in a while, I feel like I have a breather."

"Really?" Kushina seemed a bit surprised. "The day of your Grand Marshal Inaguration, and you feel you finally have a breather?"

Minato chuckled, "It's strange, isn't it?"

"Very," she agreed. She let out a heavy sigh and rested her head on his shoulder, "Will everything be okay?"

"It has to be," Minato assured her. "One thing's for sure, there may be a portion of citizens who despise me, but they can't deny what's happening outside. Things are changing, and things are getting scarier and scarier by the day, and we, as a people, need to make sure we're prepared for what's to come. I would like to say that there is an end in sight, but to be honest, I don't see one. And I don't think we'll see one for a while, but we can at least ensure we continue to stand through any and all adversity that threatens to come our way in both the near and distant future."

"Is that in your speech?" Kushina asked.

"Some of it," Minato admitted.

Kushina smiled a bit, "Good. It'll resonate well with those who aren't fully accepting of you as the next Grand Marshal."

"Are you ready for your first day at Elemental Academy?" Minato asked.

"I'll have to be," Kushina echoed Minato's earlier words. "It's not just the students who are already there that I'll be dealing with, but the hundreds, if not close to thousands, or Uzumaki who will be enrolling there as well. Whether I'm ready or not, I'll be there."

"When was the last time you spoke to any of them?" Minato asked.

Kushina wore a bit of a melancholy smile, "Too long."

"I would ask if you're excited to see them, but that'd be a bit of a stupid question, wouldn't it?" Minato scratched his cheek.

Kushina shook her head, "Mm. I'm a mixture of emotions about seeing them. It's my fault that they were excommunicated in the first place, and even though I was ready to join them out there, Father felt it would be best if I stayed inside with the boys. I don't know if he was just playing his role as a father, or because he didn't want me anywhere near them."

"You know that's not true," Minato argued. "Master Kazuhiko loves you to the moon and back. The same goes for Lady Kyoko and your brother Kiyoshi. I doubt any of them feel a single ounce of resentment towards you about what happened."

"We were ill-prepared," Kushina countered. "If everything had gone according to plan, Kurama wouldn't have manifested as he did. My family would've been able to stay here in Eden, and things wouldn't be the mess that they became."

"There was nothing we could've done about what happened, Kushina. Lady Mito warned us of the dangers that came with you being pregnant and hosting Kurama. We did what we could to make sure things didn't go haywire, but at the end of the day, there was no avoiding it," Minato explained. "We're just fortunate that _both _of our boys made it that day. I'm fortunate that you made it that day because Lord Hagoromo knows that I almost lost you."

"It's going to take more than a cranky ancient Terror to kill me," Kushina joked. She giggled as Minato rolled his eyes. "So, are you ready for what's to come?"

Minato took a moment to answer. He couldn't say no, but he'd been preparing for this for the last three weeks, but then he couldn't say yes, because it felt like there would never be enough preparation and time he could do to become a Grand Marshal. "I'm as ready as I can be."

"That'll do," Kushina assured him. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Hm." Minato tapped his chin, "I don't think you have."

Kushina was the one to roll her eyes, "I love you, Minato."

"I love you too," Minato kissed her forehead.

As he did, they could feel the first rays of daybreak brush against their skin as the sun crept over the horizon. Together, they sat there in silence and watched as the sun made it's daily ascent while the sky surrounding it began to change from hues or purple to oranges and reds.

"I suppose we should be getting back," Minato suggested.

"Yeah." Kushina didn't move, and neither did Minato.

"Pardon me."

Minato sighed and looked at Kushina, "We've been found."

Kushina giggled a little, "It looks like it."

Minato looked past Kushina and saw Kakashi standing a few feet away, "Yes?"

"Your meeting with the next set of Marshals is beginning soon," Kakashi mentioned quietly. "There's a lot that you'll need to do before your inauguration later this evening."

"I'm aware," Minato assured him as he stood up before Kushina stand. "I'll see you at the inauguration."

"I'll do my best to be there," Kushina teased.

Minato chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you." Kushina pulled Minato down slightly and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Minato pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist while Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck. For Kakashi, he turned his back to give them their privacy, and after a few minutes, Kakashi felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He looked beside him and saw Kushina peaking around him with her usual warm smile, "Lady Kushina?"

"Take good care of my husband, Kakashi-chan," Kushina requested as she gently patted his back.

Kakashi smiled a bit, "I'll do my best."

"Do you want me to send you home?" Minato asked.

Kushina shook her head, "I'll walk."

Minato nodded and watched as Kushina leaped off the wall and landed on the nearest roof. He waited until Kushina was safe on the ground, and once she was down, Minato nudged Kakashi.

"Let's go." Minato began to walk along the wall, and Kakashi followed close behind him. "You can walk beside me, Kakashi. I'm not any different today than I was yesterday."

"Yesterday, you weren't the Grand Marshal," Kakashi reminded him.

Minato stopped and waited until Kakashi was beside him, "Don't start to treat me any differently, Kakashi. Consider that a request as your Grand Marshal."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Minato, "You're going to abuse that, aren't you?"

Minato grinned, "Maybe a little."

Kakashi shook his head and rolled his eyes. As they continued to walk along the wall, Kakashi made sure to walk alongside him before they made their descent down to the ground level. From there, Kakashi escorted Minato to the Elite Special Force's Headquarters.

Upon arrival, Kakashi saw Obito and Rin waiting outside.

"Has everyone arrived?" Minato asked.

Rin nodded, "Yes, sir. They're waiting for you inside."

"Thank you." Minato gently kissed her cheek before shaking Obito's hand. While he headed inside, it was surprisingly quiet in the building. There wasn't the usual hustle and bustle of hundreds of Hunters and Huntresses moving through the building. Not even the typical set of receptionists were sitting at the large circulation desk in the main lobby.

In the silence, Minato made his way to the main meeting hall. When he opened the door, he saw a set of men and women sitting around the room. They all turned as his enter, and Minato made sure to greet all of them with a warm smile, "Thank you for joining me this morning."

In the room, there was Uchiha Fugaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akmichi Chouza, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi, and Senju Nawaki.

"This is quite the Council of Marshals you have going for yourself, Minato," Shikaku commented as Minato made his way to the front of the room. "We're missing someone, aren't we?"

"Yes," Minato answered. "Uzumaki Kiyoshi will be joining you, but he won't be able to join us until tomorrow when all of the Uzumaki return. In the meantime, it's just us."

"I heard that Orochimaru wasn't going to retire as a Marshal and insists on remaining the Head of Scientific Research and Development."

"I'll speak with Orochimaru later," Minato announced.

"So, what's the purpose of having such a large council?" Nawaki questioned as he folded his arms across his chest. He was the eldest of those in the room, but not by too much. Usually, he spent the majority of his time leading large expeditions to counter minor hordes and newly discovered nests, which meant he didn't spend much time in Eden.

"You each lead one of the Founding Families," Minato began. "Eden sits on the ground that our ancestors built their home on over several thousand years ago. And since then, the Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, and Senju Clans have remained some of the most respected clans. With your help, I hope to usher in a new era here in Eden."

"What kind of era?" Inoichi questioned.

"I'll be honest and admit that there's only so much I'll be able to do as the Grand Marshal," Minato explained. "As a born Outlander, I'll be the first Grand Marshal of Eden to come from there. Not only that, but there's also a massive distrust of me amongst a significant number of citizens, which means I won't be able to do much without massive scrutiny and backlash. With your help and support, I'll be able to do what needs to be done with minimal complications."

"If you're so concerned about how the people will respond to you, why didn't you reject the offer to become the next Grand Marshal?" Nawaki questioned.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Minato explained. "We were in front of the High Council, and Supreme Outsutsuki seemed keen on Sarutobi picking me. Otherwise, I would've settled for the somewhat quiet life I was starting to get back to."

Nawaki shrugged, "Fair enough."

"So, now that I am in this position, I'm going to make sure Eden and _all _of its people are taken care of in these trying times," Minato explained. "For starters, I'll be announcing the return of the Uzumaki Clan later this evening during my speech. Not only that, but I'll also be announcing that Kushina is the next Head Mistress of Elemental Academy."

"People aren't going to love either of those ideas," Fugaku said.

Minato shrugged, "I've accepted that. It's necessary, though, to help make the returning Uzumaki comfortable. I haven't had a chance to meet with them face to face yet, but I wouldn't be all that surprised if they had mixed emotions about returning after all this time."

"Anything else we should be made aware of about your speech this evening?" Shikaku asked.

"Those were the main things," Minato admitted. "Outside of my speech, when the children return to school on Monday, Kushina will be announcing a specialty joint training program between Elemental Academy, Celestial Academy, and Haven Academy."

"You can't be serious?" Hiashi scoffed. "Haven, Celestial, and Elemental have been in competition with one another since our great grandparents were students. How did she manage to convince them to do a training program together?"

"I made sure to mention a friendly fighting tournament at the end of the program," Minato said with a small smile. "They'll train for three months at the Oasis. It's central enough that if the need arises, we can recall our students, and they'll be back in enough time to offer support. Also, it's for Alpha Class only, so we won't be too lacking in strength."

"And you got the officials in charge of the Oasis to agree to this?" Inoichi asked.

Minato nodded, "I did. Everything is already in place on our end. Of course, the program is optional, so if you do not want to send your children away, they're welcomed to skip out."

"Why did you make this program?" Chouza asked.

"Because we'll need them to be ready sooner rather than later," Minato replied. "This'll accelerate the process a bit, but without burning them out. The Oasis has the necessary facilities and space to put them through a rigorous training program but also has the extensive amenities that'll help them wind down and relax. It's a perfect balance."

"How did you manage to convince Celestial Academy and Haven Academy to agree to this?" Fugaku asked.

"They know that we're each facing threats we're becoming more and more ill-equipped to handle," Minato explained. "I harped on the fact that this training came is necessary, especially for those who we seem to be banking our entire future on. I won't deny that this generation of Alpha Class students is talented in their own rights, but they are still very immature to the realities of the world."

"You feel you can still say that even after they've been through that hellish exam in Momobami Forest?" Hizashi asked.

"Even more so because of that exam," Minato replied. "Yes, our students fought valiantly and bravely, but not every student that should've participated in that exam participated. It was a valuable learning experience for those who went, but there were plenty more who didn't even go."

"I suppose we as parents are partially to blame for that," Inoichi suggested. "Though I understand your concerns."

Minato nodded, "I don't doubt that our kids will achieve remarkable things when it's their time, but it's our responsibility now, as their parents and their instructors, to make sure they're ready for when that time inevitably comes. I'm building a foundation for the generations to come after we're long gone."

They all looked at one another.

"I'll say this now before I continue," Minato said and regained all of their attention. "This is the first time in Eden's history that a Grand Marshal has named this many Marshals to serve beneath him. You all would make up the _first _Council of Marshals, and with this, I am going to be asking a lot of you. As I mentioned before, you all are members of the Founding Families of Konoha, a nation that was here long before any of this, and your bloodlines run deep into the soil that Eden sits on.

"If you feel that you don't want to be a part of this Council of Marshals, then I will not hold it against you," Minato explained. "I understand that serving beneath me comes with its own risks. My track record is far from squeaky clean, but I can assure all of you standing in this room now that I will do everything within my power to protect and serve Eden. _That _is my promise. And I don't swear that as the Grand Marshal of Eden, I swear that as a citizen of this citadel, and as a father and a husband."

There was silence in the room for a while as Minato's words settled. There were a few exchanging of looks, but no words were exchanged. For a moment, Minato was sure that they would all walk out, but then he saw all of them straighten their backs and press their fist against their chest.

"We'll proudly serve you, Grand Marshal Namikaze," Shikaku spoke for all of them.

Minato smiled a bit, "Thank you."

After that, Minato began to tell them about his upcoming plans regarding Eden and its advancement for the incoming era. Minato suggested an increased focus on technological advancements and developments all across the board for Eden, as well as possibly opening up satellite citadels affiliated with Eden. They discussed the incoming Uzumaki and their integration back into Eden's forefront, as well as the possibility of making separate training classes and programs for students with Curse Marks and for Naruto.

They talked for a long while, and just as Minato was wrapping up, he heard the doors to the hall open. He saw Kakashi standing in the entryway, and he smiled and nodded to him as he finished up his final remarks to his Council of Marshals. Once everything was done, he dismissed his Marshals, and they all filtered out of the room.

Once they were gone, Minato headed up the steps to where Kakashi was waiting for him, "It's time, huh?"

Kakashi simply nodded. Together, Minato and Kakashi made their way to Eden's Capitol Building that sat in the center of the citadel. It was the leading resource for everything non-Terror related, and the true epicenter of Eden. They handled all of Eden's economical to agricultural needs. Typically, higher-ups within the Elite Special Forces didn't pass through the Capitol Building too often, seeing as they had their own hierarchy that worked alongside the Marshals and the Elite Special Forces. However, Minato couldn't help but feel he'd be dividing his time between the Capitol Building and Elite Special Forces Headquarters.

"Does Lord Katou still run the Capitol Building?" Minato asked.

Kakashi nodded, "He does. There's a rumor going around though that he's thinking of retiring. He feels that since Grand Marshal Sarutobi has retired, he feels it's time for him to do the same. Apparently, his niece is up for the position."

"Ah, Shizune-san?" Minato asked, and Kakashi nodded. "Hm."

"I'll need to schedule a meeting with Lord Katou soon," Minato muttered to himself.

Kakashi watched as Minato began to mutter a list of things to himself. His brow furrowed in the way it usually did when he found himself in a deep train of thought, and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hm?" Minato looked at Kakashi. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said. "You just seem to be a natural at being a Grand Marshal."

Minato rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Kakashi."

"Ah, there you are."

Kakashi and Minato looked to see Kushina just down the hallway. Standing with her were Naruto, Menma, and Shion, all of them wearing their formal uniforms from Elemental Academy, and each of them looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't look so stiff," Minato teased as he walked over to Naruto and adjusted his tie. "You won't have to wear these too much longer. It's only for a little while."

"Even if you say that, it's still doesn't make these clothes any less uncomfortable," Menma grumbled.

"Just make sure you all keep your backs straight while your father gives his speech," Kushina reminded them.

"Is Hiruzen inside?" Minato asked.

Kushina nodded, "He's waiting for you."

"Thank you." Minato kissed her cheek before stepping into the Grand Marshal's Suite. As he shut the door behind him, he saw Hiruzen sitting on his own on one of the plush couches in the room. A pot of tea sat on the coffee table in front of him, and he seemed fixated on its contents.

"I remember a day when I used to dream of retiring," Hiruzen muttered softly, "but now it feels as if this day has come all too quickly."

"I suppose the occasion is bittersweet," Minato admitted as he looked and saw his Grand Marshal uniform hanging on the divider that sat in one corner of the room. "Forty-five years is a long time to serve, especially in a world like ours."

"I only serve this long because of cowardice on my behalf," Hiruzen argued. "Lord Hashirama and Lord Tobirama both retired in their fifties due to grave injuries that left them unable to fight like they used to. I, on the other hand, hid behind the backs of fearless Hunters and Huntresses who sacrificed themselves for this citadel."

"Some would say there's no shame in living to fight another day," Minato muttered as he walked over to his uniform and removed it from its garment bag. "Not only that, but Hunters and Huntresses also sacrifice themselves for the citadel and its Grand Marshal. Don't take pity on them by calling yourself a coward. You would've marked their deaths to be in vain."

Hiruzen sighed, "Is that so?"

"They put their faith in you as their leader and did what they had to do to protect you," Minato assured Hiruzen as he began to change into his new uniform. "They wanted to make sure you lived to serve Eden another day, and the fact that you were able to serve as long as you have shows that they did their jobs well."

Hiruzen smiled a bit, "Thank you."

"I say it for those who have died," Minato told him.

"I know." Hiruzen finished the tea in his cup. He stood and helped Minato adjust his jacket and smoothed out any wrinkles that were in his uniform. "This uniform suits you."

"I'll need to grow into it," Minato confessed. "It feels… heavy."

"You get used to the weight," Hiruzen assured him. "You carry a heavy burden, that I won't deny. But you've handled heavy things before, so this will come naturally to you."

Minato sighed, "Sure."

"I'll make my opening remarks, and then you'll face the people of Eden as its next Grand Marshal," Hiruzen told him. "Call your family in."

Minato nodded. While Hiruzen headed for the double doors that led out to the balcony, Minato headed for the Grand Marshal Suite's entrance. He opened the door and ushered his family in. Kushina gave Minato a quick once over before giving him a nod of approval.

"Remember," Kushina placed a hand on Minato's chest, "speak from your heart. They won't respond to petty words, but they'll respond to sincerity."

"I'll do my best," Minato assured her.

"We'll be right behind you," Kushina told him. "When you feel like you can't stand, then know that we'll be holding you up. Always."

Minato smiled, "Thank you."

"Ready?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato sighed and then looked at Hiruzen, "Ready."

Hiruzen nodded. He took a deep breath himself and waited a moment. He wanted to take a few selfish moments for himself to bask in the little bit of time he had left as the Grand Marshal. But he also did it for Minato. Though there could never really be enough time and enough waiting, Hiruzen knew the anxiety Minato felt. He had felt it many years ago, and it was incomparable to the day to day anxieties one felt as a Hunter.

When he felt that everything had settled, Hiruzen opened the double doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The low murmurs and chatters of the crowd that had gathered in the citadel's center subsided, and they all looked to Hiruzen.

"People of Eden," Hiruzen spoke, "I address you one last time as your Grand Marshal. I stand before you full of nothing but gratitude and admiration for you all as you've allowed me to serve you to the best of my ability. We've seen Eden through some trying times, but like most things, my tenure as Grand Marshal has finally met its end."

"Did he have to mention the 'trying times?'" Kushina muttered.

Minato chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Don't let it get to you."

"As I retire from my position as the Grand Marshal of Eden, I'm more than honored to be leaving things in the hands of a man who is more than capable for this position," Hiruzen continued. "I've watched him grow into the man he is today, and I've seen him accomplish feats that were once thought to be impossible. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, this man will allow Eden to thrive, prosper, and flourish beneath him as its Grand Marshal. It is with great pleasure, and with great honor that I present to you your Fourth Grand Marshal, Namikaze Minato."

As Hiruzen stepped aside, Minato headed out onto the balcony first to a round of applause. It wasn't enthusiastic, but it was polite. For a moment, Minato would've preferred to come out to utter silence. As he stood there at the forefront of the balcony, Kushina, Menma, Naruto, and Shion just behind him.

After a few short moments, Minato raised his hand, and the applause subsided. In the silence, Minato and Hiruzen exchanged a firm handshake in front of Eden, and with that, Hiruzen excused himself from the balcony. With Hiruzen gone, Minato felt an overwhelming amount of pressure overcome him, and for a moment, he felt as if he wouldn't be able to make it through his speech.

Then he remembered Kushina's words.

He let out a heavy sigh as he straightened his back and spoke with the most authoritative voice he could muster, and luckily, it held their attention.

"People of Eden, allow me to admit to you now that I have been pondering of what I would say to you at this moment," Minato began, and his voice was even and calm. "I know many of you – if not most of you – regard me as a threat to Eden, and I will not hold that against you. I will admit that many of my actions in the past could've very well compromised the integrity of Eden, but I ask that you hear what I have to say.

"I ask that you take into consideration the fact that before anything else in that moment, before I was a Hunter of Eden, and before I was a Major General for the Elite Special Forces, I was a husband and a father. I don't ask that you forgive me for what I've done, but I ask that you try and understand. You see, I came from nothing." Minato hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should say the next part, but Minato felt that he wouldn't be able to move forward if he didn't.

"Many of you don't know this, but I was born an Outlander," Minato confessed, and the stunned reaction of the citizens was expected. He just didn't expect to feel so overwhelmed by it, "I know many of you may know the story of my coming from one of Eden's satellite citadels, but that's not true. I was born just outside of these walls and raised in the ghettos that line this place. I never knew my birth mother and father, and from what I remember being told, they were both killed shortly after I was born by Terrors that raided Eden's Outskirts.

"So, I fended for myself like many other Outlanders. My home back then was nothing more than soggy cardboard and tin plating I got off a passing truck heading into the citadel from the scrap yard. And, for as long as I could remember back then, I stared up at this very walls and imagined what my life would be like if I were allowed inside.

"Then, one day, a powerful storm threatened both the Outskirts and Eden," Minato continued, and he knew many people knew what storm he was talking about. "Had this storm hit, it would've devastated the Outskirts and wounded Eden, and knowing that my real home and the home I longed to be a part of were threatened, I mustered up whatever courage I had and decided I would defend it. Now, by this point, I had barely used Chakra. I was only able to conjure up small fires to warm up my food, and slight winds to blow away dust.

"However, by some miracle that I still can't fully comprehend nor explain, I projected a barrier that covered Eden and the Outskirts and held back the storm." Minato felt like he was bragging now, but there was no better way to explain what happened that day. "The next day, I was a Citizen of Eden.

"It was because of that miracle that I was able to build an actual life for myself." Minato looked behind him, "It was because I was allowed in Eden that I was able to meet my wife and have my sons."

Kushina smiled a bit. With that smile, all worries that Minato had seemed to disappear. He turned and faced the crowd again with his back straighter and head held a little higher.

"That's why I was so desperate back then to protect them because they were all I had," Minato explained. "However, I can swear to you now that that same tenacity, ferocity, and dedication I showed back then for my wife and son's, I will show for Eden each and every day until my tenure as your Grand Marshal comes to an end. I ask that you trust me. I ask that you believe in me as a father and a husband who's put their lives on the line multiple times to ensure that his family had somewhere to live.

"I ask that you put your faith in me as a Hunter who has fought to defend Eden's walls time and time again to ensure we lived to see another day. And I ask that you support me as I build an unwavering foundation that'll outlive us long after we've gone. Things are changing, and things are getting scarier and scarier by the day, and we, as a people, need to make sure we're prepared for what's to come. I would like to say that there is an end in sight, but to be honest, I don't see one. And I don't think we'll see one for a while, but we can at least ensure we continue to stand through any and all adversity that threatens to come our way in both the near and distant future.

"Together, we shall ensure Eden continues to thrive and prosper for generations to come," Minato spoke a little louder now, and the crowd responded accordingly. "Together, we shall beat back the Terrors that threaten these walls, and together, we will see the end of this."

The crowd cheered at Minato's words. He hadn't expected them to be as deafening as they were, but he almost couldn't hear his own thoughts. He let the people cheer for a bit before raising his hand. The crowd calmed down a bit, but he could feel the excitement from where he stood.

"As a part of my being your Grand Marshal, I've elected a Council of Marshals that shall support me during my tenure," Minato continued. "Each of these men come from respectable families that were here when Eden was built, and before when the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, sat on this land centuries ago. Among this Council of Marshals, I've asked Uzumaki Kiyoshi, the current Head of the Uzumaki Clan, to join.

"As I mentioned a moment ago, things are getting scarier and scarier by the day, and with that in mind, the ex-communication of the Uzumaki Clan has been lifted with approval by Supreme Outsutsuki in Haven," Minato announced, and he expected the mixed emotions.

"Starting tomorrow morning, the Uzumaki Clan will be allowed re-entry into Eden, and they'll be reclaiming their estate. With their help, Eden will be restored to its full strength once again. And together, we shall survive to see another day. Together, we will ensure that Eden continues to thrive. Together, we will ensure that Eden's foundation remains strong, and together, we will prosper.

"For the Glory of Mankind! For the Glory of Eden!" Minato's word echoed through the crowd, and they chanted.

"For the Glory of Mankind! For the Glory of Eden!" their chants were deafening. With their chanting and cheering, Minato had confidence in the reintegration of the Uzumaki Clan. He had faith that Eden wouldn't waver despite the circumstances.

With that, Minato left the balcony with his family, and he let out a sigh of relief. He looked to his family, and he could see that they seemed to be beaming.

"I'm so proud of you," Kushina cooed as she took Minato's face in her hands and repeatedly kissed his cheek. "You did wonderfully."

"Thank you." Minato appreciated the affection. He looked to Menma, Naruto, and Shion, and each of them was sporting their usual smiles. "Not too bad, huh?"

"Not too bad at all," Naruto agreed.

"I wonder what it's going to be like from here on out, though," Menma wondered.

"What do you mean?" Shion asked.

Menma shrugged, "I mean, we're Grand Marshal's kids. I noticed that Sarutobi-sensei was always treated differently by the students and even some of the teachers. I wonder if that's going to happen with us."

"We were already getting treated differently because of our circumstances," Naruto reminded him. "It wasn't until six months ago that we existed to the rest of Eden."

"Besides that," Menma waved his hand, "we went from being shadows to being beacons. Things are going to be strange, don't you think?"

Shion tapped her chin, "Hm." She looked at Naruto and Menma, "I guess we'll find out when we go back to school in two weeks."

"In the meantime," Minato put his arm around Kushina's waist, "I need food. I think that speech too up all the energy I had."

**To Be Continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Last Time:**

"_**As a part of my being your Grand Marshal, I've elected a Council of Marshals that shall support me during my tenure," Minato continued. "Each of these men come from respectable families that were here when Eden was built, and before when the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, sat on this land centuries ago. Among this Council of Marshals, I've asked Uzumaki Kiyoshi, the current Head of the Uzumaki Clan, to join.**_

_** "As I mentioned a moment ago, things are getting scarier and scarier by the day, and with that in mind, the ex-communication of the Uzumaki Clan has been lifted with approval by Supreme Outsutsuki in Haven," Minato announced, and he expected the mixed emotions. **_

_** "Starting tomorrow morning, the Uzumaki Clan will be allowed re-entry into Eden, and they'll be reclaiming their estate. With their help, Eden will be restored to its full strength once again. And together, we shall survive to see another day. Together, we will ensure that Eden continues to thrive. Together, we will ensure that Eden's foundation remains strong, and together, we will prosper.**_

_** "For the Glory of Mankind! For the Glory of Eden!" Minato's word echoed through the crowd, and they chanted. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 24 – The Return of the Uzumaki Clan **

Naruto wasn't sure what time it was, but when he woke in the middle of the night, he found himself unable to return to bed. So, instead of lying there and staring up at his bedroom's unfamiliar ceiling, he got up.

_"Everything okay?" _Kurama asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah." Naruto pulled on a black t-shirt and wandered out of his room. He was still getting used to the Grand Marshal Estate and couldn't help but feel uneasy as he made his way through his new home. Compared to the traditional setting of the Kurama Shrine, the Grand Marshal Estate was the epitome of modernization, and it was overwhelming at times.

Though Naruto had been a part of Eden for the last six months, he still found himself struggling with some of the technology. It was frustrating at times, but it was necessary if he was going to continue to function there.

As he made his way downstairs and into the main foyer, he could see a dim light coming from down the hall. He made his way towards it, and as he peeked inside, he could see his mother sitting on her own at the large kitchen island.

Sprawled out around here was a multitude of decorated cards, and amongst the mess of the cards was a variety of colored inks. Kushina sat there with her hair tied up in a messy bun and ink-covered hands. With all her attention on the card, she didn't even notice Naruto walk in.

As Naruto made it to the kitchen island, he noticed they were Hanafuda cards. A smile came onto Naruto's lips at the sight of them. He thought back on the countless games of Koi-Koi he had played with his mother through the years, and then remembered how many times he had lost.

As Kushina finished the card she was working on, she gently blew on it before carefully sliding it to its designated group. Then, she saw Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Kushina wiped her cheek, staining it with blue ink, "I didn't even hear you come in."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, "I didn't mean to disturb you. I couldn't sleep and thought I'd walk around a bit, but then I saw the kitchen light on."

"Yeah," Kushina looked down at her work, "I was finishing up the last of these Hanafuda cards. I wanted to give them to my father tomorrow."

"To Grandpa Kazuma?" Naruto asked, and he saw Kushina nod. "Does he like playing Koi-Koi too?"

Kushina giggled, "Like is a bit of an understatement. Papa _loves _Koi-Koi. He taught my brother and me how to play when we were five, and we would hold competitions all the time. It's pretty popular amongst the Uzumaki. Typically, we give handmade Hanafuda cards as a sign of good faith."

"Oh." Naruto took a seat beside her, "Can I help?"

"Is your hand steady enough?" Kushina asked.

Naruto chuckled, "It's steady enough."

"All right, but the minute you mess up, I'm kicking you out," Kushina warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto shielded himself as Kushina hit him, and the two of them shared a laugh. He picked up a spare brush and loosened the bristles before picking up a card. He saw there was already an outline on the card, so he dipped his brush in ink and began to fill it in.

Together, Naruto and Kushina finished painting the rest of the Hanafuda cards. Once they were complete, Kushina laid them out across the kitchen island in neat rows.

"How are you feeling about seeing them again?" Naruto finally asked.

Kushina didn't react to Naruto's question. She kept her focus on the Hanafuda cards for a few silent moments before letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm terrified."

Kushina's answer didn't surprise Naruto. Naruto thought back to his younger days when he and Menma were nothing but curious about Kushina's family. He hadn't realized it until he was older, but every time he or Menma brought up the Uzumaki, she would get this mournful expression on her face. She would give them vague details, and when they pushed for more, Kushina would shut them down. After a while, they stopped asking.

"I haven't spoken to my mother, father, or brother in almost eighteen years," Kushina said quietly. "I had wanted to sneak out to the Outskirts so many times, but the risk was too high. I was supposed to be dead, and if anyone had seen me back then, then I would've been executed on sight."

"Because of Menma and I," Naruto muttered quietly.

"No," Kushina breathed. She made her around over to where Naruto sat and held his hand, "not because of you and Menma. I need you to understand that there has never been a moment where I regret having the two of you. You two are my pride and joys, and I can't imagine my life without the two of you in it.

"What happened back then was an unfortunate accident, but there was nothing that could've been done to prevent it," Kushina explained. "We took all the necessary precautions to ensure something like _that _didn't happen, but it still wasn't enough. Don't _ever _think that any of that, or any of what happened after that, is your fault."

Naruto sighed, "You say that, but it's hard to think otherwise."

Kushina pouted a bit, "Naruto-kun. Your father and I knew the risk that came with us having children. Lady Mito told me that childbirth weakens Kurama's seal, and despite that knowledge, Minato and I decided to have children. If anyone is to blame for any of this, it's me for being inconsiderate."

"It's a little too early in the morning to be playing the blame game, isn't it?"

Naruto and Kushina looked towards the kitchen entrance and saw both Menma and Minato standing in the doorway. Kushina sighed and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a half-asleep Minato. Minato shuffled across the kitchen floor and wrapped his arms around Kushina's waist while burying his face in her neck.

"There, there," Kushina cooed as she rubbed Minato's back.

"Eden's Grand Marshal, everybody," Menma announced as he took a seat at the kitchen island.

"I guess we're all in the same boat," Kushina noted.

"Looks like it," Menma agreed. "Shion's fast asleep, though, lucky her. But I guess that's not surprising seeing as she's not the one meeting all her relatives for the first time tomorrow."

"I guess everyone's a little nervous," Kushina noted. "Well, if that's the case, then what better way to ease our nerves than to play a few rounds of Koi-Koi."

Kushina produced a back of worn Hanafuda cards, and Naruto and Menma immediately recognized them. They'd been the ones they used when they were children, and they were a little shocked that Kushina still had them.

"I snuck into the Kurama Shrine and took them," Kushina admitted with a wink.

"Please don't say that in front of me," Minato mumbled as he nuzzled Kushina's neck.

Kushina giggled and petted his head, "Yes, sir, Grand Marshal Namikaze, sir."

Minato stood upright and eyed his wife, "Say that again?"

"I should've told you that that's the first and last time I address you like that," Kushina mushed Minato's face and headed over to the small breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen. "Naruto, keep score this round."

"Yes, ma'am, Head Mistress Uzumaki, ma'am," Naruto mimicked Kushina, and Menma snickered.

"You better get used to that, because you can't call me 'Okaa-chan' at school," Kushina told him as she shuffled the cards. "Menma, I apologize in advance for this whopping I'm about to give you."

"It's cute that you think you can beat me now," Menma countered. "I've been practicing."

"Cute." Kushina smiled.

For a little while, they played Koi-Koi. It was a nice distraction from what was to come in just a few hours when daylight shone over Eden, but they didn't think about it. At some point, the four of them ended up falling asleep at the kitchen table.

It was Shion who had wandered into the kitchen shortly after dawn that woke the four of them up. Once awake and realizing the time, reality set in again.

Anxiety settled in on them for different reasons.

For Minato, he worried more about how the Uzumaki would be received than anything. And he worried about how the Uzumaki would acclimate to life inside of Eden. He suspected that almost twenty-years in the Outskirts would change them in more ways than one, and with a whole generation of Uzumaki being born in the Outskirts, there were bound to be issues.

For Menma and Naruto, they wondered if the Uzumaki would accept them. Though Kushina had assured Naruto that he and Menma had nothing to blame themselves for, it was hard to think otherwise.

As for Kushina, she wondered if they'd accept her at all. She blamed herself for everything that had happened, and she feared they resented her. It was a fear she had lived with for the last eighteen years, and she wasn't sure if she'd be content with the uncertainty that came with not ever knowing. She just knew that she'd prefer the uncertainty over the unbearable crushing weight that came with knowing the truth.

It felt like an eternity for them to reach the Uzumaki Compound. Once they arrived, they already saw dozens of buses driving into the compound and making their way to the designated location.

"Take us to the main house," Minato requested.

"Yes, sir," Kakashi spoke from the driver's seat.

"There's so many of them," Naruto said in awe as he noticed the seemingly hundreds of men, women, children, and elders moving through the Uzumaki Compound. From what Naruto could tell, a majority of them had red hair of varying shades. There was the occasional individual with silver hair and very few others with orange hair.

"Seems they've managed to maintain their numbers all these years," Minato noted.

As they reached the main house, they could see a van parked outside. It seemed empty, but as Kakashi parked, they saw a middle-aged man walk out the house's front door.

He stood tall with fiery red hair that was tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were the same shade of blue as Kushina's, but his pierced straight through them with no effort at all. He had a fair number of scars, and his muscular build made him look terrifying and unapproachable.

"Who is that?" Menma asked.

Minato looked to Kushina and saw her eyes were fixated on the middle-aged man outside. As soon as Obito climbed out of the van and opened the side door, Kushina stepped out.

"That," Minato looked at Menma and Naruto, "is your uncle: Uzumaki Kiyoshi. He's your mother's older brother."

Kushina couldn't speak. She couldn't find the right words to say to him after eighteen years. She didn't know what she could say to him, but there were a million things she wanted to say. She wanted to apologize profusely, but she wanted to tell him everything about her sons. There wasn't a middle ground.

Kiyoshi made his way down the front steps of the Uzumaki Compound's main house until he was standing just in front of Kushina. His expression was unclear, and Kushina wasn't sure what to do. Kiyoshi said nothing, and Kushina said nothing.

Then, Kiyoshi sighed.

He pulled Kushina into a firm hug, and Kushina broke. She clung to her brother as her body quaked with every powerful sob. Kiyoshi had tears in his own eyes as he held onto his little sister for the first time in eighteen years.

Minato let out a sigh of relief as he climbed out of the car. He looked back at Naruto and Menma, who seemed to hesitate and waved them out. As Naruto and Menma did climb out, they saw that an elderly couple had appeared in the entryway of the main house.

"Lady Kaori, Master Kazuma," Minato addressed the elderly couple.

Uzumaki Kaori and Uzumaki Kazuma. Kushina's parents. Naruto's and Menma's grandparents. Naruto and Menma had wondered what the two of them looked like for years, and now that they saw them, they were glad they didn't have to dream about it anymore.

Upon first looks, they could see that Kushina took after her mother, Kaori. Though Kaori's eyes were a striking silver-blue color, her hair fell straight down her back and pass her waist. There were still remnants of red in her hair, but a majority of it had turned grey.

As for Kazuma, he was tall like Kiyoshi and seemed just as intimidating. He held the same dark blue eyes as Kiyoshi and Kushina and had medium length silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

Each of them had their fair share of scars and battle wounds, and each of them seemed equally frail. However, they made their way down the steps with ease.

"So, you're our grandsons," Kazuma said in a warm tone as he looked at Naruto and Menma. "It's nice to meet the two of you finally."

"We've been waiting a long time," Kaori said as tears filled her eyes.

"Us too," Naruto choked.

As Kaori opened her arms, both Naruto and Menma went in and hugged her. Kazuma smiled before turning his attention to Minato.

"Thank you, Son," Kazuma thanked Minato with an extended hand. "I owe you more than I could ever repay."

Minato smiled and shook Kazuma's hand, "Please, I'm the one who owes you."

"Thank you," Kaori breathed as she continued to hug her grandsons. "Thank you, Minato-kun. Thank you."

Minato nodded, "It's nothing."

"It's _everything_," Kazuma told him.

"Right." Minato released Kazuma's hand, "I just wanted to make sure that you all made it in okay. I have meetings to attend, but if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. Truly."

"Thank you, Minato," Kiyoshi said.

"You're welcome," Minato finally said. He saw that Kushina wasn't going to be releasing Kiyoshi anytime soon. He smiled, then climbed into the car, "To the Capitol Building, please."

Kakashi nodded and drove off.

"Otou-san?"

Kiyoshi looked towards the entrance of the main house, and there stood his own set of twins, "Ah, Akari. Akira. Come."

Kushina kept her arms wrapped around Kiyoshi as he released one arm and waved his children over. They each had their grandmother's silver-blue eyes, but their father's fiery red hair. Akira stood taller than his sister Akari, and they both wore the same curious expression.

"This my son Akira, and my daughter Akari," Kiyoshi introduced them. "Akira, Akari, this is your Aunt Kushina."

"It's nice to meet you," Akari sang.

"Pleasure to meet you," Akira said.

"Come on," Kiyoshi rubbed Kushina's shoulder, "we have a lot of catching up to do."

Kushina nodded in agreement.

Together, Kushina, Naruto, and Menma were guided into the house, and they spent hours there. Kushina talked and talked about what life was like for her and her sons all those years before the Goliath Namehage broke through the wall six months ago. Kiyoshi shared his own stories on what life had been like for the Uzumaki since they relocated to the Outskirts.

Kazuma and Kaori asked a multitude of questions that Naruto and Menma did their best to answer. Akari and Akira asked their own questions about Elemental Academy, and they even asked about the now-infamous Alpha Class Practical Exam.

Then, Kiyoshi asked a question.

"So, what did you end up doing about Kurama?" Kiyoshi asked. "I suspect that the seal was too weak after childbirth for you to continue to be Kurama's host, so, what happened?"

"Ah." Kushina looked at Naruto and Menma, and she saw the agitated expression on Menma's face. "Well, Minato and I decided that we'd put Kurama in Menma, but halfway through the transfer, Menma's body started to reject Kurama. So, we put the other half in Naruto."

"You split him?" Kaori asked.

"It was only for a little while," Menma muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked.

Kushina sighed, "Menma was unable to house Kurama properly, and it was getting to the point where Kurama could willingly take over Menma with no trouble at all. It was starting to cause serious damage to Menma's body, so we transferred his half of Kurama into Naruto."

"Oh." Kiyoshi looked at Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Akari asked.

Naruto nodded, "I'm okay. It took some getting used to, but I think I'm handling it okay."

"Excuse me." Menma stood and left the room.

"Menma," Kushina called to him.

"Okaa-chan." Naruto got Kushina's attention, and he shook his head.

Kushina sighed, "He hasn't been handling it well, as you can see."

After that, Kazuma and Kiyoshi took Naruto around the Uzumaki Compound and introduced him to his relatives. Partway through, Menma joined them. As they walked, Naruto noticed that many of the men and women bore colorful tattoos on various parts of their bodies.

"What're the tattoos about?" Menma asked.

"Oh, they're a part of our culture," Kiyoshi told them, and he pulled up his sleeve to reveal an impressive sleeve. "The Uzumaki Clan has hundreds of stories from the past, many of them dating back to when we lived on an island called Uzushiogakure."

"Uzushiogakure?" Naruto repeated. "I've never heard of it."

"That's not surprising," Kazuma answered. "It was destroyed shortly after Konoha was built. The reason it was destroyed is still a mystery to this day, but with the destruction of Uzushiogakure, a lot of our clan was killed. They were scattered after that day, and the Uzumaki Clan fell from glory for a while."

"But the Uzumaki Clan is one of the Founding Clans of Konohagakure, isn't it? Who would destroy their home?" Menma asked.

"Like Otou-san, it's a mystery," Kiyoshi shrugged. "But if you're interested in hearing some stories, then I'd be more than happy to tell you some."

"I'd like that," Naruto said.

After their tour of the Uzumaki Compound, Naruto and Menma stayed late into the night as their family threw a celebration. In the center of the compound, they lit a massive bonfire, and their singing, chanting, and laughter filled the air that night.

Akira and Akari showed Naruto and Menma some traditional instruments that people of the Uzumaki Clan played, and they even guided them through traditional folk dance. But through all of this, Naruto and Menma saw that their mother didn't miss a beat in any of the night's celebrations.

Everything came back to her naturally, and for the first time in a while, they saw a genuine grin on their mother's face. She was laughing and chatting excitedly with the family she hadn't seen in years, and to them, it was almost as if no time passed at all.

"I used to dream about what life was like inside of Eden," Akira muttered as he sat beside Naruto. "I never thought in a million years that I'd get to find out."

Naruto chuckled a bit, "I used to think the same thing. I spent my whole life up in those mountains and the woods away from all of this. The Kurama Shrine was all I knew for a long time."

"It was peaceful, though," Akira noted.

Naruto nodded, "Yes. It was."

Akira scoffed, "We were lucky if we went two nights in a row without a Terror attack."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Akira assured him. "Some things are just meant to happen."

"You're here too?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, and he saw Karin standing just a little way away from him and Akira, "Karin?"

"Don't look so shocked," Karin said as she sat beside Naruto. "Though I don't broadcast it, I'm an Uzumaki too."

"Is that right?" Naruto looked back at the bonfire and watched the Uzumaki continue to dance. "Did you get to see whoever it was you came to see?"

Karin nodded, "I did." She hugged her knees to her chest, "I'll need to thank Grand Marshal Namikaze when I get the chance."

Naruto smiled a bit, "Yeah. Me too."

Together, the three of them sat and watched the party continue to unfold in front of them. After a while, people began to make their way back to their homes. Eventually, when the bonfire had finally gone out, Kushina, Naruto, and Menma made their way to the Uzumaki Compound's front gate.

"Don't hesitate to come back and visit," Kiyoshi encouraged as he hugged Naruto and Menma. "I want to get to know my nephews better, so make sure you come back soon, all right?"

"We'll try and come again before we go back to school," Naruto told him.

Kiyoshi nodded, "Good." Kiyoshi looked at Kushina, "When my kids go off to school, I'm counting on you to look after them."

Kushina nodded, "Of course."

Kiyoshi waved Kushina over, and she went in for another hug. He nestled his chin on the top of her head, and he kept his arms wrapped around her for a long while.

"I really missed you," Kushina confessed.

"I missed you too," Kiyoshi replied. He loosened his hold on her and took her face in his hands, "And I want you to know that not once did we have any ill-will towards you and your boys the whole time we were out there."

Kushina teared up a bit, "I'm glad."

Kiyoshi kissed her forehead, "You're an Uzumaki, through and through. We don't abandon our own, no matter what."

"Why aren't you ever that nice to me?" Naruto grumbled as he looked at Menma.

"I'm plenty nice to you," Menma argued as he punched Naruto's shoulder.

"Bullshit." Naruto pushed Menma's head.

"Boys," Kushina whined. She looked at Kushina as Naruto and Menma got into a shoving contest, "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Kiyoshi chuckled as he watched Kushina snatch both her sons by their ears and toss them into their waiting car. "Go easy on them, Kushina."

"I'll call you tomorrow morning," Kushina called as she climbed into the van. "I'll send the boys over sometime in the next few days. And send Akari and Akira my way."

Kiyoshi smiled, "Sure. Be safe getting home."

"Bye Uncle Kiyoshi!" Naruto and Menma called before Kushina closed the van door.

**To Be Continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Last Time: **

"_**This is quite the Council of Marshals you have going for yourself, Minato," Shikaku commented as Minato made his way to the front of the room. "We're missing someone, aren't we?" **_

"_**Yes," Minato answered. "Uzumaki Kiyoshi will be joining you, but he won't be able to join us until tomorrow when all of the Uzumaki return. In the meantime, it's just us." **_

"_**I heard that Orochimaru wasn't going to retire as a Marshal and insists on remaining the Head of Scientific Research and Development." **_

"_**I'll speak with Orochimaru later," Minato announced. **_

**Synchronicity: Chapter 25 – The Legendary Orochimaru of Eden**

It was early on a Saturday morning when Orochimaru found himself sitting on his own in Minato's office. He had hoped to meet with Minato sooner or later to discuss possible protocols that could be implemented into Konoha's regiments for Hunters and Huntresses, both certified and training.

Orochimaru wasn't sure he'd been waiting when the doors to Minato's office finally opened. He stood as Minato strolled into the room and dropped his tablet onto the brand-new L-shaped desk.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Lord Orochimaru," Minato apologized as he took a seat. "My meeting with Lord Dan ran longer than expected."

"Oh? And how is our Head of Agricultural and Economic Development doing?" Orochimaru asked as he crossed his legs.

"He creaks a lot more than I remember," Minato confessed.

Orochimaru chuckled, "He is overdue for a tune-up, but he's too stubborn to come in and let me make adjustments to his artificial limbs. Oh well, it's his choice. I see you didn't waste time in redecorating Master Hiruzen's office, though."

"They seemed insistent on changing things as soon as possible, so I complied," Minato said. "Now, I hope we can keep this meeting as brief as possible, and please do know that I hold you in the highest regard and have nothing but respect for you."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Before we get to that, do you mind if I discuss some things with you first? I can't shake the feeling that you'll have an interest in what I have to say."

"What makes you think that?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you boasted about wanting nothing more than to build a solid enough foundation that outlived all of us," Orochimaru echoed Minato's words from just a few days ago. "Your words resonated with me, Minato. Ah, my apologies, _Grand Marshal _Namikaze."

Minato sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear what you have to say."

"Wonderful." Orochimaru pulled out his tablet, "Do you mind?"

Minato waved his hand, "Go ahead."

Orochimaru docked his tablet onto Minato's desk and pulled up several screens as well as dozens of profiles. From what Minato could see, the profiles were of the men and women who had been infected with the Curse Mark, and a majority of them were members of Alpha Class.

"As you know, I've been researching the Curse Marks for some time now. Unfortunately, the origins, let alone the qualifications of obtaining a Curse Mark are all still very much a mystery, but what isn't a mystery are the enchantments and capabilities one obtains once they've been given a Curse Mark," Orochimaru explained.

"You're supposed to be finding a cure for this, Orochimaru," Minato said. "Isn't that what you told Hiruzen you were doing all these years?"

"Maybe this isn't something we need to cure," Orochimaru suggested. "Look at these two in particular: Mitarashi Anko and Uchiha Sasuke. They both have the Cursed Seal of Earth, and their physical prowess and abilities are greatly enhanced when the Curse Mark is activated."

"You've named these Curse Marks?"

"Yes, so far the Cursed Seal of Earth is the most common, but very few have the Cursed Seal of Heaven, the rest I've labeled as Fire, Water, and Air," Orochimaru explained. "They each have their own characteristics; this is how I was able to categorize and label them."

Minato rubbed the back of his neck, "Right."

"Anyhow," Orochimaru continued, "as I was saying, maybe the Curse Marks don't need to be cured. If anything, these Curse Marks can be used to solidify the foundation that Eden survives on. From what I can tell, when those infected with a Curse Mark activate it, they take on the characteristics of Terrors. If anything, they're very close to Nightmares. However, they're able to maintain at least seventy-five percent of their sanity and humanity, whereas Nightmares lose all inhibitions."

"Are you trying to propose we infect more people with Curse Marks to intentionally make sane Nightmares?" Minato asked.

"Yes." Orochimaru's smile made Minato shiver, "When I ran tests on Naruto and Menma shortly after their trip to Momobami Forest, the amount of Terror blood in their system was higher than it was when I first met them. Not only that, but it also didn't match, and when I looked at the footage of them after they'd devoured Terror Cores, it resembled something similar to what some individuals with Curse Mark undergo when they reach Level Two."

"Absolutely not," Minato rejected Orochimaru's proposal. "Intentionally creating _Nightmares _could prove catastrophic for not only Eden but _all _of the citadels. And even if they do maintain seventy-five percent of their sanity, that twenty-five percent gives me pause. I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru, but I cannot approve of this."

Orochimaru's expression hardened, "Oh? Though you seemed to preach so passionately about wanting to ensure Eden survived for generations to come. You and I both know just how dire the situation is beyond these walls, and there truly is no end in sight. If we want to survive, we need to adapt."

"And we will," Minato countered, "but not like this. I appreciate all you've done for Eden until now, but I'll be asking you to formally step down as a Marshal and as Head of Research and Development. Aburame Shibi will assume your position as Head of Research and Development, as well as filling my last post as a Marshal."

Orochimaru scoffed, "Aburame Shibi? You might as well shut down that department if you're going to leave it to him. And seeing as you're asking, I refuse to step down."

"That was just me being polite," Minato said with a smile. "I will be accepting your formal resignation as a Marshal and as Head of Research and Development. Oh, and you choose not to write up a formal resignation, then do understand that you've no longer been a Marshal and Head of Research and Development for the last thirty minutes or so."

"Excuse me?" Orochimaru slammed his hands down onto Minato's desk.

"You're free to continue your research as you see fit in your own lab," Minato said. "As a courtesy, I'll give you forty-eight hours to turn over any research you feel would assist Shibi-san as he assumes his new role. Especially any information you have regarding the Abnormal Terrors, the Curse Marks, and any other abnormalities and inconsistencies observed out in No Man's Land. Oh, and all of the data you collected on my sons and daughter will be greatly appreciated as well."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, "This is unprofessional!"

"It's necessary," Minato said. "As I said before, I appreciate all you've done for Eden during your tenure, but Hiruzen's reign has ended, and I need to do what I can to establish things for myself as Grand Marshal."

Orochimaru didn't say anything for a moment, but then he let out a heavy sigh. He removed his tablet from the dock on Minato's desk, then bowed towards him.

"I'll send over everything by tomorrow afternoon," Orochimaru muttered. He stood upright, then turned on his heel and headed out the door. As Orochimaru shut the door behind him, he looked down the hall, and a smirk crawled onto his lips.

"I suppose all good things must come to an end," Orochimaru announced more so for those around him – both seen and unseen – rather than himself. "But, my work will continue nonetheless."

From inside his office, Minato could hear Orochimaru's declaration. Though he wasn't sure himself, his words didn't sit right with him. He leaned back in his chair, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Is there anything he didn't say that I should know about?" Minato asked no one in particular.

"Well." Kakashi, Obito, and Rin appeared suddenly, each of them lounging around Minato's office as though they'd been there the whole time.

"There was a rumor a little while that he had proposed an extremely ridiculous idea to Lord Sarutobi some years ago," Rin chimed in first. "Apparently Lord Orochimaru had approached Lord Sarutobi with the suggestion of 'selective breeding' or something like that. He was saying that we should focus on powerful bloodlines to 'create' even more powerful future Hunters and Huntresses."

"Selective Breeding?" Minato repeated.

Obito nodded, "I heard that rumor as well. He had made suggestions on which Hunters and Huntresses should 'breed' even. To be honest, they had said he said it would've been ideal if Lady Uzumaki had survived because the two of you would've made exceptional children."

Minato ground his teeth together, "Is that so?"

"Maybe that's part of the reason why he's so interested in Naruto and Menma?" Kakashi asked.

"Possibly." Rin shrugged.

"Keep an eye on Orochimaru for the time-being," Minato requested. "Do so until he's fully moved out of his current lab and relocated to his personal lab on the other side of Eden. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, report _directly _to me, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Kakashi, Obito, and Rin acknowledged Minato's orders before disappearing just as quickly as they appeared.

With Eden's expansive size, some areas were less populated than others. Those areas typically lined Eden's towering walls, and just along the Northern Wall in the wooded area of Eden rested a few private estates. And tucked away between those few private estates were small secluded homes where their closes neighbors were over a mile away.

Inside one of these homes sat Kabuto. He was in the middle of reading when he heard a gentle knocking on the door, and as Kabuto got up, he didn't tear his eyes away from his book.

Kabuto didn't even bother to look up as he opened the door, "Did he fire you?"

Orochimaru strolled into Kabuto's home and dropped his bag, "He fired me. But he is hopeful that I submit a formal letter of resignation."

"I already drafted a few letters for you," Kabuto answered as he shut the door and picked up Orochimaru's bag. "I'll email them to you in a moment so you can review them and decide which is best for you."

"I'm not giving him the satisfaction of a resignation letter," Orochimaru sneered. "He blatantly disrespected me, as if I wasn't the backbone of Eden's advancements these last forty years! He should be _begging _me to remain on as the Head of Research and Development."

Kabuto let out a heavy sigh as he closed his book, "Lord Orochimaru, we had expected something like this would happen once Lord Sarutobi was called to Haven and you weren't brought along."

"Regardless of that, there is still work to be done, and I will not and _cannot _leave my work to some second-class bug-loving imbecile like Aburame Shibi!" Orochimaru flopped down onto Kabuto's couch.

Kabuto gently placed his book on the end table beside the couch and walked over to the minibar opposite of the door. He dropped a sphere of ice into a glass and carefully poured whiskey over it, "Do you still have permission to continue your research in private?"

Orochimaru held out his hand, "I shouldn't _need _permission, but yes. Oh, and don't sit down just yet."

Kabuto placed Orochimaru's drink in his hand, "Why wouldn't I sit down?"

There was another knock on the door.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow and look at Orochimaru. Orochimaru took a sip of his drink and waved his free hand towards the door. Kabuto shrugged, headed towards the door, and opened it. Standing just on the other side was Menma.

"Well," Kabuto folded his arms, "this is a surprise. Would you like to explain, Lord Orochimaru?"

"It's rude to keep your guests lingering outside, Kabuto." Orochimaru crossed his legs and flashed a small smile at Menma. "After all, this young man has something he'd like to ask me, and I am more than willing to help him with his dilemma."

Kabuto looked back and forth between Orochimaru and Menma, and he could see the calm expression on Menma's face. He stepped aside and allowed Menma in, and shut the door behind him, "Do you mind updating me?"

"Menma was eavesdropping on my meeting with Grand Marshal Namikaze earlier," Orochimaru explained. "Now he's interested in getting a Curse Mark of his own."

"Ah." Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "Feeling less than since you've lost your half of Kurama?"

"Is it possible or not?" Menma asked.

Orochimaru chuckled, "It's possible. Though I would need to run some tests on you first before we proceed with the implementation of a Curse Mark."

"Fine," Menma agreed.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
